La Triade
by FaithDarkSide
Summary: [En cours] Un événement important va changer la toute nouvelle vie des survivants de Sunnydale...
1. Explication de la websérie

**LA TRIADE :  
OU QUAND LE CONCEPT DE CHARMED RENCONTRE LES PERSONNAGES DE BUFFY CONTRE LES VAMPIRES  
**  
_EXPLICATION :_  
  
Je suis une grande fan de Charmed (après Buffy) mais le problème c'est que la seule série sur laquelle j'arrive à écrire c'est Buffy ! Alors je me suis dit que ça pourrait être sympa de faire un mix entre les deux. Ce n'est pas un crossover, vous ne verrez jamais un seul personnage de Charmed, que du Buffy (ou Angel de temps en temps) et des nouveaux persos. C'est juste que le concept de Charmed, trois sorcières qui forment une puissante association reçoivent leur pouvoir, se mélange à l'histoire de Buffy. Ca se passe dans la continuité de la saison 7, environ 3 mois après « Chosen », sauf que dans ma version Anya n'est pas morte. Sinon, tout ce qui s'est passé dans la saison a été respecté.  
  
Lisez le pilote en deux parties et dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez !!!!! ;) 


	2. 101 Introduction à une nouvelle vie 1ère...

**SAISON 1 :  
  
101 : INTRODUCTION A UNE NOUVELLE VIE 1 (BEGINNING OF A NEW LIFE 1) :**  
  
- « A chaque génération, il y a une tueuse. Dans tout l'univers, elle seule possède la force et l'adresse qu'il faut pour chasser les vampires et pour empêcher que le mal ne s'étende. »  
  
- Buffy : « Et bla bla bla ! J'ai déjà entendu ça ! » (cf. 101)  
  
- Willow : C'est possible ça ? Je veux dire qu'il y ait deux Tueuses en même temps.  
  
Giles : Pas que je sache. On ne fait appel à une autre Tueuse qu'à la mort de la précédente. Oh Dieu du ciel, tu es morte Buffy !  
  
Buffy : A peine une petite minute.  
  
Giles : Le temps n'a pas d'importance. Tu étais morte et ton décès a fait appel à une nouvelle Tueuse.  
  
Kendra : Elle est toujours en vie ?  
  
Buffy : Et alors, ça te gêne ?  
  
Giles : Elle s'est noyée et elle a pu être réanimée.  
  
Willow : Deux Tueuses, ça c'est un scoop.(cf. 210)  
  
- Oz : Je vous parie tout ce que vous voulez qu'il y a une autre Tueuse en ville ! (cf. 303)  
  
- DAWN : Ce sont toutes des Tueuses ?  
  
GILES : Des Tueuses potentielles. Attendant d'être appelées. Il y en avait beaucoup d'autres comme elles, de par le monde, mais... mmm... maintenant, il n'en reste qu'une poignée, et elles sont toutes en route pour Sunnydale.  
  
BUFFY : Les autres ont été assassinées  
  
GILES : De sang froid. Ainsi que leurs Observateurs. On a toujours redouté ce jour, où une attaque ne serait pas seulement menée contre une Tueuse seule, mais contre toute la lignée.  
  
BUFFY : La Force. C'est ce qu'elle veut.  
  
GILES : Oui, pour éliminer toutes les Tueuses en formation, leurs observateurs et leurs méthodes.  
  
BUFFY : Puis Faith, puis moi. Et avec toutes les Tueuse potentielles mortes, et sans possibilité d'en créer d'autres, c'est la fin. Plus de Tueuse. Jamais. (cf. 710)  
  
- BUFFY : Alors voilà le moment où vous faites un choix. Et si vous pouviez avoir ce pouvoir... maintenant ? À chaque génération, une Tueuse est née parce qu'une poignée d'hommes qui sont morts des milliers d'années auparavant ont dicté cette règle. C'étaient des hommes puissants.[...] Je dis qu'on change les règles. Je dis que mon pouvoir devrait être notre pouvoir. Demain, Willow utilisera l'essence de la faux pour changer notre destinée. À partir de maintenant chaque fille dans le monde qui pourrait être une Tueuse sera une Tueuse. Chaque fille qui pourrait avoir le pouvoir aura le pouvoir. Qui pourra se lever... se lèvera. Des Tueuses... Chacune d'entre nous. Faites votre choix. Êtes-vous prêtes à être fortes ? (cf.722)  
  
- BUFFY (à propos de Willow) : Cette femme est plus puissante qu'eux tous réunis. (cf.722)  
  
- SPIKE (à Anya) : Tu lances tes sorts autour de toi comme un bon petit démon de la vengeance !! (cf.702)  
  
- D'Hoffryn (à Anya) : J'ai beaucoup d'autres filles. Il y aura toujours des démons vengeur. Mais maintenant pour toi, Anya, c'est terminé. Félicitations. Ton souhait est exaucé.  
  
- Faith : Tu veux savoir ? Tout ! On m'appelle à Sunnydale, je suis Tueuse, je fais mon boulot et je me bat mieux que les autres. Et qu'est-ce que j'entends partout où je me balade ? Buffy ! Je continue à tuer, j'obéis aux ordres et je me conduis en gentille fille. Et qui on remercie ? Buffy !  
  
Buffy : C'est pas ma faute !  
  
Faith : Et tout le monde me demande pourquoi tu n'es pas comme Buffy ? Est-ce que quelqu'un t'as déjà demander d'être comme moi ? [...] T'as un protecteur ! T'as une maman ! T'as ta petite bande de potes ! et moi qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Que dalle alors que cette ville devrait être à moi ! (cf.317)  
  
- FAITH: tu veux que je te mette sur la voix ? On a tous en nous une faiblesse humaine. Oui, lui aussi.  
  
BUFFY: c'est toi qui parle ou c'est moi ?  
  
FAITH: à ton avis ? On arrive au grand jour.  
  
BUFFY: qu'est ce que tu vas faire de toutes ces affaires ?  
  
FAITH: moi ? Rien. C'est à toi.  
  
BUFFY: oh non. Je sais pas quoi choisir.  
  
FAITH: tu feras comme tu voudras. D'accord ?(cf.322)  
  
- GILES : C'est la fin du monde !  
  
BUFFY, WILLOW ET ALEX : Encore ?! (cf.411)  
  
- FAITH : On dirait que la Bouche de l'Enfer est officiellement fermée pour affaires.  
  
GILES : Il y en a une autre à Cleveland. (cf.722)  
  
**GENERIQUE :  
  
Alyson Hannigan  
  
Eliza Dushku  
  
Emma Caulfield  
  
Nicholas Brendon  
  
Sarah Michelle Gellar  
  
And Michelle Trachtenberg as Dawn Summers  
**  
On voit un panneau à la façon du „Welcome in Sunnydale"sauf que c'est „Welcome in Elyria". On voit la ville de loin, c'est une ville avec quelques immeubles qui montent haut mais c'est une ville de taille moyenne. On se retrouve rapidement dans le centre-ville qui est assez animé mais la caméra ne s'éternise pas et s'éloigne légèrement pour aller dans une rue adjacente où se trouvent plusieurs immeubles. Elle se focalise sur un et rentre dedans. On monte au troisième étage et on rentre dans un appartement. A peine rentrés, on découvre un petit salon et en tournant à droite, un coin cuisine où Buffy prépare à manger silencieusement. Tout l'appartement a l'air endormi quand Dawn sort de la première chambre qui se trouve à gauche de l'appartement. Elle va voir Buffy dans la cuisine et l'embrasse sur la joue.  
  
B : T'as bien dormi ?  
  
D : Comme un loir.  
  
B : Prête pour la rentrée ?  
  
D : Moui.  
  
B : Quoi moui ?  
  
D : Non, c'est juste que l'année dernière la rentrée était stressante parce que je rentrais au lycée et cette année c'est parce que je rentre dans un établissement où je connais personne dans une ville où je connais personne. Promet-moi juste que l'année prochaine on sera encore là...  
  
B : J'espère. Mais si tu étais un peu plus sortie au lieu de passer l'été à redécorer notre chambre, tu connaîtrais peut-être plus de personnes...  
  
D : Et bla bla bla...  
  
B : C'est la vérité, non ?  
  
D : N'empêche, notre chambre est géniale !  
  
B : Elle peut pour le temps que tu y as passé !  
  
D : De toute façon, un futur grand mèdecin ne doit pas avoir trop d'amis car il se consacre à son métier !  
  
B : Alors tu veux vraiment devenir mèdecin ?  
  
D : Ouais ! J'ai trouvé ma voie !  
  
B : C'est cool. Et tu pourrais aussi trouver ta voie vers les chambres histoire de réveiller les autres !  
  
D : Ah ah, quel humour ! J'y vais.  
  
Dawn se dirige vers la deuxième chambre de gauche et ouvre la porte.  
  
D : Les filles !! Levez-vous !!  
  
On entend des grognements qui veulent certainement dire oui et Dawn referme la porte et va dans la chambre en face.  
  
D : Debout !!!!!  
  
Dawn se prend un oreiller en pleine figure qu'elle relance à l'envoyeur.  
  
D : C'est toujours le messager qui a tort !  
  
Elle retourne s'assoir au comptoir de la cuisine avec Buffy.  
  
B : J'adore ta manière de réveiller tout le monde.  
  
D : Je te dois un oreiller en pleine face.  
  
Buffy se met à rire quand Anya et Faith sortent de la première chambre avec un air endormi.  
  
F : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?  
  
B : Rien. Bien dormi ?  
  
F : Anya ronfle.  
  
D : On commence à le savoir, tu le répètes tous les matins.  
  
An : Et je ne ronfle pas d'abord !  
  
Alex sort de la seconde chambre.  
  
Al : Oh si tu ronfles !  
  
An : Hey ! Evite de te souvenir des vestiges de notre relation passée s'il te plait !  
  
Al : Anya, il est 7h du matin alors utilise des mots que je puisse comprendre.  
  
Willow sort à son tour de la seconde chambre.  
  
W : Même à 7h du soir tu comprendrais pas ce qu'elle vient de dire.  
  
Al : On est de mauvaise humeur ce matin ?  
  
W : Tu ronfles.  
  
F : Bienvenue au club Will.  
  
B : Les ronfleurs devraient dormir ensemble.  
  
An : Ca va pas ! Je dors pas avec lui !!  
  
Al : Dans la même pièce Anya !  
  
An : C'est pareil.  
  
Al : De toute façon, Willow est une colocataire plus agréable que toi !  
  
W : Evidemment, je ronfle pas moi.  
  
Al : Non mais tu parles dans ton sommeil. « Les tartes aux framboises attaquent » !!! Je sais pas ce qui se passe entre toi et la nourriture mais elle t'attaque souvent.  
  
W : Ce que je dis dans mon sommeil doit rester dans cette chambre Alex.  
  
F : C'est malin j'ai envie de framboises maintenant.  
  
D : T'es pas enceinte ?  
  
F : Ca c'est les envies de fraise. Et puis, je vois mal comment je pourrais être enceinte étant donné qu'aucun mec ne m'a touché depuis plus de 3 mois !  
  
B : Hum... Robin...  
  
F : La ferme.  
  
W : T'as pas eu de nouvelles ?  
  
F : Non mais il a jamais été convenu qu'il devrait m'en donner.  
  
W : C'est ce que font généralement les gens quand ils sortent ensemble.  
  
F : Oui mais tu vois, Robin et moi on sortait pas ensemble. On couchait ensemble occasionnellement, c'est tout.  
  
Al : Comme avec moi, quoi.  
  
F : Toi, c'était pas occasionnel mais exceptionnel.  
  
Al : En plus, il y a différent degrés dans tes critères de sexe ! Quelle organisation !!  
  
An : Bon, je vais dans la salle de bains.  
  
W : Non, je commence avant toi donc moi d'abord !!  
  
An : Et puis quoi encore ?!!!  
  
F : Arrêtez de vous disputer, c'est moi la première !  
  
W et An : Non !!!  
  
Elles courent toutes les trois vers la salle de bains. Dawn, restée dans la cuisine, réagit soudain.  
  
D : Hey mais j'étais levée la première !!!  
  
Elle les suit. Buffy et Alex restés dans la cuisine se regardent.  
  
B : Je suis heureuse de me lever avant tout le monde.  
  
Al : Heureusement que je suis pas pressé et que j'ai la journée devant moi.  
  
B : Toujours pas trouvé de travail ?  
  
Al : Non mais ça me semble normal. Qui voudrait d'un mec avec un oeil en moins pour bosser sur un chantier ?  
  
B : Tu trouveras.  
  
Al : Ouais. Et Buffy Summers ne se lasse pas d'être conseillère d'éducation dans le même lycée que sa soeur adorée !!!  
  
B : Au vu de mon expérience professionnelle, c'était ça ou le fast-food alors...  
  
Al : Je comprends que tu ais pris ça.  
  
B : Giles a appelé hier.  
  
Al : On lui manque ? Ou c'est l'Amérique ?  
  
B : Peut-être un peu des deux. Il voulait prendre des nouvelles. Et ensuite, il m'a passé Rona et Vi qui avaient des tonnes de choses à me raconter.  
  
Al : Ah les jeunes...  
  
B : Ouais ! Giles va bien payer, elles ont dû me raconter leur vie de A à Z. J'ai un peu parlé à Kennedy aussi.  
  
Al : Willow n'était pas là ?  
  
B : Non, elle était au cinéma avec toi, Dawn et Anya.  
  
Al : Ah, c'est là qu'il t'a appelé.  
  
B : Oui. Je l'ai pas dit à Willow, tu crois que je devrais ?  
  
Al : Je sais pas. Elle a l'air de plutôt bien se remettre, je crois pas que c'était très sérieux...  
  
B : Certainement.  
  
A ce moment, Dawn, Anya et Willow reviennent.  
  
Al : Faith a gagné ?  
  
D : Elle triche, elle se sert de ses pouvoirs de Tueuse !  
  
B : Ils sont bien utiles.  
  
An : Pourquoi j'ai pas été activée moi aussi ?  
  
Al : Parce que tu n'es pas une Tueuse.  
  
An : Willow, t'aurais pu penser à moi quand t'as fait le sort. Tu sais « Activez toutes les Tueuses du monde et rajoutez Anya dans le lot » !  
  
W : Mais bien sûr Anya.  
  
D : Faith, depêche-toi !!!!  
  
Al : T'es pas obligé de me crier dans les oreilles !!  
  
D : Désolée.  
  
Al : Qui a dit que ce serait cool de vivre avec 5 filles ?...  
  
Buffy et Dawn descendent d'une voiture que Willow conduit. Elles sont devant un lycée. Elles remercient leur amie de les avoir emmenées et avancent.  
  
D : Buffy, maintenant on se sépare et on ne se revoit plus avant ce soir.  
  
B : Dis tout de suite que t'as honte qu'on me voit avec toi.  
  
D : J'ai honte qu'on te voit avec moi.  
  
B : Bah merci, c'est sympa.  
  
D : J'aurais l'air de quoi si on croit que je peux pas lâcher ma grande soeur le jour de la rentrée ?!! Je tiens pas à avoir une réputation de trouillarde !  
  
B : File.  
  
D : A ce soir !  
  
B : C'est ça.  
  
Dawn part dans un couloir tandis que Buffy se dirige vers le bureau du proviseur. Elle passe dans un couloir plein d'élèves et n'a pas l'air très à l'aise. Elle arrive au bureau et frappe. On lui dit d'entrer et elle s'exécute. Elle se retrouve face à un homme assis derrière son bureau.  
  
B : Mr. Carver ? Bonjour, je suis...  
  
Carver : Buffy Summers !  
  
B : Exact.  
  
Carver : Notre nouvelle conseillère d'éducation. (il la fait sortir du bureau et l'emmène dans un autre) Voici votre bureau. Je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire. Si vous ne voulez pas finir à la porte comme votre prédécesseur, soyez ferme et efficace. Vous n'êtes pas leur amie juste une conseillère qui doit comprendre pourquoi ils empêchent le bon fonctionnement de ce lycée ! Compris ?  
  
B : Compris Proviseur Snyder... euh je veux dire Carver !  
  
Carver : Parfait !  
  
Il sort du bureau en y laissant Buffy.  
  
B : Eh bah, c'est différent du proviseur Wood !  
  
Dawn est devant une salle toute seule. Elle a l'air un peu perdu. Elle sort un carnet de son sac et vérifie son emploi du temps.  
  
D : Ca se trouve je me suis carrément trompé d'emploi du temps...  
  
Deux filles viennent la voir.  
  
Donna : Salut, je m'appelle Donna Miller. Tu es nouvelle ?  
  
D : Salut ! Oui c'est ça. Moi c'est Dawn Summers.  
  
Donna : Enchantée Dawn.  
  
L'autre fille avec Donna s'approche de Dawn à son tour.  
  
Laura : Moi c'est Laura Beckman.  
  
Dawn est sur le point de lui parler mais Donna se tourne vers Laura :  
  
Donna : Laura, je t'ai déjà dit de ne parler que quand je te le dis !  
  
Laura : Excuse-moi.  
  
Donna : Je préfère ça.  
  
Dawn regarde Donna bizarrement mais elle n'a pas le temps de faire une réflexion.  
  
Donna : Alors Dawn Summers, d'où est-ce que tu viens ?  
  
D : Du sud de la Californie.  
  
Donna : Oh, le pays du soleil ! Quelle chance tu as ! Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu es venue t'installer dans une région froide comme la région de Cleveland ?  
  
D : Ma soeur voulait changer d'air.  
  
Donna : Oh, et tes parents écoutent ta soeur comme ça ?  
  
D : Je vis avec ma soeur. Ma mère est morte et je ne sais pas où est mon père.  
  
Donna : Oh, c'est si palpitant !!!  
  
D : Euh... je suppose... Dîtes, pourquoi il n'y a personne, le cours est censé être commencé depuis 5 minutes.  
  
Donna : Oh, le jour de la rentrée, le proviseur réunit tous les profs pour leur donner ses instructions et comme il est horriblement exigeant, ils ont une demi-heure de retard tous les ans. Tout le monde le sait. N'est-ce pas Laura ?  
  
Laura : C'est vrai !  
  
D : Ah d'accord.  
  
Donna : Tu viens avec nous ? On va aller dans la cour profiter du soleil en attendant que les cours commencent.  
  
Elles s'en vont et Dawn finit par les suivre.  
  
D :...Super ?  
  
Willow arrive sur le campus de l'université d'Elyria. Elle inspire et se dirige vers l'intérieur. Elle va voir un tableau pour voir son emploi du temps mais il y a beaucoup de monde et elle n'y arrive pas et finit par s'écarter de la foule. Elle s'appuie contre le mur et regarde autour d'elle ne sachant plus trop où elle en est.  
  
Anya se trouve dans une librairie. Un livreur est avec elle.  
  
Livreur : Voilà ! C'est terminé. Veuillez signer ici s'il vous plait.  
  
An : Merci !  
  
Livreur : C'est le premier commerce que vous possédez ?  
  
An : Non mais avant c'était... pas une librairie.  
  
Livreur : D'accord. Bonne chance ! Au revoir.  
  
An : Au revoir !  
  
Elle se place derrière le comptoir avec un sourire commercial et reste comme ça pendant presque 10 minutes. Mais elle se rend compte qu'il n'y a personne et son sourire s'estompe.  
  
An : Bon, venez les clients...  
  
Faith se trouve dans un bar. Une femme lui explique quelque chose.  
  
Femme : Si t'as un problème. Tu m'appelles.  
  
F : Vous savez, j'ai déjà servi dans un bar, je pense que je saurai me débrouiller.  
  
Femme : Très bien. Alors au travail.  
  
Faith attrape un plateau et va dans la salle. Quand un homme l'appelle :  
  
Homme : Hey chérie, viens par ici !!  
  
F (en murmurant) : Surtout, reste calme...  
  
Alex est toujours dans l'appartement et est affalé sur le canapé devant la télé. Il regarde le télé-achat. Il a l'air de bien s'ennuyer. Il éteint la télé.  
  
Al : Si ça continue, je vais appeler pour acheter...  
  
Il va dans la chambre qu'il partage avec Willow et s'allonge sur son lit. Il prend une balle qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet et commence à la lancer en l'air.  
  
Al : Qu'est-ce qu'on s'éclate...  
  
Willow est en classe en amphi et écoute le cours. La sonnerie retentit et elle sort en même temps que tous les élèves. Elle va à la cantine pour manger parce que c'est l'heure du déjeuner. Elle s'assoit seule à une table quand un garçon vient la rejoindre.  
  
Garçon : Salut !  
  
W : Salut ?  
  
Garçon : Oh ! Excuse-moi je me suis même pas présenté. Je m'appelle Jack.  
  
W : Moi c'est Willow.  
  
Jack : Je sais, on est ensemble en TD de littérature américaine.  
  
W : Ah. Je suis désolée, j'essaye de me faire à l'endroit alors...  
  
J : C'est pas grave. Tu es nouvelle en ville ?  
  
W : Je suis arrivée il y a un peu plus de 2 mois avec des amis.  
  
Ils mangent dans un silence gêné.  
  
J : Elle est super mignonne.  
  
W : Je te demande pardon ?  
  
J : J'ai rien dit.  
  
W : Ah, excuse-moi, j'avais cru.  
  
J : J'ai toujours aimé les rousses en plus.  
  
W : Quoi ?!!  
  
J : Rien.  
  
W : Tu me fais une blague ?  
  
J : Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
  
W : De...de rien.  
  
J : Mignonne mais bizarre...  
  
W : J'ai pas rêvé, t'as bien parlé là ?!!!!!  
  
J : Mais enfin Willow, j'ai pas ouvert la bouche !  
  
W : Oh là, ça va pas moi.  
  
Elle se lève brusquement sous les yeux étonnés de Jack et bouscule un autre garçon.  
  
Garçon : Hey !!!  
  
W : Pardon.  
  
Garçon : Hey, jolie !!  
  
Elle le regarde d'un air choqué mais il est déjà parti. Soudain, elle réalise quelque chose.  
  
W : Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu...  
  
Faith arrive dans l'arrière-salle du bar. Elle semble fatiguée mais comme c'est l'heure de pointe, elle ne peut pas prendre de pause. Elle cherche quelque chose partout dans la pièce mais elle ne le trouve pas.  
  
F : Mais il y a pas de stylo ici, c'est du délire !!!  
  
Elle continue de chercher mais elle en peut plus et finit par s'asseoir sur une chaise en soutenant sa tête avec sa main gauche.  
  
F : Je veux juste un stylo...  
  
A ce moment-là, un stylo bleu se matérialise dans sa main droite. Elle le regarde avec un  
  
air stupéfait.  
  
F : Oh bah merde !  
  
Anya tourne en rond dans la librairie et se parle à elle-même.  
  
An : J'aurais certainement dû faire plus de pub, c'est pas assez connu. Mais ça coûte cher, ils se rendent pas compte les gens ! Ils pourraient venir quand même. J'ai justement prévu l'emplacement de la librarie là où il y en a pas d'autre mais non, ils s'en foutent ! Ca m'énerve !!!!  
  
A ce moment, un verre d'eau qui était posé sur le comptoir explose en mille morceaux sans prévenir. Anya pousse un cri strident.  
  
An : C'était quoi ça ?!!!! Depuis quand les verres explosent comme ça ?!!!!!  
  
Un miroir explose à son tour à ce moment-là. Anya crie encore une fois.  
  
An : Oh mon dieu, la librairie est hantée !!!!!  
  
Elle sort en courant.  
  
Alex est toujours à l'appartement et en fait le tour toujours aussi ennuyé. Soudain, Willow rentre en courant.  
  
Al : Willow ?? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? T'es pas en cours ?  
  
W : Alex, il m'arrive un truc de dingue !!!!  
  
Al : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!!  
  
Faith arrive à son tour en courant.  
  
Al : Faith ?  
  
F : Hey les gars, j'ai un problème là !!!!  
  
Anya rentre alors dans l'appartement.  
  
An : La librairie est hantée !!! La librairie est hantée !!!!  
  
Alex, Willow et Faith la regardent, étonnées.  
  
Al, W et F : QUOI ???!!!!!!!!  
  
**FIN**


	3. 102 Introduction à une nouvelle vie 2ème...

**102. INTRODUCTION A UNE NOUVELLE VIE 2 :**  
  
**_NB : pensées en italique _**  
  
DANS LES EPISODES PRECEDENTS :  
  
- D : Non, c'est juste que l'année dernière la rentrée était stressante parce que je rentrais au lycée et cette année c'est parce que je rentre dans un établissement où je connais personne dans une ville où je connais personne. Promet-moi juste que l'année prochaine on sera encore là...  
  
- Donna : Salut, je m'appelle Donna Miller. Tu es nouvelle ?  
  
D : Salut ! Oui c'est ça. Moi c'est Dawn Summers.  
  
Donna : Enchantée Dawn.  
  
- Al : Ouais. Et Buffy Summers ne se lasse pas d'être conseillère d'éducation dans le même lycée que sa soeur adorée !!!  
  
B : Au vu de mon expérience professionnelle, c'était ça ou le fast-food alors...  
  
- Carver : Notre nouvelle conseillère d'éducation. (il la fait sortir du bureau et l'emmène dans un autre) Voici votre bureau. Je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire. Si vous ne voulez pas finir à la porte comme votre prédécesseur, soyez ferme et efficace. Vous n'êtes pas leur amie juste une conseillère qui doit comprendre pourquoi ils empêchent le bon fonctionnement de ce lycée ! Compris ?  
  
- Livreur : C'est le premier commerce que vous possédez ?  
  
An : Non mais avant c'était... pas une librairie.  
  
- An : Oh mon dieu, la librairie est hantée !!!!!  
  
- F : Vous savez, j'ai déjà servi dans un bar, je pense que je saurai me débrouiller.  
  
- F : Je veux juste un stylo...  
  
A ce moment-là, un stylo bleu se matérialise dans sa main. Elle le regarde avec un air stupéfait.  
  
F : Oh bah merde !  
  
- W : J'ai pas rêvé, t'as bien parlé là ?!!!!!  
  
J : Mais enfin Willow, j'ai pas ouvert la bouche !  
  
W : Oh là, ça va pas moi.  
  
Willow, Faith et Anya sont toujours en panique à l'appartement et elles tentent d'expliquer à Alex ce qui s'est passé pour chacune d'elles.  
  
W : J'étais en train de parler avec ce gars...  
  
F : Je cherchais un stylo partout...  
  
An : J'attendais des clients...  
  
W : ...et là tout à coup, il se met à dire des trucs bizarres...  
  
F : ...et puis j'en ai eu marre de chercher...  
  
An : ...mais personne ne venait...  
  
W : ...et je me suis rendu compte qu'il les disait pas mais qu'il les pensait !!!  
  
F : ... et quand j'ai dit que je voulais juste un stylo, il est apparu dans ma main, comme ça !  
  
An : ...et là, il y a un verre qui explose et ensuite un miroir !!!!!  
  
Elles ont fini leur histoire et attendent une réponse d'Alex.  
  
Al : Les filles... j'ai rien compris !  
  
An, F, et W : Alex !!!!!  
  
Al : Vous parlez toutes en même temps !!! Un peu de calme. Chacune son tour. Anya...  
  
An : La librairie est hantée, il y a des trucs qui explosent sans rien demander !!!  
  
Al : Faith...  
  
F : Un stylo est apparu dans ma main quand j'en voulais un !  
  
Al : Willow...  
  
W : Je lis dans les pensées des gens.  
  
A ces mots, les yeux d'Alex s'arrondissent.  
  
Al : _Oh non ! Ca recommence !!  
_  
W : Alex, ne pense pas !  
  
F : Tu veux dire que tu peux dire ce que je pense !  
  
W : Oui !  
  
F : Qu'est-ce que je pense alors ?!!!  
  
W : Que tu aimerais bien pouvoir entendre les pensées obscènes d'Alex.  
  
F : Oh la vache, elle entend ce que je pense !!!  
  
Al : Hey !!!! Pour ta gouverne, sache que j'ai mûri et que je ne pense pas qu'à ça !!  
  
W : Alex, ne pense pas s'il te plait !!!  
  
Al : Je fais ce que je peux !  
  
An : Hey je vous rappelle que mon gagne-pain est hanté !!!  
  
F : Et moi je fais apparaître des trucs comme ça !! (elle a l'air de soudain se rendre  
  
compte de quelque chose et tend sa main devant elle) Je veux juste un chèque de 5 millions de dollars !! (rien ne se passe et les autres la regardent bizarrement) Bien sûr, ça marche jamais quand on veut que ça marche !!!!  
  
**GENERIQUE :  
  
Alyson Hannigan  
  
Eliza Dushku  
  
Emma Caulfield  
  
Nicholas Brendon  
  
Sarah Michelle Gellar  
  
And Michelle Trachtenberg as Dawn Summers**  
  
Buffy est rentrée en urgence de son travail et est à l'appartement. Faith et Anya sont assises sur le canapé tandis que les trois autres sont debouts.  
  
F : Pourquoi ça marche plus ? (elle tend la main devant elle) Je veux juste 50 dollars (rien ne se passe)... bon alors je veux juste 10 dollars (toujours rien)... 50 cents... ? (aucun résultat) Formidable ! Je veux juste un stylo !  
  
B : Tu as peut-être rêvé ?  
  
F : Et Willow qui t'as sorti toutes tes pensées, je l'ai rêvé aussi ?  
  
B : Je vois pas le rapport.  
  
F : Ca vous semble pas bizarre que le même jour Willow, Anya et moi on ait des problèmes surnaturels alors que l'été était presque tranquille ? Personnellement, je ne crois pas aux coïncidences.  
  
W : Faith a pas tort.  
  
F : Ah ! Merci !  
  
B : Je vais appeler Giles, il pourra peut-être nous aider.  
  
Elle va dans sa chambre. Willow fait signe aux filles de se pousser un peu et elle s'assoit à leurs côtés tandis qu'Alex fixe la porte d'entrée.  
  
F : Alex, la porte ne va pas s'enfuir.  
  
W : Il s'attend à ce que Dawn passe la porte d'entrée vu qu'on a toutes des problèmes aujourd'hui.  
  
Al (en se tournant vers elle et en se tenant la tête) : Hey !!!!  
  
Dawn est au lycée en compagnie de Donna, Laura et une autre fille.  
  
Donna : Tu verras Dawn, ici les beaux mecs sont nombreux. Surtout dans les équipes de sport ! Sors avec un membre de l'équipe de football et ta popularité pour les 3 années à venir est assurée !  
  
D : Ca t'est déjà arrivé de sortir avec l'un d'eux ?  
  
Donna : L'un deux ?! Ma chère Dawn, je suis sortie avec 4 membres de cette équipe !  
  
D : Ah !!! Tu m'en diras tant !  
  
Donna : Oui d'ailleurs Carolyn sort avec un de mes ex en ce moment.  
  
Carolyn : Oui avec Darryl. Il est adorable.  
  
Donna : Un peu trop collant à mon goût mais bon, c'est pour ça que je te l'ai laissé !  
  
D : Et toi Laura, tu as un copain ?  
  
L : Euh... et bien en fait...  
  
Donna : Laura ?! Un copain ??? Mon dieu, le jour où un mec s'intéressera à Laura, je me teindrai les cheveux en blond !!! Pas d'offense Carolyn...  
  
Dawn regarde Laura qui baisse les yeux sous la réflexion de Donna.  
  
D : Pourquoi pas ?!  
  
Donna : Enfin, je t'en pris Dawnie, tu l'as bien regardée ? Tu as vu comment elle se fringue ?? Et ce regard de chien battu... quel garçon voudrait d'une fille avec ce regard ?  
  
Non, Laura n'a aucune chance avec un mec mais je ne lui en veux pas pour autant, elle reste mon amie.  
  
D (sarcastiquement) : Quelle générosité !  
  
Donna : Je trouve aussi. Ce sont les filles comme toi et moi qui pouvons séduire qui nous voulons. Laura, va donc nous chercher des sodas et tu m'en prends un sans sucre, ne fais pas comme la dernière fois !!  
  
Laura acquiesce faiblement et commence à partir mais Dawn la retient par le bras.  
  
D : Attend Laura, n'y va pas !  
  
Donna : Oh, tu en voulais un sans sucre aussi ?  
  
D : Tu la prends pour ton chien ?!!  
  
Donna : Je te demande pardon ?  
  
D : Laura n'est pas ton petit toutou, si tu veux un soda, tu n'as qu'à aller te le chercher !  
  
Donna : Enfin Dawn, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, je croyais que tu étais une fille intelligente...  
  
D : C'est bien pour ça que je fais ça !  
  
Donna : Si tu étais une fille intelligente, tu comprendrais qu'ici c'est moi qui fait la loi, le cercle de gens qui valent la peine c'est moi qui en suis la reine et je peux t'en bannir comme je désire. Je choisis qui je prends comme « petit toutou » et personne ne peut s'en plaindre, Laura devrait même en être très honorée. Si tu étais une fille intelligente, tu comprendrais que si tu ne veux pas être la brebis galleuse de ce lycée, tu aurais tout interêt à ne pas te rebeller, Dawnie.  
  
D : Appelle-moi Dawn, Dawnie c'est pour les amis.  
  
Elle lui lance un regard furieux, prend Laura par le bras et s'en va.  
  
L : T'étais pas obligée de faire ça.  
  
D : Tu voulais vraiment passer les 3 prochaines années à servir des sodas sans sucre  
  
Donna et sa bande ?  
  
L : Pas vraiment.  
  
D : Bon, alors j'étais obligée de faire ça !  
  
Buffy et Alex sont dans des ruelles bizarres. Bien qu'il fasse jour, on a l'impression qu'il fait nuit.  
  
Al : Euh... Buffy redis-moi ce qu'on est venu faire là.  
  
B : Giles a dit qu'il fallait qu'on trouve un bouquin de prophéties et si on est ici c'est parce que les démons s'y cachent la journée et qu'ils auront probablement des infos.  
  
Al : Pourquoi un bouquin de prophéties ?  
  
B : Je sais pas. Il a été très mystérieux. Il a dit qu'il avait une source sûre qui lui avait  
  
dit qu'il fallait ce livre pour comprendre ce qui arrivait à Anya, Faith et Willow.  
  
Al : Génial ! Tu pouvais pas te contenter de vivre une vie normale, non il fallait que tu m'entraînes dans les bas-fonds démoniaques de la ville !  
  
B : Hey, j'ai rien demandé moi ! A l'heure qu'il est je devrais être au boulot ! Mr. Carver n'était pas content quand je lui ai dit que je devais partir pour urgences familiales.  
  
Al : Moué.  
  
B : Oh, un bar ! On y va ?  
  
Al : Mais t'es malade ?? C'est un bar à démons !  
  
B : Oui, comme celui de Willy !  
  
Al : Sauf que là personne ne te connaît ! Personne ne se dira « Oh mon dieu, la Tueuse ! », ils se diront « Oh miam miam, deux humains à bouffer ! » !!!!  
  
B : Et je reste la Tueuse !  
  
Elle rentre laissant Alex dehors.  
  
Al : Oh c'est pas vrai.  
  
Il voit 2 démons qui se dirigent vers lui et rentrent vite dans le bar.  
  
Al : Buffy, attend-moi !  
  
Ils débouchent dans une vaste pièce remplie de démons de toutes sortes.  
  
Al : Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?  
  
B : Salut tout le monde !!  
  
Al : « Salut tout le monde ! » ?? Si Willow était là, elle lirait dans mes pensées que tu es dingue !  
  
Un démon s'approche d'eux.  
  
Démon : Salut poupée, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu t'es perdue ?  
  
B : Non. Je voudrais savoir si quelqu'un s'y connaitrait en prophéties ?!  
  
Démon : Vous avez entendu ça les gars ?! La demoiselle veut quelqu'un qui s'y connait en prophéties !!!!  
  
Le démon se met à rire. Buffy l'attrape alors par la gorge et l'envoit valdinguer.  
  
B : Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! Bon les gars, je vais pas vous faire poireauter 107  
  
ans, je me présente, je suis une Tueuse !!  
  
Le démon se relève.  
  
Démon : Tu es la Tueuse de vampires !!!!  
  
Autre démon : C'est la Tueuse !!!!!  
  
B : Vous n'avez pas eu le mémo ??? C'est plus LA Tueuse c'est simplement UNE Tueuse ! On est des centaines à travers le monde maintenant ! Mais pour votre culture générale, c'est moi l'originale !!  
  
Démon : Alors ce sera toi la première à mourir !  
  
Il se jette sur elle suivi d'autres démons.  
  
Willow est allongée sur le canapé et a la main sur le front. Anya et Faith sont assises sur des fauteuils de chaque côté du canapé.  
  
W : Anya, je t'en supplie, arrête de penser à ta librairie. Tu me donnes mal à la tête.  
  
An : Mais c'était le début d'une nouvelle vie et là, tout est peut-être en cendres.  
  
W : C'est mon cerveau qui est en cendres. Je vais devenir aussi folle que Buffy il y a plus  
  
de 4 ans !  
  
F : T'as qu'à arrêter les pensées de venir dans ta tête.  
  
W : T'as qu'à faire apparaître ton maudit stylo !!!  
  
F : Si seulement j'y arrivais...  
  
W : Idem.  
  
F : Oui mais toi t'as l'habitude de la magie alors que moi non.  
  
An : C'est vrai tu pourrais toujours essayer de te concentrer.  
  
W : Ca coûte rien d'essayer.  
  
Elle s'assoit sur le canapé et ferme les yeux. Anya et Faith la fixent intensément. Soudain, elle rouvre les yeux.  
  
W : Ca marche !! J'entends plus rien !!!!  
  
An : A quoi je pense ?!!!  
  
W : A ta librairie ?  
  
An : Justement j'avais arrêté d'y penser ! Mais merci de me le rappeler...  
  
F : Tu vois, je te l'avais dit...  
  
W : Oh non, c'est revenu.  
  
An : Evidemment, tu as perdu ta concentration.  
  
F : Au moins, t'as réussi un peu. Tu pourras toujours t'entraîner pour que ça dure plus longtemps.  
  
Willow fait la grimace. Quand son téléphone portable posé sur la table sonne. Elle le prend :  
  
W : C'est Alex. Allô ?... Vous êtes où ?... D'accord, on arrive, tenez bon !  
  
F : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?  
  
W : Buffy et Alex ont des problèmes, on doit aller les aider !!!  
  
Elles sortent précipitamment de l'appartement.  
  
Dans le bar, Buffy se bat contre trois démons à la fois. Alex fait comme il peut mais il se retrouve souvent par terre. Faith, Willow et Anya arrivent alors à la rescousse. Faith vient aussitôt en aide à Buffy tandis que Willow et Anya vont relever Alex. Un démon se dirigent vers eux et ils paniquent ne sachant pas quoi faire. Willow tente une formule mais ça rate.  
  
W : Zut !! J'ai pas pratiqué depuis longtemps !... Alex !! Je t'ai déjà dit de pas penser !!!  
  
Al : Désolé.  
  
Le démon continue d'avancer mais soudain, il se tord pris de violentes douleurs et explose violemment. Ils se retrouvent éclaboussés de morceaux de démons. Willow et  
  
Alex regardent Anya.  
  
Al : Si tu veux mon avis, c'est pas la librairie qui est hantée, c'est toi !  
  
De son côté, Faith se bat contre un démon avec une épée et a bien du mal à s'en sortir. Elle regarde s'il y en aurait pas une pour elle dans le coin mais n'en voit pas. Le démon l'attaque à nouveau et elle réussit à lui donner un coup de poing furieux.  
  
F : Où est-ce qu'il y a une épée quand on en a besoin d'une ?!!!!  
  
Soudain, une épée se matérialise dans sa main. Elle la regarde.  
  
F : Et bah, c'est pas trop tôt !!!!  
  
Elle se bat alors contre le démon et finit par lui trancher la gorge. Le silence règne désormais dans le bar où ils reste trois démons.  
  
B : Alors ? Quelqu'un peut m'aider ?  
  
A l'appartement, tout le monde est autour de la table y compris Dawn. Buffy a un livre ancien entre les mains.  
  
B : Donc si j'ai bien compris, vous avez reçu des pouvoirs qui font de vous une puissante association appelée La Triade ?  
  
D : Et vous êtes des sorcières super puissantes. Bon, pour Willow c'est pas nouveau mais pour vous deux, ça l'est.  
  
F : M'en parle pas. J'étais très heureuse avec mon statut de Tueuse moi.  
  
W : Et pourquoi maintenant ?  
  
An : Et pourquoi nous ?  
  
F : Et comment on s'en sert de ces maudits pouvoirs ???  
  
B : J'en ai pas la moindre idée.  
  
Al : Je sais pas pour vous mais je suis épuisé, on pourrait continuer cette conversation demain et aller se coucher.  
  
F : Je suis d'accord.  
  
An : Moi aussi.  
  
Ils vont donc tous se coucher dans leurs chambres respectives. L'appartement est alors plongé dans le noir et il n'y a plus un bruit quand soudain...  
  
W : Alex, ne pense pas !!!  
  
Le lendemain, Willow arrive à l'université et repère Jack. Elle va le voir.  
  
W : Salut.  
  
J (en sursautant quand il la voit) : Salut Willow !  
  
Elle s'asseoit à côté de lui.  
  
W : Ecoute je suis désolée pour hier, j'ai un peu pété les plombs, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris.  
  
J : Oh c'est pas grave, ça arrive à tout le monde.  
  
W : Alors amis ?  
  
J : Amis.  
  
Ils se serrent la main en gage de leur amitié.  
  
J : _Décidément très mignonne.  
_  
Willow rigole un peu.  
  
Dawn arrive au lycée et va rejoindre Laura assise toute seule sur un banc.  
  
D : Salut !  
  
L : Dawn !  
  
D : Comment ça va ?  
  
L : Tu sais, si tu regrettes tu peux toujours faire demi-tour, je t'en voudrai pas et je pense que Donna pourrait te donner une seconde chance.  
  
D : Hors de question, je ne te laisse pas jouer les exclues toute seule. On sera deux.  
  
Elles se sourient.  
  
Buffy parle avec une élève dans son bureau.  
  
B : Voilà. Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu viens me voir.  
  
Elève : Pas de problème. Merci beaucoup Mlle. Summers, vous êtes géniale. Vous allez être appréciée de beaucoup d'élèves ici.  
  
Elle sort du bureau en laissant une Buffy souriante.  
  
Faith est dans son bar mais il n'y a personne et elle profite de ce moment. Elle est assise sur une chaise, les pieds sur la table et boit un cocktail à la paille.  
  
F : Ca, c'est la vraie vie...  
  
Alex est dans l'arrière-boutique de la librairie d'Anya. Il étiquette des livres tout juste sortis d'un carton.  
  
Al : Bah dis donc, t'as pas fait semblant dans les stocks !  
  
An : Eh non !  
  
Une petite sonnette se fait entendre.  
  
An : Un client ! Il faut que j'y aille !!  
  
Alex la regarde partir et secoue la tête l'air amusé avant de recommencer à étiqueter. Anya arrive au comptoir et fait consciencieusement payer le client avant qu'il s'en aille.  
  
An : Bonne journée !  
  
Elle regarde la librairie et voit qu'il y a pas mal de monde. Un sourire illumine alors son visage.  
  
**FIN**


	4. 103 Exercice de maîtrise

**1.03.EXERCICE DE MAITRISE :**

_**NB : pensées en italique.**_

DANS LES EPISODES PRECEDENTS :

- D : Et vous êtes des sorcières super puissantes. Bon, pour Willow c'est pas nouveau mais pour vous deux, ça l'est.

F : M'en parle pas. J'étais très heureuse avec mon statut de Tueuse moi.

W : Et pourquoi maintenant ?

An : Et pourquoi nous ?

F : Et comment on s'en sert de ces maudits pouvoirs ???

B : J'en ai pas la moindre idée.

- B : Giles a dit qu'il fallait qu'on trouve un bouquin de prophéties et si on est ici c'est parce que les démons s'y cachent la journée et qu'ils auront probablement des infos.

Al : Pourquoi un bouquin de prophéties ?

B : Je sais pas. Il a été très mystérieux. Il a dit qu'il avait une source sûre qui lui avait dit qu'il fallait ce livre pour comprendre ce qui arrivait à Anya, Faith et Willow.

- W : Alors amis ?

J : Amis.

Ils se serrent la main en gage de leur amitié.

_J : Décidément très mignonne._

Willow rigole un peu.

- L : Tu sais, si tu regrettes tu peux toujours faire demi-tour, je t'en voudrai pas et je pense que Donna pourrait te donner une seconde chance.

D : Hors de question, je ne te laisse pas jouer les exclues toute seule. On sera deux.

Elles se sourient.

A l'appartement, Faith et Dawn sont installées dans le canapé, Buffy et Anya chacune dans un fauteuil et Willow et Alex allongés sur la moquette.

F : Génial. Demain, on reprend le boulot et ça va être l'enfer !

B : T'aimes pas ton boulot ?

F : Buffy, c'est pas le boulot le problème, c'est juste qu'il y a des trucs qui risquent d'apparaître n'importe où n'importe quand mais c'est pas grave !

D : Tu créeras la surprise au moins.

F : Ouais j'ai déjà failli me faire avoir vendredi dernier !

W : Et moi, à force d'entendre les pensées malsaines de certaines personnes, je deviens folle !

Al : Je croyais que tu savais bloquer les pensées maintenant ?

W : Oui quand on est en petit comité comme là, mais à la fac quand on est 300 en amphi, j'ai du mal.

Al : Donc, t'entends pas ce que je pense là, hein ?

W : Non mais si je voulais...

Al : Ah non !!! Reste loin de mes pensées !!!

B : Qu'est-ce que tu as à cacher Alex ?

Al : Rien ! J'ai juste pas envie qu'elle s'incruste dans ma tête !

W : T'en fais pas Alex, je promet que je m'immiscerai jamais dans tes pensées.

Al : Ca c'est une vraie amie.

W : J'aurais trop peur de ce que je pourrais y trouver...

Al : Ah ah ah...

An : N'oublie pas de faire pareil avec nous surtout.

W : Ne vous inquiétez pas.

B : Et toi, Anya ? Pas trop stressée pour demain ?

An : Mais tais-toi ! J'y pensais plus !!!

B : D'accord, d'accord ! J'ai rien dit.

An : Je vais me chercher à boire.

Elle va dans la cuisine pendant que les autres somnolent à moitié quand soudain on entend un gros bruit de verre cassé.

An : Oh non, c'est pas vrai !!!

Faith renverse sa tête en arrière.

F : Au secours.

**GENERIQUE :**

**Alyson Hannigan**

**Eliza Dushku **

**Emma Caulfield **

**Nicholas Brendon **

**Sarah Michelle Gellar **

**And Michelle Trachtenberg as Dawn Summers  
**

****

**Avec la participation d'Anthony Stewart Head**

Ils n'ont toujours pas changé de position quand la sonnerie retentit.

B : Alex, t'as pas encore commandé une pizza ?

Al : J'ai pas touché au téléphone.

D : Qui y va ?

B, F, An, W et Al : Pas moi !

Al : Dawn, puisque tu te proposes, je t'en prie.

Dawn pousse un soupir et se lève du canapé pour aller ouvrir la porte. Elle découvre Giles derrière.

D : Giles ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

G : Bonjour Dawn. Je peux peut-être entrer ?

D : Euh oui, allez –y.

Elle le conduit dans le salon où tout le monde est à moitié endormi.

G : Je vois qu'on travaille dur ici !

Tout le monde lève la tête.

B : Giles !! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

G : C'était pas trop la panique la semaine dernière ?

F : Oh, parce qu'on s'est retrouvées avec des pouvoirs qu'on avait pas demandé et dont on sait pas se servir ? Non, c'est la routine !

An : Parle pour toi ! J'ai encore cassé un verre aujourd'hui.

F : Anya, c'était ironique...

B (à Giles) : Vous allez peut-être pouvoir nous expliquer d'où ça sort cette histoire de Triade.

W : Avec tous les détails si possible !

G : Vous n'avez pas lu la prophétie ?

F : Si mais question détails c'est plutôt mince.

W : Ce qu'on aimerait savoir c'est pourquoi ?

G : Pourquoi quoi ?

W : Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ? C'est tout !

G : C'est écrit. C'est votre destin. Comme Buffy a son destin en tant que Tueuse.

F : Hey moi, j'avais déjà un destin en tant que Tueuse alors pourquoi je me retrouve avec un double destin ?!

G : Tu as été choisie pour ça.

F : Génial... Remarquez, je devrais être flattée j'ai été choisie deux fois, comme quoi je vaux le coup !

Al : Ah ouais ! (tout le monde se tourne vers lui) J'ai rien dit.

G : Vous savez, je ne suis pas au courant depuis longtemps non plus et je n'en sais pas tellement plus.

B : Ca veut dire que vous saviez que ça allait arriver ?

G : Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

B : Vous avez dit « je suis pas au courant depuis longtemps », ça veut dire que vous le saviez avant nous et donc que quelqu'un d'autre vous a prévenu.

G : Effectivement.

B : C'est pour ça que vous étiez bizarre quand vous m'avez appelée !!

G : Je voulais savoir si vos pouvoirs s'étaient déjà manifestés en réalité.

W : Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenues ?

G : J'ai pensé qu'il était préférable que vous les découvriez vous-mêmes plutôt que de les attendre, surtout que personne ne savait quand exactement ils se déclencheraient.

B : Et comment votre « source » comme vous me l'avez dit a su ça ?

G : Elle a une grande connaissance.

Al : « Elle » ? Hum... on a une relation avec la source en question ?

G : Alex, ça suffit !

B : C'est qui votre source ?

G : Personne que vous connaissez.

B : Ah d'accord.

An : Je veux pas jouer les rabats-joie mais demain on a une rude journée qui nous attend et je suis fatiguée.

G : Anya a raison, allez vous coucher.

B : Je vais vous amener de quoi dormir sur le canapé.

G : Même pas de chambre pour moi ?

F : Vous plaisantez ? On est déjà à deux par chambre alors...

G : Bien sûr que je plaisantais. Deux par chambre, hein ? Qui dort avec qui ?

D : Buffy ne peut pas se passer de moi même la nuit !

F : Ouais et étant donné que Willow est la seule âme charitable qui a accepté de dormir dans la même chambre qu'Alex, j'ai hérité d'Anya.

Al : Je suis brimé.

W : Si tu étais brimé, c'est toi qui dormirait dans le canapé, pas Giles.

Al : Mais heureusement, tu étais là pour me sauver !

W : Ouais...

Alex jette un regard à Willow.

Al : Pas de remarque sarcastique ? Tu as donc oublié tout ce que je t'ai appris ?

W : On dirait.

Al : Ca va toi ?

W : Oui je suis un peu fatiguée, c'est tout.

Al : T'es sûre ?

W : Oui, d'ailleurs je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

Elle va dans sa chambre sous le regard inquiet d'Alex.

Al (à Buffy) : Tu crois qu'elle est malade ?

B (en le regardant bizarrement) : Elle vient pas de te dire qu'elle est juste fatiguée ?

F : C'est pas pour moi que tu t'inquièterais comme ça. Il y a du favoritisme dans cet appartement !

Al : Jalouse !

F : On se refait pas, qu'est-ce que tu veux ! Bon, je vais m'étaler dans mon lit.

An : Moi aussi. Bonne nuit.

B : Dawn, il y a école demain, au lit.

D : Oui cheftaine.

B : Fais gaffe, je risque d'y prendre goût !

Al : Bon, j'y vais moi aussi, je vous vois demain G-man !!

G : Oh mon dieu, ne recommence pas à m'appeler comme ça !

B : Giles, je vais vous laisser moi aussi.

G : D'accord, passe une bonne nuit.

B : Merci, vous aussi.

Elle disparaît à son tour dans sa chambre et Giles se retrouve seul dans le salon.

Le lendemain, Dawn est au lycée. Elle déjeune en compagnie de Laura. Elles sont à une table de 6 mais personne ne s'assoit à côté d'elles.

L : Ca y est Dawn.

D : Ca y est quoi ?

L : Tu fais partie du clan des pestiférées à cause de moi.

D : Pas à cause de toi mais plutôt grâce à toi...

L : Faire partie des exclues, tu trouves ça bien toi ?

D : Toujours mieux que de faire partie du clan de Donna Miller. Plus snob, je connais pas. (en imitant Donna) « Je suis sortie avec 4 membres de l'équipe de foot ».

L : Tu trouves pas ça bien ?

D : C'est sous-entendu « j'ai couché avec 4 membres de l'équipe de foot et je n'en ai satisfait aucun mais c'est pas grave maintenant, je suis populaire ! ».

L : Tu crois vraiment qu'elle a couché avec les 4 ?

D : Si seulement il n'y avait eu que ces 4...

L : Mais tu ne la connais même pas.

D : Non mais je connais le genre.

L : En tout cas, son genre est toujours mieux que le mien...

D : C'est quoi ton genre ?

L : Le genre qui a jamais parlé à un garçon à 17 ans. Alors je te parle pas d'en embrasser un.

D : Il faut juste que tu te décoinces un peu.

L : De toute façon, j'attire aucun garçon...

Dawn contemple alors les vêtements de Laura. Celle-ci porte un vieux pantalon noir, un pull bleu diforme et des baskets.

D : C'est peut-être ton style...

L : Trop garçon manqué ?

D : Un petit peu. Et tu te mets pas assez en valeur. Tu pourrais mettre d'autres couleurs que noir et bleu, détacher tes cheveux et te maquiller un peu.

L : Mais ça ferait pas de moi une deuxième Donna Miller ?

D : Donna met des micro-jupes, des tops qui cachent rien, des couleurs flashy et se maquille comme un pot de peinture. J'arrive même pas à comprendre comment un mec peut vouloir sortir avec ça ! Il faut que tu trouves le juste milieu, tu vois ?

L : Tu pourrais m'aider ?

D (avec un petit sourire malicieux) : Aucun problème.

Buffy et Alex sont assis au comptoir de la cuisine.

B : J'aime ne pas travailler le matin !

Al (moins enthousiaste) : J'aime ne pas travailler tout court.

B : Evidemment, monsieur a passé sa semaine à ne rien chercher !

Al : Hey ! Je voulais aider les filles.

B : Ouais mais là, les filles travaillent alors cherche du boulot.

Al : En parlant de fille, t'as pas trouvé Willow bizarre ce matin ? Un peu stressée ?

B : C'est un peu normal avec ce qui lui arrive.

Al : Oui mais quand même...

B : En plus, tu cherches toujours la petite bête.

Al : N'importe quoi, c'est juste que je suis inquiet pour Willow, j'ai le droit, non ?

Buffy le regarde longuement.

Al : Quoi ?

B : Ca fait un petit bout de temps que je le soupçonne mais là, j'ai la confirmation.

Al : Quoi ?

B : T'es amoureux de Willow !

Al : Hein ?! Mais tu délires !

B : Oh arrête ! Dès qu'elle te demande si tu veux faire un truc avec elle tu lâches tout, quand elle t'a dit qu'elle dormirait dans la même chambre que toi, t'as fait la danse de la joie !

Al : Buffy, si elle avait pas voulu, j'aurais dû dormir sur le canapé toutes les nuits alors c'est normal que j'étais content !!!

B : Tu crois que je te vois pas la dévorer des yeux dès qu'elle a le dos tourné ? Et si elle a le moindre problème, tu accours...

Al : Bon d'accord d'accord, je suis fou d'elle, ça te va ?!

B : C'est pas à moi qu'il faut que ça aille Alex...

Al : Tu dis rien à personne, hein ?

B : T'as pas l'intention de lui dire ?

Al : Non, je veux pas qu'elle sache et je compte sur toi.

B : Motus et bouche cousue !

Al : Merci.

B : Mais t'as pas peur qu'elle le découvre elle-même si tu penses trop ?

Al : C'est ma pire hantise.

B : Pourquoi tu veux pas lui dire ?

Al : Est-ce qu'on peut changer de sujet ?

B : Okay... Tu trouves pas Giles bizarre ?

Al : C'est une façon détournée de me dire que tu es amoureuse de lui ?

B : Yew !! N'importe quoi ! Je trouve juste Giles bizarre !

Al : J'ai eu peur. Bah... il est un peu mystérieux, je trouve.

B : Je suis sûre qu'il nous cache quelque chose. Et je compte bien découvrir ce que c'est...

Willow déjeune avec Jack.

J : J'ai rien compris au cours de littérature, toi oui ?

W : Ca a été.

J : D'accord... Je peux te demander combien tu as eu à tes exams au lycée ?

W : 18.

J (recrache ce qu'il vient de boire) : 18 ?!!!

W : Je sais c'est nul mais j'avais raté un oral.

J : 18, c'est nul ? Tu sais qu'avec 12, j'ai sauté au plafond ? Alors avec ton 18, c'est moi qui suis nul.

W : Mais non, il y a bien pire.

J : Tu dis ça pour me réconforter.

W : Pas du tout. Mon meilleur ami a eu 4.

J : Il s'est vraiment planté !

W : Non non, ça reflétait ses notes habituelles.

J : Je suppose qu'il est pas allé à la fac...

W : Tu supposes bien.

J : Et toi tu pouvais aller où ?

W : Un peu partout, Harvard et Oxford comprises.

J : Et tu es allée à... ?

W : Sunnydale, Californie.

J : Mais tu es folle !

W : Non, juste pas voyageuse.

J : Pourtant, tu as quitté la Californie pour Elyria, banlieue ouest de Cleveland, dans l'état de l'Ohio.

W : Cas de forces majeures. Et toi, tu n'avais pas d'autres choix qu'Elyria ?

J : J'ai failli pouvoir rentrer à Cleveland mais finalement, 12 s'est révélée être une note insuffisante.

W : Dommage.

J : Finalement, c'est pas si mal ici.

Ils continuent de manger en silence ce qui leur arrive souvent mais ce n'est plus un silence gêné comme au début, c'est un silence que Willow apprécie. Mais elle voit bien que Jack est un peu agité et elle décide d'aller faire un tour dans ses pensées.

_J : Allez Jack, demande-lui d'aller boire un verre avec toi, c'est pas sorcier et elle devinera bien que tu aimerais sortir avec elle !_

Willow comprend qu'il pense à elle et commence à paniquer un peu.

W : Et sinon, tu as une petite copine ?

J : Euh non.

W : Ouais t'as raison, c'est pas si mal le célibat. Moi non plus j'ai pas de petite copine.

J : Euh... tu voulais dire petit copain ?

W : Non non, petite copine. (Jack la regarde bizarrement) Je suis gay.

J : Ah...

W : Ca ne te pose pas de problème, j'espère ?

J : Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que je t'aurais bien proposer de sortir avec moi mais je suis sûr

que tu t'en doutais.

W : Un peu.

J : D'où le « je suis gay »...

W : Pourtant, je l'avais introduit subtilement...

J : C'est vrai mais je suis doué pour voir les approches subtiles.

W : Bon à savoir...

J : Mais tu es vraiment gay, tu l'as pas dit juste pour me repousser ?

W : Je suis vraiment gay.

J : Et pas de copine ?

W : Plus depuis 1 mois et demi.

J : Bon à savoir également !

Anya est à la librairie. Elle jongle entre la caisse et les clients qui lui demandent des renseignements. Justement, elle se trouve avec un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années.

An : En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Homme : Quel est le prix de ce livre ?

An : Eh bien, ça doit être écrit dessus... oui c'est ça, dix dollars.

Homme : Dix dollars ! Mais c'est bien cher !

An : Ce n'est pas moi qui fixe les prix monsieur ! Vous trouverez ce livre à dix dollars dans toutes

les librairies.

Homme : Je me fous des autres librairies, je suis dans la vôtre en ce moment. Je vous le prends à cinq dollars.

An : Quoi ?! C'est dix dollars ou rien !

Homme : Vous extorquez les gens !

An : Ce n'est pas moi qui décide des prix, je n'extorque personne !

Homme : Je veux ce livre pour cinq dollars !

An : Vous n'êtes pas dans une brocante, je ne marchande pas. Alors prenez-le ou partez mais décidez-vous vite, j'ai des clients qui attendent !

Homme : J'ai compris, vous faîtes monter les enchères... sept dollars ?

Voyant qu'il va pas la lâcher, elle soupire. Puis, elle a une idée et se concentre calmement sur l'homme. Soudain, les verres de ses lunettes se brisent. Il les retire, affolé.

Homme : Qu'est-ce que... ?

Il regarde Anya qui lui sourit, pose le livre et s'en va en courant. Anya remet le livre bien en place et sourit.

An : Pas si inutiles que ça, ces pouvoirs !

Et elle retourne gaiement à la caisse.

Au bar où travaille Faith, le Elyria Sunshine, la jeune femme est débordée. Elles sont deux à servir et il y a beaucoup de monde. Elle prend un plateau avec deux sodas et les apporte à deux hommes.

F : Voici vos commandes, messieurs.

Homme : Mais ce n'est pas ce que nous avions commandé ! On veut deux bières.

F : Oh, excusez-moi, deux bières. Je vous les apporte tout de suite.

Elle repart avec le plateau et retourne au comptoir. Elle cherche partout des canettes de bière mais quand elle n'en voit pas, elle comprend qu'elle doit aller à la réserve pour en ramener des nouvelles. Elle soupire et se concentre sur le plateau pour faire apparaître deux canettes mais elle n'y arrive pas.

F : Je croyais qu'il suffisait de penser pour que ça marche... Bon, je voudrais deux canettes de bière.

Il ne se passe rien. Faith regarde le plateau, dégoûtée.

F : Okay, j'ai compris, je vais à la réserve !

A l'appartement, Dawn et Laura sont dans la chambre qu'elle partage avec Buffy. Il y a des tas de vêtements sur le lit de Dawn. Celle-ci admire quelque chose et on découvre que c'est Laura qu'elle a relooké. Elle porte un jean taille basse et un haut rouge qui la moule un peu mais pas trop. Dawn lui a fait un brushing ainsi que quelques mèches blondes et elle lui a appliqué une légère touche de fard à paupières brun avec un peu de gloss.

D : Et voilà !

L : Dawn, tu m'as transformée !

D : N'exagère pas !

L : Donna ne va pas y croire quand elle va me voir comme ça !

D : Ca ,c'est sûr ! Oh mon dieu !

L : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

D : Tu es 10 fois mieux que moi maintenant !

L : Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

D : Je plaisantais. Pas 10 fois, juste 2...

L : Tu es très jolie comme ça, tu n'as pas besoin de maquillage.

D : Merci, tu es adorable. Tu vas voir que tous les mecs vont tomber à tes pieds.

L : Et je devrais me réjouir parce qu'un mec va s'intéresser à mes vêtements et mon maquillage ?

D : Laura... les mecs regardent toujours en premier l'apparence des filles. C'est pour ça que Donna sort avec tant de garçons. Mais tu remarqueras qu'elle n'arrive pas à en garder aucun. Toi, un mec s'intéressera à toi pour ton apparence, c'est vrai, mais il restera avec toi pour une chose dont Donna est totalement dépourvue, ce qu'il y a dans ta tête.

L : Alors ça me va.

D : Cool. Par contre il va falloir que tu m'aides à ranger sinon ma sœur va en faire une jaunisse.

Elles se regardent et éclatent de rire.

Buffy est à son travail et trie des dossiers quand on frappe à la porte.

B : Chouette, encore cette mauviette de Carver... Entrez !

La porte s'ouvre et Giles apparaît.

B : Oh ! Giles ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

G : Je suis venu te chercher. Tu as bientôt fini, non ?

B : Oui oui. Attendez juste que j'ai fini de ranger tous ces dossiers.

Pendant qu'elle s'affaire, Giles fait le tour du bureau. Quand elle a fini, elle regarde Giles qui lui tourne le dos. Elle a l'air d'hésiter un peu puis elle se lance.

B : Qui est votre source ?

Il se retourne avec son air ahuri « à la Giles » (mais si, vous savez bien !).

G : Source de quoi ?

B : De vos informations sur La Triade. Vous nous avez jamais dit qui c'était.

G : Mais si. Je vous ai dit que vous ne la connaissiez pas.

B : Et moi justement, je crois qu'on la connaît et que c'est pour ça que vous êtes si mystérieux à propos d'elle.

G : Mais enfin, qui t'a mis une idée pareille en tête ?

B : Je sais que vous nous cachez quelque chose à propos de toute cette histoire, Giles.

G : Tu as tort, je ne te cache rien.

B : Je vous connais, Giles. Et je sais que quelque chose vous perturbe en ce qui concerne La Triade.

G : Buffy, c'est ridicule.

B : On se dit tout d'habitude. Où est le problème ? Depuis quand vous me cachez des choses ?

G : Je ne cache rien, bon sang !

B : Et vous continuez à nier alors que vous savez pertinemment que je sais que vous mentez ! Est-ce que même le nouveau Conseil est manipulateur au point que vous mentiez pour lui ? Vous allez le laisser vous dicter votre conduite une fois de plus ?!

G : Ma source n'a aucun rapport avec le Conseil !

B : Alors dîtes-moi qui c'est.

G : Je regrette, je ne peux pas.

B : Je commence à croire que vous êtes devenu comme eux. Menteur et manipulateur. Vous n'auriez jamais fait ça avant.

G : Je déplore le fait que tu penses une chose pareille mais je ne peux pas influencer ton opinion aussi fausse soit-elle.

Il quitte calmement le bureau de la jeune femme. Buffy reste debout à contempler la porte d'un air grave mais déterminée à savoir ce qui se passe.

A l'appartement, Anya, Willow et Faith sont serrées les unes contre les autres sur le canapé et ont pris une grande couverture pour les recouvrir toutes les trois. Alex arrive dans la pièce et se place devant elle.

Al : Alors les filles, et cette journée ?

An : Sympa.

W : Supportable.

F : Horrible !

W : Je suis épuisée.

An et F : Moi aussi.

Al : Vous voulez que j'aille vous chercher à boire ?

W : Oh, tu serais un amour.

Al : J'y vais.

Il va dans la cuisine, met 4 verres sur un plateau et une carafe de citronnade avec. Il prend le plateau et retourne dans le salon mais il se rend compte que les filles se sont endormies. Il sourit, va reposer le plateau, éteint la lumière et va se coucher dans sa chambre tandis que les filles commencent leur nuit sur le canapé.

****

****

**FIN**


	5. 104 Tentations

**1.04. TENTATIONS (TEMPTATION WAITS) :**

DANS LES EPISODES PRECEDENTS :

- D : Et vous êtes des sorcières super puissantes. Bon, pour Willow c'est pas nouveau mais pour vous deux, ça l'est.

F : M'en parle pas. J'étais très heureuse avec mon statut de Tueuse moi.

W : Et pourquoi maintenant ?

An : Et pourquoi nous ?

F : Et comment on s'en sert de ces maudits pouvoirs ???

B : J'en ai pas la moindre idée.

- B : Je trouve juste Giles bizarre !

Al : J'ai eu peur. Bah... il est un peu mystérieux, je trouve.

B : Je suis sûre qu'il nous cache quelque chose. Et je compte bien découvrir ce que c'est...

- B : C'est qui votre source ?

G : Personne que vous connaissez.

- B : Je commence à croire que vous êtes devenu comme eux. Menteur et manipulateur. Vous n'auriez jamais fait ça avant.

G : Je déplore le fait que tu penses une chose pareille mais je ne peux pas influencer ton opinion aussi fausse soit-elle.

Il quitte calmement le bureau de la jeune femme. Buffy reste debout à contempler la porte d'un air grave mais déterminée à savoir ce qui se passe.

- Faith, Buffy, Willow, Anya, Alex et Dawn sont au M&D, la boîte de nuit de la ville d'Elyria. Faith et Dawn se déhanchent sur la piste de danse pendant que les 4 autres boivent un verre.

B : Alors Alex, il y a pas une fille qui te branche ?

Al : Eh non ! En même temps, je ne recherche pas en permanence quelqu'un !

W : Et depuis quand ?

Al : Hey ! Je constate que vous avez une bien piètre opinion de moi !

An : Basée sur l'expérience.

Al : Je te rappelle qu'on est sorti ensemble pendant plus de 2 ans et demi et je ne t'ai pas trompée une seule fois !

An : Pourquoi t'aurais voulu me tromper ?! Je faisais ce que tu voulais quand tu voulais !

B : C'est bon ! Alex, tu es un modèle de fidélité mais je vous en prie, ne nous racontez pas les détails !

Willow acquiesce vigoureusement.

Al : Jalouses.

W : Non, juste apeurées.

A ce moment, Dawn et Faith reviennent.

D : Ah ! C'est cool !

B : Ouais, ce qui serait encore plus cool, ce serait qu'on rentre parce que demain t'as école.

D : Oh mais je voudrais pas gâcher votre soirée en vous obligeant à tous rentrer à cause de moi. Vous occupez pas de moi !

W : Bien essayé Dawn, mais nous aussi on travaille demain alors on va quand même rentrer.

D : Oh non ! Mais regardez-vous, il est 10h du soir et vous rentrez déjà ! On dirait des trentenaires !

Al : Mine de rien, on s'en approche !

F : Parle pour toi ! Espèce de vieux !

W : Si 30 ans, c'est vieux, qu'est-ce qu'il est Giles ?

F : Très vieux !

B : On y va ?

Al : C'est parti !

D : Pfff, vous êtes vraiment pas drôles...

Tandis que la bande quitte la boîte sous les plaintes de Dawn, une femme brune les observe et les suit jusqu'à une rue déserte. Là, elle claque des doigts et plusieurs vampires apparaissent autour du groupe.

F : Euh, c'est des vampires ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ici ?

B : Ils nous cherchaient.

Elles commencent à attaquer. Les vampires ne sont pas très nombreux et elles n'ont pas trop de problèmes. Anya réussit à en faire exploser deux mais est vite fatiguée. Willow utilise la magie pour les repousser et les envoyer vers Buffy et Faith qui les désintègrent aussitôt. Bientôt, ils sont tous vaincus.

F (à Willow et Anya) : Vous, il va falloir que je vous apprenne à vous battre...

Al : D'où ils sortaient ces vampires ? On en voit pas par ici d'habitude. Ce serait plutôt des démons sans grande importance.

W : Oui, je croyais que c'était Cleveland qui était infestée de vampires ?

B : Peut-être que les Tueuses en poste là-bas ne sont plus suffisantes pour les contenir.

F : Ou mortes.

W : Mais le Conseil doit être au courant, Giles nous en aurait parlé !

B : Giles n'est plus tout à fait lui-même ces derniers temps...

Ils continuent finalement leur chemin tandis qu'au loin, la femme esquisse un sourire satisfait et s'éloigne.

**GENERIQUE :  
**

**Alyson Hannigan**

**Eliza Dushku **

**Emma Caulfield **

**Nicholas Brendon **

**Sarah Michelle Gellar **

**And Michelle Trachtenberg as Dawn Summers**

**Avec la participation d'Anthony Stewart Head, Robia LaMorte, Amber Benson, Adam Busch, Jack Plotnick, Harry Groener, Kali Rocha and Andy Umberger**

La femme se trouve désormais dans une sorte de grotte. Elle parle à un démon qu'on distingue très mal mais qui a la voix grave.

Démon : Tu les as trouvées ?

Femme : Oui, maître. Elles ne contrôlent pas parfaitement leurs pouvoirs et l'évolution n'est pas achevée.

Démon : Une bonne chose... Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

Femme : Je vais faire remonter leur douloureux passé à la surface. Croyez-moi, avant 24h, elles seront passées dans notre camp...

A l'appartement, tout le monde est endormi. Dans la chambre d'Alex et de Willow, le réveil indique qu'il est 3h24. Le jeune homme dort paisiblement mais Willow dort d'un sommeil agité. On rentre dans son rêve : on revoit la mort de Tara et comment elle essaye de la ramener à la vie avec la magie noire, quand elle aspire la magie noire à la boutique, la manière dont elle tue Warren, quand elle assomme Anya, essaie de retransformer Dawn en clé, se bat contre Buffy, vole les pouvoirs de Giles... Elle se retrouve alors à nouveau sur la colline après avoir érigé le temple et Alex arrive. Mais cette fois, au lieu de l'écouter, elle le tue sur le champ. Elle continue son incantation et le monde s'écroule soudain. Willow se réveille en sursaut et crie. Son cri réveille immédiatement Alex et il se lève pour aller voir Willow qui tremble de tout son corps.

Al : Willow ! Ca va ?

Quand elle voit qu'il est vivant, elle se jette dans ses bras.

Al : Hey, tu as fait un cauchemar ? C'est fini.

Elle se détache finalement de lui.

Al : Ca va ?

W : Je crois.

Al : C'était juste un cauchemar. Il faut te recoucher maintenant.

Willow acquiesce mais elle s'évanouit brusquement dans les bras d'Alex.

Willow se trouve désormais dans les toilettes de la fac en plein jour. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait là car elle se rappelle être dans sa chambre 30 secondes avant. Elle inspecte les toilettes désertes.

W : Alex ?... Qu'est-ce que je fais ici, moi ?

Elle se met un peu d'eau sur le visage et en relevant la tête, elle voit dans le miroir Tara qui la fixe. Elle porte les mêmes vêtements que le jour de sa mort et a son pull troué avec du sang.

Tara : C'est de ta faute.

Willow se retourne brusquement mais Tara n'est plus là.

W : Tara ?

Elle sent soudain le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et tout devient noir.

Willow se retrouve dans une ruelle sombre.

W : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a une minute, il faisait jour.

Quand elle entend une voix derrière elle. Une voix qu'elle connait trop bien et qui la fait frissonner rien que d'y repenser. Elle se retourne et ses craintes se confirment. Elle se trouve face à Warren.

Wa : Ca fait un bail, hein ?

W : Oh mon dieu...

Wa : Etonnant, n'est-ce pas ?

W : Tu ne peux pas être là, tu n'es pas réel.

Wa : Parce que tu m'as tué ? C'est vrai, je ne devrais pas être là mais je le suis.

W : Tu es La Force !

Wa : Ca se pourrait mais La Force est occupée donc je ne suis pas La Force. Tu as revu ta petite copine dernièrement ?

W : Ordure.

Wa : Eh oui ! Mais moi au moins, je ne voile pas la face. Je suis une ordure et je l'accepte. Alors que toi...

W : Je ne suis pas comme toi.

Wa : Vraiment ? Tu es une gentille fille ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as tué ? Ah non. C'était pour te venger. Mais Andrew et Jonathan ? Ils n'avaient rien fait, rien demandé. Mais pourtant, tu les as cherchés pour les tuer. Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as aimé ça.

W : C'est faux !

Wa : Tu as aimé savoir que tu étais toute-puissante et que tu pouvais ôter la vie. Tu as aimé me torturer, me déchiqueter. Et tu voulais recommencer. Encore et encore...

W (en larmes) : Non !

Wa : Tu es toute aussi cruelle et meurtrière que moi. Tu n'as pas ta place ici.

W : Et où est ma place alors ?

Wa : Avec nous.

Willow le regarde bizarrement car elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il veut dire.

Retour à l'appartement. Dans la chambre de Faith et Anya. Leur réveil indique 3h24. Faith se réveille soudain en sueur. Elle essaie de se calmer et regarde Anya. Celle-ci a l'air de mal dormir. Faith se lève mais elle tourne soudain de l'oeil et s'écroule sur le sol.

Faith se réveille alors qu'elle est toujours par terre. Mais elle n'est plus dans sa chambre, elle est dans une ruelle. Elle se lève et regarde autour d'elle. Quand elle réalise où elle se trouve, ses yeux se remplissent de terreur. Elle essaie de s'enfuir mais se retrouve face à un homme qui la fait hurler. Elle se trouve dans la ruelle où elle a tué l'adjoint au maire à Sunnydale 5 ans auparavant et justement, Allan Finch est face à elle. Seulement il n'a rien en commun avec celui qu'elle a tué, il est en état de décomposition avancée. Elle le regarde, terrorrisée, tandis qu'il s'approche d'elle d'un pas saccadé.

Allan : Tu m'as tué.

Faith cherche un moyen pour s'enfuir et part en courant mais un éclair lumineux l'aveugle soudain...

Faith se retrouve dans une ruelle différente, semblable à celle où Willow se trouvait face à Warren. Elle l'examine attentivement jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une voix familière vers laquelle elle se tourne. Elle se rend compte que celui qu'elle a considéré comme son père à une époque, l'ancien maire de Sunnydale Richard Wilkins III est face à elle. Elle essaye de montrer son assurance.

F : Ca fait pas si longtemps qu'on s'est vus, dis donc !

Maire : Plus de 4 ans tout de même.

F : Mais non, souvenez-vous il y a quelques mois.

Maire : Ca n'était pas moi, tu le sais bien. Bon sang, je déteste qu'on se fasse passer pour moi ! Je n'arrive pas à digérer qu'on arrive à me confondre avec un imposteur ! Là, c'est bien moi.

Faith perd un peu de son assurance.

Maire : Alors c'est ça ? Tu combats aux côtés de Buffy maintenant ? Et tu es une sorcière ?

F : Faut croire.

Maire : Tu as donc tout oublié de ce que nous avons accompli ?

F : C'est-à-dire ?

Maire : Avoir le pouvoir, la puissance, le respect et cela en instaurant le chaos ? Tu renies tout ce que je t'ai dit ? Tu vaux 10 fois mieux que Buffy...

F : Il ne s'agit pas de Buffy !

Maire : Tu parles de tes copines sorcières ? Tu n'es pas une sorcière, Faith. Tu es une guerrière.

F : On dirait qu'une prophétie n'est pas tout à fait d'accord avec cette théorie.

Maire : Les prophéties ne valent rien. Elles sont toutes contournables. Ce monde n'est pas le tien.

Tu dois revenir à tes origines.

F : Et c'est quoi mes origines ?

Maire : Le monde des ténèbres.

Dans la chambre de Faith et Anya, 3h24, la Tueuse est inconsciente mais Anya dort. Elle fait un cauchemar. Elle se revoit exaucer le vœu d'une jeune femme 1 an auparavant, elle revoit l'araignée tuer tous ces hommes, le sang qui coule partout jusque sur elle-même, son combat contre Buffy et la mort d'Halfrek. Elle se redresse brusquement sur son lit et regarde ses mains qu'elle s'attend à voir pleines de sang mais qui sont propres. Elle n'a pas le temps de repenser à son cauchemar car elle remarque que Faith gît sur le sol, inconsciente.

An : Faith ?

Elle se lève pour aller la voir mais elle est prise d'un malaise et tombe dans les pommes, rejoignant ainsi Faith à terre.

Anya se retrouve directement dans la même ruelle sombre que Faith et Willow. Halfrek apparaît aussitôt dans les mêmes flammes qui l'ont consumée. Son visage est démoniaque.

An : Hallie ?

H : Tu as vu ce que tu m'as fait ? Tu as provoqué ma mort pour ton propre plaisir ! Juste pour redevenir une humaine répugnante !

An : Mais je ne savais pas !

H : Tu provoques la mort autour de toi, même inconsciemment ! Tu n'es bonne qu'à faire le mal, Anyanka !

Elle disparaît soudainement et à sa place apparaît D'Hoffryn.

D'H : Elle a raison. Tout ton être émane le Mal. On le sent à des kilomètres à la ronde.

An : Non, je suis quelqu'un de bien. Je suis une sorcière qui fait le Bien.

D'H : Ce rôle te va si mal ! Tu n'es pas une sorcière mais un démon. Et tu le seras toujours. Il est temps de revenir, Anyanka. Et pour de bon, cette fois.

Buffy, Dawn, Alex et Giles courent dans les rues de la ville.

B : Et on fera quoi quand on sera là-vas ?!

Al : On les empêche de se laisser influencer !

B : Ca, j'avais bien compris mais comment ?!

D : On avisera là-bas !

B : Giles, j'aimerais bien savoir qui vous a dit où elles étaient ! C'est votre Source ?

G : Ne recommence pas, Buffy !

Ils finissent par déboucher dans la ruelle. Willow, Faith et Anya ne s'en sont pas rendues compte mais elles ne sont séparées que de quelques mètres les unes des autres. Buffy, Alex, Dawn et Giles ne voient pas à qui elles parlent et les croient seules.

B : Les filles !

Faith, Anya et Willow se retournent simultanément.

F, An et W : Buffy !

Elles prennent alors conscience qu'elles sont en présence des deux autres.

Al : Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

F (en pointant le maire) : Ca se voit pas ?!

Al : Non.

W : Mais vous avez vu avec qui on parle ! Et c'est pas la Force !

B : Mais on ne voit rien !

An : Quoi ?!

Elle se tourne vers D'Hoffryn.

D'H : Ils ne me voient pas.

A ce moment, une lueur blanche apparaît dans l'espace qui les sépare. Une silhouette jaillit rapidement de cette lueur. Une silhouette que beaucoup reconnaissent et en sont très surpris car devant eux est apparue Jenny Calendar, morte depuis plus de 5 ans. Etonamment, Giles est le moins choqué de tous :

G : Jenny, que fais-tu ici ?

J : Je devais venir, Rupert. Je ne pouvais pas rester à Londres plus longtemps.

Buffy regarde Giles d'un air stupéfait.

B : Londres ?!!

W : Mlle. Calendar ? C'est bien vous ?

J : C'est moi, Willow.

F : Euh.. c'est qui, elle ?

An : C'est drôle, j'allais poser la même question !

J : Je suis ici pour vous aider. Ce que vous voyez ne sont que des illusions qui sont le reflet de votre passé. Elles ont été envoyées par un puissant démon qui veut vous faire basculer du côté du Mal. Techniquement, il en a le droit. Mais les Puissances Supérieures sont mécontentes car il a triché. Si vous décidez de changer de camp, vous devez le faire de votre plein gré et là, il vous a manipulées et déboussolées pour vous faire douter de votre place dans le camp du Bien. C'est pour cette raison que je suis ici. Les Puissances Supérieures m'ont envoyée pour que vous choisissiez en toute objectivité. Alors ? Quel est votre camp ?

Les trois filles se regardent. Willow et Faith se rapprochent d'Anya qui est au centre et elles se prennent par la main. Elles font face aux illusions et celles-ci disparaissent peu à peu jusqu'à ne plus être là. Les filles se tournent alors vers Jenny qui leur sourit d'un air bienveillant.

Buffy est assise sur son lit dans sa chambre. En face d'elle, Giles est sur celui de Dawn.

B : Je m'en veux d'avoir cru toutes ces choses à propos de vous.

G : C'était légitime. Tu ne savais rien de ce qui se passait.

B : Alors c'était Mlle. Calendar votre source ?

G : Oui.

B : Ca fait longtemps que vous l'avez revue ?

G : Environ 1 mois.

B : Vous devez être heureux. Vous pouvez être ensemble.

G : Pas vraiment.

B : Pourquoi ça ?

G : Parce qu'elle n'en est pas moins morte.

B : C'est vrai.

Ils se lèvent et vont dans le salon. Dawn s'est endormie sur le canapé. Willow, Faith et Anya parlent avec Jenny tandis qu'Alex est occupé à toucher le bras de cette dernière avec son index pour s'assurer qu'elle a une consistance. Jenny s'arrête de parler avec les filles et se tourne vers Alex.

J : Alex, c'est agaçant.

Al : Désolé. Mais si vous êtes pas un fantôme, vous êtes quoi ?

J : Une sorte d'ange. Une instructrice pour être exacte.

B : C'est quoi ?

J : Vous le découvrirez bientôt. Pour l'heure, nous devons rentrer à Londres. Rupert, tu viens ?

Giles enlace Buffy puis rejoint Jenny en lui prenant la main.

G : Nous reviendrons.

Al : Air Paradis vous souhaite un bon voyage !

Jenny et Giles sourient et s'évaporent dans une lumière blanche. Dawn se réveille soudain.

D : C'est déjà le matin ?!

Tout le monde la regarde et ils éclatent de rire.

**FIN**


	6. 105 Mystères en Angleterre

**1.05. MYSTERES EN ANGLETERRE (ENGLAND : MYSTERYLAND)**

DANS LES EPISODES PRECEDENTS :

- B : Et vous continuez à nier alors que vous savez pertinemment que je sais que vous mentez ! Est-ce que même le nouveau Conseil est manipulateur au point que vous mentiez pour lui ? Vous allez le laisser vous dicter votre conduite une fois de plus ?!

- Al : D'où ils sortaient ces vampires ? On en voit pas par ici d'habitude. Ce serait plutôt des démons sans grande importance.

W : Oui, je croyais que c'était Cleveland qui était infestée de vampires ?

B : Peut-être que les Tueuses en poste là-bas ne sont plus suffisantes pour les contenir.

F : Ou mortes.

- B : Alors c'était Mlle. Calendar votre source ?

G : Oui.

- Al : Mais si vous êtes pas un fantôme, vous êtes quoi ?

J : Une sorte d'ange. Une instructrice pour être exacte.

B : C'est quoi ?

J : Vous le découvrirez bientôt. Pour l'heure, nous devons rentrer à Londres. Rupert, tu viens ?

- B : J'ai un peu parlé à Kennedy aussi. Je l'ai pas dit à Willow, tu crois que je devrais ?

Al : Je sais pas. Elle a l'air de plutôt bien se remettre, je crois pas que c'était très sérieux...

B : Certainement.

_- Londres, Angleterre :_

A l'écart de la ville, un complexe ancien est dissimulé au milieu d'une forêt dense. Un mini-bus vient de se garer devant l'impressionnante bâtisse et cinq jeunes filles qui ont l'air à peine âgées de 16 ans en descendent. Elles se retrouvent face à trois filles qui sont un peu plus vieilles et que nous connaissons bien : Kennedy, Vi et Rona. Le chauffeur descend du mini-bus et s'adresse à Kennedy :

Chauffeur : Je vous laisse les conduire à Mr. Giles ?

Kennedy acquiesce et le chauffeur repart avec son véhicule. La Tueuse s'adresse alors aux nouvelles arrivantes.

K : Bonjour. Je m'appelle Kennedy et voici Rona et Vi. Ce sont nous les Tueuses les plus anciennes ici alors si vous avez un problème avec les autres en ce qui concerne l'organisation ou quelque chose comme ça, c'est à nous qu'il faut vous adresser. Je vais vous mener à Mr. Giles qui est un observateur très haut placé ici et ensuite, il vous montrera où vous allez vivre. Il y a une centaine de tueuses qui vivent ici alors vous allez devoir vivre en communauté donc évitez de vous mettre à dos tout le monde dès le premier jour. Des questions ?

Aucune nouvelle ne bronche. Kennedy se tourne vers Vi et Rona.

K : Vous voulez rajouter quelque chose ?

R : En ce qui concerne le programme télé, c'est nous qui décidons ce qu'on regarde parce qu'il n'y a qu'un seul poste.

Vi : Et si vous avez des réclamations pour les menus de la cantine, adressez-vous à nous mais on ne peut pas contenter tout le monde.

K : Suivez-moi maintenant.

Kennedy s'éloigne avec les cinq tueuses tandis que Rona et Vi se regardent en souriant.

Vi : J'adore jouer les méchantes !

**GENERIQUE :**

**Anthony Stewart Head**

**Robia LaMorte**

**Iyari Limon**

**Felicia Day**

**Indigo**

**And Michael Vartan as Daniel Travers**

- Giles et Jenny se trouvent dans une pièce.

J : Quand est-ce que les cinq tueuses arrivent ?

G : Elles doivent être arrivées mais je laisse le soin à Kennedy de les terrorriser un peu avant de me les présenter.

J : Les terrorriser ?!

G : Oui, elle leur fait un discours pour leur faire savoir qu'avec Rona et Vi, ce sont elles qui décident de beaucoup de choses et elles arrivent dans ce bureau complètement apeurées en m'appelant Mr. Giles comme si j'allais les mordre.

J : Je suis sûre que tu adores ça.

G : Oui mais elles comprennent vite que ça n'est pas moi qui tient la télécommande de la télé et elles finissent toutes par m'appeler Giles !

J : Tu as eu des nouvelles de Buffy ?

G : Non. Pourquoi ? J'aurais dû ? Ca ne fait que 4 jours que nous sommes rentrés.

J : Je sais mais je voulais savoir si les filles n'avaient pas de problème avec leurs pouvoirs mais je suppose que non sinon elles auraient appelé.

G : Probablement. Je dois t'avouer que toute cette hsitoire m'inquiète.

J : Pourquoi Rupert ? Tu crois qu'elles n'en sont pas capables ?

G : Ce n'est pas ça. Je suis sûr que les Puissances Supérieures les ont choisies pour de bonnes raisons. Mais Willow a eu de nombreux problèmes avec la magie par le passé et elle est encore fragile. Quant à Anya et Faith, elles n'ont pas une grande expérience dans ce domaine.

J : Tout se passera bien, Rupert. Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

G : A 100%.

J : Alors je te promet qu'il n'y aura pas de problème. Un guide va leur être attribué.

G : Un guide ?

J : Je t'expliquerai.

Kennedy entre alors suivie des jeunes recrues.

K : Je vous amène la nouvelle génération !

G : Ah ! Kennedy !

Elle fait entrer les jeunes tueuses.

K : Là, c'est Mr. Giles et voici Mlle. Calendar. Faîtes attention, c'est un ange et je ne plaisante pas !

Jenny sourit à la remarque de Kennedy tandis que cette dernière va voir Giles.

K : Alors c'était bien Elyria ?

G : J'y étais déjà allé, tu sais.

K : Je sais. Et comment va... tout le monde ?

G : Willow va bien.

K : Tant mieux. Bon, je vous laisse, je vais aller voir s'il n'y a pas eu de massacres entre les filles !

Elle quitte alors la pièce en y laissant les tueuses qui ont l'air assez intimidées devant Giles. Celui-ci jette alors un regard à Jenny qui signifie « tu vois ce que je veux dire ? ».

- Vi et Rona sont dans une chambre. Rona est à plat ventre sur un lit en train d'écouter de la musique tandis que Vi regarde la pluie tomber par la fenêtre.

Vi : Il pleut tout le temps ici.

R : C'est pas la Californie en même temps !

Vi : Sunnydale était peut-être infestée de démons mais au moins, il faisait beau !

R : Tu peux y retourner si tu veux ! Je suis sûre qu'il y aurait de la place pour toi dans le cratère géant !

Vi : Pfff, je m'ennuie. Il y a rien à faire en journée ici !

R : Mais si ! Tu peux toujours aller chercher Kennedy et flirter à mort avec elle !

Vi va s'assoir à côté de Rona qui s'assoit en tailleur sur le lit.

Vi : Ah ah. Moque-toi de moi !

R : Quoi ? Il faut bien avouer que vous n'êtes pas discrètes toutes les deux !

Vi : C'est bon, on se pelote pas devant tout le monde non plus.

R : Encore heureux ! Et depuis quand tu es gay toi ?

Vi : Figure-toi que je suis à un âge où je découvre ma sexualité !

R : Moi aussi mais je peux te dire que ma sexualité va vers les garçons, mademoiselle je-parle-comme-un-livre-de-sciences !

Vi lui tire la langue et Rona lui lance un oreiller dans la figure. Alors que Vi est sur le point de riposter, Kennedy rentre dans la pièce.

K : Hey, venez m'aider, il y a du grabuge chez les gamines !

R : Pourquoi ça ?

K : Anna a bousillé le tee-shirt de Sharon et je peux vous dire qu'elle est pas contente !

Vi et Rona se lèvent et suivent Kennedy.

- Giles est toujours dans son bureau mais seul. Il étudie un dossier quand on frappe à la porte.

G : Entrez !

Entre alors un homme âgé d'une trentaine d'années. Il s'agit de Daniel Travers, le fils de feu Quentin Travers. Giles le trouve tout aussi détestable que son père avec son air méprisant et arrogant.

G : Daniel, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Dan : Vous avez vu les nouvelles tueuses ?

G : Oui, il y a une heure.

Dan : Où comptez-vous les affecter ?

G : Eh bien, pour l'instant elles vont rester ici pour suivre un entraînement comme toutes les autres.

Dan : Il faudrait plutôt les envoyer sur le terrain directement.

G : Et pourquoi cela ?

Dan : Nous avons besoin de bras à certains endroits, particulièrement à Cleveland !

G : Vous voulez les envoyer à Cleveland directement ?! Autant les abattre ici vous-mêmes, ça nous économiserait des billets d'avion ! Elles ne tiendraient pas une nuit là-bas !

Dan : Il va pourtant bien falloir trouver une solution, Rupert !

G : Eh bien, nous le ferons à la réunion qui a lieu dans 10 minutes !

Il passe devant Travers junior et sort du bureau.

- La réunion se déroule dans une immense salle où il y a une grande table en U. Giles, Jenny et Daniel sont assis au centre.

Dan : Nous avons un gros problème. Trois tueuses sont mortes au cours de la semaine dernière à Cleveland et la population démoniaque continue d'augmenter à une vitesse effrayante. Et les vampires sortent de la ville pour aller chasser dans les environs. Il faut envoyer de nouvelles tueuses là-bas.

G : Je suis d'accord mais je refuse d'envoyer celles qui viennent juste d'arriver. Il faut envoyer des plus anciennes et peut-être en rapatrier de sites plus tranquilles.

J : Je suis d'accord avec Rupert.

Dan : Combien comptez-vous en envoyer ?

G : A votre avis, il en faudrait combien ?

Dan : Au moins dix.

G : J'en enverrai quinze. Est-ce que quelqu'un y voit une objection ?

Personne ne dit rien.

G : Bon, cette réunion est terminée.

- Giles arrive dans la pièce commune où il y a au moins une trentaine de jeunes filles qui regardent la télévision. Parmi elles, se trouvent Rona, Kennedy et Vi. Il leur fait signe de venir le voir.

K : Quest-ce qui se passe Giles ?

G : Une réunion vient de se terminer et nous avons décidé d'envoyer quinze tueuses à Cleveland.

R : Quinze ?!!!

G : Il y a une très grande montée démoniaque là-bas.

Vi : Elle doit être sacrément grande.

G : Je voulais savoir si vous seriez intéressées pour en faire partie.

K : Vous voulez qu'on aille à Cleveland ?!

G : Si vous le voulez aussi. Alors ?

K : Je suis bien ici. Je suis la chef aux yeux de toutes les tueuses. Et en plus, Cleveland c'est trop près d'Elyria si vous voyez où je veux en venir.

G : Aucun problème. Vi ?

Vi : Moi non plus, ça me dit pas.

R : Je croyais que tu t'ennuyais ici ?

Vi : Oui mais là-bas, il doit faire encore plus froid qu'ici !

G : Et toi Rona ?

R : Moi ça me tente assez. J'ai envie d'un peu d'action et ici, il y en a pas !

G : Donc tu viens ?

R : Ouais ! Je serai la chef des tueuses dans la branche américaine !

G : Alors, c'est d'accord ! Tu partiras ce soir avec 14 autres tueuses.

- Giles rentre dans son bureau suivi de Jenny.

J : Dis donc, j'ai comme l'impression que la plupart de ces filles n'ont jamais mis le pied en Amérique ! L'Ohio n'est pourtant pas si exceptionnel que ça...

G : Hum hum...

J : Rupert ?

G : Oui ?

J : Tu as l'air préoccupé.

G : C'est cette montée démoniaque à Cleveland.

J : Tu penses à un réveil de la bouche de l'enfer ?

G : Tu lis dans mes pensées. Avant, Sunnydale attirait toutes les ondes démoniaques sur sa bouche de l'enfer mais maintenant que Sunnydale n'existe plus et que son entrée mystique est fermée, toutes ces ondes démoniaques vont bien devoir aller ailleurs et la bouche de l'enfer la plus proche c'est Cleveland.

J : Il y a aussi Anchorage.

G : Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais celle-ci n'a jamais été très active...

J : Il faut dire qu'une bouche de l'enfer en Alaska... Quelle drôle d'idée !

G : Pourquoi sont-elles toujours sur le continent américain ?

J : Tu oublies celle qu'il y a à Prague...

G : Elle a été très active pendant un temps mais plus maintenant... La bouche de l'enfer qui a de grandes chances de reprendre du service, c'est Cleveland.

J : Comment penses-tu que Buffy va réagir en apprenant qu'une nouvelle bouche de l'enfer est en activité à 30 km de chez elle ?

G : Une impression de déjà-vu... Et pas très positive...

J : Heureusement que La Triade a été déclenchée...

G : Oui, elles vont pouvoir aider Buffy. Sans compter les tueuses que nous envoyons là-bas. Je vais demander à ce qu'elles soient déployées autour de Cleveland et pas toutes concentrées au coeur de la ville.

J : Il faudra peut-être en envoyer d'autres...

G : Peut-être. J'espère juste qu'elles ne mourront pas toutes au combat.

J : Une partie mourra Rupert, c'est sûr.

G : Je sais. Mais ce qui compte encore plus, c'est qu'ELLES le savent et c'est le plus important.

- Le soir, le mini-bus est garé devant le complexe et chargé de 14 jeunes filles. Rona est dehors et dit au revoir à Vi et Kennedy tandis que Giles et Jenny sont en retrait.

R : Bon salut les filles. Faîtes régner votre loi !

K : Pas de danger qu'on ne le fasse pas !

Vi : Tu vas nous manquer.

R : Oh non, Vi ! Pas d'effusions, on a dit ! On ne se dit pas adieu, juste au revoir ! Je reviendrai vous hanter au téléphone !

K : Tu leur feras payer des notes astronomiques !

R : Ouais !

Vi : On a quand même le droit à un câlin ?

R : Bon allez, venez là !

Elles se serrent brièvement dans les bras.

R : Et pas de bêtises, vous deux !

K : On essaiera.

Rona se dirige ensuite vers Giles et Jenny.

R : Mlle. Calendar, ce fut un plaisir de vous connaître.

J : Pour moi aussi.

R : Giles, on se revoit un de ces quatre !

G : Prend soin de toi, Rona.

R : Promis.

Elle monte ensuite dans le min-bus. Les portes se ferment et le véhicule s'éloigne emmenant avec lui quinze jeunes filles qui vont risquer leur vie.

- Dans un bureau du complexe, Daniel Travers est assis, l'air perplexe. Soudain, il prend le téléphone et compose un numéro :

Dan : Je voudrais parler à Mr. Smith... Victor ? Daniel Travers à l'appareil. Je voulais vous dire qu'il faudrait que vous envoyiez une équipe d'observateurs à Cleveland le plus rapidement possible... Ils devront s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas une totale perte de contrôle de la ville dans le plus grand secret... Entendu, c'est parfait... Victor ? Ne dîtes surtout pas un mot de tout cela à Rupert Giles... Au revoir.

Il raccroche et prend un air satisfait.

- Giles est dans son bureau et s'apprête à le quitter. Il met sa veste quand on frappe à la porte.

G : Entrez !

Jenny entre alors dans la pièce.

J : Rupert, je te dérange ?

G : Pas du tout, Jenny. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

J : Tu te souviens que je t'avais dit qu'un guide allait être attribué à La Triade ?

G : Très bien, oui.

J : Il faut que je te montre qui c'est.

Elle s'écarte de l'ouverture et le fameux guide entre dans le bureau. On ne voit pas qui c'est mais la réaction de Giles vaut son pesant d'or ! Il écarquille les yeux, enlève ses lunettes et a l'air choqué :

G : Oh mon dieu...

**FIN**


	7. 106 Dérapages

**1.06. DERAPAGES (LOSING CONTROL) :**

DANS LES EPISODES PRECEDENTS :

- D : Et vous êtes des sorcières super puissantes. Bon, pour Willow c'est pas nouveau mais pour vous deux, ça l'est.

F : M'en parle pas. J'étais très heureuse avec mon statut de Tueuse moi.

- F : Je croyais qu'il suffisait de penser pour que ça marche... Bon, je voudrais deux canettes de bière.

Il ne se passe rien. Faith regarde le plateau, dégoûtée.

F : Okay, j'ai compris...

- K : Quest-ce qui se passe Giles ?

G : Une réunion vient de se terminer et nous avons décidé d'envoyer quinze tueuses à Cleveland.

R : Quinze ?!!!

G : Il y a une très grande montée démoniaque là-bas.

Vi : Elle doit être sacrément grande.

- G : Et toi Rona ?

R : Moi ça me tente assez. J'ai envie d'un peu d'action et ici, il y en a pas !

G : Donc tu viens ?

R : Ouais ! Je serai la chef des tueuses dans la branche américaine !

- A l'appartement, Willow, Dawn, Anya et Buffy regardent la télévision confortablement installées. Alex sort alors de la chambre de Faith et Anya :

Al : Hey, ça vous dirait pas de venir m'aider ?!

B : Pas vraiment, non.

W : C'est toi qui t'es porté volontaire, non ?

Al : Je croyais que je serais pas le seul ! Willow, s'il te plait...

W : Alex, ta mine de chien battu me fait beaucoup d'effet mais la paresse est la plus forte !

A ce moment, la voix de Faith s'élève dans l'appartement :

F : Alex !

Alex soupire et retourne dans la chambre où Faith est entourée de tonnes de vêtements, magazines et objets divers triés en petits tas.

F : Hey, j'ai fini !

Al : Ah, tu me rassures, je croyais que t'avais l'intention de te débarasser de toutes tes affaires !

F : Non, seulement celles que je veux plus.

Al : J'espère que ça t'arrive pas tous les ans de faire ce nettoyage de printemps... ou d'octobre pour cette année...

F : En même temps, les trois dernières années j'étais en tôle et celle d'avant dans le coma alors je peux me permettre de faire un nettoyage d'octobre !

Al : Ouais bah compte pas sur moi l'année prochaine !

F : Je paierai Dawn !

Al : Et il te serait pas venu à l'idée d'apporter des cartons ou une caisse pour ranger tout ça ?

F : Ah ouais, pas bête !

Al : T'as peut-être passé 3 ans en prison mais t'en est pas plus maligne !

F : A quoi servirait mes pouvoirs si je pouvais pas m'en servir ?!

Al : Aïe ! J'ai peur.

Faith se concentre quelques secondes et apparait devant elle une caisse enregistreuse ! Alex la regarde bizarrement tandis que Faith a l'air contrarié.

Al : J'espère au moins qu'il y a des billets dedans !

F : Je voulais une caisse tout court !

Al : Heureusement que t'as pas demandé des cartons, on en aurait eu d'invitation !

Remarque, ça aurait peut-être été moins encombrant...

F : J'en ai marre de ces pouvoirs !!!

Al : Apparemment, c'est réciproque.

F : Alex je me passe de tes commentaires !!!!!!

Al : Bon bon, d'accord...

Anya leur crie alors du salon :

An : Arrêtez de faire du bruit, on écoute la télé !!!

**GENERIQUE :  
**

**Alyson Hannigan**

**Eliza Dushku **

**Emma Caulfield **

**Nicholas Brendon **

**Sarah Michelle Gellar **

**And Michelle Trachtenberg as Dawn Summers**

- Tôt le lendemain matin, tout le monde est réuni dans le salon. Buffy a une valise à la main.

F (à Buffy) : T'es sûre que tu veux y aller seule ?

B : Ouais, je vais y rester à peine 2 jours.

W : Tu es vraiment obligée d'y aller ?

B : Pour que Giles envoie 15 tueuses à Cleveland, il faut qu'il se passe quelque chose. Je vais juste me renseigner un peu et je reviens. Je dirai bonjour à Rona de votre part.

D : Prend soin de toi.

B : Hey, on dirait que je m'en vais 3 mois ! C'est juste 2 jours !

Al : Sur une bouche de l'enfer qui reprend du service, Buffy...

B : J'ai vécu 7 ans sur une bouche de l'enfer en service alors c'est pas 2 jours sur une à 50% qui vont m'achever !

An : T'as sans doute raison mais il faudrait calculer les probabilités...

B : Très faibles. Allez, à bientôt.

Elle embrasse Dawn et sort de l'appartement.

D : Bon, je dois aller au lycée.

- Dawn sort précipitamment d'un cours et se rue vers une rangée de casiers où elle retrouve Laura :

D : Regarde ! J'ai eu A à mon contrôle de sciences !

L : Dawn, c'est génial !

D : Remarque, c'est un peu normal, j'avais passé des heures à réviser.

L'attention de Laura se détourne de Dawn pour se porter sur un grand brun qui fouille dans son casier. Dawn pense que Laura l'écoute toujours :

D : Tu sais, je pense que je vais envoyer mon dossier de candidature pour ce lycée à New-York. Il y a une filière scientifique avec une option mèdecine et si je veux être mèdecin, autant mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. J'en ai pas parlé à Buffy mais c'est juste pour essayer après tout. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

L : Hum hum...

D : Laura ?!

L : Hein ?! Euh... tu fais comme tu le sens, Dawnie.

D : Qu'est-ce que tu regardais ?

L : Rien !

D : Ah ! Chandler Pane ! Très mignon et très sympa !

L : Bof... il sait même pas que j'existe...

D : Ca, ça va s'arranger !

Elle se tourne alors vers le jeune homme qui passait à côté d'elles.

D : Chandler !

Ch : Hey, salut Dawn ! Ca va ?

D : Oui et toi ?

Ch : Cool. Et cette note ?

D : A. Et toi ?

Ch : Ouch ! J'ai honte avec mon C ! Je déteste les sciences.

D : Chacun ses goûts... Au fait, je te présente mon amie Laura.

L : Salut.

Ch : Hello. Je t'ai pas déjà vue traîner avec Donna Miller ?

L : Euh si mais...

D : Elle s'est rebellée !

L : C'est ça.

Ch : T'as bien fait ! Bon les filles, je dois vous laisser, on se voit plus tard !

D : Okay. A plus !

Ch : Salut Dawn ! Au revoir Laura.

L : Au revoir.

Chandler s'éloigne d'elles et Dawn secoue Laura comme un prunier.

D : Il t'adore !

L : Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

D : T'as vu le regard qu'il t'a lancé en partant !!?

L : Mais de quel regard tu parles ?!

D : Le regard plein de potentiel !

L : T'as rêvé Dawn...

D : Non non. T'as un ticket, ma fille !

Et elles vont dans la cour en gloussant joyeusement.

- Le midi, au Elyria Sunshine, Faith a pris sa pause et déjeune avec Alex, Willow et Anya qui sont venus la rejoindre. Anya taquine Willow à propos de Jack :

An : Il en craque sérieusement pour toi en tout cas !

W : Il trouvera quelqu'un d'autre sur qui craquer très vite, t'en fais pas !

Al : Tu sous-estimes ton charme, ma belle.

W : De toute façon, je lui ai expliqué qu'entre lui et moi, il y aura juste de l'amitié parce que je suis gay, vous vous souvenez ?!

A ces mots, Alex baisse la tête et change alors de sujet.

Al : Et toi Anya, comment ça va à la librairie ?

An : J'ai des supers ventes !! Et le nouveau livreur est très mignon !

F : Intéressant...

An : Il s'appelle Mike.

W : T'as déjà repéré le nom du livreur !

Al : Arrête, elle sait où il habite !!

An : Si seulement...

W : Et alors Faith ? Il y a pas de mec sur qui tu craques ici ?

F : Eh non ! Mais je suis sûre qu'Alex a déjà fait ses repérages...

Al : Eh bien tu vois, à l'endroit où je passe le plus clair de mon temps, il y a 5 filles magnifiques ! Mais le problème c'est que j'ai déjà eu des relations avec 2 d'entre elles, une est gay, une ne veut pas de moi et la dernière est trop jeune pour moi sans compter que la précédente me tuerait. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

F : Que tu traînes trop avec nous !

W : C'est vrai, sors un peu sans nous.

Al (avec un air faussement triste) : Mais les filles... je vous aime moi !

W : Mais nous aussi, on t'aime !

An : Moi je t'aime plus, tu le sais, hein ?

Al : Je te rassure moi non plus mais ça aurait été sympa de savoir que tu tiens un minimum à moi...

F : T'as déjà Willow, c'est pas si mal !

Al : Ah Willow et moi, ensembles du début à la fin. Tu verras qu'à 90 ans, on sera dans la même maison de retraite, avec des chambres côte à côte et on partagera le même verre pour nettoyer nos dentiers !

F : Bonjour l'image !

W : Vu comme ça, ça me donne envie de fuir !

An : T'en fais pas, ça arrivera sûrement pas, il faudrait déjà que vous arriviez à 90 ans et comme vous êtes même pas sûrs d'arriver à 25...

Al : Merci Anya de me remonter le moral. Tu es une vraie bouffée d'optimisme aujourd'hui !

An : C'est vrai ! Il faut dire qu'avec ce qui s'est passé hier soir, j'ai la pêche !

Al : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

An : Buffy ne vous a pas dit ?

F : Buffy était un peu occupée à partir à Cleveland ce matin !

W : Hier, Anya a tué un vampire en le faisant exploser !

An : Ouais ! Sans même claquer des doigts !

W : C'était très impressionnant !

An : Et Willow a réussi à lire dans les pensées d'un vampire !

Al : Je croyais que c'était impossible...

W : Moi aussi mais j'ai quand même tenté et j'ai réussi ! Ses pensées étaient un peu bizarres mais j'ai pu aider Buffy même si elle l'aurait tué sans moi.

Al : C'est que tu deviens une pro !

An : ON devient des pros ! On va bientôt maîtriser nos pouvoirs à fond !

Faith ne dit rien et a le nez dans sa nourriture. Soudain, elle a une idée et lève la tête :

F : Pour que vous soyez des pros, vous savez ce qu'il faudrait ?

An : Non.

F : Que vous sachiez vous battre.

W : Tu crois ?

F : Bien sûr, vous serez jamais aussi fortes que Buffy ou moi mais ça sera toujours mieux que les techniques bizarres et totalement inefficaces que vous utilisez.

W : Ca coûte rien d'essayer...

An : Ca marche pour moi !

F : Génial. On commencera en fin de soirée.

W : Okay ! Alex, tu seras là ?

Al : Bah, j'ai rien de mieux à faire... Et puis, trois femmes qui se battent, je veux pas rater ça !

- Dans un champ désert, on retrouve Alex assis sur un banc en mangeant du pop-corn. Il a les yeux (ou plutôt l'oeil) rivés sur Faith qui tente d'apprendre un mouvement de combat à Anya et Willow. Anya essaye alors de reproduire le mouvement mais elle échoue lamentablement et tombe dans les hautes herbes les quatre fers en l'air ! A cette vue, Alex ricane doucement :

Al : C'est bien mieux que le cinéma !

On se rapproche des filles, Willow a également raté le mouvement mais d'une manière

plus digne qu'Anya.

F : Bon, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La mauvaise c'est que vous êtes pitoyables. La bonne c'est que vous allez forcément vous améliorer !

W : Alléluiah...

An : Me voilà à 100% rassurée !

F : Allez, on recommence !

W : Encore ! Faith, ça fait 2 heures qu'on y est !

An : J'en peux plus !

F : Si vous voulez progresser, il faut bosser !

W : Oui sauf que le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher et que Dawn va s'inquiéter de ne voir personne à l'appartement !

F (en désignant Alex) : Celui qui se croit au spectacle n'a qu'à rentrer pour la prévenir !

An : Et on rentre avec lui ! Faith, t'es bien mignonne mais le combat c'est ton truc, pas le nôtre.

Elle se dirige alors rapidement vers Alex. Willow hausse les épaules et emboîte le pas à Anya laissant Faith derrière elle. Celle-ci affiche un air pensif.

- La nuit, Faith se trouve devant la librairie d'Anya. Elle ouvre la porte avec la clé qu'elle a « emprunté » à la propriétaire et se dirige directement dans une pièce interdite aux clients qui contient des centaines de livres de magie. Faith va vers un rayon et cherche un livre particulier.

F : Il est où ce bouquin ?

Quand elle le trouve, elle l'ouvre à la table des matières. Elle va ensuite à une page bien

précise. On peut y lire en haut « Extraction de pouvoirs ».

F : Parfait...

- Le lendemain matin, Willow se réveille doucement dans son lit. Elle se retourne et constate qu'Alex dort profondément dans le sien. Elle jette un oeil au réveil et voit qu'elle a encore une demi-heure pour dormir. Elle referme les yeux quand un cri retentit dans l'appartement la faisant s'asseoir brusquement sur son lit et réveillant en sursaut Alex. Willow se précipite dans le salon et découvre que le cri provient d'Anya qui est dans le coin cuisine et regarde une orange comme si c'était un fantôme. Alex et Dawn arrivent à leur tour :

Al : Qu'est-ce que t'as ?! L'orange a voulu t'assassiner ?!!!

An : J'ai plus mes pouvoirs !!

W : Quoi ?

An : J'ai essayé de la faire exploser pour me faire un jus d'orange mais j'y arrive pas !

D : C'est peut-être toi qui arrive pas à t'en servir.

An, Non, d'habitude quand je rate, c'est quelque chose d'autre qui explose !

W : Anya ne panique pas, réessaye !

Anya se concentre mais rien ne se passe.

An : Je peux pas. (à Willow) Toi, essaye.

W : De la faire exploser ?!

An : De te servir de tes pouvoirs !

Willow se concentre sur Anya.

W : J'y arrive pas !

Elle se tourne alors vers Alex puis Dawn.

W : J'entends rien ! Moi aussi j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs !

Al : Okay, pas de panique les filles, il y a forcément une explication.

W : Attendez, si Anya et moi on a perdu nos pouvoirs, ça veut dire que Faith aussi !

An : Elle est partie tôt ce matin, elle a dit qu'elle voulait faire un truc.

- Faith se balade dans des quartiers déserts tandis que le soleil se lève doucement. Elle a l'air très heureuse.

F : C'est ça la belle vie. Plus de pouvoirs pour tout gâcher !

Elle remarque alors qu'un démon est encore de sortie.

F : On dirait qu'il a oublié l'heure du couvre-feu celui-là...

Elle lui saute alors dessus mais à sa grande surprise, il la met à terre. Elle se relève et essaye de lui mettre un coup de poing mais il l'arrête et l'envoit violemment contre un mur. Elle décide alors de prendre la fuite.

- A l'appartement, Anya est toujours en panique. Willow est au téléphone puis raccroche. Elle va voir Alex et Anya.

W : Faith est en retard à son travail, elle n'est toujours pas arrivée.

An : Génial ! Et en plus, Faith a disparu...

A ce moment, celle-ci entre dans l'appartement.

F : Les filles, j'ai un problème !

An : Laisse-nous deviner, t'as plus tes pouvoirs.

F : Comment vous savez ?

W : Parce que nous non plus. On sait pas comment ça se fait.

F : Oh mon dieu. C'est à cause de moi.

W : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

F : Hier, je suis allée à la librairie pour m'enlever mes pouvoirs mais je pensais pas que ça vous enlèverait les vôtres !

W : Tu as extrait tes pouvoirs ? Mais pourquoi ?

An : C'est cool d'avoir des pouvoirs !

F : C'est cool pour vous mais pas pour moi ! Vous contrôlez presque complètement les

vôtres mais moi, je contrôlais rien du tout !! J'en avais marre, je suis pas une sorcière !

W : Mais si, c'est juste qu'il te faut plus de temps ! Anya et moi, on a plus de facilités parce qu'on a déjà eu affaire à la magie alors que toi non.

An : T'aurais dû nous en parler, on t'aurait aidée.

W : Mais oui, c'est trop bête que t'ais pas osé nous en parler...

F : Je voulais pas que vous pensiez que j'étais nulle.

An : T'étais surtout trop orgueilleuse, oui !

Al : Anya, toujours dans la finesse...

W : Faith, si la formule pour extraire tes pouvoirs nous a extrait les nôtres aussi, c'est parce qu'ils sont liés les uns aux autres. Et par conséquent, NOUS sommes liées les unes aux autres. C'est vrai que par le passé, on a pas forcément été les meilleures amies du monde toutes les trois mais ces pouvoirs nous rapprochent et on doit se parler quand on a un problème parce qu'on sera toujours là pour s'entraider entre nous.

An : On est forcées d'être amies quoi !

F : J'ai vu pire comme obligation...

W : Alors, on va récupérer nos pouvoirs ?

F : Ouais. Surtout que dans la bataille, j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs de Tueuse aussi !

An : Ah bah bravo !

Elles se dirigent vers la porte d'entrée quand Alex les interrompt.

Al : Vous voulez que je vienne ?

W : Non, c'est quelque chose qu'on doit faire toutes les trois. Mais on revient bientôt.

Et elles quittent l'appartement.

- Willow, Anya et Faith arrivent essouflées à la librairie.

F : Il a fallu que ce satané démon me reconnaisse !

An : On se dépêche, je veux pas qu'il me démolisse la librairie.

Elles rentrent dans la pièce et Faith leur montre la formule.

W : D'accord. On va faire appel à la déesse Hécate. Donnez-moi vos mains.

Déesse Hécate, nous t'en conjurons

Annule ce sort

Qui n'est que le fruit d'une erreur

Et autorise-nous à retrouver nos pouvoirs

Une lumière les traverse ce qui les informe qu'elles ont récupéré les pouvoirs. Elles n'ont pas le temps de se réjouir qu'elles entendent un bruit sourd. Elles vont dans la pièce principale et découvrent le démon qui les poursuivait. Faith se jette sur lui et cette fois, il ne la rejette pas. Ils se battent brièvement jusqu'à ce que Faith lui lance :

F : T'as pas qu'une tueuse devant toi mais aussi une sorcière !

Une épée se matérialise alors dans ses mains et elle tranche la tête du démon qui s'effondre à terre.

F : Alors ? J'étais comment ?

W : Géniale.

Faith s'approche d'Anya et Willow.

F : Merci les filles.

W : On est amies, n'oublie pas.

Anya se place au centre et passe un bras autour des épaules de ses compagnes.

An : C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'ai une meilleure amie et en plus, j'en ai deux !!!

F : Anya, on est peut-être amies mais tu m'étouffes !

An : Désolée. Alors si on est amies, ça veut dire que vous allez m'aider ?

W : Bien sûr.

F : Avec plaisir.

An : Très bien, alors vous allez m'aider à sortir ce démon de ma librairie et à nettoyer les dégâts matériels pour que je puisse ouvrir aujourd'hui !

F (à Willow) : J'ai comme l'impression qu'on s'est fait avoir...

W : Moi aussi.

- Le soir, Buffy rentre de Cleveland. Tout le monde va la voir.

W : Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe à Cleveland ?

B : La bouche de l'enfer se réveille.

Al : Oh, super...

B : J'ai eu Giles au téléphone. Il a envoyé 15 tueuses parce qu'il est très inquiet et il m'a même dit qu'il envisageait d'en envoyer des nouvelles.

F : Donc c'est sérieux.

B : Il semblerait.

D (à Buffy) : Mais toi, ça va ?

B : Oui, tout s'est bien passé. T'en fais pas, va te coucher.

D : D'accord.

Elle embrasse sa soeur sur la joue, fait un signe de la main à tout le monde et va dans sa chambre. Buffy se tourne alors vers ses camarades :

B : Il s'est passé quoi pendant que j'étais pas là ?

Willow, Anya, Faith et Alex se regardent et disent tous en même temps :

W, An, F et Al : Rien !

- Dawn est dans sa chambre assise à son bureau en chemise de nuit. Elle vient de fermer une enveloppe destinée à être envoyée à New-York. Buffy rentre alors dans la chambre pour aller se coucher et Dawn fourre précipitamment l'enveloppe dans un des tiroirs de son bureau.

B : T'es pas encore couchée ?

D : J'y vais.

Elles se couchent dans leurs lits respectifs, se disent bonne nuit et éteignent la lumière.

**FIN**

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Pour avoir des spoilers sur les prochains épisodes allez voir dans mon profil !! ;)**


	8. 107 Vague de froid

**1.07. VAGUE DE FROID (IT'S COLD IN HERE) :**

DANS LES EPISODES PRECEDENTS :

- D : Regarde ! J'ai eu A à mon contrôle de sciences !

L : Dawn, c'est génial !

D : Remarque, c'est un peu normal, j'avais passé des heures à réviser.

- D : Qu'est-ce que tu regardais ?

L : Rien !

D : Ah ! Chandler Pane ! Très mignon et très sympa !

L : Bof... il sait même pas que j'existe...

D : Ca, ça va s'arranger !

- J : Tout se passera bien, Rupert. Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

G : A 100.

J : Alors je te promet qu'il n'y aura pas de problème. Un guide va leur être attribué.

G : Un guide ?

J : Je t'expliquerai.

- J : Tu te souviens que je t'avais dit qu'un guide allait être attribué à La Triade ?

G : Très bien, oui.

J : Il faut que je te montre qui c'est.

G : Oh mon dieu...

- A l'appartement, Dawn, Alex, Buffy, Willow et Anya sont blottis les uns contre les autres sur le sol sous une grande couverture.

D : Ils sont sûrs d'avoir mis le chauffage dans l'immeuble ?

Al : Ils doivent l'avoir mis partout sauf chez nous.

W : J'ai froid. C'est pas humain une température pareille.

Faith sort alors de la cuisine.

F : Bande de petites natures ! C'est ça d'avoir vécu en Californie toute sa vie, on sait pas ce que ça donne en dessous de 5 degrés !

An : T'es sûre qu'il fait pas –30 plutôt ?!

F : Il fait 2 degrés dehors et 18 à l'intérieur, c'est pas si mal pour la mi-novembre !

B : En Californie, il doit faire 15 ou 20 bons degrés, là.

D : Oh, tais-toi !

F : Vous êtes pathétiques.

Al : Mademoiselle a grandi à Boston alors elle fait sa maligne !

F : Eh ouais !

An : Puisque t'es debout, met donc la télé.

Faith s'exécute et va s'assoir sur le canapé. A la télé, les informations parlent d'une onzième personne retrouvée morte de froid à Elyria.

B : Ca commence à m'inquiéter cette histoire...

F : Ouais, moi aussi. Onze personnes en 3 semaines, ça fait beaucoup. Mon alarme anti-

supernaturel s'est mise en marche.

An : Hey, c'est normal qu'ils meurent de froid ces pauvres gens, il fait un froid de canard dehors !

F : Tous les gens qui vivent dans cette ville ne sont pas des mauviettes californiennes !

Al : Mauviette toi-même !

B : En plus, dans ces onze personnes il n'y avait aucun SDF et s'ils en parlent à la télé c'est parce qu'ils étaient recouverts d'une couche de glace.

D : Et alors ?

F : Et alors la température n'est pas en-dessous de 0 degré, ils devraient pas être gelés comme ça.

B : Exact. Cette histoire cache quelque chose de pas net...

- Dans une ruelle, une jeune femme court très vite comme si elle voulait échapper à quelque chose. Elle se retourne pour voir si elle n'est pas suivie mais quand elle se retourne, elle pousse un cri plein d'angoisse. Une énorme main rouge se pose sur sa poitrine et semble en aspirer la vie. La femme s'écroule alors sur le sol, complètement gelée mais on voit ses yeux remplis de terreur sous la couche de glace. La chose qui lui a fait ça s'éloigne alors en riant doucement...

**GENERIQUE :  
**

**Alyson Hannigan**

**Eliza Dushku **

**Emma Caulfield **

**Nicholas Brendon **

**Sarah Michelle Gellar **

**And Michelle Trachtenberg as Dawn Summers  
**

**Avec la participation de Robia LaMorte**

- Au lycée d'Elyria, dans le bureau de Buffy, celle-ci est avec une élève. On s'aperçoit que c'est Dawn.

B : Tu as vu ces notes catastrophiques ?! D de moyenne en anglais et D- en français !

D : Mais Buffy...

B : C'est Mlle. Summers.

D : Je suis ta soeur !

B : Dans ce bureau, tu es une élève et je suis ta conseillère d'orientation !

D : Tu me sembles bien trop concernée pour une simple conseillère.

B : Dawn...

D : Très bien, Mlle. Summers...

B : Il va falloir remonter tes notes en langues si tu veux passer en classe supérieure.

D : Il reste plus de 6 mois avant la fin de l'année !

B : Mais si tu ne maîtrises pas les bases, tu ne pourras pas progresser pendant l'année.

Qu'est-ce qui te pose problème ?

D : Ces matières m'intéressent pas. Je m'ennuie. Je parle très bien l'anglais et je me servirai jamais du français dans ma vie !

B : Dawn, je sais que tu es beaucoup plus attirée par les matières scientifiques et d'ailleurs, tes notes en mathématiques et en sciences sont irréprochables mais si tu veux décrocher ton diplôme, il faut que tu te maintiennes dans toutes les matières sans exception. Et tes notes en littérature ne sont pas fabuleuses non plus. Heureusement que tu arrives à avoir la moyenne en histoire...

D : Je déteste les matières littéraires.

B : Dawn, au lycée tu ne peux pas faire ta sélection, ça c'est à la fac ! En attendant, il faut travailler même dans les matières que tu n'aimes pas. D'accord ?

D : D'accord...

B : Et avec un sourire, c'est possible ?

Dawn lui fait un sourire hypocrite et sort du bureau. Buffy a l'air satisfaite d'elle-même quand on frappe à la porte de son bureau.

B : Entrez !

Le proviseur Carver entre alors dans la pièce.

B : Oh !Mr. Carver ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Carver : Mlle. Summers, pouvez-vous me dire à quelle heure vous commencez le matin ?

B : 9 heures, monsieur.

Carver : Alors pourquoi êtes-vous arrivée à 9h45 ces 3 derniers jours ?

B : Euh... j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes.

Carver : Vous rendez-vous compte que cela fait 2h15 de retard en tout ?

B : Ca passe tellement vite !

Carver : Mlle. Summers, si vous arrivez en retard trop fréquemment, je serai dans l'obligation de vous renvoyer. Est-ce bien compris ?

B : Tout à fait monsieur.

Carver : Bien. Bonne fin de journée, Mlle. Summers.

Il sort du bureau.

B : Oops.

- Dawn rejoint Laura qui l'attendait sur un banc dans la cour.

L : Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ta soeur ?

D : Me parler de mes sales notes en langues. C'est dingue ça ! J'ai A de moyenne en maths et sciences mais tout ce qu'elle trouve à me dire c'est « remonte tes notes en langues ! » !!

L : T'as quand même D en langues, Dawn...

D : Ouais je sais mais je comprends rien. J'y arrive pas.

L : Moi c'est en histoire que j'y arrive pas. Je confonds toutes les dates. Ma mère va me tuer quand elle va voir mes C et D en pagaille !

D : T'as de la chance, t'as une mère pour te tuer...

L : Dawn, je suis désolée, j'aurais pas dû dire ça !

D : C'est pas grave. Mais si t'as des problèmes en histoire, je connais quelqu'un qui peut t'aider.

L : Qui ?

D : Chandler. Il a A de moyenne.

L : Dawn, non.

D : Allez, t'en meurs d'envie ! Je sais qu'il te plait vachement !

L : Mais il s'en fout de moi ! Et je vais avoir l'air d'une cruche...

D : Mais non ! Attend-moi là...

Laura essaye de la retenir mais Dawn va voir Chandler qui se trouve quelques mètres plus loin.

D : Salut Chandler !

Ch : Hey Dawn ! Ca va ?

D : Ouais et toi ?

Ch : Ca baigne. Laura est pas avec toi ?

D : Non. Je voulais te demander, t'as bien A de moyenne en histoire ?

Ch : Alors Mr. Green l'a vraiment répété à tous les élèves de son cours ?

D : Tu es l'un de ses élèves favoris.

Ch : Et tu voudrais que je te donne des cours.

D : Non pas moi, j'ai pas trop de mal en histoire. Elle est trop timide pour te le demander mais Laura aurait besoin de cours. Elle tourne autour de D et sa mère va pas être très contente.

Ch : Il y a pas de problème. Elle pouvait venir elle-même, je l'aurais pas mangée !

D : Elle voulait pas te déranger. Chandler ?

Ch : Oui ?

D : Elle te plait Laura ?

Ch : Bah... elle est mignonne. Et elle est pas superficielle comme la plupart des filles dans ce lycée...

D : Donc elle te plait, hein ?

Ch : Beaucoup.

D : Je le savais !

Ch : Mais elle a certainement plein de mecs à ses pieds.

D : Pas vraiment en fait.

Ch : Pourquoi ?

D : Elle est très timide et en plus, Donna lui a coulé sa réputation quand elle s'est rebellée. A moi aussi d'ailleurs.

Ch : Ce qu'elle m'énerve cette Donna !

D : Alors tu vas donner des cours à Laura ?

Ch : Bien sûr !

D : Génial !

- Le soir, toute la petite bande sauf Dawn sort du M&D.

F : C'est dommage que Dawn soit pas venue.

Al : Oh, t'as pas aimé m'avoir pour partenaire sur la piste de danse ?

F : La gamine danse d'une façon beaucoup plus mûre que toi ! Et ça me rend moins ridicule.

Al : La prochaine fois, tu danseras toute seule !

B : « La gamine » a des devoirs à faire pour remonter ses notes.

W : C'est vrai, il faut pas négliger l'école !

Al : Willow, pitié ! Pas de slogan pro-écolien !

W : Ecolier, mon chou.

Al : C'est pareil !

B : En tout cas, je veux que les notes de Dawn remonte.

An : Je croyais qu'elle avait A en sciences.

B : Les sciences ne posent aucun problème, ce serait plutôt les langues.

Al : Je la comprends, moi aussi j'avais du mal avec les langues au lycée.

W : T'avais du mal avec tout au lycée.

Al : Oui mais pas la peine de le dire à tout le monde !

F : On était déjà au courant Alex.

W : Oh non !

An : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

W : J'ai oublié mon sac à la boîte. Je reviens, je vais le chercher.

Al : Attend, je viens avec toi !

Ils font donc demi-tour et s'arrête à quelques mètres.

Al : Je vais te le chercher.

W : Merci.

Willow attend Alex sagement quand elle remarque quelque chose dans une ruelle adjacente. Elle jette un coup d'oeil au M&D pour voir si Alex ne revient pas et se décide à tout de même s'avancer. Lorsqu'elle comprend ce qu'elle voit, elle est horrifiée. C'est la jeune femme qui s'est faite congeler. Alex revient avec le sac de Willow à ce moment et la rejoint dans la ruelle.

Al : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

W : Il faut prévenir tout le monde.

Al : Pourquoi ?

Soudain, il voit le cadavre et a un mouvement de recul.

Al : Argh !!!

- Ils sont tous revenus dans l'appartement. Dawn fait déjà des recherches sur l'ordinateur portable de Willow, Faith et Anya sont plongées dans des livres et Buffy est aux côtés de Willow tandis qu'Alex lui apporte une tasse de thé et s'assoit à ses côtés à son tour.

Al : Ca va aller ?

W : Oui, c'est juste que...wouah.

B : Je te le fais pas dire !

W : C'était vraiment horrible ! J'ai vu beaucoup de choses mais le regard de cette femme sous la glace...

Al : On aurait dit qu'elle avait vu le diable en personne !

F : Ce qui est peut-être vraiment le cas !

B : Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

An : Nada.

D : J'ai peut-être quelque chose !

Tout le monde vient se placer derrière elle.

D : L'année dernière à la même époque, il y a déjà eu une vingtaine de personnes mortes comme ça.

Willow fait signe à Dawn de lui laisser la place et tape quelque chose.

W : C'est bien pire. Pendant l'hiver de l'année dernière, entre novembre et février il y a

eu 96 personnes mortes dans ces conditions !

B : Et l'hiver d'avant ?

W : 107 personnes. Et tous les hivers, il y a une centaine de personnes qui meurent

comme ça.

F : Et ça ne met pas la puce à l'oreille des flics ?

W : Ils ont cherché à savoir ce qui pourrait recouvrir de glace les corps mais ils ont pas trouvé et en ont déduit que c'était naturel.

F : Tous les mêmes d'une ville à l'autre !

B : Je crois qu'on peut considérer dès maintenant que c'est surnaturel. Will, il faut trouver quel démon pourrait faire ça.

W : Je m'y attelle. Mais je sais pas où chercher. C'est peut-être un démon qui hiberne toute l'année...

An : Mais que je suis bête !

Al : Si c'est toi qui le dit !

An : Ca ressemble à un démon frileux !

F : Avec un nom pareil, il aurait tendance à me faire rire !

An : On voit que tu t'es jamais retrouvée en face !

F : Toi oui ?

An : Je suis sortie avec un pendant la période où j'étais en Russie quand j'étais encore un démon. Quand il fait chaud, ils n'ont aucun problème mais dès que les températures approchent le 0, ils ont besoin de chaleur et ils aspirent celle des humains et du coup ceux-là meurent gelés. Mais les humains n'ont pas assez de chaleur pour eux alors ils doivent tuer presque tous les jours pour survivre. Quand il peut, il aspire la chaleur d'un démon, ça le fait tenir plus longtemps. Inutile de vous dire que quand il a essayé de me tuer, j'ai tout de suite rompu avec lui !

B : Il doit y en avoir un à Elyria, c'est pour ça que tous les ans... rebelotte !

W : Pourquoi rester ici s'il ne peut pas survivre dans le froid ? Il pourrait aller dans un pays tropical.

An : Ils ne supportent pas les grosses chaleurs non plus et dans ce cas-là, ils ne peuvent pas aspirer du froid donc ils préfèrent venir dans des régions froides en hiver.

B : Où est-ce qu'il pourrait se cacher ?

An : Dans un endroit chaud.

Al : Mais encore ?

F : La moitié des cadavres a été retrouvée près de la chaufferie de la compagnie d'électricité d'Elyria.

B : Alors c'est là qu'il doit être. On y va.

D : Je viens avec vous !

B : T'as fini tes devoirs ?

D : Non mais...

B : Alors tu finis tes devoirs !

- A la chaufferie, la bande tente de trouver le démon frileux.

An : Où est-ce qu'il se cache ce démon ?!

B : Quelle tête ça a ?

An : Deux mètres de hauteur, rouge avec des cornes, ne le laisse pas approcher sa main de ta poitrine, c'est comme ça qu'il aspire la chaleur.

F : Et t'es sortie avec ça ?

An : Tout était toujours mieux que les humains !

W : Il est là-bas !

Ils se baissent tous quand ils voient le démon.

B (à Anya) : Olaf, ce démon-là... T'as vraiment des goûts bizarres !

F : Sans oublier Alex.

Al : Hey ! Je te permet pas !

W : Chut !!!

A ce moment, le démon tourne la tête vers eux.

Al : Très discret ton « chut », Will...

Buffy se décide alors à attaquer le démon. Faith la suit.

W : Anya, tu peux pas le faire exploser ?

An : J'ai jamais rien fait exploser d'aussi gros.

Al : Essaye quand même.

Anya se concentre sur le démon et lui fait exploser une de ses cornes.

An : Oops.

F : T'aurais pu lui exploser la tête !

Buffy se fait projeter contre un mur et Faith se retrouve seule contre le démon de 2 mètres.

F : Bon mon pote, tu me laisses pas le choix...

Un couteau apparaît dans sa main droite.

F : J'aurais préféré plus grand mais je vais faire avec !

Elle enfonce le couteau dans l'abdomen du démon qui ne s'avoue pas vaincu mais Buffy s'est relevée et le plaque à terre. Faith le poignarde alors dans le coeur à plusieurs reprises ce qui le tue finalement. Les deux filles se relèvent triomphalement.

F : Et voilà ! C'est pas beau tout ça ?!

- Ils sont maintenant revenus à l'appartement.

An : J'ai pas envie de me coucher.

F : Moi non plus, tout ça a fait monter mon adrénaline !

W : On se regarde un film alors ?

D : Oh ouais !

Al : Désolé de casser vos brillants projets mais je crois qu'il va falloir remettre ça à plus tard.

B : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Alex leur indique quelque chose derrière elles, c'est une lumière blanche de laquelle sort Mlle. Calendar.

F : Toujours là quand il faut.

J : Bonsoir tout le monde.

W : Il y a un problème, Mlle. Calendar ?

J : Non non, pas du tout. J'ai vu votre prestation face au démon frileux. Félicitations !

Al : Et vous êtes venue juste pour ça ?

J : Non. Je suis venue vous présenter votre guide.

B : Notre guide ?

J : Enfin... celui de La Triade. C'est la personne que vous appellerez si vous avez besoin d'aide. Elle fera le lien entre vous et les Puissances Supérieures. Et ce sera à moi de m'assurer qu'elle fait bien son travail mais il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

An : C'est aussi un ange ?

J : Oui. Et un ange que vous connaissez.

Al : C'est qui ?!

J : Vous allez voir. (en regardant vers le haut) Tu peux venir.

Une seconde lumière blanche étincelle dans la pièce et laisse apparaître une nouvelle silhouette. Tout le monde est stupéfait par ce qu'ils voient.

D : Oh mon dieu...

F : C'est pas...

W : Tara !

**FIN**

****

**NB : Spoilers actualisés... ;)**


	9. 108 L'ange protecteur

**1.08. L'ANGE PROTECTEUR (ANGELS) :**

DANS LES EPISODES PRECEDENTS :

- J : Je suis venue vous présenter votre guide.

B : Notre guide ?

J : Enfin... celui de La Triade. C'est la personne que vous appellerez si vous avez besoin

d'aide. Elle fera le lien entre vous et les Puissances Supérieures. Et ce sera à moi de m'assurer qu'elle fait bien son travail mais il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

An : C'est aussi un ange ?

J : Oui. Et un ange que vous connaissez.

Al : C'est qui ?!

W : Tara !

- B : T'es amoureux de Willow !

Al : Bon d'accord d'accord, je suis fou d'elle, ça te va ?!

B : C'est pas à moi qu'il faut que ça aille Alex...

Al : Tu dis rien à personne, hein ?

B : T'as pas l'intention de lui dire ?

Al : Non, je veux pas qu'elle sache et je compte sur toi.

B : Motus et bouche cousue !

- An : C'est cool d'avoir des pouvoirs !

F : C'est cool pour vous mais pas pour moi ! Vous contrôlez presque complètement les vôtres mais moi, je contrôlais rien du tout !! J'en avais marre, je suis pas une sorcière !

- W : Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe à Cleveland ?

B : La bouche de l'enfer se réveille.

Al : Oh, super...

B : J'ai eu Giles au téléphone. Il a envoyé 15 tueuses parce qu'il est très inquiet et il m'a même dit qu'il envisageait d'en envoyer des nouvelles.

F : Donc c'est sérieux.

B : Il semblerait.

- D : Elle te plait Laura ?

Ch : Bah... elle est mignonne. Et elle est pas superficielle comme la plupart des filles dans

ce lycée...

D : Donc elle te plait, hein ?

Ch : Beaucoup.

D : Je le savais !

- L'appartement est paisible, tout le monde est endormi. En réalité, tout le monde semble endormi car même si l'horloge indique 5h07 du matin, Willow, Faith et Anya sont sur le balcon. Elles sont assises sur des chaises longues, emmitouflées dans des gros duvets bien douillets afin de ne pas attraper froid.

W : Je crois que je réalise toujours pas.

An : Tu m'étonnes ! Elle est dure à avaler celle-là !

F : Vous devriez pas être contente ?

W : Mais je SUIS contente ! C'est juste que je suis toute aussi choquée ! Tu t'imagines ? La femme que j'ai jamais cessé d'aimer et qui est morte dans mes bras il y a 1 an et demi est pas si morte que ça !

An : Techniquement, elle l'est.

W : Tu m'as comprise...

F : Encore un ange. Notre guide... Je voudrais bien savoir en quoi elle va nous aider.

An : Vous croyez qu'elle nous écoute ? Après tout, c'est un ange.

F (en levant les yeux vers le ciel) : Hey, j'aime pas beaucoup être espionnée alors soit tu viens, soit tu pars !!

An : Chut ! Tu vas réveiller tout le monde !

F : En tout cas, elle est pas venue alors soit elle est partie, soit elle écoutait pas.

W : Peut-être qu'elle nous surveille depuis le début. Qu'elle ME surveille depuis le début. Et elle m'a sûrement vue...

F : C'est-à-dire ?

W : Tuer Warren. Faire toutes ces choses. Elle doit être déçue par moi. Peut-être qu'elle m'en veut.

F : Elle avait pas du tout l'air de t'en vouloir.

An : Non, elle était rayonnante.

F : Ca, c'était à cause de toute la lumière qu'il y avait autour d'elle...

W : Oui, je sais pas...

An : De toute façon, elle a dit qu'elle reviendrait aujourd'hui alors vous allez vous parler.

W : C'est vrai.

F : Tu l'aimes encore.

W : Définitivement.

An : Vous allez pouvoir rejouer les amoureuses éperdues...

W : J'espère...

F : Je sens une pointe d'amertume, An...

An : Moi aussi j'aimerais bien pouvoir jouer les amoureuses éperdues.

F : Et Mike alors ? Ce cher petit livreur...

An : Tu parles ! Il fait que livrer des livres et il repart !

W : Il fait son travail.

An : Il pourrait peut-être le faire en pensant à moi...

F : En dernier recours, il te reste toujours Alex...

An : Oh non !

W : Heureusement qu'il est pas là, il serait vexé !

An : J'ai l'impression que vous avez pas capté qu'avec Alex, c'est fini ! C'était sympa le temps que ça a duré mais c'est FI-NI ! Je l'aime plus, il m'aime plus, point final.

F : Bon bah, fonce sur ton Mike...

An : Ouais...

W : A votre avis, à quelle heure elle va venir Tara ?

F : Pas à 5h15 du mat' en tout cas.

W : Zut...

**GENERIQUE :  
**

**Alyson Hannigan**

**Eliza Dushku **

**Emma Caulfield **

**Nicholas Brendon **

**Sarah Michelle Gellar **

**And Michelle Trachtenberg as Dawn Summers**

**Avec la participation de : Robia LaMorte, Amber Benson**

- Il est maintenant 8h. Willow et Buffy sont attablées au comptoir de la cuisine. Willow

tape inconsciemment ses doigts sur le comptoir et regarde sa montre toutes les 5 minutes.

B : T'as pas dormi de la nuit, je parie.

W : J'ai pas pu. Oh mon dieu, je dois être horrible !!

B : Will, Tara t'as déjà vue dans tous les états...

W : C'est vrai...

B : Tu me rends nerveuse.

W : C'est communicatif. Je sais pas comment réagir. Hier, je réalisais pas vraiment mais maintenant que c'est fait, je sais pas quoi lui dire.

B : Ca viendra. La situation sera un peu bizarre au début mais après, ça fera comme

avant.

W : J'espère tellement que ça soit comme avant... Quand est-ce qu'elle vient ?

B : Si elle sent ton impatience, elle devrait pas tarder.

Et comme si elles les avait entendues, Tara fait alors son apparition accompagnée de Jenny.

T : Bonjour tout le monde.

Willow s'avance vers elle et elles se sourient.

J : On va vous expliquer pourquoi Tara vous a été envoyée.

Ils s'assoient tous sur la moquette avec Tara et Jenny au centre.

J : En fait, Tara va vous entraîner...

An : Elle va nous former au combat ?!

J : Anya, est-ce que tu pourrais me laisser placer plus de 5 mots à la fois ?

An : Désolée.

J : Non, elle ne va pas vous former au combat si vous voulez apprendre à vous battre, Buffy et Faith sont mieux qualifiées dans ce domaine. Mais Tara va vous entraîner à utiliser vos pouvoirs, à mieux les maîtriser. Elle va aussi vous enseigner un peu l'art des potions et des formules même si Willow peut se passer de ça. Si vous avez un problème avec vos pouvoirs, faîtes appel à elle.

F (à Tara) : Ah ouais ? T'as un numéro de portable ?

T : Non. Il suffira de m'appeler et j'arriverai.

An : C'est le téléphone du paradis !

T : D'une certaine manière !

W : Et tu nous entraîneras souvent ?

T : Ca dépendra de vous. Si vous en avez besoin ou non.

J : Je dois y aller. Rupert m'appelle.

B : Il a des problèmes ?

J : Non, il veut probablement savoir comment la réhabilitation de Tara s'est passée.

B : Encore au courant avant nous !

J : C'est moi qui lui ait demandé de ne rien dire, ne lui en veux pas.

B : Je sais.

Jenny disparaît alors de la pièce.

W (à Tara) : Tu vas t'en aller aussi ?

T : Pas tout de suite.

D : Moi, je dois y aller tout de suite sinon je vais être en retard.

T : Passe une bonne journée, Dawnie.

D : Quand est-ce que je te reverrai ?

T : Tu finis à quelle heure ?

D : 15 heures.

T : Je viendrai te chercher au lycée, on passera un peu de temps toutes les deux.

D : Cool !!! A tout à l'heure !

Elle sort de l'appartement en sautillant.

B (à Tara) : Parle-lui de ses notes en langues !

T (en souriant) : D'accord... Willow ?

W : Oui ?

T : On peut parler toutes les deux ?

W : Bien sûr ! Suis-moi.

Elle la conduit dans la chambre qu'elle partage avec Alex.

T : C'est ta chambre ?

W : Oui. Celle d'Alex aussi. On voulait tous vivre ensemble et un appartement plus grand, c'était trop cher.

T : Je vois.

Tara s'assoit sur le lit de Willow et celle-ci se place en face d'elle.

T : Salut toi.

W : Salut toi.

- Buffy fait le tour de l'appartement à la recherche de quelqu'un. Mais elle ne trouve pas la personne qu'elle recherche. Elle ouvre alors la porte d'entrée et passe la tête dans le couloir et découvre enfin la personne qu'elle voulait voir. Alex est assis contre le mur, la tête renversée en arrière.

B : Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Al : Je voulais sortir prendre l'air mais j'ai pas pu aller plus loin.

Buffy s'assoit à côté de lui.

B : Ca va ?

Al : Disons que si t'as besoin de quelqu'un pour te remonter le moral, je suis pas la bonne personne.

B : Ouais... Le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres... à moins que ce ne soit le contraire...

Al : Tu fais dans les proverbes maintenant ?

B : Certains sont vrais...

Al : Là, je crois que je suis le seul à avoir le malheur... Ca veut pas dire que je suis pas contente que Tara soit revenue parce que je l'aime beaucoup et tu le sais. Mais j'avais déjà pas beaucoup de chances avec Willow, en fait je crois même que j'avais qu'une illusion d'avoir des chances mais c'était déjà ça ! Là, j'ai plus rien.

B : Je sais pas quoi te dire, Alex...

Al : Tu sais pourquoi tu sais pas quoi me dire ?

B : Parce que je suis une mauvaise amie ?

Al : Non au contraire, tu es une excellente amie. Tu peux pas me dire que tout va s'arranger, que Willow va soudainement oublier Tara et se rendre compte que je suis l'homme de sa vie parce que tu me mentirais et on le saurait tous les deux. Mais tu peux pas non plus me dire qu'elles s'aiment encore à la folie et qu'elles vont probablement se remettre ensemble parce que ça, c'est la vérité et ça me ferait encore plus mal de l'entendre de ta bouche. Alors tu dis rien et c'est certainement mieux comme ça.

B : Tu deviens lucide quand tu déprimes. T'as bu ?

Al : Non. J'aurais peut-être dû...

B : Ca aurait rien changé.

Al : Ca doit être mon karma.

B : De ?

Al : De tomber amoureux de toutes celles qu'il faut pas.

B : Mais non.

Al : Observons donc mon passé sentimental : toi, une mante religieuse, une momie, Cordelia démonne à sa façon, Willow quand elle était avec quelqu'un, Faith dans sa période psychopathe, Anya...

B : N'oublie pas la démonne qui a essayé de te tuer en début d'année...

Al : Très juste. Et maintenant Willow quand elle est gay. J'aurais pu m'intéresser à elle quand elle était folle de moi au lycée ou avant qu'elle rencontre Tara mais non non, c'est tellement mieux de l'aimer quand je ne peux pas l'avoir ! Je dois être maso, c'est pas possible.

B : Tu trouveras la bonne.

Al : Mais je l'ai trouvée, Buffy.

B : Oh, t'es vraiment accro toi.

Al : C'est ça le pire. Tu vois, j'aimais Anya, je l'aimais vraiment, je l'ai quand même demandée en mariage.

B : Et quel mariage !

Al : Moque-toi de moi... Mais tu sais que jusqu'à il y a quelques mois, je croyais que j'aimerais Anya toute ma vie et puis, je sais pas, après Sunnydale c'est comme si j'y laissais une partie de ma vie et mon amour pour elle avec. Et ça a été la même chose pour elle. On était prêts à passer à autre chose.

B : Et tu es passé à autre chose...

Al : C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Du jour au lendemain, boum, Willow ! Je te jure, un soir je me couche, Willow est ma meilleure amie, le lendemain je me réveille, je suis fou d'elle !!!

B : Tu sais que t'es spécial, toi ?

Al : Je sais.

B : Peut-être que si tu es patient...

Al : Tu commences à mentir !

B : Non, je dis juste qu'il faut pas perdre espoir.

Al : Ouais, peut-être que dans 20 ans, quand je serai divorcé et qu'elle en aura marre d'être lesbienne...

B : T'es bête !!!

Al : Ecoute, je vois que ce scénario-là !

B : Ca a l'air d'aller un peu mieux.

Al : Eh ouais, Buffy Summers toujours à remonter le moral de ses troupes !

B : Tant mieux.

Al : Mais bon quand même, ça fait combien de temps qu'elles se parlent toutes les

deux ?

B : Plus d'une heure.

Al : J'imagine la scène pleine de mots d'amour...

B : Ah non ! Recommence pas à déprimer !

Al : Je vois qu'une solution alors.

B : C'est quoi ?

Al : La glace !

B : Oh chouette, j'ai quelques kilos à prendre !

- Tara et Willow sortent de la chambre. Willow est toute souriante. Faith est devant la télé.

W : Où est Anya ?

F : Elle avait faim, elle est allée chercher quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.

W : Je dois aller à la fac, j'ai un examen.

T : Je serai encore là quand tu reviendras.

W : A tout à l'heure alors.

T : Bye.

Willow sort alors de l'appartement. Tara s'assoit à côté de Faith.

F : Je sais pas ce que vous vous êtes dit mais ça lui a fait plaisir.

T : Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

F : Un téléfilm naze.

Elle éteint la télé d'un geste impatient.

T : Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas...

F : On s'est déjà vues une fois. Quand j'étais dans le corps de Buffy. J'ai pas été très sympa avec toi...

T : Je m'en souviens.

F : C'était mon époque Tueuse dans tous les sens ! Maintenant, c'est mon époque 50 Tueuse-50 sorcière.

T : Je sais que t'as un peu de mal avec tes pouvoirs de sorcière.

F : C'est sûr !

T : Pourtant, ils font partie de toi désormais au même titre que tes pouvoirs de Tueuse. Je sais que cette double identité n'est pas facile mais c'est justement ce qui fait ta force...

F : Pourquoi moi ? Willow et Anya, je comprends. Mais moi ? Je suis pas un modèle de bonté...

T : Willow a assassiné un homme et a failli détruire le monde ! Et Anya a provoqué la mort de centaines d'hommes pendant plus d'un millénaire. Si c'est ce que tu appelles des modèles de bonté, Hitler en est un aussi !

F : J'aime tes comparaisons... Mais elles se sont rachetées elles.

T : Tu n'as pas passé 3 ans en prison ? Est-ce que tu n'étais pas dans une bouche de l'enfer à Sunnydale à combattre des Turok-Hans pour sauver le monder il y a de cela quelques mois ?

F : Si.

T : Faith, si les Puissances Supérieures t'ont choisie c'est pour une bonne raison.

F : Tu sais que j'aime ton raisonnement ?

T : Je me doutais qu'il te plairait.

F : Mais j'ai du mal à bien contrôler mes pouvoirs.

T : C'est une question de concentration. Il faut que tu trouves le petit truc. Si Will et Anya ont réussi plus facilement c'est parce que c'est pareil que quand on lance un sort.

F : Donc il faut juste que je trouve le bon degré de concentration ?

T : C'est ça l'idée. Je vais te montrer.

Elle lui prend les mains.

F : Tu me dragues pas, hein ? Parce que je pense pas que Will appréciera une romance entre nous sans compter que je suis pas gay !

T : Faith, on travaille là.

F : Ah. Si c'est que ça...

- Anya rentre à l'appartement avec un sandwich à la main. Tara est assise au comptoir de la cuisine.

T : Coucou.

An : Salut. Il y a personne ?

T : Faith a dû aller travailler, Willow est à l'université, Dawn au lycée et Buffy et Alex ont disparu.

An : Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là alors ?

T : J'avais envie de te parler.

An (en avalant une bouchée de son sandwich) : A moi ? Pourquoi ?

T : Je voulais te féliciter.

An : Me féliciter de quoi ?

T : Je trouve que tu as appris à contrôler tes pouvoirs très rapidement.

An : Bah ça me plait. C'est cool.

T : C'est bien que ça te plaise mais il ne faut pas que tu oublies que ces pouvoirs ne servent pas qu'à t'amuser.

An : Tara, joue pas les démagogues avec moi. Je sais que c'est pas pour jouer et qu'ils sont puissants. Mais ils sont bien utiles dans certaines situations alors j'en profite aussi. C'est pas ce que tu ferais toi ?

T : Probablement... enfin je sais pas...

An : T'es un ange donc c'est pas pareil aussi !

T : L'important c'est que tu réussisses à te servir de tes pouvoirs.

An : Je me débrouille plutôt bien je trouve !

T : Tant mieux.

An : Tu m'excuses mais je dois aller ouvrir la librairie. L'argent va pas rentrer tout seul dans les caisses !

T : D'accord. Travaille bien !

An : Je vais encaisser !!

Elle sort de l'appartement et Tara se sourit à elle-même.

T : Certaines choses ne changent jamais !

- Buffy et Alex sortent de l'ascenseur et s'engagent dans le couloir.

B : On aurait pu monter à pieds.

Al : C'est toi la sportive, pas moi !

B : Alors la glace t'a fait du bien ?

Al : Bah, avant j'étais déprimé et le ventre vide et maintenant je suis déprimé et le ventre plein.

B : Il y a du mieux.

Al : Je te le concède. Tu crois que Tara est encore là ?

B : J'espère bien, il faut que je lui parle !

Ils rentrent dans l'appartement et trouvent Tara assise sur le canapé en train de feuilleter un magazine.

B : T'es toute seule ?

T : Tout le monde avait des choses à faire. Je vois que vous avez des vies très remplies !

Al : Tu peux me retirer du lot !

Tara le regarde bizarrement tandis qu'il va dans sa chambre et claque la porte derrière lui.

T : Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

B : Il est grincheux aujourd'hui. Tara ?

T : Oui.

B : Je sais pas si t'es au courant mais Giles a envoyé 15 tueuses sur Cleveland il n'y a pas si longtemps.

T : Je sais.

B : Est-ce que tu sais ce qui se passe exactement à Cleveland ? J'y ai passé quelques jours il y a pas longtemps mais j'y ai pas appris grand-chose. A part que la bouche de l'enfer se réouvre.

T : C'était à prévoir avec la fermeture de celle de Sunnydale. Mais j'en sais pas plus, personne n'en sait plus. Au Conseil, c'est leur priorité de savoir ce qui se passe mais ils ne peuvent pas faire grand-chose, il faut attendre.

B : J'avais peur que tu me dises ça...

T : Je suis désolée...

B : C'est pas de ta faute. On va attendre puisque c'est tout ce qu'il y a à faire.

T : Je vais aller chercher Dawn au lycée.

B : Tu sais où il est ?

T : Je trouverai, t'en fais pas.

B : Les anges ont un sens de l'orientation inné ?

T : Il parait !

- Dawn rejoint Laura à son casier.

D : Comment va notre non-célibataire du jour ?

L : Elle va bien !

D : Depuis combien de temps as-tu quitté les rangs du célibat ?

L : Depuis 16 longues heures !

D : Ouah ! Félicitations !

Elles sortent de l'enceinte du lycée.

L : Tu veux venir chez moi ?

D : Je peux pas. Une amie vient me chercher. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait accepter ton invitation.

L : Qui ?

D : Ton petit copain Chandler qui arrive droit devant nous.

L : T'es malade ! Je peux pas l'inviter à venir chez moi, on s'est juste embrassés !

D : Et alors ? C'est juste pour passer un peu de temps avec toi.

L : Et si je m'étais fait des films ?! C'est vrai, on s'est juste embrassés alors peut-être qu'il m'a trouvée nulle et qu'il veut plus jamais me revoir ! Il a jamais dit qu'on sortait ensemble. Et si il se moquait de moi ?

D : Et si tu arrêtais tes théories tarabiscotées ? Le voilà.

Ch : Salut les filles !

D : Salut Chandler !

Ch : Ca va Laura ?

L : Oui et toi ?

Ch : Ca va bien.

Ils se regardent timidement tandis que Dawn les observe, exaspérée.

D : Vous allez vous embrasser au lieu de vous regarder comme si vous vous étiez jamais vus ?!

L : Dawn !

D : Quoi ? L'entremetteuse veut toujours voir le résultat de son travail !

Sans prévenir, Chandler embrasse alors Laura, aux anges.

Ch (à Dawn) : T'es contente ?

D : Voilà, l'entremetteuse a vu qu'elle a fait un bon boulot !

Tara l'appelle alors de loin.

D : Ah, l'entremetteuse doit y aller, salut les tourtereaux !

Elle rejoint alors Tara en courant.

D : Salut !

T : Alors ? Bien travaillé ?

D : Ouais !

T : Où on va ?

D : Il y a un parc pas très loin, tu veux qu'on y aille ?

T : Okay !

Elles se dirigent alors vers le parc.

T : Alors comment va l'école ?

D : Ouh là, je t'arrête tout de suite, si Buffy t'a demandé de me parler de mes notes de langues, ne le fais pas !

T : D'accord... Mais tu es plutôt maths alors ?

D : Et sciences. Je veux devenir mèdecin.

T : Ouah ! C'est nouveau ça !

D : Un peu. Mais c'est ma voie.

T : Alors il faut la suivre.

D : C'est vrai ?

T : Bien sûr !

Elles arrivent au parc. Dawn fait mine de s'assoir au milieu des gens mais Tara l'arrête.

T : Ca te dérange pas qu'on aille là où il y a moins de monde ?

D : Pas de problème.

Elles vont donc s'assoir dans un endroit plus isolé. Tara a l'air mal à l'aise.

D : Ca va ?

T : Oui. C'est juste que j'ai plus l'habitude d'être entourée de personnes comme ça. Là-haut c'est plus calme.

D : « Là-haut », c'est le Paradis ?

T : Pas exactement.

D : C'est là où Buffy était quand elle était morte ?

T : Non, elle était dans une autre dimension. Dans la mienne, il n'y a que des anges comme moi.

D : Donc tu n'es pas vraiment vivante ?

T : Non mais tu me verras souvent donc ce sera tout comme d'une certaine manière.

D : Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir.

T : Moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir. De tous vous revoir.

D : On a eu le temps d'en faire des erreurs !

T : Je sais !

D : Tu nous a regardé ?

T : Tu sais, c'est tout ce qu'il y a à faire là-haut !

D : C'est de la télé-réalité ! J'espère juste que t'as manqué l'épisode avec RJ !

T : Beaucoup de passages drôles ! Sauf celui sur la voie de chemin de fer.

D : Pour ma défense, j'étais pas moi-même !

T : Je sais.

D : Hey, tu pourrais me raconter des trucs embarassants sur les autres !

T : Dawn !

- Tara et Dawn rentrent à l'appartement où tout le monde se trouve y compris Jenny.

J : Ah vous voilà !

T : On doit y aller ?

J : Il est temps.

W : Vous partez ?

T : Il faut qu'on remonte.

J : Oui, l'apprentissage de Tara doit être complété.

W : Quand est-ce que vous allez revenir ?

J : Nous ne le savons pas exactement.

T : Mais nous reviendrons.

D : Bientôt, hein ?

T : Oui.

J : Nous devons y aller.

B : A bientôt.

Jenny et Tara disparaissent dans un halo blanc.

F : Eh bah, si ça continue il va y avoir plus de morts que de vivants dans nos connaissances !

**FIN**

****

**NB : Spoilers comme d'hab ;) profil**


	10. 109 La vie à six

**1.09. LA VIE A SIX (THIS APARTEMENT IS TOO SMALL FOR THE SIX OF US) :**

DANS LES EPISODES PRECEDENTS :

- W : On voulait tous vivre ensemble et un appartement plus grand, c'était trop cher.

- Al : Ca veut pas dire que je suis pas contente que Tara soit revenue parce que je l'aime beaucoup et tu le sais. Mais j'avais déjà pas beaucoup de chances avec Willow, en fait je crois même que j'avais qu'une illusion d'avoir des chances mais c'était déjà ça ! Là, j'ai plus rien.

B : Je sais pas quoi te dire, Alex...

- D : Tu sais, je pense que je vais envoyer mon dossier de candidature pour ce lycée à New-York. Il y a une filière scientifique avec une option mèdecine et si je veux être mèdecin, autant mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. J'en ai pas parlé à Buffy mais c'est juste pour essayer après tout.

- Dawn est dans sa chambre assise à son bureau en chemise de nuit. Elle vient de fermer une enveloppe destinée à être envoyée à New-York. Buffy rentre alors dans la chambre pour aller se coucher et Dawn fourre précipitamment l'enveloppe dans un des tiroirs de son bureau.

- Buffy, Willow, Faith, Dawn et Anya sont dans l'appartement et balayent. Mais on se rend compte qu'elles ne font pas le ménage mais elles essayent d'éponger l'eau qui a envahi tout l'appartement.

An : Oh, j'en ai marre ! Pourquoi nous ? Il y a d'autres appart' dans cet immeuble ! Mais non, c'est NOTRE plomberie qui a sauté !

B : J'ai décidément pas de chance avec les plomberies !

D : On peut pas s'arrêter ?

F : Tu rigoles ! Il rentre encore 5 centimètres d'eau dans cet appartement alors éponge !

W : Faith, j'ai l'impression que ça te rend de mauvaise humeur...

F : Non, tu crois ?! Comme si j'avais pas de meilleures choses à faire que de passer mon samedi à virer de l'eau du sol !

An : Vous êtes sûres d'avoir fermé le robinet, j'ai l'impression qu'il y en a de plus en plus !

B : J'ai pas réussi à le fermer complètement.

D : Tu tues des démons et t'es même pas capable de fermer un robinet ?

B : C'est pas de ma faute, il est tout rouillé.

F : Hey ! On est pas six à vivre dans cet appart' ?!

W : Alex se sent pas bien.

F : Rien à foutre ! (elle se tourne vers la porte de la chambre d'Alex et Willow) Harris ! Amène-toi et éponge !!!!!

- Dans la chambre, Alex est assis sur son lit dans le noir. Il ne répond pas à l'appel de Faith et continue de regarder droit devant lui.

**GENERIQUE :  
**

**Alyson Hannigan**

**Eliza Dushku **

**Emma Caulfield **

**Nicholas Brendon **

**Sarah Michelle Gellar **

**And Michelle Trachtenberg as Dawn Summers**

Buffy et Dawn sont dans leur chambre et bouchent le bas de leur porte pour que l'eau ne rentre pas.

B : Pfff, il y en a marre, vivement que le plombier arrive !

D : Je vais m'allonger pour la peine !

Elle se tourne vers son lit et s'arrête brusquement.

D : T'as fait mon lit ?

B : Ouais, ça fait tout de même plus propre comme ça !

D : Et t'as rangé mon bureau ?!

B : Bah ouais, avant l'inondation de ce matin.

Dawn se précipite vers son bureau et fouille dans ses tiroirs en en sortant des papiers de partout.

B : Dawn, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

D : Tu sais que je déteste quand tu fouilles dans mes affaires !!!

B : J'ai pas fouillé dans tes affaires, je les ai rangées !

D : C'est un bon prétexte ! Je ne veux pas que tu touches à mes affaires !!

B : Je ne voulais pas fouiller dans tes affaires, juste ranger ! C'est un vrai bordel ton côté de la chambre ! Alors quand t'avais ta propre chambre, c'était ton problème mais maintenant qu'on la partage, ça devient le mien ! Et comme tu ne ranges jamais, il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse !!

D : Ne touche plus jamais à mes affaires !!!

Elle enlève les chiffons qui calefeutraient la porte et sort. Buffy soupire et va remettre les tissus à leurs places.

B : Génial...

- Willow rentre dans sa chambre et allume une lampe pour l'éclairer. Alex est toujours sur son lit.

W : Ca va ?

Al : Oui.

Elle s'assoit à côté de lui.

W : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Al : Je suis malade.

W : T'as pas l'air malade, Alex. Juste un peu... déprimé. Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

Al : Rien.

W : Bon... tu veux pas en parler... (elle se lève et va vers la fenêtre) On pourrait peut-être ouvrir les volets, non ?

Al : Non, je suis bien dans le noir.

Willow retourne s'assoir à ses côtés.

W : Tu m'inquiètes. Ca fait 1 semaine que tu brois du noir. Je veux juste savoir ce que tu as.

Al : Rien je te dis, juste un coup de mou, c'est tout.

W : Alex, tu peux tout me dire.

Al : Je vais bien, Willow.

W : Je vois bien que non.

Alex se lève brusquement faisant sursauter Willow.

Al : Bon sang ! Tu vois pas que j'ai pas envie de te parler !! Lâche-moi !!!

Willow se lève, l'air blessé, et sort de la chambre en vitesse. Resté dans la chambre, Alex se rassoit sur son lit.

Al : Et merde...

- Buffy est dans la cuisine quand elle voit Alex sortir de sa chambre.

Al (en voyant le sol innondé) : Oh, c'est pas vrai...

B : Si si, c'est vrai !

Il la regarde derrière le comptoir de la cuisine.

Al : Tu patauges, là ?

B : Non , je suis assise sur un tabouret !

Elle voit qu'il a un sac de voyage à la main.

B : C'est quoi ?

Al : On dirait un sac, tu crois pas ?

B : Et tu vas où ?

Al : Je sais pas.

B : Viens là.

Il va jusqu'à elle et pose le sac sur un tabouret.

B : Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Al : Je deviens irrascible à force de déprimer ici. Tout à l'heure, j'ai crié sur Willow.

B : Ah, c'est donc ça...

Al : Eh ouais ! Comme toujours... Tu devrais être habituée.

B : Ca commence à venir. Mais tu vas aller où sérieusement ?

Al : Je trouverai, t'en fais pas.

B : Tu reviens vite, hein ?

Al : Mais oui, t'inquiètes pas.

B : J'ai l'impression que je vais pas te revoir...

Al : Comment pourrais-je survivre si je ne revois pas ton joli minois ?

B : C'est pas pour le mien que tu reviendras...

Al : Bon allez, je te laisse.

Il attrape son sac et commence à partir.

B : Hey ?!

Al : Quoi ?

B : Je dis quoi à Willow ?

Al : Ce que tu veux.

Et il s'en va.

B : Merci pour le renseignement !!

- Anya et Faith rentrent à l'appartement et trouvent un homme qui attend sur le palier.

F : On peut vous aider ?

Homme : Vous avez demandé un plombier ?

An : Oh vous êtes le plombier ?! Oh, c'est génial !!

Elles le font entrer.

F : Alors comme vous pouvez le voir, vous avez du boulot.

Elles l'emmènent dans la cuisine pour qu'il répare la fuite.

F : Il y a personne ici ?

An : Faut croire.

F : Je te jure que si Alex n'a pas répondu à la porte, je le tue !

Elle va dans sa chambre mais en revient vite.

F : Il est pas là.

An : Ca vaut mieux pour lui.

Le plombier revient.

Plombier : Je n'ai pas les bons outils mais je reviendrai demain parce que votre plomberie est salement amochée.

An : Génial...

F : Vous allez venir un dimanche ?

Plombier : Ouais, je fais des extras en ce moment.

F : Cool !

A ce moment, Buffy et Dawn rentrent.

B : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

F : C'est le plombier. Il va repasser demain pour nous réparer la plomberie.

B : Super !

Le plombier s'en va en laissant les 4 jeunes femmes dans l'appartement.

B : J'en connais pas beaucoup qui travaillent le dimanche.

F : C'est clair.

Dawn va dans sa chambre et Buffy la suit.

- Buffy va s'assoir sur le lit de Dawn qui lui tourne le dos.

B : Pourquoi tu flippes comme ça ?

D : De quoi tu parles ?

B : J'ai juste rangé ta chambre et on dirait que... je sais pas moi ! Que je t'ai volée !

D : J'aime pas qu'on touche à mes affaires et tu le sais.

B : Ouais mais je suis ta soeur et c'est pas comme si tu me cachais des choses, non ?

D : C'est une question de principe.

B : Bon écoute, on va passer un marché : je ne touche plus à tes affaires si toi tu ranges un peu de ton côté de la chambre de temps à autres. Okay ?

D : De temps à autres ?

B : Disons une fois par semaine.

D : Une fois par semaine ?!!!

B : C'est le minimum syndical ! Et si tu ne fous pas le bordel intégral, ça te prendra 1 heure toutes les semaines !

D : Ouais...

B : Alors ?

D : Bon d'accord...

B : Bah voilà, quand tu veux !

D : Cool !

B : Et maintenant je peux savoir où t'as dîné ?

D : Chez Laura.

B : Bon, je vais me changer, je suis fatiguée.

D : D'accord.

Elle sort et tombe sur Willow qui vient de rentrer.

B : Salut Will !

W : Hey Buffy ! Tu sais pas où est Alex ?

B : Euh... il est parti.

W : Parti où ?

B : Je sais pas.

W : Il revient à quelle heure ?

B : Je sais pas quand il va revenir.

W : Buffy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

B : Willow... Alex est parti avec un sac de voyage.

W : Quoi ?! Il a quitté la ville ?!

B : Non, je crois pas...

W : Tu crois pas ?!!!

B : Willow, il savait même pas où il allait.

W : C'est de ma faute.

B : Mais non, il va pas bien et il a préféré partir plutôt que de finir par dire des choses blessantes.

W : Il les a déjà dîtes...

B : Il va revenir. Tu devrais aller te coucher.

W : Je vais dormir toute seule dans ma chambre...

B : Tu veux que je te refile Dawn peut-être ?!

W : Non, c'est bon je te la laisse ! Bonne nuit.

B : Bonne nuit.

Willow va dans sa chambre tandis que Buffy va dans la salle de bains.

- Le lendemain, les filles traînent en jogging dans l'appartement. Buffy et Faith sont dans la cuisine et vérifient la fuite d'eau.

B : Ca coule encore ?

F : Un peu. J'arrive pas à bloquer le robinet !

La sonnerie retentit.

B : Ca doit être le plombier. Dawn, tu vas ouvrir ?

Dawn se lève en soupirant du canapé où elle se trouvait avec Anya et Willow. Elle revient vite accompagnée du plombier.

Plombier : Bonjour.

F : Ah, vous tombez bien ! Venez donc ici voir la fuite.

Le plombier passe dans le coin cuisne pour voir la fuite d'eau. Faith rejoint les filles dans le salon. Du coup, elle ne voit pas le soi-disant plombier brandir une boule de feu et la lancer dans sa direction. Buffy, qui se trouve face à elle, la voit et pousse Faith pour qu'elles tombent à terre et ne soient pas touchées. Willow, Anya et Dawn vont se cacher derrière le canapé et elles sont vite rejointes par les 2 autres.

Plombier : Sorcières !

F : C'est pas un plombier, c'est un démon !

D : Il a l'air humain pourtant !

An : Tu serais surprise de voir tous les démons humanisés qui existent !

B : Evidemment, vous avez déjà vu un plombier travailler le dimanche !!!

Une boule de feu fuse au-dessus d'elles et explose la porte-fenêtre.

F : Il va falloir trouver quelqu'un pour réparer la fenêtre en plus du plombier maintenant !

B : Faith je vais me battre contre lui pendant que toi, tu vas dans ta chambre pour chercher une arme.

F : Une épée ?

An : J'ai l'impression que t'aimes bien trancher des têtes de démons.

F : Ouais !

W : Faith, je te rappelle que tu peux la matérialiser ton épée.

F : Ah oui, c'est vrai ! J'ai tendance à l'oublier.

B : T'as pas autre chose comme arme ?

F : Tu veux quoi ?

B : Des chaînes pour l'étrangler. Sinon, il va y avoir du sang partout.

Des chaînes apparaissent dans les mains de Faith.

F : Tiens, cadeau.

B : Impressionnant !

Elle sort de sa cachette et va combattre le démon. Les 4 autres la regardent de derrière le canapé.

An : Faith, on peut savoir pourquoi tu joues les trouillardes avec nous ?!

F : Quoi ? Elle se débrouille très bien toute seule !

En effet, Buffy est désormais sur le dos du démon/plombier et se sert de ses chaînes qu'elle a serré autour du cou du démon. Bientôt, celui-ci se met à tituber et s'agenouille au sol. Buffy tire un peu plus sur les chaînes ce qui fait que le démon s'effondre. La Tueuse tire une dernière fois sur les chaînes pour s'assurer qu'il est mort avant de se relever.

B : Et voilà ! Tout proprement !

Faith, Dawn, Willow et Anya quittent le canapé et vont voir le démon.

F : Eh ben, on a du boulot. Le démon, la fuite et la fenêtre à réparer !

An : Ca aura été un week-end pas reposant du tout.

Alex rentre alors dans l'appartement.

Al : Salut ! (il s'arrête soudainement quand il voit les dégâts) Je vois que j'ai bien fait de revenir...

F : Tu l'as dit !

- Willow regarde la télé dans sa chambre quand Alex y entre à son tour.

Al : Hey.

W : Hey. T'as fini ?

Al : Ouais ! Fuite et fenêtre réparées !

W : Tant mieux.

Al : Willow... je suis désolé pour hier. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

W : Alex, je veux juste que tu me dises ce qui va pas.

Al : J'ai juste eu une baisse de régime mais ça va aller mieux maintenant.

W : T'es sûr ?

Al : Certain.

W : Et il y a pas de problème ?

Al : Il y en a plus.

Elle lui caresse la joue et il la prend dans ses bras.

- Dawn descend dans le hall de l'immeuble pour prendre le courrier. Elle regarde s'il y en a pour elle et elle voit une enveloppe qui lui est destinée. Elle regarde l'expéditeur et découvre que ça vient d'une université de New-York. Elle inspire à fond et commence à l'ouvrir mais quelqu'un entre dans le hall. Elle met dans sa poche l'enveloppe et remonte les escaliers avec le courrier.

**FIN**

****

**Grosse mise à jour des spoilers ;)**


	11. 110 Nouvelle recrue

**1.10. NOUVELLE RECRUE (WELCOME IN THE GANG) :**

DANS LES EPISODES PRECEDENTS :

- D : Tu sais, je pense que je vais envoyer mon dossier de candidature pour ce lycée à New-York. Il y a une filière scientifique avec une option mèdecine et si je veux être mèdecin, autant mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. J'en ai pas parlé à Buffy mais c'est juste pour essayer après tout. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Dawn descend dans le hall de l'immeuble pour prendre le courrier. Elle regarde s'il y en a pour elle et elle voit une enveloppe qui lui est destinée. Elle regarde l'expéditeur et découvre que ça vient d'une université de New-York. Elle inspire à fond et commence à l'ouvrir mais quelqu'un entre dans le hall. Elle met dans sa poche l'enveloppe et remonte les escaliers avec le courrier.

- Dans les rues désertes d'Elyria, tout est calme. Tout à coup, un homme agé d'environ 25 ans s'écrase à terre. Il vient de tomber du premier étage d'un immeuble abandonné. Il se met sur le dos douloureusement et voit un vampire qui se trouve sur ce même premier étage et qui se jette sur lui. Le jeune homme roule pour éviter le vampire et se relève. Il court vers une ruelle isolée et le vampire le suit. Il le cherche mais ne le voit pas quand l'homme lui saute dessus et l'envoit à terre mais le vampire le fait trébucher et essaye de le mordre mais il lui donne un coup de poing qui lui laisse le temps de se relever. Il remarque un morceau de miroir cassé et le ramasse et juste avant que le vampire ne l'attaque à nouveau il lui enfonce le morceau dans le bras ce qui fait une entaille très profonde. Le vampire pousse l'homme qui tombe par terre et s'en va en courant. L'homme se relève et regarde dans la direction où est parti le vampire d'un air revanchard :

Homme : Je t'aurai.

**GENERIQUE :  
**

**Alyson Hannigan**

**Eliza Dushku **

**Emma Caulfield **

**Nicholas Brendon **

**Sarah Michelle Gellar **

**And Michelle Trachtenberg as Dawn Summers**

**Avec la participation de : Ryan Phillippe as Kevin Hartsmith**

A l'appartement, Alex entre dans sa chambre et voit Willow assise à son bureau avec plein de bouteilles de parfum dessus.

Al : Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

W : Bah, j'essaye mes parfums !

Al : Mais t'en as tant que ça ?!

W : En fait, j'en mets qu'un seul mais j'ai ceux-là aussi.

Al : Ils sont pas périmés depuis le temps ?

W : Non, je les ai achetés l'année dernière mais je les ai pas mis.

Al : Pourquoi tu les as achetés alors ?

W : Parce qu'ils sentaient bon.

Al : Les femmes et leurs dépenses inconsidérées...

W : Parce que des magazines avec des femmes nues, c'est pas des dépenses inconsidérées peut-être ?? Et puis, j'ai bien le droit de changer de parfum !

Al : Moi je l'aime bien ton parfum...

W : Oui mais je cherche pas à te plaire, chéri.

Al : Oh, tu viens de me plonger une flèche dans le coeur !

W : Désolée, mon chou.

Al : Mais alors, si c'est pas pour moi, ne te préparerais-tu pas à l'éventuel retour d'une certaine Tara ?

W : J'ai envie de la revoir vite.

Al : Elle va bientôt revenir.

W : Je sais.

A ce moment, Buffy rentre dans la chambre.

B : Vous avez pas vu Dawn ?

W : Non.

Al : Elle est sortie il y a un quart d'heure.

B : Zut !

W : Pourquoi ?

B : Je voulais lui parler.

Al : Ca peut bien attendre un peu.

W : C'est si important ?

B : Je sais pas. Je suis certaine qu'elle me cache quelque chose. Et je me demande ce que c'est.

Al : Un petit copain ?

B : Je pense pas.

W : Ca doit pas être bien grave.

B : Ca va me titiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle me le dise.

W : Il faut pas te torturer pour ça.

Al : C'est peut-être une bonne nouvelle...

B : Elle a pas interêt à m'annoncer qu'elle est enceinte !!!

Al : Je parlais pas de ça.

B : Heureusement pour toi !

Al : Hey, mais je risque la mort avec toi, moi !

B (à Willow): Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

W : J'essaye mes parfums.

B : Hey, j'adore celui-là !

Elle s'assoit à côté de Willow.

B : Hum... il sent bon celui-là !

W : Je trouve aussi !

Alex lève les yeux au ciel et tourne les talons.

Al : Okay... Je vous laisse...

B&W : Salut !

Al : Ah là là...

- Faith travaille au Elyria Sunshine. Elle est au bar en train de servir des boissons quand l'homme qui s'est battu contre le vampire arrive dans le bar et se dirige vers elle :

Homme : Bonjour.

F : Bonjour ! Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

Homme : Un jus de fruits.

Elle lui sert le jus et se retourne pour ranger la bouteille. L'homme renverse alors délibérément le verre du côté du bar. Faith se retourne brusquement quand elle entend le verre se briser.

Homme : Oh non ! Je suis vraiment désolé, je suis tellement maladroit !!

F : Non, c'est pas grave. Je vais nettoyer.

Elle se baisse pour nettoyer et puis, elle a une idée. Elle ferme les yeux et le jus de fruits disparaît.

F (en chuchotant) : Cool...

On se rend compte que l'homme a tout vu et esquisse un sourire. Faith reste baissée quelques secondes à faire semblant de nettoyer avant de se relever.

F : Voilà ! Je vais vous en...

Elle s'arrête parce qu'elle vient de constater qu'il est parti.

F : Ah bah... il avait plus soif !

- Retour à l'appartement, Dawn et Anya font irruption dans le salon où Buffy, Alex et Willow jouent à un jeu de société.

D : Si on allait au M&D ?!!

B : En quel honneur ?

An : Comme ça !!

W : Vous semblez bien excitées...

D : On est de bonne humeur !

B : Bon okay, mais il faut prévenir Faith et elle va sûrement pas être contente vu qu'elle a travaillé en soirée.

An : Je l'appelle !

- Faith est toujours au bar désormais vide et met les chaises sur les tables quand son portable sonne. Faith décroche et on entend la voix d'Anya.

F : Allo ?

An : Faith, ça te dit de nous rejoindre eu M&D ?

F : Qui nous ?

An : Bah nous tout le monde !

F : Maintenant ? Vous êtes énervants, vous savez que j'ai travaillé toute la soirée.

An : Oh, tu peux bien sortir pour aller danser !

F : On a pas idée de sortir à une heure pareille ! Il est presque minuit et j'ai pas arrêté de bosser depuis qu'il est 16 heures !

An : Oh, t'es pas drôle ! C'est juste à côté !!

F : Non sérieux, je suis crevée, allez-y sans moi.

An : Bon, tant pis ! A tout à l'heure !

F : Okay. Anya ?

An : Oui ?

F : Fais pas de bruit en allant te coucher !

An : Oui chef ! Salut !

Faith entend le déclic et raccroche à son tour. Elle fourre le portable dans son sac, enfile sa veste et va vers la sortie en soupirant. Elle éteint les lumières et verrouille la porte avant de se diriger vers l'immeuble qui se trouve pas loin. Mais elle est suivie et tout à coup, un vampire se jette sur elle. C'est le vampire vu dans le prégénérique. Elle se laisse destabiliser mais riposte vite. Seulement, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit si fort et il la plaque contre le mur et commence à l'étrangler. L'homme du bar, qui l'avait suivie, se montre alors, éloigne le vampire de Faith et le frappe au visage. Mais le vampire le met à terre tandis que Faith lui met un coup de pied ce qui fait fuir le vampire. Faith aide alors l'homme à se relever.

F : Ca va ?

Homme : Ouais.

F (en voyant son visage) : Hey ! Mais je te connais toi !

- L'homme fait le tour de l'appartement tandis que Faith raccroche le téléphone.

F : C'est bon, les renforts rappliquent.

Homme : Génial, il va falloir retrouver cette ordure et le tuer.

F : Ow ! Doucement cow-boy ! Comment tu t'appelles déjà ?

Homme : Kevin.

F : Génial. Moi, c'est Faith.

K : Je sais.

F : D'accord ! Ensuite, il y a un truc qui m'inquiète, c'est que je fais plutôt dans le genre puissant tu vois, je suis une Tueuse ET une sorcière...

K : Je sais.

F : Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne connais pas sur moi ?

K : Tes mensurations ?

F : Je ne relèverai pas... Toujours est-il que je me suis fait battre par un simple vampire et c'est plutôt vexant...

K : C'est pas un simple vampire, c'est un hybride.

F : Un hybride ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

K : C'est rare. Il est mi-démon mi-vampire.

F : Ca existe ça ?

K : Oui. Et il faut le tuer.

F : Euh... ouais, je sais pas. C'est quand même vachement... bizarre. Il vaut mieux y réfléchir. On sait pas pourquoi il m'a attaquée.

K : Pour se nourrir ! Il a essayé de te tuer ! Et de toute façon, c'est un monstre alors la réponse me paraît évidente !!

F : Ce serait pas un peu prémédité tout ça ?

K : Quoi ?

F : Tu sais qui je suis, tu connais mon nom, tu chercherais pas à te faire aider pour tuer ton ami le méchant ?

K : Ce n'est pas mon ami ! C'est un démon...

F : Laisse-moi deviner, il a tué ta petite amie ?

K : ...Mes parents. Quand j'avais 15 ans. Ca fait 10 ans que je le cherche. C'est pas un de ces démons qui cherchent juste à se protéger et qui tue par accident. Lui, c'est pour le plaisir... S'il te plait, Faith. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

F : Et pourquoi je devrais succomber à tes yeux qui m'implorent ?

K : Pour mes beaux yeux justement ?

F : T'es marrant toi...

K : Moi je le ferais... T'as de très beaux yeux...

Faith baisse la tête sous l'effet de la gêne quand la porte s'ouvre.

W : Faith !

F (en murmurant) : Dieu merci...

Les 5 autres locataires de l'appartement arrivent dans le salon.

B : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? (elle voit Kevin) Et c'est qui ?

F : C'est Kevin.

Al : On va aller loin avec ça ! Salut Kevin !

K : Salut.

An (à Faith) : Si t'es pas capable de te faire un mec sans nous, on va avoir un problème !

F : Anya ! Je me suis faite attaquée par un démon et il m'a aidée.

B : Quel démon ?

K : Un hybride.

An : C'est quoi ça ?

K (à Faith) : Vous êtes sûres que vous êtes des sorcières ?!

F : Hey, si t'es pas content tu t'en vas !

W : Je vois que vous vous adorez déjà mais on sait toujours pas c'est quoi un hybride !

K : Il est à moitié vampire et à moitié démon.

D : Il ressemble à quoi alors ?

K : A un vampire normal.

B : Et on le tue comment ?

K : Comme un démon. Un pieu dans le coeur ne le tuera pas.

Al : Ca aurait été mieux avec le contraire !

W : C'est bizarre un démon-vampire... peut-être qu'on devrait réfléchir avant de le tuer.

F : On le tue.

Al : Peut-être que Willow a raison...

F : J'ai dit qu'on le tuait.

Willow fait signe à Anya et Faith de la suivre dans la cuisine.

W : On pourrait peut-être faire des recherches avant de se lancer là-dedans.

F : Ecoute Will, c'est un démon alors on le tue !

An : Tu nous fais quoi là ?

F : Enfin c'est évident !

W : Qu'est-ce que Kevin t'a dit ?

F : Rien !

An : Il est mignon, hein ?

F : Je t'en prie, je te le laisse !!

W : Faith...

F : Will... Fais-moi confiance...

W : D'accord...

Elles repartent toutes les deux dans le salon. Anya reste seule dans la cuisine.

An : Et mon avis, il compte pas ?... Pfff...

Elle finit par les suivre.

B : Bon, on fait quoi ?

F : On y va.

B : Okay. On vous suit. Mais on est peut-être pas obligés de tous y aller.

K : Je viens !

An : T'énerve pas !

Al : Bon Dawn, je crois que c'est toi et moi ce soir. On va laisser les quatre droles de dames et Charlie aller se battre.

W : Elles sont trois les droles de dames, Alex...

Al : Je sais, je suis pas inculte à ce point-là !

W : Ah bon ?

Al : Ca fait plaisir...

W : Je te taquine Alex ! J'adore la tête que tu fais quand t'es vexé !!!

Les filles et Kevin sortent de l'appartement sous les yeux d'Alex et de Dawn. Le jeune homme se tourne vers cette dernière :

Al : Je suis mignon quand je suis vexé ?

Dawn le regarde bizarrement et lève un sourcil.

- Le petit groupe chargé de tuer le démon arrive dans un cimetière près d'un mausolée.

An (à Kevin) : T'as vraiment étudié toutes ses habitudes ?

K : Tu sais, en 10 ans j'ai eu le temps...

B : Et c'est là qu'il se cache ?

K : Ouais, il y passe ses journées.

W : Mais là, on est en pleine nuit.

K : Il vient de subir un échec, il aime pas ça, il doit être revenu pour se calmer avant de retourner chasser...

W : C'est effrayant à quel point tu le connais !

F : Il est à Elyria depuis longtemps ?

K : Trois semaines.

F : Bon, on y va.

An : Attendez ! C'est toujours Buffy et Faith qui font les trucs intéressants et nous on se contente de les regarder. J'aimerais bien pouvoir utiliser mes pouvoirs moi aussi ! (à Kevin) Ca peut mourir par explosion ?

K : Certainement.

An : Génial ! On rentre, il explose et on repart ! Ce sera plus rapide comme ça, en plus !!

B : A toi l'honneur, miss explosion.

Ils se dirigent donc vers le mausolée et y rentrent. Le démon n'a pas l'air ravi de les voir mais il n'a pas le temps de les attaquer qu'Anya le fait exploser.

K : Rapide, simple, efficace.

An : Comme nous !

K : Si j'avais su, je serais venu vous trouver plus tôt.

F : Ah ouais ? Je croyais que tu savais tout !

B : Bon allez, on rentre, je suis fatiguée.

Ils sortent du mausolée et se rendent à l'appartement.

- Dawn et Alex font une partie de Monopoly quand les autres rentrent.

Al : Alors ? Le démon est mort ?

F : Ouais ! Anya l'a réduit en bouillie !

K : Et quelle bouillie !

D (à Kevin) : Alors ta vengeance est accomplie ?

K : Je crois. Je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi.

F : Et c'est où chez toi ?

K : Un peu partout.

B : Traduction : tu n'as pas de chez toi !

K (en souriant) : C'est un peu ça...

D : On peut pas te renvoyer dans la nature comme ça, nous !

W : C'est vrai, on prend soin de nos vengeurs masqués !

K : Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me dire ?

An : Qu'on va être obligés de te garder !

K : Vraiment ? Vous voulez ?

Al : Eh ouais ! Tu fais partie du groupe maintenant ! Bienvenue et merci de me sortir de cet environnement 100 pourcent féminin !!!

Tout le monde se met à rire.

- Buffy est dans son lit en train de lire quand Dawn rentre dans la chambre et s'assoit à côté de sa soeur.

D : Buffy, j'ai une super nouvelle !!!

B : C'est quoi ?! T'es pas enceinte ?

D : Quoi ? Non ! J'ai été acceptée dans un des plus grands lycées d'Amérique !

B : Comment ça ?

D : C'est un lycée qui propose une spécialité scientifique avec une option mèdecine ! Pour moi qui veux devenir mèdecin, c'est génial !!!

B : C'est à Cleveland ?

D : Non, à New-York !! Tu te rends compte ?!!

B : Mais Dawn, c'est quoi cette histoire ?! Tu m'en avais jamais parlé !!!

D : Mais c'est parce que j'avais envoyé ma candidature en pensant que je serais pas acceptée mais en fait, si !!! C'est super, non ?!

B : Il est hors de question que tu y ailles, Dawn !

D : Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?

B : Enfin, c'est à plus de 600 km d'ici !! Et tu n'as pas besoin de ça ! Et je ne te parle pas du prix exorbitant que ça doit être !!

D : Maman m'a laissé de l'argent pour mes études !

B : Tes études SUPERIEURES !! S'il ne te reste plus rien pour l'université, tu ne seras pas plus avancée !!

D : Je veux vraiment y aller, Buffy !

B : J'ai dit non !

D : Tu fais toujours tout pour me gâcher la vie !!!

Elle sort précipitamment de la chambre en claquant violemment la porte. Buffy retourne à sa lecture en secouant la tête comme si ça n'était pas important...

**FIN**


	12. 111 Une décision à prendre

**1.11. UNE DECISION A PRENDRE (IT'S YOUR CHOICE) :**

DANS LES EPISODES PRECEDENTS :

- D : J'ai été acceptée dans un des plus grands lycées d'Amérique !

B : Comment ça ?

D : C'est un lycée qui propose une spécialité scientifique avec une option mèdecine ! Pour moi qui veux devenir mèdecin, c'est génial !!!

B : C'est à Cleveland ?

D : Non, à New-York !!

- B : Il est hors de question que tu y ailles, Dawn !

- F : Ow ! Doucement cow-boy ! Comment tu t'appelles déjà ?

Homme : Kevin.

F : Génial. Moi, c'est Faith.

K : Je sais.

- Carver : Mlle. Summers, si vous arrivez en retard trop fréquemment, je serai dans l'obligation de vous renvoyer. Est-ce bien compris ?

B : Tout à fait monsieur.

- Dawn et Laura sont dans la cour du lycée. Dawn est en grande conversation.

D : Franchement, j'en rêve et elle refuse catégoriquement de me laisser y aller. J'ai même pas eu le temps de lui montrer les programmes ou quoi que ce soit qu'elle disait déjà non ! « C'est à plus de 600 km ! », tu parles ! Elle a peur que je m'épanouisse et que je réussisse là où elle a pas pu !

L : Elle a peut-être ses raisons...

D : Lesquelles ?! Je veux juste étudier ! C'est comme si j'allais à l'université avec 1 an et demi d'avance ! Elle croyait quand même pas que j'irais à l'université d'Elyria !! Et le pire c'est qu'elle fait comme si ça n'avait aucune importance alors que c'est capital !! C'est mon avenir ! Si ça avait été ma mère, je serais déjà dans l'avion !

L : Elle a sûrement peur de te perdre...

D : Pourquoi tu lui cherches des excuses ?!

L : Peut-être parce que je sais ce qu'elle ressent...

D : Comment ça ?

L : Depuis que tu es arrivée ici, ma vie a totalement changé. Tu es la seule amie que j'ai mais c'est déjà beaucoup parce qu'avant je n'en avais pas. Et grâce à toi, je sors avec Chandler. Tout ce qui m'est arrivé de bien ces derniers temps, c'est grâce à toi. Ne crois pas que je ne veuille pas que tu réalises ton rêve mais si tu pars, tu vas me manquer. Et c'est sûrement ce que ressent Buffy. Elle a peur de perdre sa petite soeur...

D : Oh, t'es trop adorable !!! Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer ! Tu es la seule fille bien dans ce lycée ! Je t'ai juste aider à te trouver un peu mais maintenant, tu n'as plus besoin de moi. Mais bon, de toute façon je ne pars pas alors la question ne se pose pas...

L : Peut-être qu'elle changera d'avis...

D : Ca se voit que tu connais pas ma soeur... Plus têtue, je connais pas...

**GENERIQUE :  
**

**Alyson Hannigan**

**Eliza Dushku **

**Emma Caulfield **

**Nicholas Brendon **

**Sarah Michelle Gellar **

**And Michelle Trachtenberg as Dawn Summers**

**Avec la participation de : Ryan Phillippe as Kevin Hartsmith**

Buffy est dans son bureau et fouille dans ses tiroirs quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

B : Entrez !

Mr. Carver apparait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Carver : Mlle. Summers...

B : Proviseur Carver ! Quelle bonne surprise !

Carver : Mlle. Summers, nous avons un problème...

B : Un problème ? Comment ça ?

Carver : Vous êtes à nouveau arrivée en retard aujourd'hui.

B : Euh... vous êtes sûr ?

Carver : Certain !

B : J'en suis désolée.

Carver : Je vous préviens que si vous arrivez encore en retard jusqu'à la fin de l'année, je vous renvois sur le champ !

B : Mais...

Carver : Il n'y a pas de mais. Une bonne conseillère d'éducation se doit d'être toujours présente quand ses élèves ont besoin d'elle. Et vos élèves ont besoin de vous entre votre heure d'arrivée et votre heure de départ. Est-ce clair ?

B : Très clair.

Carver : Parfait ! Rappelez-vous... une seule fois et vous êtes renvoyée...

B : Je m'en souviendrais !

Carver : Très bien. Bonne journée Mlle. Summers...

B : Au revoir.

Carver referme la porte derrière lui tandis que Buffy s'appuie brutalement contre le dossier de sa chaise avant de pousser un long soupir.

- A l'appartement, Alex et Kevin épluchent les petites annonces.

Al : Explique-moi pourquoi personne ne recherche quelqu'un sur un chantier.

K : Il y a vraiment rien ??

Al : Sinon, c'est sur Cleveland et j'ai pas envie d'aller travailler là-bas... Tu trouves, toi ?

K : Bah, apparemment le secteur de la comptabilité marche plutôt bien ici... Ca te dit pas ?

Al : Moi et les chiffres, on est pas très amis... Tu m'aurais vu au lycée, c'était laborieux. Willow a bien essayé de me convertir mais malgré tous ses efforts et son talent, elle n'a pas réussi...

K : Willow et toi, vous étiez au lycée ensemble ?

Al : On est ensemble depuis la maternelle.

K : Ah ouais quand même !

Al : Eh ouais !

K : Mais quand tu dis que vous êtes ensemble, tu veux dire que vous sortez ensemble ?

Al : Non ! On sort pas ensemble ! On se connait depuis la maternelle, ça veut pas dire qu'on sort ensemble... C'est juste ma meilleure amie.

K : Je sais pas, vous dormez dans la même chambre...

Al : Ouais mais on a des lits séparés.

K : Ouais, c'est vrai. Mais depuis tout ce temps, vous vous tapez pas sur les nerfs ?

Al : Non, pas du tout. On s'adore. Willow c'est un ange.

K: Je sais pourquoi j'ai cru que vous sortiez ensemble.

Al : Pourquoi ?

K : Parce que t'es dingue d'elle.

Al : Quoi ?!

K : Arrête, t'as vu la manière dont tu parles d'elle. Et comment tu la regardes, c'est affolant ! C'est pour ça que j'ai cru que vous sortiez ensemble !

Al : Mais ça se voit tellement ?!

K : Bah oui !

Al : D'accord... Heureusement pour moi qu'elle voit rien...

K : Peut-être qu'elle aimerait le voir...

Al : Je suis pas son type.

K : Tu sais pas. Peut-être que si.

Al : Kevin, quand je dis que je suis pas son type, je parle du type masculin... Willow est gay.

K : Ah. Effectivement, dans ce cas... Tu aimes te compliquer la vie, non ?

Al : J'ai pas choisi !

K : Non mais tomber amoureux de sa meilleure amie gay, c'est fort !

Al : Pas plus que d'avoir le coup de foudre pour une sorcière !

K : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Al : Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu regarder Faith avec tes yeux de merlant fris ?

K : Je plaide coupable. Mais pour ma défense, elle est mignonne.

Al : J'ai pas dit le contraire.

K : T'as pas des vues sur elle aussi ?!

Al : Non, j'ai déjà couché avec Faith !

K : Sérieux ?!

Al : Ouais mais c'était il y a longtemps.

K : T'en as d'autres à me raconter ?

Al : J'ai failli me marier avec Anya il y a 2 ans.

K : C'était une question théorique... Je vais continuer mes recherches, je crois.

Il se replonge dans les petites annonces sous le regard amusé d'Alex.

- Buffy rentre à l'appartement, elle est accueillie par Alex.

Al : Salut la travailleuse !

B : Salut le glandeur !

Al : C'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir cherché...

B : Ca n'a rien donné ?

Al : Non. Contrairement à Kevin.

B : Il a trouvé ?

Al : Il a je-sais-pas-combien d'entretiens...

B : Tu trouveras toi aussi...

Al : Promet-moi que l'année prochaine, tu changeras de refrain...

B : Oh, arrête ! Si Kevin a trouvé, pourquoi pas toi ?

Al : Il a ses deux yeux ?... Mais bon, j'ai la chance de vivre avec des amies qui me payent le loyer...

B : T'es au courant que tu pioches dans tes réserves ?

Al : J'espérais que peut-être... Mais bon, Kevin pourra avoir son propre appart'...

B : Il va déménager ?

Al : Bah, dormir sur le canapé du salon, ça doit pas être génial...

B : Dommage. C'était cool qu'il vive ici...

Al : Tu craquerais pas un peu pour lui ?

B (avec un petit sourire) : Il est mignon...

Al : Je pense qu'il aime les tueuses mais te vexe pas, je crois qu'il les préfère brunes !

B : Ouais, je sais...

Al : Et ta journée ?

B : Je suis à deux doigts de me faire renvoyer...

Al : Ca veut dire « mauvaise » ?

B : En gros.

A ce moment, Dawn rentre dans l'appartement sans rien dire et va directement dans sa chambre. Buffy regarde Alex.

B : Et voilà qui ne va pas la rendre meilleure...

Elle se lève de sa chaise et suit Dawn dans sa chambre.

- Dawn boude sur son lit quand Buffy rentre. Elle va s'assoir sur le lit.

B : Tu vas pas faire ta mauvaise tête toute la vie... T'en auras des occasions de faire des études de mèdecine mais obtiens déjà ton diplôme.

D : Mais j'ai l'impression que tu te rends pas compte que c'est VRAIMENT important !! Tu penses que c'est une lubie mais non ! Est-ce que tu réalises que j'ai été acceptée dans une école prestigieuse ? Tu devrais être fière de moi et ne pas hésiter à me laisser y aller !!

B : Mais je SUIS fière mais c'est à New-York !!! Si c'était à Cleveland, il y aurait pas de problème mais c'est à New-York !

D : Et alors ?! A New-York, on peut vivre aussi !!

B :...Ecoute... je te promets rien mais je peux toujours voir si c'est possible de nous trouver un appartement là-bas...

D : Buffy... je veux pas que tu viennes avec moi à New-York. Il y a un internat dans l'école et j'aimerais y aller...

B : Quoi ?!

D : Ce serait plus pratique !

B : « Plus pratique » ?!! Je croyais que tu voulais travailler mais non ! En fait, tu veux juste t'amuser un peu !

D : Pas du tout ! Je veux juste être plus indépendante !

B : Dawn, me prend pas pour une bonne poire !

Elle s'en va en claquant la porte.

- Kevin rentre dans l'appartement et y trouve Buffy assise à la table de la salle à manger.

K : Y a personne ?

B : Ils dorment tous.

K (en s'asseyant en face d'elle) : Sauf toi.

B : Eh ouais.

K : Mauvaise journée ?

B : Plutôt.

K : Dawn veut toujours aller dans cette école ?

B : Ouais. J'ai essayé de faire des efforts mais mademoiselle veut vivre à New-York sans moi.

K : Et toi tu veux pas ?

B : Ca fait presque 3 ans qu'elle est sous ma garde et c'est comme ça qu'elle me remercie !

K : Buffy, si Dawn ressent le besoin de partir, il ne faut pas l'en empêcher. Elle t'en voudra si tu le fais et vos relations vont se détériorer. Ca veut pas dire que tu la perdras si tu la laisses y aller, au contraire.

B : Tu crois ?

K : Oui.

B : T'as peut-être raison... Merci.

K : De rien.

Elle se lève pour se placer à côté de lui et s'avance pour l'embrasser mais il l'arrête.

K : Buffy, c'est pas que tu me plais pas ou quoi que ce soit, c'est juste que...

B : Faith.

K : C'est possible de garder un secret ici ?

B : Seulement si t'es discret et c'est pas ton cas.

K : Okay.

B : Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

K : Salut.

Kevin reste attablé à la table et se tourne vers la porte de la chambre de Faith et Anya.

- Alex et Willow sont dans leur chambre sur le lit d'Alex.

Al : Bon alors résumons, c'est la grande tension entre Dawn et Buffy, je suis sans emploi, tu en as marre de la fac, Kevin bave désespérément devant Faith, il n'y a qu'Anya qui est tranquille.

W : Elle n'arrive pas à séduire son livreur...

Al : Ah oui, c'est vrai !

Ils éclatent de rire en même temps.

Al : Tu crois qu'un jour, on ira tous bien en même temps ?

W : Préviens-moi si ça arrive !

Al : Oh, je pense qu'entre Dawn et Buffy ça va s'arranger...

W : Et pour toi aussi.

Al : Et toi, tu retrouveras ton admiration pour la fac.

W : Par contre pour Kevin...

Al : Bah quoi ?

W : Faith voit bien qu'elle lui plait et ça l'agace. Et puis, tu la connais, même quand un mec lui plait ça dépasse rarement la nuit...

Al : Elle a changé.

W : Pas à ce point-là... Le pauvre garçon, il a aucune chance...

Alex acquiesce en prenant conscience que ça ne s'applique pas qu'à Kevin.

Al (en murmurant) : Ouais...

- Buffy s'assoit face à Dawn.

B : T'as gagné.

D : Quoi ?

B : Je te laisse y aller.

D : A New-York ?

B : Oui.

D : Toute seule ?

B : Oui.

D : Aaah !! Merci merci merci !!!

Elle se jette dans ses bras.

B : C'est quand la rentrée du second semestre ?

D : Dans 1 mois.

B : Si tôt ?

D : C'est en Janvier, Buffy.

B : Tu vas me manquer.

D : Toi aussi.

B : Bon allez au lit ! Demain il faut quand même travailler ! On en reparlera demain.

D : D'accord !

Elles se couchent toutes les deux.

- Le lendemain, Buffy arrive précipitamment dans son bureau et regarde l'heure sur une horloge.

B : Juste à l'heure !

Elle prend ensuite son temps pour se débarasser de ses affaires quand le proviseur Carver rentre sans frapper.

Carver : Mlle. Summers, quelle surprise ! Vous êtes déjà là ?

B : Je suis arrivée à l'heure aujourd'hui !

Carver : Je sais. Encore hier soir, un élève me disait à quel point vous l'aviez aidé et comment vous étiez tellement mieux que la précédente conseillère. Vous êtes très populaire auprès des élèves...

B : J'essaye de les aider au mieux.

Carver : Ils vous aiment beaucoup... Vous êtes l'une des meilleures conseillères que nous ayons eu. A part en ce qui concerne la ponctualité bien sûr...

Et sur ces mots, il sort laissant Buffy complètement interloquée.

B : Est-ce qu'il essayait de me dire qu'il est décidé à me garder, là ?

- Alex, Willow, Kevin et Anya finissent de petit-déjeuner. Anya se lève finalement.

An : Bon j'y vais. Je dois ouvrir la librairie.

Tout le monde lui fait un signe de la main et elle quitte l'appartement. Faith sort de la salle de bains.

F : Anya est partie ?

W : Oui.

F : Elle aurait pu dire au revoir...

Elle s'assoit à côté de Willow et boit dans son verre de jus d'orange.

W : Hey ! Te gêne pas !!

F : Bah non. Bon, on y va ?!

W : J'arrive. Salut les mecs !

K : Salut !

Al : Et j'ai pas droit à un bisou ?!

W : Et depuis quand ?

Al : Depuis aujourd'hui !

Willow revient et l'embrasse sur la joue.

W : Pour la peine, t'as des traces de rouge à lèvres !

Al : Will !!!

Elle repart en gloussant et leur fait un signe de la main avant de sortir de l'appartement :

K : Tu vas plus jamais te laver le visage maintenant !

Al : Bah j'hésite !

Ils ricanent tous les deux avant de continuer à manger.

K : T'es un cas désespéré, mec...

Al : Ouais, je sais !

**FIN**

****

**PS : Comme promis, une énoooooooooooorme mise à jour des spoilers !!!! Yen a jusqu'à la fin de la saison !!!**


	13. 112 Au revoir Dawn !

**1.12. AU REVOIR DAWN (SAY GOODBYE) :**

DANS LES EPISODES PRECEDENTS :

- B : T'as gagné.

D : Quoi ?

B : Je te laisse y aller.

D : A New-York ?

B : Oui.

- B : C'est quand la rentrée du second semestre ?

D : Dans 1 mois.

- W : Faith voit bien qu'elle lui plait et ça l'agace. Et puis, tu la connais, même quand un mec lui plait ça dépasse rarement la nuit...

Al : Elle a changé.

W : Pas à ce point-là... Le pauvre garçon, il a aucune chance...

- Dawn est dans sa chambre. Son côté est encombré de cartons et de valises. Elle ferme un dernier sac avant de balayer du regard sa chambre d'un air satisfait. Willow rentre alors dans la pièce.

W : T'as fini ?

D : Ouais ! Ca y est, je suis prête à m'envoler pour New-York !

W : J'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que tu vas partir...

D : Ca fera bizarre d'être sans vous... Ne laissez personne me remplacer !!!

W : Tu es irremplaçable, Dawnie...

D : Je suis rassurée... Buffy va pouvoir avoir la chambre pour elle toute seule, elle va vite oublier que je suis partie !

W : Je pense pas.

D : J'espère qu'elle va pas trop se miner quand même...

W : On prendra soin d'elle, t'en fais pas. Et puis, le téléphone ça existe !

D : Je vais pas non plus passer mon temps pendue au téléphone !

W : Pour donner des nouvelles quand même ! Ta soeur va criser si t'appelles pas toutes les semaines !

D : Je sais bien...

W : Et on compte bien te revoir pendant les vacances !

D : Ouais, je reviendrai vous embêter !

W : Mais tu nous embêteras pas...

D : Tu diras au revoir à Tara quand tu la reverras parce qu'elle est toujours pas revenue...

W : Promis...

D : Bon ! Tu m'aides à tout sortir ?

W : C'est parti !

**GENERIQUE :  
**

**Alyson Hannigan**

**Eliza Dushku **

**Emma Caulfield **

**Nicholas Brendon **

**Sarah Michelle Gellar **

**And Michelle Trachtenberg as Dawn Summers**

**Avec la participation de : Ryan Phillippe as Kevin Hartsmith**

Dans un appartement inconnu rempli de cartons où se trouvent Buffy, Alex et Kevin.

K : C'est sympa d'être venus m'aider...

Al : On allait pas te laisser emménager tout seul !

B : Oui, c'est bien connu qu'on est des aides importantes !!! Par contre, pour te monter tes meubles, compte pas sur moi ! Je suis peut-être la Tueuse mais faut pas exagérer !

K : C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Alex de venir !

Al : Ah ouais ? Et tu vas me payer ?

K : Tu rêves !

Buffy s'agenouille près d'un carton et commence à fouiller dedans.

Al : Bah quoi ? T'as bien trouvé un boulot, non ?

K : Je suis pas riche pour autant, mon gars !

B : Euh Kevin ?

Il se tourne vers elle et la découvre avec une photo de Faith et Willow dans la main.

B : Tu l'as piquée où celle-là ?

Al : Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec une photo de Willow ?!!

B : Si tu veux mon avis, c'est pas pour Willow qu'il l'a...

K (à Alex) : On la coupe ?

Al : Allez va, je te la laisse !

B : Il en a déjà plein cachées sous son lit !

Al : Mais de quoi je me mêle ?!

B : Parce que c'est vrai en plus ?!!

Al : Mais non !

B : Ah tu me rassures...

Elle s'éloigne des garçons.

Al (à Kevin) : Pas sous mon lit en tout cas...

Kevin éclate de rire.

- Alex, Buffy et Kevin rentrent à l'appartement. Buffy va voir Dawn.

B : T'as fini tes bagages ?

D : Tout est prêt !

B : Tant mieux ! Parce que si tu veux aller voir Laura, t'auras pas trop le temps... T'oublies pas qu'on doit être à l'aéroport à 21h !

D : Ca je risque pas ! T'arrêtes pas de me le dire !

B : C'est parce que je veux pas que tu rates ton vol ! Après, tu vas rater la rentrée et ça va être la fin du monde !

D : T'es pas drole !

B : Je sais ! Bon, je vais quand même aller vérifier tes valises.

D : C'est bon ! Je suis pas une gamine !!

Buffy se dirige vers leur chambre mais Dawn la suit en courant et elles font la course en riant gaiement.

Al : Des vraies gamines !

W : C'est toi qui dit ça ?

Al : Mais... pourquoi tu me casses tout le temps ?

W : Mais je te casse pas, je te taquine !

Al : T'es méchante avec moi...

W : Oh, viens là. Je vais te faire un bisou.

Elle l'embrasse sur la joue et Kevin regarde Alex en secouant la tête négativement. Alex lui fait un grand sourire.

F : Anya, Willow, vous venez, on va déjeuner au bar.

Al : Vous nous abandonnez ?

An : Oh, vous pouvez bien déjeuner sans nous !

Elles quittent l'appartement laissant ainsi Alex et Kevin seuls dans le salon.

Al : On se commande une pizza ?

K : Ouais !

- Faith, Anya et Willow arrivent au Elyria Sunshine. Un des collègues de Faith l'interpelle.

Collègue : Hey Faith ! Tu viens m'aider ?!

F : Et puis quoi encore ?! C'est mon jour de congé ! Par contre, tu seras gentil de nous apporter 3 plats du jour !

Elles s'assoient à une table.

An : Pourquoi tu nous as amenées ici ?

F : Pour déjeuner !

W : C'était pas prévu...

F : IL M'ENERVE !!!!

An : Qui ?

F : Kevin ! Il me tape sur les nerfs !

W : Mais il a rien fait...

F : T'as pas vu comment il vient juste à côté de moi dès qu'il arrive ?! C'est limite s'il se colle pas à moi !!

An : Mais tu peux pas lui en vouloir de craquer pour toi...

F : Non mais je peux lui en vouloir de pas me lâcher !

W : Il te plairait pas un peu ?

F : T'es sourde ou quoi ?! Je viens de te dire que JUSTEMENT, j'aimerais qu'il arrête de me coller !

W : Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il te plait pas...

F : Où tu veux en venir ?

W : Il te plait mais tu ne veux pas sortir avec lui parce que tu sais que ça pourrait déboucher sur quelque chose de sérieux...

An : Et tu ne veux pas d'une relation sérieuse.

F : Je ne veux d'aucune relation.

W : Et surtout pas d'une sérieuse...

F : Et pourquoi ça ?

W : Parce que tu n'as jamais eu une relation sérieuse. Et ça te fait peur.

F : Willow, la ferme.

An (à Willow) : Une manière très délicate de te dire que t'as raison.

F : Toi aussi, la ferme.

An : J'ai rien dit.

F : Mange et tais-toi !

An : Mal-aimable...

- A l'appartement, Buffy et Dawn parlent dans leur chambre. Buffy tend un CD à Dawn :

B : Tiens, prend celui-là, t'auras au moins de la bonne musique...

D : Au moins ?

B : A défaut d'avoir ta grande soeur préférée !

D : Et modeste !

B : Je me demande comment tu vas faire pour tout prendre avec toi...

D : Au pire, tu me les enverras...

B : Et tu sors pas toute seule pendant la nuit !

D : Buffy...

B : Quoi ?! C'est New-York ! Je-sais-pas-combien-de-millions-d'habitants ! Tu fais attention aux démons aussi parce qu'on a quelques tueuses là-bas.

D : Je sais, tu me l'as dit autant de fois qu'il y a d'habitants à New-York !

B : Ah ah... Tu dois pas aller chez Laura toi ?

D : Si, j'y vais !

B : N'oublie pas qu'il faut qu'on soit à l'aéroport à 21h !

D : Je sais ! Je serai là !

Elle sort de la chambre laissant Buffy seule à contempler la chambre.

B : Ouais...

- Dawn et Laura sont assises dans la chambre de cette dernière.

L : Enfin Dawn, je vois pas ce qui te gêne !

D : Mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'en fiche que je m'en aille. Elle me donne plein de trucs, elle a le grand sourire alors que je pensais qu'elle serait tout le temps en train de pleurer !

L : Mais tu disais que tu voulais surtout pas qu'elle pleure en permanence, que tu partais pas sur un autre continent et que vous vous reverriez souvent ! Et maintenant ça te gêne qu'elle le fasse pas !

D : Mais ça me vexe ! Comme si elle s'en foutait ! En fait, ça l'arrange même que je m'en aille, elle aura la chambre pour elle toute seule !

L : Mais dis pas ça, c'est pas vrai ! Ca lui fait pas plaisir que tu partes, c'est juste qu'elle peut pas passer son temps à se morfondre non plus ! Moi, à sa place je ferais pareil.

D : Je lui demande pas de se morfondre... juste de verser une larme ou deux.

L : T'es pas encore partie...

D : Non mais bientôt...

L : Tu vas me manquer.

D : Toi aussi. Mais on s'écrira et on s'appellera.

L : Promis ?

D : Bah bien sûr ! Tu as été ma seule amie à Elyria alors je vais pas t'oublier !!

L : T'es une fille géniale. Comment je vais faire sans toi maintenant ?

D : Bah, tu ne vas pas laisser les autres te marcher dessus parce que tu mérites 100 fois mieux. Et puis, tu as Chandler !

L : Oui mais tu vas quand même beaucoup me manquer !

D : Bon ! Tu sais quoi ? On va sortir faire les magasins avant que je rentre parce que sinon on va finir en larmes !

- Dawn rentre avec des sacs à la main. C'est Buffy qui l'accueille.

B : Je vois que t'as mis à profit ton après-midi !

D : Quoi ? J'ai dit au revoir aux magasins !

B : Je vois ça ! Bon, dépêche-toi, on part dans une heure !

D : D'accord... Tu viens m'aider ?

B : J'arrive !

Elles vont dans la chambre et s'attellent à transporter les bagages de Dawn dans le salon.

B : Bon sang ! Mais il y a ta vie dans tes valises !

D : En même temps, je vais vivre là-bas Buffy !

B : C'est vrai.

D :... Je vais te manquer ?

B : Quoi ?

D : Bah oui, parce que j'ai l'impression que tu t'en fous que je parte.

B : Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?!

D : T'es pas triste !

B : Tout ça parce que je suis pas une loque en larmes, je ne suis pas triste ! Ecoute, pour l'instant je me rends pas trop compte mais je pense que quand ce sera fait, j'irai pas forcément bien. Je m'en fous pas du tout... Et je veux pas que tu ais des remords vis-à-vis de moi...

D : C'est vrai ?

B : Mais oui !

Dawn vient faire un câlin à Buffy.

D : Toi aussi, tu me manqueras.

B : Bon, on finit avant que les autres rentrent et que tu fasses tes grands adieux ?

D : Ouais !

- Tout le monde est réuni dans le salon tandis que Dawn s'apprête à quitter l'appartement.

D : Bon, il est temps de se dire au revoir.

An : Donc si tu t'en vas, ça veut dire qu'il y a une chambre pour une personne et Buffy peut venir dormir avec Faith comme ça je serais toute seule dans ma chambre !

F : Anya...

An : Bah quoi ?

D : Toi aussi tu vas me manquer Anya !

F : Fais pas attention. Allez, salut gamine.

D : Salut.

K : Tu raconteras New-York.

D : N'oublie pas que j'y vais pour étudier !

K : Ouais ouais, c'est ce que disent tous les étudiants...

D : J'ai été ravie de te connaître en tout cas !

K : Moi aussi.

W : Oh Dawnie, tu vas tellement nous manquer !

D : Je reviendrai.

W : Je vais pleurer.

Elle la prend dans ses bras.

D : J'appellerai souvent.

Al : Il y a interêt.

Il vient se mêler à l'embrassade.

Al : Bon allez, on va peut-être s'arrêter.

D : C'est vrai ça !

Al : Mais une des Scooby nous quittent, c'est un déchirement !

D : Tu t'en remettras.

W : Fais attention à toi.

D : Promis...

B : Dawn, le taxi doit nous attendre.

D : J'arrive... Bon, vous allez me manquer mais je reviendrai !!!

F : On espère bien !

D : Au revoir !

Tout le monde lui fait un signe de la main et Buffy et Dawn quittent l'appartement.

W : Ca fait vide.

Al : Ca ne fait que 10 secondes...

W : Et ça fait déjà vide !

F : On va s'y faire.

An : J'ai faim !

Al : En parlant de manger, Kevin et moi on vous laisse entre filles ce soir !

K : Ouais !

W : Vous allez où comme ça ?

Al : On va passer une soirée entre mecs ! Salut !

W : D'accord...

Ils sortent à leur tour.

W : Ils se lâchent plus ces deux-là...

F : Ca doit lui changer à Alex de pouvoir traîner avec un mec !

- Alex et Kevin sont au M&D.

K : Alex, on est pitoyables...

Al : Pourquoi ça ?

K : Parce qu'au lieu de profiter d'une soirée de débauche, on se morfond sur deux filles qui veulent pas de nous !!

Al : J'ai jamais été très fort pour la débauche...

K : Je suis sûr que si on voulait, on se trouverait une fille bien ici !

Al : Tu veux ?

K : Non.

Al : Ca tombe bien, moi non plus.

K : On dirait que ça te fait rien ! Que t'acceptes sans problème cette situation !!

Al : Je suis fataliste. Je peux rien faire alors autant accepter...

K : Ouais...

Al : Ca passera...

K : Quand ?

Al : Ca, je peux pas te le dire !

K : C'est nul.

Al : C'est la vie, mon pote !

K : Toi au moins, Willow elle t'adore ! T'arrives même à te faire chouchouter !! Moi, c'est pas demain la veille que Faith s'occupera de moi comme ça !

Al : C'est peut-être pas mieux... Savoir que je suis aussi proche d'elle sans pouvoir l'être autant que je le voudrais, c'est frustrant...

K : Tu m'étonnes...

Al : Au lieu de déprimer, on va boire si tu veux bien...

K : Ca marche ça ?

Al : Des fois oui, des fois non. Ca dépend du niveau de ta déprime...

K : On sent l'expert...

Al : Ouais et l'expert te dit qu'il vaudrait mieux commencer maintenant si on veut y arriver...

- A l'aéroport d'Elyria, Buffy est dans la salle d'embarquement, seule. Elle regarde par une grands baie vitrée qui donne sur les pistes de décollage des avions. Elle suit des yeux un avion qui décolle et en s'approchant d'elle, on voit une larme rouler le long de sa joue...

**FIN**


	14. 113 Les déboires de l'amour

**1.13 : LES DEBOIRES DE L'AMOUR (LOVE HURTS) :**

DANS LES EPISODES PRECEDENTS :

- W : Quand est-ce que vous allez revenir ?

J : Nous ne le savons pas exactement.

T : Mais nous reviendrons.

D : Bientôt, hein ?

T : Oui.

J : Nous devons y aller.

B : A bientôt.

- Al : C'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir cherché…

B : Ca n'a rien donné ?

Al : Non. Contrairement à Kevin.

B : Il a trouvé ?

Al : Il a je-sais-pas-combien d'entretiens…

B : Tu trouveras toi aussi…

- Al : Ca veut pas dire que je suis pas content que Tara soit revenue parce que je l'aime

beaucoup et tu le sais. Mais j'avais déjà pas beaucoup de chances avec Willow, en fait je crois même que j'avais qu'une illusion d'avoir des chances mais c'était déjà ça ! Là, j'ai plus rien.

- W : Faith voit bien qu'elle lui plait et ça l'agace. Et puis, tu la connais, même quand un mec lui plait ça dépasse rarement la nuit…

Al : Elle a changé.

W : Pas à ce point-là… Le pauvre garçon, il a aucune chance…

- B : T'as gagné.

D : Quoi ?

B : Je te laisse y aller.

D : A New-York ?

B : Oui.

- A l'aéroport d'Elyria, Buffy est dans la salle d'embarquement, seule. Elle regarde par une grands baie vitrée qui donne sur les pistes de décollage des avions. Elle suit des yeux un avion qui décolle et en s'approchant d'elle, on voit une larme rouler le long de sa joue…

- Willow est à la fac. Elle sort de cours et est suivie par Jack.

J : Enfin le week-end !

W : Ouais ! On va pouvoir se reposer !

J : Je te rappelle qu'on a des essais à rendre !

W : Tu me gâches mon plaisir !

J : Ah, j'oubliais ton incroyable facilité à écrire un truc qui vaut A en 2 heures !!

W : T'as oublié un !

J : Moque-toi de moi !

W : Bon allez salut ! On se voit lundi !

J : Tu veux pas que je te ramène ?

W : Non c'est bon, je vais prendre le bus.

J : Okay ! Bye !

Ils prennent des directions opposées et Willow se dirige vers l'arrêt de bus. Là-bas, elle regarde les horaires et attend sagement. Une femme à sa droite lui adresse alors la parole :

? : Salut !

Willow se tourne vers elle et découvre de qui il s'agit :

W : Tara !

T : Ca va ?

- Alex, Buffy, Anya, Faith et Kevin sont à l'appartement quand Willow rentre. Alex se précipite vers elle :

Al : Willow j'ai trouvé du travail !

W : C'est génial Alex !

Al : T'as vu ! Et je commence la semaine… (il remarque que Tara est derrière Willow)

Salut Tara !

T : Salut tout le monde !

B : Ah, te revoilà !

F : Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

**GENERIQUE :**

**Alyson Hannigan**

**Eliza Dushku**

**Emma Caulfield**

**Nicholas Brendon **

**And Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers**

**Avec la participation de : Amber Benson & Ryan Phillippe as Kevin Hartsmith**

Tara est maintenant assise sur le canapé et tout le monde est autour d'elle.

F : Tu veux nous faire quoi alors ?

T : J'ai constaté que vos efforts se relâchaient ces derniers temps…

An : Hein ?!

F : Et concernant quoi ?

T : Vous ne vous servez plus beaucoup de pouvoirs… Et le surnaturel ne semble plus être l'une de vos priorités, plus de patrouilles nocturnes, ce n'est pas parce que les vampires ne font pas parler d'eux qu'ils ne sont plus là…

W : Mais on a été très occupés ces derniers temps ! Le départ de Dawn a été très prenant…

T : Ca ne vous empêche pas de travailler vos pouvoirs.

W : Tu veux que je lise dans les pensées de qui ? D'Alex dans ses rêves ? Je n'ose imaginer !

Al : Je ne répondrai même pas à cette remarque provocante !

An : Je me fais des jus d'orange tous les matins !

F : Ouais et puis, ça me sert beaucoup au boulot en période de grande affluence.

T : Bon, il va vraiment falloir reprendre l'entraînement !

- Tara, Willow, Anya, Faith et Kevin arrivent dans une salle de sport immense.

An : Whoua !

W (à Kevin) : Mais comment t'as fait pour dénicher une salle comme ça ? Et seulement pour nous !

K : J'ai des relations !

F : Ca fait 2 mois que tu vis là et t'as des relations ! Qu'est-ce que ce sera dans 1 an !

T : En tout cas, c'est parfait ! Merci beaucoup Kevin !

K : De rien !

T : Bon au travail ! Anya, tu commences !

Elle fait apparaître un mannequin en mousse.

An : Tu veux que je lui fasse quoi à ce pauvre malheureux ?

T : Tu lui fais exploser le bras droit.

An : Okay.

Elle se concentre et fait exploser le bras droit.

An : Et voilà !

T : Ferme les yeux. Et maintenant, fais exploser la tête.

Anya attend un moment quand la tête du mannequin explose.

An : Ca a marché ?

T : Garde les yeux fermés.

Tara sort une orange de sa poche et la lance en l'air. L'orange explose. Anya rouvre les yeux.

T : T'as un truc avec les oranges… Bon, c'est parfait, tu contrôles très bien tes pouvoirs !

An : Cool !

T : Faith, à toi !

Anya retourne s'assoir tandis que Faith vient se placer devant Tara. Cette dernière fait

apparaître un ballon.

T : Matéralise-le dans tes mains.

F : T'as rien de plus dur qu'un ballon en plastique ?

T : Fais-le.

F : Très bien.

Elle tend les mains et le ballon apparaît.

F : Autre chose ?

T : Maintenant, je veux que tu le fasses apparaître à l'appartement.

F : Mais j'y suis pas !

T : Justement.

An : Et comment on saura qu'il est à l'appart' ?

T : Je le saurais.

K : Tu peux le faire, Faith !

Faith le regarde alors d'un air énervé. Elle se concentre et le ballon disparaît mais il réapparaît à son endroit initial.

An : On vit ici maintenant ?

F : Zut !

T : Recommence.

Elle se concentre sur le ballon mais rien ne se passe.

K : Te déconcentre pas !

F : Si tu continues de parler, je vais pas me concentrer !!!

Elle referme les yeux et les rouvre aussitôt.

F : Non, tu sais quoi ?!! Tu m'énerves alors sors !!

K : Okay… Je vais faire un tour…

Il se lève et s'en va.

W (à Faith) : T'es vache…

Faith ne dit rien et retente de matérialiser le ballon à l'appartement.

F : De toute façon, il m'a énervée alors j'arrive plus à rien faire !!!

Elle retourne s'assoir en boudant.

T : C'est pas grave, on réessaiera plus tard. Willow ?

Willow se lève et va voir Tara.

T : Qu'est-ce que je pense ?

W : Je n'entends pas.

T : Mes pensées sont plus difficiles à entendre que les autres. Concentre-toi.

Après un moment, Willow se met à rire.

W : J'y arrive pas !

T : Willow, concentre-toi !

W : Mais j'y arrive pas je te jure !

T : Bon, on va faire une pause (en murmurant) C'est pas gagné.

- Le soir, Willow, Buffy, Tara et Alex dînent à la salle à manger.

W : Le pauvre Kevin s'est fait jeter, je vous raconte pas.

T : Si j'ai bien compris, Kevin est amoureux de Faith mais pas elle ?

Al : T'as tout compris !

W : Il s'obstine en plus !

Al : Si j'étais lui, je laisserais tomber…

T : J'en suis pas si sûre…

Alex la regarde bizarrement et Tara lui jette un regard espiègle. Alex se tourne alors vers Buffy, l'air gêné :

Al : Tu ferais quoi toi Buffy ?

B : Hein ? Quoi ?

Al : T'es avec nous ou à New-York ?

B : Désolée. Je suis fatiguée, je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Elle se lève et s'en va.

T : Ca a pas l'air de trop aller pour elle…

W : Depuis que Dawn est partie, elle est pas trop en forme.

Al : C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…

T : Ca fait combien de temps qu'elle est partie ?

W : 10 jours.

T : C'est pas trop dur ? Elle doit vous manquer à vous aussi…

W : Oui, ça fait bizarre. Elle faisait vraiment partie du groupe, tu vois. C'était plus la petite Dawnie qu'il fallait toujours protéger. Elle était devenue un membre à part entière.Elle nous manque vraiment.

T : Mais elle reviendra, t'en fais pas.

W : Je sais mais il y a un manque. Elle était déçue de pas te revoir, elle voulait que je te dise au revoir pour elle.

T : Elle est mignonne…

W : Tu vas pas repartir tout de suite ?

T : Ca dépendra de l'entraînement. Mais aujourd'hui c'était pas glorieux…

W : Oh, je suis vraiment désolée. Je sais pas ce que j'avais mais j'arrivais vraiment pas à me concentrer ! Ca devait être ta présence…

Al : Okay ! Je vais aller me coucher moi aussi !

T : C'est pas à cause de nous ?

Al : Non, je suis fatigué.

W : D'accord ! Dors bien !

Al : Salut.

Il va dans la chambre.

T : Je crois qu'on l'a fait fuir.

W : Mais non ! Il l'aurait dit sinon…

T : Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

W : On pourrait regardes des films à l'eau de rose et parler pendant des heures !! Comme avant…

T : On est pas prêtes de se coucher alors !

- Le lendemain matin, Alex déjeune au comptoir de la cuisine avec Kevin.

K : Va falloir que j'y aille. J'en ai marre de bosser le samedi ! Tu commences quand toi ?

Al : Mercredi.

K : Cool !

Willow sort alors de sa chambre l'air endormi.

W : Salut !

Al : T'es déjà réveillée ?

W : Il est presque 9 heures…

Al : Ouais mais vu à laquelle t'es venue te coucher…

W : Je t'ai réveillé ?

Al : Non, je dormais qu'à moitié… C'était bien avec Tara ?

W : Oui, c'était génial…

Elle se dirige vers la salle de bains avec un grand sourire sous les yeux d'Alex. Kevin passe derrière lui et lui fait une tape amicale sur l'épaule :

K : Je compatis…

Al : Merci vieux…

Kevin quitte alors l'appartement en laissant un Alex soupirant au comptoir.

- Willow et Tara sont assises à une table dans un café.

T : Pourquoi tu voulais qu'on se voit ici et pas à l'appartement ?

W : Il y a du monde à l'appartement, on aurait pas été tranquilles…

T : Parce que tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

W : En fait oui…

T : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Willow lui prend alors la main.

W : Tu devines pas ?

T : Willow…

W : Tara, je t'aime toujours, c'était tellement dur quand je t'ai perdue, c'est vrai tu sais jusqu'où je suis allée et ensuite, c'était tellement difficile de vivre sans toi et maintenant que tu es là, je veux plus recommencer.

T (en lui lâchant la main) : Ce que tu ne réalises pas c'est que je suis toujours morte, j'ai beau être devant toi, techniquement je ne fais plus partie de ce monde…

W : Mais enfin Tara, ce serait pas la première fois que quelqu'un de notre groupe sortirait avec un mort !

T : J'ai une mission, c'est pour ça que je suis ici et sortir avec toi n'en fait pas partie. Sans compter que je ne reviens qu'occasionnellement…

W : Mais c'est pas grave !

T : Willow ! Crois-moi, il ne peut y avoir rien d'autre que de l'amitié entre nous.

W : Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?…

T : Je sais.

Willow, déçue, se lève brusquement et quitte le café.

T : Willow !

Tara reste à la table l'air inquiète.

- Kevin sort de l'ascenseur pour aller chez lui quand il se heurte à une femme qui se révèle être Faith.

K : Faith ?? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ??

F : Ah ! Bah t'étais pas chez toi, c'est normal…

K : Tu voulais me voir ? Il y a un problème ?

F : Ouais ! Enfin non, il y a pas de problème mais je voulais te voir.

K : Pourquoi ?

F : Je voulais m'excuser pour hier. J'arrivais pas à faire un truc alors je me suis énervée mais c'était pas de ta faute…

K : C'est pas grave.

F : Si, c'est grave ! J'ai pas à m'énerver sur les gens comme ça !

K : En même temps, j'aurais peut-être dû fermer ma grande bouche…

F : Bon, on va peut-être arrêter de se lancer la faute comme ça !

K : Tu veux rentrer ?

F : Non c'est bon, j'ai… des choses à faire. Salut.

Kevin la regarde s'éloigner.

K (en murmurant) : Je sais pas trop si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose…

- Alex regarde la télé sur le canapé mais ça a pas l'air de trop le passionner parce qu'il zappe sans arrêt. Soudain, la porte s'ouvre et Willow apparaît.

Al : Déjà rentrée ? Je croyais que vous deviez passer l'après-midi…

Alex n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase parce que Willow s'est précipitée dans sa chambre. Il fait une tête bizarre avant de se lever et d'aller à la porte. Il frappe et n'obtenant aucune réponse, rentre dans la pièce. Il découvre Willow en larmes sur son lit. Il vient s'assoir à côté d'elle et elle se jette dans ses bras. Il la tient contre lui en la laissant pleurer pendant longtemps tandis que la caméra s'éloigne…

**FIN**

et bien sûr MAJ des spoilers !!! ;)


	15. 114 Baisse de forme

**1.14 : BAISSE DE FORME (LACK OF SELF-CONFIDENCE) :**

DANS LES EPISODES PRECEDENTS :

- Al : Willow j'ai trouvé du travail !

W : C'est génial Alex !

- T : Ca a pas l'air de trop aller pour elle…

W : Depuis que Dawn est partie, elle est pas trop en forme.

Al : C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…

- An : J'ai des supers ventes !! Et le nouveau livreur est très mignon !

F : Intéressant…

An : Il s'appelle Mike.

W : T'as déjà repéré le nom du livreur !

Al : Arrête, elle sait où il habite !!

An : Si seulement…

- Au M&D, Faith, Anya, Buffy et Kevin sont attablés à une table et discutent.

F : Pfff, il y a que des nanas en chaleur ce soir !! Pas un seul beau mec…

K : Et moi alors ?

F : Je te laisse à Buffy, je lui dois un mec !!

B : Quel mec ?

F : Tu te souviens que j'ai couché avec ton mec il y a un bon nombre d'années ?

An : Ah oui !!! Même qu'en fait Riley pensait que c'était toi mais en fait c'était Faith dans ton corps et il l'a pas remarqué alors…

B : Anya ! T'es mignonne mais on connaît l'histoire…

K : Moi non. Faith était dans ton corps ?

B : C'est une longue histoire…

F : C'était quand j'étais méchante !

K : Ah d'accord… Vous avez toutes été méchantes à un moment ou à un autre vous…

B : Non, pas moi !! J'ai toujours été gentille !!

F : Ouais, elle était gentille quand elle m'a envoyée dans le coma…

B : Tu tuais tout ce qui te passait sous la main à l'époque !!!

An : Et quand tu m'as planté une épée dans le corps !!

B : T'étais un démon !!!

K : Alex m'a raconté une histoire comme quoi t'aurais essayé de les tuer en les enfermant dans ta cave avec un démon ?

B : Mais j'étais empoisonnée, je savais plus ce que je faisais !!

An : Elle a toujours une bonne excuse !!

B : Je peux savoir comment on en est arrivé à parler des fois où j'ai essayé de vous tuer ?

F : Parce qu'il y a pas de mec bien ici…

B : T'es à la recherche de quelqu'un ?

F : Non mais si l'occasion se présente, je suis prête à passer un moment agréable…

An : Je vois assez bien ce que t'entends par « un moment agréable »…

F : Ne me dis pas que ça te tenterait pas…

An : Avec Mike ce serait sympa…

F : T'as toujours pas réussi à le choper celui-là !!!!

An : Non !! Pourtant, j'essaye…

B : Il est peut-être long à la détente…

K : C'est plus de la lenteur à ce point-là…

F : Je commence à avoir mal à la tête j'espère que Willow m'a pas refilé son truc…

B : Ah non, on va tous être contaminés après !! Déjà qu'Alex en restant avec elle a des chances de l'être…

K : Heureusement que je vis pas avec vous !

F : J'irais jusqu'à t'embrasser pour que tu l'attrapes !!!!

K : Oh, finalement je suis intéressé !!!

F : T'es pathétique !

Il regarde Buffy en souriant :

K : Je sais.

- A l'appartement, Willow & Alex sont sur le canapé. La pauvre Willow mange une soupe et est emmitouflée dans une couverture. Elle n'arrête pas de renifler et de tousser.

W : J'en ai marre d'être malade !!

Al : Ca fait seulement 2 jours.

W : Tu la veux peut-être ?? Après on verra si ça fait « seulement 2 jours » !!

Al : T'es de mauvaise humeur ! Vois le bon côté des choses ! Demain, tu vas pouvoir rester ici à ne rien faire !!

W : Je vais m'ennuyer, je serais toute seule…

Al : Je peux rester avec toi si tu veux.

W : Non, tu travailles. Tu viens de commencer, tu vas pas déjà prendre un jour de congé.

Al : Je pourrais…

W : Non, c'est bon.

Al : C'est comme tu veux mais ça me dérangerait pas. Ca m'arrangerait même plutôt…

W : Comment ça ? T'étais content de reprendre le travail…

Al : Ouais mais…

W : Mais quoi ?

Al : Je suis nul.

W : Comment ça t'es nul ?

Al : Je suis un bon à rien. Je fais que des conneries.

W : A cause de ton œil ?

Al : Oui. Je peux plus rien faire, de toute façon je vais perdre mon boulot et finir comme mon père…

W : Arrête !! Il faut juste que tu t'habitues, t'as pas retravailler depuis, c'est juste une question d'adaptation, ça viendra. Il faut pas que tu baisses les bras, c'est tout.

Al : J'en ai marre.

W : T'es doué et tu le sais ! Alors arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête ! Je te ferais bien un câlin mais je vais te contaminer…

Al : De toute façon, parti comme c'est parti je vais être malade…

W : Compte pas sur moi pour te faire prendre un jour de congé demain !

Al : Zut.

**GENERIQUE :**

**Alyson Hannigan**

**Eliza Dushku**

**Emma Caulfield**

**Nicholas Brendon**

**And Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers**

**Avec la participation de : Ryan Phillippe & Jake Gyllenhaal as Mike**

Le lendemain matin, Willow en jogging et avec une écharpe, rentre dans sa chambre encore plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle ouvre les rideaux laissant ainsi passer la lumière et éclairant la chambre. On voit qu'Alex dort encore dans son lit et il se cache sous les couvertures parce que la lumière le gêne. Willow enlève la couverture de sa tête et le secoue.

W : Allez debout !! Il faut aller travailler !!!

Al : Oh pitié Willow !! Laisse-moi dormir !!

W : Non non non !!! Au boulot !!!! Je suis tellement gentille que je t'ai préparé le petit déjeuner !! Alors que je suis malade, n'oublie pas !

Al : T'es adorable mais j'ai pas faim.

W : Il faut manger le matin !! Allez !! A la cuisine !!

Al : D'accord ! J'y vais…

W : Tu vas voir ça va être une journée super géniale !!!

Al : Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait !

W : On en reparlera ce soir !!

- Alex arrive sur le chantier et rentre dans un immeuble. Il croise un homme qui lui adresse la parole :

Homme : Salut Cyclope !

Al : J'ai un nom !

Homme : Ah ouais ?

Il s'en va et Alex reste debout.

Al : « Journée super géniale »… Mais bien sûr Willow !

- Anya range quelques livres à sa librairie quand elle entend le bruit d'une camionnette.

An : Ah enfin !

Elle vérifie que ses vêtements ne sont pas froissés, se recoiffe et sort. A l'extérieur, elle va à la rencontre d'un jeune homme :

An : Bonjour Mike !

Mike : Hey Anya ! Dis donc, la librairie doit sacrément bien marcher parce qu'il y a souvent des livraisons !

An : J'ai pas à me plaindre !

Il passe devant elle avec un carton de livres et elle le regarde passer.

An : Vraiment pas à me plaindre… Oh mon dieu…

- A l'appartement, Buffy déjeune au comptoir de la cuisine quand Kevin arrive.

K : Salut ! Tu travailles pas ?

B : Je préfère déjeuner ici, c'est infect à la cafétéria. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

K : Bah d'habitude je déjeune ici avec Alex mais en fait, ça m'arrange de venir ici parce que c'est plus près que mon appartement. Ca gêne pas ?

B : Non, pas du tout ! Tu fais comme chez toi. Faut juste pas faire de bruit, Willow dort.

K : Elle se sent pas mieux ?

B : Si mais elle s'est levée tôt pour obliger Alex à aller au travail !

K : Quoi ?!

B : Oui, je sais pas ce qu'il a Alex en ce moment mais il est bizarre…

K : C'est à cause de son travail ?

B : Il était tellement content d'en trouver que je pense pas…

K : De Willow alors ?

B : Il y a des chances...

K : Elle lui mène la vie dure.

B : Elle s'en rend pas compte, c'est pas de sa faute !

K : Mais j'ai pas dit que c'était de sa faute !

B : Si elle savait, elle s'en voudrait, tu sais pas à quel point…

K : Mais elle ne sait pas…

B : Ca vaut mieux comme ça…

Derrière, Willow se trouve dans l'entrebaillement de la porte de sa chambre, elle a tout entendu et a une tête perplexe…

- Alex travaille sur le chantier. Il apporte une planche à un de ses collègues qui la lui prend froidement.

Collègue : Tiens, tu sais faire quelque chose toi…

Al : Ouais, ça m'arrive !

Un autre collègue l'appelle alors :

Collègue : Hey le borgne !

Al : Quoi ?

Collègue : Apporte m'en une puisque t'es si doué !

Alex s'exécute désagréablement.

Al : Je peux prendre ma pause maintenant ?

Collègue : Tu rigoles !! C'est mon tour !

Al : Et c'est quand le mien ?

Collègue : Quand tout le monde a pris son tour imbécile !

Al : C'est effrayant la manière dont vous traitez les nouveaux…

Collègue : Je te rassure, pas tous… Mais toi t'as la tête de l'emploi…

Al : Ouais, super…

Il se retourne et fait accidentellement tomber une caisse à outils dans un grand fracas.

Collègue : Mais t'es pas doué !!!! Pff, t'es nul, on se demande vraiment pourquoi t'as été engagé franchement ! Allez ramasse maintenant !

A ce moment, on voit que Willow est là :

W : C'est pas ton chien !

Al : Willow ?!

Collègue : Wow !! Elle sort d'où la demoiselle ??

W : La demoiselle, elle aimerait bien qu'on traite son meilleur ami un peu mieux…

Collègue (à Alex) : J'hallucine ! T'as appelé ta copine pour te défendre !!

W : Je te parle !! T'as vu comment tu le traites ?!!

Collègue : Excuse-moi, mais ton copain il fait que des conneries ici !!

W : Oui et le fait qu'il n'ait qu'un oeil n'a absolument rien à voir avec votre comportement !!!

Collègue : Je vois pas de quoi tu parles !

W : Ah ouais ? J'aime autant te dire que je suis avocate et que si cette affaire de harcèlement moral arrive devant un tribunal, tu verras de quoi je parle !!! En attendant, j'espère ne pas en arriver là. Alex est quelqu'un de formidable et si vous lui donnez sa chance, il fera un travail excellent. Et maintenant… au revoir !

Elle fait signe au collègue de s'en aller et celui-ci tourne les talons d'un air ébahi. Alex & Willow restent seuls.

Al : T'es avocate maintenant ?

W : Non mais il le sait pas.

Al : Eh bah… il vaut mieux pas t'énerver !

W : Il faut pas toucher à mon meilleur ami !

Al : Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'adorais ?

W : Je m'en souviens vaguement mais de toute façon, je suis vexée.

Al : Et pourquoi ça ?

W : Parce que tu m'as rien dit. T'avais des problèmes et t'as pas jugé bon de m'en parler.

Al : Ecoute… je voulais pas t'embêter, je me disais que ça s'arrangerait tout seul…

W : Eh bien, tu aurais dû me le dire !

Al : D'accord, je suis désolé. On va manger ? Je prends ma pause !

- Au lycée d'Elyria, Buffy travaille dans son bureau quand le téléphone sonne. Elle décroche et on entend la voix de Dawn dans le combiné.

B : Allo ?

D : Buffy ?? C'est ta petite soeur préférée !!

B : Dawn !! Ca me fait plaisir de t'entendre !! Ca va ?

D : Oui !!! C'est génial New-York !!!

B: Je sais, tu me le dis à chaque fois !

D : Mais c'est encore plus génial que la dernière fois !!! J'ai toujours pas eu le temps de faire tous les magasins de la galerie qu'il y a à côté du lycée !!!!

B : Tu penses à travailler au moins ?

D : Oui, t'en fais pas !! Les cours sont 1000 fois plus intéressants qu'à Cleveland ou Sunnydale !! Et j'ai rencontré des tas d'amis qui veulent faire la même chose que moi !! Tu te rends pas compte à quel point c'est super !!!

B : Bon alors, t'es contente, c'est bien…

Elle entend des bruits de voix à l'autre bout du combiné.

B : Dawn ? T'es toujours là ??

D : Oui, excuse-moi. J'ai pas cours cet après-midi, il y a des copains qui viennent de me demander si je veux aller au cinéma avec eux, je vais y aller. Je te rappellerai dans la semaine, t'inquiète pas ! Salut !!!

Buffy n'a même pas le temps de répondre que Dawn a déjà raccroché. Elle repose le téléphone tristement.

B : Salut… Amuse-toi bien…

- Le soir, tout le monde est réuni à la librairie d'Anya.

B : Bon, une petite patrouille s'impose !! On y va tous ensemble ??

Al : C'est pas comme si on avait des milliards de choses plus intéressantes à faire !

F : Et tu fais quoi de « ne pas être tué » ??

Al : Celui-là, ça fait des années que c'est plus une priorité !

Ils sortent et se mettent en route.

W : Tout le monde a son pieu ?

K : Je ne sors jamais sans mon accessoire indispensable !!!

An : Ca tombe bien, tu vas en avoir besoin.

Elle montre aux autres un groupe de vampires qui arrivent vers eux. Ils commencent à se battre et réussissent à en tuer quand Willow voit arriver un jeune homme dans le même « quartier » qu'eux. Il se retrouve vite mêlé à la bataille malgré lui et est projeté à terre par le dernier vampire que Buffy tue en lui enfonçant un pieu dans le coeur. Faith aide l'homme à se relever :

F : Ca va ?

? : Euh je crois. C'était quoi ça ?

W : Des hommes masqués ?

? : Qui explosent en poussière ?

B : C'était des effets spéciaux pour un film ?

K : Va falloir revoir vos excuses, même moi j'y aurais pas cru !

Anya sort d'une ruelle en toussant :

An : Oh, ils peuvent pas exploser autrement qu'en poussière ces vampires !!!

L'homme la reconnait :

? : Anya ?!!!

An : …Mike !!

- De retour à la librairie, tout le monde est assis sur des chaises, Mike compris.

M : Alors… les vampires existent ?

Al : Eh ouais.

M (à Buffy) : Et tu es une tueuse de vampires ??

B : La seule et unique ! Enfin plus maintenant…

M (à Willow, Anya et Faith) : Et vous êtes des sorcières ?

F : C'est l'idée.

M (à Alex et Kevin) : Et vous êtes… ?

Al : Nous, on est des sortes d'assistants, d'encourageurs… comme des pom-pom girls !

K : Sans les pompons !!!!

M : Okay… J'y crois pas…

An : Tu peux encore fuir, c'est encore possible ! On t'en tiendra pas rigueur ! C'est bien de fuir des fois !

Al : T'en sais quelque chose…

An : J'ai eu tort de revenir !

M : Mais… eux ce sont les méchants et vous les gentils, non ?

F : Eh bien, si tu vois tout en noir et blanc, oui.

An : Ca t'empêche pas de fuir !

M : Je suis pas un lâche. Et puis… ça me plait l'idée de combattre les méchants…

Al : T'as compris dans l'histoire que tu risques de mourir tous les jours ?

M : Ouais mais vous le faîtes bien, vous.

Al (à Willow) : Et on répond quoi à ça ?

W : Qu'il est le bienvenu ?

B : Bon bah, bienvenue alors !!

Al : Je sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on s'agrandit de plus en plus !

An (rêveusement) : Ouais…

**FIN**


	16. 115 Sunnydale bis

**1.15 : SUNNYDALE BIS (ANOTHER SUNNYDALE) :**

DANS LES EPISODES PRECEDENTS :

- ? : Anya ?!!!

An : …Mike !!

- B : Bon bah, bienvenue alors !!

Al : Je sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on s'agrandit de plus en plus !

- Daniel Travers : Je voudrais parler à Mr. Smith… Victor ? Daniel Travers à l'appareil. Je voulais vous dire qu'il faudrait que vous envoyiez une équipe d'observateurs à Cleveland le plus rapidement possible… Ils devront s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas une totale perte de contrôle de la ville dans le plus grand secret… Entendu, c'est parfait… Victor ? Ne dîtes surtout pas un mot de tout cela à Rupert Giles… Au revoir.

- T : Willow ! Crois-moi, il ne peut y avoir rien d'autre que de l'amitié entre nous.

W : Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?…

T : Je sais.

- L'appartement est vide quand la porte s'ouvre. Toute la bande apparaît mais il semble y avoir un problème car Buffy et Faith restent aux côtés de Mike comme s'il allait tomber. Anya, Willow, Kevin et Alex les suivent.

An : Je te jure, je t'avais pas vu !!!

M : Mais c'est pas grave Anya, c'est rien, tu l'as pas fait exprès et c'est… (il voit sa blessure au bras)… plein de sang !!

An : Mais comment je pouvais savoir que t'étais là !! J'ai fait exploser le machin en bois et bien sûr il a fallu que tu sois juste à l'endroit où il y a un gros morceau de bois qui retombe !!

M : Et qui se plante dans mon bras !! Et en plus, ça va être de ma faute…

Faith revient de la salle de bains avec la trousse à pharmacie. Elle en sort un flacon, met le liquide qu'il y a sur du coton et l'applique sur la blessure de Mike.

M : Aïe !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mais ça va pas ??????

F : On t'a déjà dit que tu parlais trop ?

M : On me le dit depuis que j'ai 3 ans…

F : Eh bah ! On est pas sortis de l'auberge...

M : C'est dangereux votre histoire de démon !

Al : Tu peux pas dire qu'on t'avait pas prévenu !

M : Mais j'ai rien dit !!

F (en lui mettant un bandage autour du bras) : Tu t'y feras va !

M : Est-ce que je suis obligé de me faire à l'espèce de lumière qui est au milieu de la pièce ??

B : Il vaudrait mieux, elle apparaît souvent !

Tara, Jenny & Giles apparaissent dans la pièce.

F (à Mike) : Ah d'habitude, ils sont pas autant…

B : Giles, vous êtes tout pâle !!

G : Oui, c'est cette manière de voyager qui me rend malade !

Al : Ah le taxi cosmique ça vous réussit pas !!!

F : Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

T : Le boulot.

J (en désignant Kevin et Mike) : Dis donc, il y a des ptits nouveaux !

Al : Ouais, on est en train de constituer un nouveau Scooby-Gang !!

W : Mais l'ancien est toujours là…

Al : Une rallonge de Scooby-Gang alors ?

M : Hey vous voulez bien expliquer à la rallonge ce qui se passe ???

**GENERIQUE :**

**Alyson Hannigan**

**Eliza Dushku**

**Emma Caulfield**

**Nicholas Brendon**

**Sarah Michelle Gellar**

**And Jake Gyllenhaal as Mike Lewis**

**Avec la participation de : Anthony S. Head, Amber Benson, Robia LaMorte and Ryan ****Phillippe as Kevin Hartsmith **

B : ENCORE !!!!!!!!!!

G : Euh… eh bien oui… Disons que c'est moins près de chez toi…

B : Je trouve pas ça très drole…

Al : Vous êtes mignon Giles mais la bouche de l'enfer on a déjà vécu avec jusqu'à côté pendant assez de temps, vous pensez pas ?

G : J'y peux rien si vous avez décidé de vous installer ici, vous étiez prévenus après tout…

F : Dois-je vous rappeler que vous nous aviez dit qu'elle n'était pas en activité et qu'on allait juste tomber sur quelques démons isolés ??

G : Oui mais les bouches de l'enfer c'est comme les volcans, ça peut se réveiller n'importe quand !!!

J : Désolée de vous déranger mais on a un problème dont on doit s'occuper…

W : Mais on peut pas y faire grand-chose s'il y a de l'agitation démoniaque…

T : Il y a un problèmes avec les tueuses installées là-bas…

B : Quel problème ?

T : On a perdu le contact avec certaines.

An : Elles doivent être mortes !

T : On a pas retrouvé leurs corps.

B : C'est bizarre…

G : D'autant plus que certains membres du Conseil ont eux aussi disparu.

F : Bon, si j'ai bien compris, on a gagné un voyage à Cleveland !

J : Oui. On partira demain matin, de nuit c'est peut-être pas très prudent…

G : Oui, après une bonne nuit de sommeil…

B : Vous dormez là Giles ?

G : Pitié oui. Je n'ai pas très envie de voyager à travers les airs 2 fois en même pas une heure…

- Buffy et Mike sont assis à la table de la salle à manger.

M : Tu vas pas dormir ?

B : J'attends que Giles évacue la salle de bains !!! Déjà qu'on est 5 à vivre ici mais s'il en rajoute… Je te jure vivre à plusieurs c'est parfois l'enfer…

M : Vivre tout seul ça peut le devenir, tu sais…

B : La solitude ?

M : Justement, j'aimerais bien l'être un peu mais en ce moment c'est exclu.

B : T'as des invités ?

M : Si on veut… En fait, ça m'arrange bien qu'on soit obligés de dormir ici cette nuit parce que mon appartement est… infesté de mythes !

B : Oh !! Comment ça se fait ?

M : Eh bien, les règles d'hygiène dans l'immeuble sont loin d'être les meilleures du monde !

B : Tu devrais déménager.

M : Oui mais tu vois, je fais pas un travail de luxe, donc mon salaire n'est pas un luxe non plus et par conséquent je peux pas me permettre d'avoir un appartement de luxe… Et entre la rue et les mythes tous les 2 mois, bah je prends les mythes…

Kevin vient les rejoindre.

K : Et ça t'intéresserait pas de venir emménager avec moi, je cherche un colocataire. Le loyer est

un peu élevé mais divisé par deux, ça devrait pas trop te changer.

M : Tu parles que ça m'intéresse !!! Il y a un piège ??

K : Tu devras me supporter en train de chanter sous la douche tous les matins !

M : J'achète !!!!

B : Eh ben, tout s'arrange !!

M : Mais… tu prends pas ta douche trop tôt, le matin ???

- Le lendemain matin, Alex est le premier levé, il déjeune quand Kevin et Mike se lèvent et vont le rejoindre.

Al : Salut. Café ?

K : Ouais.

M : Merci.

Al : Bien dormi ?

K : Autant qu'on peut bien dormir sur le sol !

M (à Kevin) : Hey au fait, je peux emménager quand ?? Parce que les mythes, elles avaient l'air de se plaire chez moi…

K : Quand tu veux. Mais tu les ramènes pas chez moi s'il te plait…

Al : C'est quoi cette histoire ??

K : Bah tu sais que je cherchais un colocataire ?? Bah j'ai trouvé !

Al : Ah ouais ?? Vous allez faire une garçonnière ??

M : Ah ouais, bonne idée !!

Al : La chance…

K : Il y a une troisième chambre si tu veux…

Al : Je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais j'en ai déjà une ici…

M : Ouais mais tu la partages ! Avec une fort jolie jeune femme, c'est certain mais tu la partages quand même…

K : T'en fais pas que ça l'arrange bien de partager sa chambre avec la fort jolie jeune femme en question !

M (à Alex) : Ah ouais ?

Al : Ouais.

M : T'es amoureux d'elle ?

Al : Complètement.

M (en avalant une poignée de céréales) : Pourquoi tu lui dis pas ?

Alex et Kevin se regardent et disent en même temps :

Al & K : Elle est gay.

M : …Toutes mes condoléances…

Al : Merci !

K : Remarque, maintenant t'as plus de chances puisque Tara ne veut pas retourner avec Willow…

Al : Ouais mais je me suis toujours pas transformé en femme !! Et je te rappelle que je suis pas censé t'avoir parlé de Willow et Tara !!!

K : Je sais.

M : Et tu trouves pas ça maso de partager ta chambre avec elle ? Parce que moi oui.

Al : Ca l'est probablement. C'est vrai que partager la même chambre que Willow alors que je l'aime et qu'elle non, c'est pas très sain…

K : Tu veux toujours pas profiter de la troisième chambre ?

Al : Je vais y réfléchir…

A ce moment, Jenny et Tara apparaissent.

M : Ah ! Encore les petites lumières blanches !!

T : Bonjour les garçons.

J : Tout le monde dort encore ?

K : Elles vont pas tarder à se réveiller.

Al : Elles ?? Et Giles ?

K : Oops !

Willow sort de sa chambre, elle passe devant Tara sans lui dire un mot et va s'asseoir à côté d'Alex.

W : Salut !!

Al : Hey ! Bien dormi ?

W: Oui.

K : Bon, je vais me préparer… (à Alex) Tu réfléchis pour l'appartement ?

Al : Ouais.

M (à Jenny) : Je peux vous demander un service ?

J : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

M : Vous pourriez me taxicosmiser chez moi pour que je prenne des affaires de rechange ?

J : Normalement, je devrais pas mais puisque c'est toi…

M : Cool !! Et faîtes pas attention aux mythes !

Ils disparaissent tous les deux.

Al : « Taxicosmiser » ?! Il se sert de mes expressions pour inventer des verbes !!

W : C'était quoi cette histoire d'appartement que Kevin t'a raconté ??

Al : Euh, Mike va emménager chez Kevin alors il m'a proposé de les rejoindre…

W : Pour vivre avec eux ?

Al : Ouais.

W : Et tu vas y aller ?

Al : Peut-être, je sais pas.

W : C'est ma faute ?

Al : Quoi ?!! Pourquoi tu dis ça ??

W : Partager la chambre avec moi, c'est chiant je suppose. Mais tu sais je pourrais la partager avec Buffy maintenant que Dawn est plus là.

Al : Willow, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Tu es la meilleure des colocataires de chambre qu'on puisse avoir !

W : Je veux pas que tu t'en ailles… C'est vrai, ça commence par des nouveaux arrivants, ensuite les anciens partent ou s'éloignent des autres et on va finir par plus se connaître !!

Al : Will, on ne pourra jamais ne plus se connaître, tu as oublié qu'on doit finir dans la même maison de retraite ??

W : C'est vrai, j'avais oublié... Mais si tu pars, ce sera plus pareil...

Al : Hey, je suis pas encore parti, je sais même pas si ça va se faire.

W : Okay. Je vais me préparer. A tout à l'heure.

Elle s'en va et Tara qui se trouvait un peu en retrait mais qui a tout entendu va se mettre à côté d'Alex.

T : Tu sais Alex, c'est pas parce que tu pars que tu arrêteras de l'aimer...

Al : Hein ?!

T : Moi je dis ça comme ça...

Et elle s'en va en laissant Alex tout seul.

Al (en murmurant) : Génial, et une de plus au courant et on se demande comment…

- Nous sommes maintenant à Cleveland. Dans une ruelle déserte une grande lumière blanche apparaît et toute la bande en émerge.

M : Décidément, c'est trop cool !!!

G : Je me sens mal. On aurait pas pu venir en voiture ?

F : On a qu'une voiture pour tout le monde, ça fait léger…

Al : Et c'est la mienne.

G (à Kevin et Mike) : Vous conduisez pas ?!!

K : Vous croyez que j'ai les moyens de me payer une voiture ?!!

M : Vous croyez que j'ai les moyens de me payer le permis ?!!!!!

B : Bon, on va où ?

J : Au QG du Conseil, c'est pas loin.

Ils marchent sur quelques mètres avant d'arriver devant un bâtiment. Buffy siffle admirativement.

B : Eh bah !! Ils ont les moyens au Conseil !!!

An (à Giles) : Il doit être sympa votre salaire à la fin du mois…

G : Anya, est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de tout ramener à l'argent ?

An : Ca veut dire oui.

Ils arrivent à un comptoir où Giles se présente et montre plusieurs cartes avant de faire signe aux autres de le suivre. Ils prennent un immense ascenseur pour monter dans les étages supérieurs. Quand ils en sortent, ils sont accueillis par un homme.

G : Victor !

V : Rupert, que faîtes-vous ici ?

G : Eh bien, je suis venu vous aider à retrouver les disparus.

V : Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?!

G : Je consulte régulièrement les fichiers de l'ordinateur et j'ai vu que des tueuses ainsi que des membres du Conseil avaient disparu.

V : Oh ça !! Je suis désolé mais vous vous êtes déplacé pour rien Rupert. C'était un bug de l'ordinateur, nous nous en sommes aperçu un peu tard.

G : Oh vraiment ?

V : Oui, je suis vraiment désolé, nous aurions dû faire passer un mémo.

G : Bon eh bien, tant pis. Je vais tout de même aller récupérer quelques petites choses dans le bureau principal dont j'aurai besoin de retour à Londres.

V : Faîtes comme chez vous.

Tout le groupe va dans un bureau et Giles ferme la porte derrière eux.

B : Vous y croyez à cette histoire de bug ??

G : Pas du tout. C'est impossible, les ordinateur sont programmés contre les pannes.

Willow s'installe à une table avec un ordinateur.

W : On va vérifier ça tout de suite.

Elle entre dans les fichiers de l'ordinateur.

W : C'est quoi le mot de passe ?

G : « Démon ».

Tout le monde le regarde.

G : Je sais que c'est pas original mais c'est pas moi qui l'ait choisi !!

W : Quand est-ce que vous avez vu les disparitions ?

G : Hier.

W : La configuration a été trafiquée depuis hier, si j'efface les données rajoutées hier, on voit bien que des tueuses et des observateurs manquent à l'appel.

G : Mais pourquoi avoir masqué leurs disparitions ? Ca n'est pas dans l'intérêt du Conseil.

W : Il y a un fichier classé secret mais c'est pas le même mot de passe, j'arrive pas à l'ouvrir.

G : Essaye « Travers ».

W : Ca marche !!

G : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce fichier ??

W : Des listes de noms… Hey mais attendez, il y a que des noms de disparus !!

G : Quoi ??

W : Oui ! Regardez :Tracy Bergman par exemple ou Emily Shawn…

G : Ne me dis pas qu'ils ont préparé une liste de tueuses qu'ils enlèvent ?!!!

W : Non, il y a les lieux où elles se trouvent aussi !

G : Quoi ?!! Mais où sont-elles ?

W : Toutes à Cleveland. Mais dans des secteurs différents. Et elles sont avec des observateurs…

G : Mais ça sert à quoi ?!!

W : Attendez il y a un dossier qui parle d'une « mission »… Ils veulent contrôler les actions de la maison-mère… Hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

G : C'est nous la maison-mère…

B : Comment ça « nous » ??

J : Ce que Rupert veut dire c'est le Conseil de Londres. Où c'est lui qui commande tout…

G : Ils n'ont pas confiance en mes décisions !!! Ils veulent me surveiller !!!!! C'est pas possible !!

J : Mais tout le monde semblait t'approuver là-bas alors qui aurait pu charger une équipe de te surveiller ?

G : Travers !!!

B : Mais je croyais qu'il était mort celui-là !!!!

G : Pas Quentin !! Daniel, son fils.

B : Il a transmis ses gènes à quelqu'un ??? Oh mon dieu !!

G : Il peut pas me voir. Ca tombe bien, c'est réciproque.

T : Et qui a commandité tout ça ?? Travers n'a pas l'autorité pour envoyer des missions.

G : Mais ça n'est pas officiel… Maintenant que j'y pense, Victor Smith n'a absolument rien à faire ici… Et il s'entend plutôt bien avec Travers…

J : Nous tenons notre coupable !

G : Ils vont m'entendre !!

Al : Euh… vous énervez pas…

- Giles fait brusquement irruption dans un grand bureau où se trouvent Victor Smith et plusieurs autres hommes.

G (à Victor) : Pour qui me prenez-vous ?!!!!

V : Je vous demande pardon Rupert ?

G : Je sais que vous avez des équipes qui surveillent ce que je fais ! Seulement vous affaiblissez le Conseil parce que ces tueuses devraient s'occuper de protéger la ville plutôt que de faire un travail inutile !!

Tout le groupe arrive à son tour dans la pièce.

V : Etes-vous certain que ce travail est inutile ?? Ne minimisez-vous pas les risques de cette bouche de l'enfer ???

G : Je sais que l'activité démoniaque y a augmenté et j'y ai envoyé des tueuses que vous vous êtes empressé de débaucher !!

V : L'activité démoniaque n'y a pas seulement augmenté… La bouche de l'enfer peut s'ouvrir n'importe quand ! Et pas seulement à cause de l'activité démoniaque croissante mais aussi parce des puissances bien supérieures et qui nous échappent s'y trouvent et grondent !! Elles veulent sortir et cela peut arriver n'importe quand...

B : Giles !!! Je veux pas qu'elle s'ouvre encore !!!!!

G : Je vais envoyer de nouvelles tueuses et libérez les vôtre !!

V : Sage décision.

Ils s'en vont rapidement pour rentrer à Elyria.

- De retour à l'appartement, Giles, Jenny et Tara s'apprêtent à repartir :

G : Je vais rassembler les effectifs de tueuses pour en envoyer de nouvelles à Cleveland dès aujourd'hui... On ne laissera pas l'apocalypse se déverser sur Terre !

F : Encore... Pourquoi c'est toujours à nous de faire ça ?

J : On y va. (à Tara) Tu nous suis ?

T : Je vous rejoins.

Jenny et Giles disparaissent de la pièce.

B (à Tara) : Tu restes longtemps ?

T : Non, il faut que je parle à Willow.

Elle fait signe à cette dernière de la suivre dans sa chambre ce qu'elle fait de mauvaise grâce. Une fois seules, Willow lui adresse la parole :

W : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

T : Est-ce que tu vas te décider à arrêter de m'ignorer ?

W : Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Après tout, t'en as rien à faire de moi !

T : Arrête ! J'ai jamais dit ça ! Tu veux savoir ? Je t'aime toujours ! Je suis toujours follement amoureuse de toi !

W : Mais alors pourquoi tu refuses...

T : On ne peut pas être ensemble. Je ne fais pas ça contre toi, au contraire je le fais pour toi. Crois-moi, un jour, tu me remercieras...

W : Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

T : Willow, je suis un ange. Je sais des choses que tu ne sais pas. Et je sais que c'est ce qu'il faut faire.

W : Tu connais l'avenir ?

T : Pas l'avenir, mais le destin oui.

W : Quoi ? Si on se remet ensemble, ça va provoquer la fin du monde ? C'est déjà arrivé ça et la fin du monde a été arrêtée...

T : Ca n'a aucun rapport avec moi, seulement avec toi.

W : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

T : Je t'en ai déjà trop dit Willow. Tu sauras en temps voulu.

W : Mais...

T : Je dois y aller. Au revoir.

Elle disparaît de la vue de Willow sous les yeux attristés de cette dernière.

W : Je t'aime...

- Alex, Kevin et Mike sont dans la cuisine.

M (à Alex) : Ouh !! Elles parlent toutes les deux !!

Al : Tu me lâches oui ?

M : C'était juste pour te faire réagir. Parce qu'on sait que ça te préoccupe.

Al : Je m'en fiche complètement.

K : C'est pas beau de mentir.

M : Oui, ta mère ne t'a donc jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas mentir ?

Al : Tu sais, à part se saoûler et recevoir des coups, ma mère ne m'a pas appris grand-chose...

K : Ton ambiance familiale était aussi pourrie que la mienne à ce que je vois... En attendant, tu t'es décidé ou pas ? Tu prends la chambre ?

Al : Non, c'est sympa mais je vais rester ici.

K : Okay, c'est comme tu veux.

M : Il veut pas quitter sa Willow... C'est trop mignon...

Al : Bah non ! Et alors ?

- A l'appartement de Kevin, Mike et ce dernier transportent des cartons.

K : J'espère qu'il y a pas de mythes !

M : Mais non, j'ai surprotéger ces cartons, je te jure !!

K : Finalement, c'est aussi bien qu'Alex veuille pas emménager parce que j'aurais eu trop mal au dos pour transporter ses affaires !

M : J'hallucine !! Tout ça à cause d'une nana !

K : Il est amoureux, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

M : Et toi alors ?? Une fille en vue ?

K : Malheureusement.

M : Je la connais ?

K : Faith.

M : Hey mais vous allez tous les chercher dans cet appartement !! Il me reste quoi à moi ? Anya ? Buffy ? Remarque, Buffy est très très mignonne, elle m'intéresserait bien...

K : Bon allez, range au lieu de parler !!

M : Mais je réfléchis à mon avenir sentimental !!

K : Réfléchis en silence !!

M : Je vais vraiment vivre avec toi ?? Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire oui ??

ECRAN DE FIN 

M : Ah oui, ça devait être les mythes...

**FIN**


	17. 116 Cruelle humanité

**1.16. CRUELLE HUMANITE (HUMANITY) :**

DANS LES EPISODES PRECEDENTS :

- B : T'as gagné.

D : Quoi ?

B : Je te laisse y aller.

D : A New-York ?

B : Oui.

- A l'aéroport d'Elyria, Buffy est dans la salle d'embarquement, seule. Elle regarde par une grands baie vitrée qui donne sur les pistes de décollage des avions. Elle suit des yeux un avion qui décolle et en s'approchant d'elle, on voit une larme rouler le long de sa joue…

- An : Le nouveau livreur est très mignon !

F : Intéressant…

An : Il s'appelle Mike.

- M : Hey mais vous allez tous les chercher dans cet appartement !! Il me reste quoi à moi ? Anya ? Buffy ? Remarque, Buffy est très très mignonne, elle m'intéresserait bien...

K : Bon allez, range au lieu de parler !!

M : Mais je réfléchis à mon avenir sentimental !!

Buffy est dans le salon, elle amène le combiné du téléphone à son oreille et attend que quelqu'un décroche à l'autre bout du fil. Mais visiblement, ça ne se fait pas.

B : Allez Dawn, décroche…

Finalement, Buffy renonce et raccroche. Elle va s'assoir à la table. Mike, qui l'observait depuis un moment, va la rejoindre.

M : Ca va pas ?

B : Si. Ma soeur se croit juste fille unique mais ça va.

M : Hein ?

B : Ca fait une semaine que j'ai pas de nouvelles de Dawn. Et là, pas de réponse.

M : Peut-être que le fait que tu l'appelles à onze heures et donc minuit chez elle en est la cause. Elle doit dormir.

B : Elle aurait dû me répondre d'une voix exténuée et m'engueuler pour l'appeler à une heure aussi tardive mais non ! N'oublie pas que c'est une jeune fille de 17 ans qui vit loin de toute autorité familiale et donc elle doit, encore, être sortie pour une soirée de débauche pendant laquelle elle va se saoûler à mort et coucher avec dix garçons à la fois !!!

M : Dix ?! Ca fait pas un peu beaucoup pour une seule fille ?!!

B : Un c'est déjà trop !

M : Tu crois pas que tu te fais des films ?? Elle est peut-être sortie avec des copines boire un café ou tout simplement étudier à la bibliothèque.

B : Peut-être mais c'est pas une raison pour m'oublier !

M : Tu sais quoi ? T'y penses trop ! Tu l'engueuleras quand elle t'appellera mais en attendant, tu peux rien faire alors arrête d'y penser !

B : Et tu suggères quoi ??

Il se lève et va s'assoir à côté d'elle.

M : De la glace ??

B : Je sais pourquoi tu traînes avec Alex !!!

M : Tu as quelque chose contre la glace ?

B : Non mais si je dois vous accompagner toi ET Alex, je vais sérieusement enfler !!

M : Oh, arrête t'es super bien foutue !!

B : T'es jolie aurait suffit !

M : Si tu veux. Je comprends pas que t'ais toujours pas de mec.

B : Je cherche pas.

M : Pourquoi ?

B : J'ai jamais de chance. Souvent ils sont morts et quand ils sont vivants, ils me quittent.

M : Mais et si un mec vivant et sympa te cherche, tu dis pas non ??

B : Cette race là ne me recherche pas.

M : Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

B : Trouve m'en un.

M : Moi.

B : Quoi ?

M : Tu me plais.

B : T'es plutôt cash toi !

M : Tu préfèrerais que je fasse comme Alex autour de Willow ?

B : Peut-être pas.

Sans prévenir, Mike s'approche de Buffy et l'embrasse. Elle se laisse faire pendant quelques secondes mais finit par reculer. Ils se regardent sans rien dire puis Buffy se lève.

B : Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Mike la regarde partir dans sa chambre et soupire.

M : Personne ne veut de Mike…

An : Je veux Mike !!!!

F : On a cru comprendre ça, An'. Et personnellement, je comprends aussi que t'as trop bu.

An : Ouais ! Et alors ?

Faith et Anya sont assises à une table au M&D. Willow revient à la table avec un verre à la main.

W : Ca va toujours ?

An (en désignant le verre) : C'est pour moi ?

W et F : Non !!!

An : Oh, vous êtes pas marrantes…

F (à Willow) : Anya me disait qu'elle veut Mike.

W : Quelle surprise !!

F : Ouais, hein ?

An : Mais c'est pas juste, ça fait des mois que je lui cours après et il me regarde même pas !!! C'est mes cheveux ?

W : Tes cheveux sont très bien Anya.

F : Peut-être que t'es tout simplement pas son genre.

W (à Faith en chuchotant) : Très réconfortant, bravo !!

An : En tout cas, je vais vous dire, je vais TOUT faire pour l'avoir !! Vous êtes mes témoins, souvenez-vous en !!!

F : Nous, on s'en souviendra, toi je suis pas sûre…

An : Tout, je vais tout faire…

**GENERIQUE :**

**Alyson Hannigan**

**Eliza Dushku**

**Emma Caulfield**

**Nicholas Brendon**

**Sarah Michelle Gellar**

**And Jake Gyllenhaal as Mike Lewis Avec la participation de : Ryan Phillippe as Kevin Hartsmith**

Faith va dans la cuisine et rejoint Mike qui y est déjà.

F : T'es encore là toi ?

M : « Déjà là », c'est pas pareil.

F : Il est pas confortable l'appartement de Kevin ou quoi ?

M : Tu veux que je te laisse ma place ?

F : Ha ha… Je dois y aller, je fais l'ouverture aujourd'hui.

M : Salut.

F : Bye.

Elle sort et croise Buffy.

F : Salut Buffy !

B : Salut.

Elle arrive en pyjama dans la cuisine avec un air endormi et ne remarque pas Mike.

M : Salut.

B : Oh ! C'est toi. Salut.

M : Bien dormi ?

B : Super.

Un lourd silence s'en suit. Buffy prépare et mange son petit déjeuner en tournant le dos à Mike.

M : Tu crois que si je saute par la fenêtre tu vas te retourner ?

B : Quoi ?

M : Bah ouais, depuis tout à l'heure tu m'ignores.

B : Je pense à quelque chose.

Mike se lève et vient se placer à côté de Buffy.

M : Ca voulait dire quelque chose.

B : Quoi donc ?

M : Le baiser d'hier.

B : Mike, écoute, c'est pas une bonne idée…

M : Buffy, je suis intéressé par toi après je sais pas si c'est réciproque mais si tu penses que c'est pas une bonne idée juste parce que t'as eu des mauvaises relations avant, je trouve pas que ce soit une bonne raison. Il faut toujours passer par des mauvaises relations avant d'en trouver une bonne. Après, je peux accepter que tu sois pas intéressée par moi et je t'en voudrai pas parce que, crois-moi, question rateaux je suis expérimenté !

Il commence à s'en aller mais Buffy le retient par le bras et finit par l'embrasser. Ils s'embrassent encore quand Anya et Willow arrivent pour déjeuner et les voient. Anya s'en va précipitamment et laisse Willow, désemparée, devant le couple qui n'a pas cessé de s'embrasser.

Willow et Buffy parlent dans l'appartement.

W : Mais Buffy tu es folle !!

B : Je vois pas pourquoi je serais folle !!!

Al : Ouais moi non plus je dois dire.

Alex vient d'arriver à l'appartement et dépose ses affaires.

Al : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

W : Buffy sort avec Mike !

Al (à Buffy) : Ah ouais ?… On s'embête pas !!

B : Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais !!

W : Buffy, c'est une mauvaise idée !!

B : Mais pourquoi ??

W : Mike est… plus jeune que toi !!!

B : Je t'en prie Willow, il a quoi ?… 3 mois de moins que moi ??

W : Hey, 3 mois c'est 3 mois !

Al : Mais enfin Willow, si elle a envie de sortir avec Mike elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Et puis, c'est un mec bien Mike.

B : Merci Alex ! Je dois aller travailler. Salut !

Buffy sort de l'appartement.

W (à Alex) : Merci de me soutenir !!!

Al : Mais je vois pas pourquoi ça te dérange qu'ils sortent ensemble ! T'es quand même pas attirée par Mike ??

W : Mais non !

Al : Par Buffy alors ?

W : Alex !!! Tu te souviens d'Anya ?!!!

Al : Oui, je te remercie.

W : Elle aime Mike, je te rappelle !!

Al : Aimer, tu trouves pas ça un peu fort comme mot. Elle le trouve mignon, sans plus.

W : Non ! Elle veut sortir avec lui, Alex !!!

Al : Vraiment ?

W : Oui !

Al : Mais écoute, si Mike est intéressé par Buffy et pas Anya, on peut pas y faire grand-chose.

W : Tu pourrais lui parler…

Al : Et tu crois qu'il m'écouterait ?

W : Ca me rend triste pour Anya…

Al : Elle s'en remettra.

W : J'espère…

Dans la matinée, Alex et Willow jouent au poker avec des haricots.

W : Je suis sûre que tu bluffes…

Al : Je pourrais ne pas bluffer…

W : J'arrête pas de gagner, je commence à savoir comment tu joues.

A ce moment, Anya rentre dans l'appartement.

An : Salut.

Al : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu travailles pas ?

An : Il y avait personne. Et puis, Mike devait livrer, il y aura personne, ça lui fera les pieds !!!!

W : Ca va ?

An : Non… Vous faîtes quoi ?

Al : On joue au poker.

An : Cool…

Al : Tu veux jouer avec nous ?

An : Non.

Elle va s'asseoir lourdement sur le canapé. Willow et Alex se regarde et Willow va finalement rejoindre Anya sur le canapé.

Al : De toute façon, j'avais perdu…

Il va rejoindre les filles sur le canapé.

An : Pourquoi elle ?? Elle en a rien à faire de lui et il la connaît à peine !! Alors que moi, ça fait des mois qu'on se voit toutes les semaines, j'ai même gaspillé de l'argent dans des livres dont j'avais même pas besoin pour qu'il vienne plus souvent !!!

Al : Whoua ! C'est sérieux alors…

Willow lui jette un regard noir et il lui fait signe qu'il va se taire.

W : C'est juste comme ça avec Buffy c'est pas parce qu'il est amoureux d'elle, tu sais.

An : Oui mais avec moi il se dit pas « tiens, je pourrais sortir avec Anya juste comme ça pour essayer », moi c'est « tiens qui est Anya ? » !!!

W : T'exagères, il sait très bien qui tu es…

An : Oui, la gérante de la librairie en face de la pizzeria qu'il aime tant !!

Al : Arrête, il t'aime bien, je te jure !!

On entend alors la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer et Mike apparait.

M : Euh… problème démoniaque !!

W : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

M : Deux livreurs ont été assassinés, ou plutôt déchiquetés, tôt ce matin à mon boulot.

Al : Par des vampires ?

M : J'ai dit déchiquetés pas mordus.

An : Ca doit être des démons.

M : Sûrement. Au fait Anya, t'étais pas à la librairie ce matin pour la livraison.

An : J'avais des trucs à faire !!

M : Okay ! Bon, j'y retourne…

W : Je vais appeler Buffy pour qu'elle aille faire un tour sur le lieu du crime.

M : Ca marche ! A tout à l'heure !!

Il repart.

Al : Cette journée s'annonçait pourtant bien…

An : Parle pour toi !!!

Quelques heures plus tard, Faith, Buffy et Kevin ont rejoint Alex, Anya et Willow. Ils recherchent quel type de démon aurait pu infliger les blessures que les livreurs ont subi.

B : Il y a rien dans ces bouquins !!

An : Dis tout de suite que mes livres sont nuls !!!

B : C'est pas ce que j'ai dit… (à Willow en chuchotant) Elle est susceptible aujourd'hui…

W : Un peu.

Willow lui tend un livre avec une illustration pour qu'elle lui dise si c'est ce genre de blessure mais Buffy secoue la tête pour lui faire signe que non.

F : Ca fait des heures qu'on est dessus et on a rien trouvé !!

K : C'était peut-être juste un hasard…

Al : C'est rarement juste un hasard dans ces cas-là…

Mike rentre d'une livraison dans sa camionnette. Il en descend et rentre dans un bâtiment. Il y rencontre une fille.

M : Salut Nancy ! Dis donc, c'est calme !!

N : Tu sais, avec ce qui s'est passé, tout le monde est rentré.

M : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors ?

N : La même chose que toi, je gagne ma paye !!

M : Bah travaille bien alors !!

N : Toi aussi !!

Ils se séparent et Mike va dans une réserve pour y prendre des cartons quand il entend un bruit. Il se retourne mais ne voit rien alors il hausse les épaules et continue ce qu'il était en train de faire. Mais il entend un nouveau un bruit et relève la tête pour regarder devant lui. Il ne distingue rien dans la semi-obscurité quand soudain, quelqu'un lui frappe la tête par derrière et il tombe sur le sol, inconscient.

Retour à l'appartement, les recherches continuent mais sans grande avancée.

F : J'en ai marre. On a rien comme informations, comment voulez-vous qu'on trouve quelque chose ?

K : Mike en sait pas plus ?

W : Il a peut-être eu des informations pendant la journée…

B : Je l'appelle.

Elle prend son téléphone portable et cherche le numéro de Mike dans son répertoire avant de porter le téléphone à son oreille. Elle attend quelques secondes avant de reposer le portable.

B : Ca répond pas.

F : Zut.

K : Attendez c'est pas normal. Il m'avait dit qu'il finissait à 16h et il est 18h…

Al : Ouais et puis le portable de Mike est vissé dans sa main, il répond toujours même s'il est 4h du matin.

An : Il a dû lui arriver quelque chose !!

W : Vous croyez quand même pas que les démons reviendraient en pleine journée pour tuer d'autres livreurs ?

B : On ferait mieux d'aller voir avant que la nuit tombe.

Ils se mettent donc en route pour la société de livraison où travaille Mike.

Toute la petite bande vient d'arriver sur les lieux du crime.

Al : On dirait pas qu'il y a eu un meurtre ici !!

B : Ils ont bien nettoyé !

Anya désigne la camionnette de Mike.

An : C'est sa camionnette, c'est qu'il doit être là !!

Ils rentrent dans le bâtiment désert.

Al : Il est où son bureau ?

W : C'est une société de livraison pas une entreprise pleine de cadres, Alex. Il y a juste une salle commune pour les employés.

Al : Oh, l'arnaque !!

Ils arrivent dans la salle et y trouvent Nancy qui était assommée sur le sol et qui commence à se réveiller. Buffy se précipite à ses côtés.

B : Hey !! Ca va ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!!

N : Ils ont dit qu'ils reviendraient me chercher.

F : Qui ça ?!

N : Christopher et David.

K : C'est des noms de démons ça ?

N : Ils travaillent avec nous !!!

F : Attend, tu veux dire que ce sont… je peux pas le dire !!

W : Ce sont des humains qui ont fait ça ?

N : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ce soit d'autre ???

B : Euh rien !

N : Oh mon dieu !! Ils ont emmené Mike !!

An : Où ça ?!! Ils l'ont emmené où ??

N : Dans l'arrière-boutique.

B : Bon, Kevin et Alex, emmenez-la et prévenez la police, nous on va sauver Mike !

Ils se précipitent dans l'arrière-boutique et débarquent alors que les deux hommes s'apprêtent à assassiner Mike qui est toujours inconscient. Mais Anya fait exploser une caisse en bois qui se trouvait derrière eux et ils s'écartent brusquement de Mike. Buffy et Faith vont immobiliser les deux hommes qui sont beaucoup moins forts qu'elles tandis qu'Anya et Willow vont s'occuper de Mike qui commence à se réveiller. Il est un peu perdu mais la première chose qu'il voit c'est que Buffy, qui ne se préoccupe pas trop de son prisonnier, est sur le point d'être poignardé par ce dernier qui cherche à s'échapper.

M : Buffy, attention !!!

Mais même si son avertissement a permis à Buffy de se décaler un peu, elle reçoit tout de même un violent coup de couteau dans le bras qui lui fait lâcher prise sur l'homme. Mais Faith réussit à le faire tomber en lui faisant un croche-patte. Mike va vite aux côtés de Buffy pour voir si elle va bien.

M : Ca va aller ?

B : J'ai vu pire, tu sais.

Il l'aide à se relever et elle pose la tête sur son épaule tandis qu'il la fait sortir. Anya les regarde avec des yeux jaloux avant de se tourner vers Willow :

An : Mais c'est moi qui l'ait sauvé…

Willow la prend doucement par les épaules, elles rejoignent Faith qui met également son bars autour des épaules d'Anya et elles quittent la pièce tristement.

A l'appartement, il fait désormais nuit et tout le monde est assis sur le canapé ou les fauteuils. Mike a passé son bras autour des épaules de Buffy et Anya n'a pas l'air de beaucoup apprécier.

W : J'arrive pas à croire que des humains aient pu faire ça.

Al : Eh ouais, il y a pas que les démons qui sont démoniaques !

M : Quand je pense que j'aurais pu finir en chair à pâtée…

K : Mais on t'a sauvé !!

M : Je sens que tu vas me le rappeler pendant longtemps !!

F : Mais c'est frustrant que ce soit des humains parce qu'on a pas pu faire le travail nous-mêmes, il a fallu attendre que les flics le fassent… et j'ai horreur des flics devrais-je vous le rappeler !

B : Bah, pour une fois qu'on aura rien eu à faire, on va pas se plaindre !

M : Ca va mieux ton bras ?

B : Oui t'en fais pas, c'est rien, juste une future cicatrice de plus !

Anya se lève brusquement.

An : Bon, je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher !!!

Elle s'enfuit dans sa chambre avant même que quelqu'un ait pu lui dire bonne nuit et va se mettre au lit rapidement.

An : C'est trop injuste…

**FIN**

PS : J'ai fait un nouveau blog pour cette websérie parce que ça encombrait l'ancien et ça m'a permis de rajouter des trucs comme des fiches personnages, ça vous permet d'en savoir plus qu'il n'en est dit dans les épisodes ;) Allez voir dans mon profil !!!


	18. 117 L'appel de l'or

**1.17 : L'APPEL DE L'OR (THE GOLD RUSH):**

DANS LES EPISODES PRECEDENTS :

- M : Buffy, je suis intéressé par toi après je sais pas si c'est réciproque mais si tu penses que c'est pas une bonne idée juste parce que t'as eu des mauvaises relations avant, je trouve pas que ce soit une bonne raison. Il faut toujours passer par des mauvaises relations avant d'en trouver une bonne. Après, je peux accepter que tu sois pas intéressée par moi et je t'en voudrai pas parce que, crois-moi, question rateaux je suis expérimenté !

- An : Pourquoi elle ? Elle en a rien à faire de lui et il la connaît à peine !

Willow et Faith sont à l'appartement, assises sur le canapé et visiblement, il y a quelque chose qui les fatigue.

F : Tu crois que ça va durer encore combien de temps ?

W : J'en ai aucune idée…

F : J'en peux plus, pitié faîtes la taire !

W : Chut.

F : Oh non…

Anya revient de la cuisine, un verre d'eau à la main.

An : J'ose pas imaginer ce qu'ils sont en train de faire !

F : Laisse-moi deviner… Ils sont allés au cinéma alors à mon avis, ils doivent regarder un film mais je dis ça comme ça moi…

An : Peutêtre qu'ils sont même pas au cinéma ! Ils sont allés chez lui pour… Aaaah ! Je peux pas le dire !

W : Anya… ils sont au cinéma.

La sonnette retentit soudain.

W : Qui ça peut être à cette heure-ci ?

F : Anya, tu veux pas aller ouvrir ?

An : Non, je suis bien trop déprimée…

Faith soupire et se lève. Elle va vers la porte et l'ouvre pour découvrir un jeune homme blond qui lui fait un grand sourire :

A : Ta da ! C'est le retour de Dark Vador !

F : Oh non, pas lui…

**GENERIQUE :**

**Alyson Hannigan**

**Eliza Dushku**

**Emma Caulfield**

**Nicholas Brendon**

**Sarah Michelle Gellar**

**And Jake Gyllenhaal as Mike Lewis** **Avec la participation de : Tom Lenk as Andrew Wells**

Les filles sont désormais assises sur le canapé à côté d'Andrew.

W : Alors comme ça, tu es allé en France ! C'était bien ?

A : Oui mais le problème c'est qu'ils parlaient tous français !

F : Ca alors, tu me l'aurais pas dit je l'aurais pas cru !

A : Donc j'ai pris un avion et je suis allé voir Giles mais vous savez en Angleterre, ils parlent comme nous mais on dirait qu'ils disent les mots différemment, ils rajoutent même des syllabes ! Ils sont très bizarres, mais c'était drole parce que je croisais des clones de Giles partout ! Et d'ailleurs, c'est lui qui m'a dit où vous étiez.

F : Oh, ils nous a pas prévenus (en chuchotant à l'oreille de Willow) il devait se douter qu'on s'exilerait dans un autre pays !

A ce moment, Alex rentre dans l'appartement ce qui fait sursauter Andrew.

F : Hey c'est bon, c'est juste Alex !

Al : J'y croyais pas mais j'aurais dû !

A : Hey mais c'est le pirate des Caraïbes !

Al : Elle était pas très drole celle-là…

F : Elles sont jamais très droles celles d'Andrew je te rappelle !

A : Et elles sont où les sœurs Tueuses ?

W : Buffy est sortie mais Dawn est à New-York.

A : Partie faire du shopping ?

W : Partie étudier.

A : Ah… Vous avez des jeux video !

Buffy et Mike sortent du cinéma, ils se tiennent par la main.

M : Tu veux aller manger un truc ?

B : Ouais, pourquoi pas !

Ils vont donc manger dans un petit café pas loin du cinéma.

M : Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

B : Oh, pas grand-chose, je suis pas une grosse mangeuse, tu sais.

M : Euh, je t'ai déjà vue t'engloutir de sacrées platrées !

B : C'est quand je rentre de patrouille ça !

M : Oui enfin, mange quand même un peu.

B : Mais tu sais, je peux payer ma part si tu veux…

M : Pitié, me dis pas que vous me voyez comme le fauché de la bande !

B : On sait que t'as pas de gros moyens mais il y a pas de honte à avoir Mike. On sait que tu travailles dur pour payer ton loyer et il doit pas te rester beaucoup d'argent après ça.

M : Oui mais j'ai quand même de quoi vivre, je suis pas sur la paille en permanence ! En tout cas, je te jure que je peux te payer un déjeuner !

B : Je disais ça au cas où tu aurais eu des priorités dans le mois…

M : Payer à manger à ma copine fait partie de mes priorités dans le mois.

A ces mots, Buffy se met à rire nerveusement.

M : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

B : Non rien. C'est juste que ça fait bizarre de se dire que je suis « ta copine » !

M : L'appellation te gêne ?

B : Non, il va me falloir du temps pour m'y faire, c'est tout.

M : C'est pas comme si on s'était connus il y a des annéesça fait juste quelques semaines…

B : Oui mais tu t'es tellement bien intégré au groupe que c'est comme si tu en avais toujours fait partie…

M : Je prends ça pour un compliment !

B : C'en est un !

M : Tant mieux.

B : Je pense juste que c'est une question d'habitude pour nous deux… Ca fait bizarre au début mais après ce sera…

M : Normal.

B : Ouais !

M : Alors tu veux manger quoi ?

Retour à l'appartement, Buffy Mike rentrent de leur petite sortie main dans la main. Lorsqu'elle voit Andrew, Buffy stoppe net.

B : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

A : Salut la Tueuse ! Je suis venu pour vous faire un petit coucou !

B : Eh bien, quelle surprise ! Tu restes longtemps ?

A : Non, juste quelques jours. Je dois aller en Argentine après !

B : Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire en Argentine ?

A : Visiter !

Derrière Buffy, Mike se râcle la gorge pour rappeler qu'il est là.

B : Oh ! Andrew, je te présente Mike. (à Mike) Andrew a fait partie de l'expédition qui est sortie vivante de Sunnydale.

A : On a sauvé le monde !

M : Cool.

A ce moment, Anya passe devant eux.

An : Bon, je dois aller à la librairie. Andrew, ne va plus dans ma chambre !

A : Compris !

Elle sort alors de l'appartement.

A (à Buffy) : J'ai faim, je peux manger ?

B : Va dans la cuisine.

A : Est-ce que vous avez des hot-dogs ?

B : Va dans la cuisine !

A : J'y vais !

Il part précipitamment dans la cuisine. Buffy rejoint Willow, Faith et Alex accompagnée de Mike.

B : D'une certaine manière, il m'a quand même manqué ce petit imbécile !

F : Vraiment !

B : Ohça va Faith, il ne reste que quelques jours de toute façon…

W : Je le trouve bizarre.

F : Quoi ? Encore plus idiot qu'avant !

Al : Non, elle a raison, j'ai l'impression qu'il est toujours sur ses gardes.

W : Oui, il sursaute au moindre bruit.

F : Ca doit être une déformation à force d'avoir vécu à Sunnydale.

B : Oui, c'est sûrement rien…

Anya arrive à la librairie et sort les clés de son sac avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer dans l'établissement. Maisà peine est-elle entrée, qu'elle est happée dans son dos et plaquée contre un démon qui l'empêche de crier. Elle voit alors que la librairie a été dévastée.

Démon : Où est-il ?

An : Qui ?

Démon : Le petit bon à rien qui est arrivé aujourd'hui !

An : An…Andrew ?

Démon : C'est ça !

An : Je sais pas.

Démon : Dis la vérité ou tu mourras !

An : Il…il a dit qu'il allait chercher un hôtel mais il a pas dit où…

Démon : Ca ne fait rien, je trouverai…

Il jette Anya à terre et quitte la librairie. Anya regarde l'état dans lequel se trouve la librairie.

An : Andrew, je vais te tuer de mes propres mains !

Tout le monde est toujours à l'appartement et regarde Andrew qui se goinfre !

F : Mais dis donc t'es mignon, mais tu pourrais éviter de dévaliser le frigo s'il te plait !

A : Mais ça creuse de tout le temps voyager !

Al : Ouais mais laisse m'en ! Enfin… à tout le monde !

Willow se met à rigoler.

Al : Je te jure, je parlais de tout le monde !

W : Oui…

Anya rentre en furie dans l'appartement.

An : ANDREW !

A : Quoi !

An : Je peux savoir pourquoi des démons qui TE cherchaient ont foutu en l'air MA librairie !

A : Euh…tu dois te tromper, c'est pas moi qu'ils cherchaient !

An : Tu connais beaucoup de petits bons à rien qui s'appellent Andrew toi ?

B : C'est quoi cette histoire !

An : Quand je suis arrivée à la librairie tout à l'heure, il y a un démon qui m'a attrapé et qui m'a demandé de lui dire où était Andrew.

A : Tu lui as dit !

An : Non mais j'aurais dû ! La librairie est sans dessus dessous !

B : Andrew, qui sont ces démons !

A : Bah… en fait, je leur dois un peu quelque chose…

B : De l'argent ?

A : Non, des châtons…

B : Ne me dis pas que tu joues au poker avec des châtons… ?

A : Oh, tu connais ? T'as vu, c'est marrant !

B : C'est pas vrai… Et ils sont où ces châtons ?

A : Je les ai vendus…

An : Mais t'es bête ou quoi ! Non, ne dis rien !

B : Et je suppose que tu t'es dis que si t'étais là, ils te feraient rien vu que deux tueuses étaient dans le coin…

A : C'est l'idée.

An : Je peux le tuer moi-même ? Ou au moins l'amener aux démons ?

A : Pitié !

B : Non. On va dissuader ces démons de venir te chercher des noises.

A : Oh merci merci merci !

B : Mais après, tu t'en vas d'ici ! Et le plus loin possible !

A : Promis !

An : Quoi ! Alors il va avoir ce qu'il veut !

B : Anya… Bon, je vais aller chercher ces démons !

A : Je t'accompagne ! Je veux exploser un de ces satanés démons littéralement parlant !

B : Comme tu veux !

Elles partent à la rencontre des démons…

Buffy et Anya approchent d'un hôtel dans l'espoir d'y trouver les démons après ce qu'Anya leur a dit.

B : C'est le dernier, ils sont forcément là.

An : J'espèreça me démange d'en massacrer un !

B : Calme-toi donc un peu !

An : Sinon, c'était bien le cinéma avec Mike ?

B : Ouais, c'était cool.

An : Vous avez fait quoi ?

B : On a vu un film, c'est ce qu'on fait en général quand on va au cinéma !

An : Je sais pas, vous auriez pu changer d'avis…

B : Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

An : Pour faire la conversation, je m'en fous moi !

B : Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que non…

An : Je vois pas pourquoi ça m'intéresserait. Après tout, j'avais pas DU TOUT des vues sur lui avant que vous sortiez ensemble !

B : Quoi !

An : Non, rien. Bon, ils sont où ces démons !

B : Anya, c'est quoi cette histoire avec Mike ? Tu voulais sortir avec lui ?

An : Oui mais c'est pas grave !

B : Mais je te jure que je savais pas !

An : Ca je sais !

B : Mais si j'avais su…

An : Oui mais tu savais pas, pour ça il aurait fallu que tu demandes à Willow ou Faith mais c'est fait, c'est fait ! Vous êtes tellement mignons tous les deux ! Enfin, c'est ce que tout le monde dit…

B : Tout n'est pas si parfait avec Mike, tu sais !

A ces mots, Anya se tourne vivement vers Buffy et l'attrape par les épaules :

An : Tu me le laisses !

B : Mais… je croyais que tu t'en foutais !

An : C'était pour être polie ! Encore une de vos stupides traditions !

B : Donc, tu es toujours intéressée par Mike ?

An : Intéressée ! Je suis folle de lui ! Ca fait des mois que je l'ai repéré, avant même que vous ne le connaissiez, je bavais déjà après lui !

B : Mais pourquoi tu lui as rien dit ?

An : Mais il s'en fout de moi !

B : Anya, je suis sûre que Mike… T'as entendu ?

An : Change de sujet, c'est ça ! Toi aussi, il t'intéresse bien Mike !

B : Anya, les démons qui ont ravagé ta librairie, tu te souviens ! Ils sont là !

An : Oh ! Les espèces de petits… Si je les tiens…

B : Du calme, déjà on tente de les convaincre de laisser Andrew tranquille.

An : Et tu crois qu'ils vont gentiment nous obéir ?

B : Bah quoi ? Je suis sûre qu'ils seront très coopératifs !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Buffy et Anya sont debouts parmi des débris, au milieu de plusieurs corps de démons.

An : Coopératifs, hein ? T'appelles ça comme tu veux, mais personnellement quand un démon essaye de me tuer, je le qualifie pas de coopératif !

B : J'avais espoir…

An : Bon, on rentre ?

B : Anyaà propos de Mike…

An : Buffy, franchement j'ai pas très envie d'en parler maintenant… ni jamais d'ailleurs ! Je veux juste rentrer et donner une bonne baffe à Andrew !

B : Comme tu veux…

Elle grimace et lui emboîte le pas.

Retour à l'appartement, Andrew dépose sa valise près de la porte, l'air penaud.

A : Bon bah, j'ai quand même été content de vous revoir. Désolé pour le petit accident…

An : On voit que c'est pas toi qui va ranger demain !

A : Je pourrais t'aider si tu veux !

F : Non ! Anya peut se débrouiller toute seule, t'en fais pas pour elle !

Anya fusille alors Faith du regard.

B : Bon, tu sais, si un jour tu veux passer… Mais sans démons cette fois !

A : Je serais le bienvenu !

W : Oui, après tout t'as fait partie de la bande…

A : Coooooooooooool ! Est-ce que je peux en refaire partie ?

Al : Seulement à temps partiel alors !

A : J'y penserai, grand chef ! Bon, adieu la bande de la Tueuse originale et tellement forte qu'elle a sauvé le monde plusieurs fois !

An, F, B, W et Al : Au revoir Andrew !

Mike enfile sa veste et s'apprête à partir de l'appartement. Il va voir Buffy.

M : Bon, je vais y aller. On se voit demain ?

B : Mike… il faut qu'on parle.

M : Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je vais pas aimer ce que tu vas me dire ?

B : Je crois pas que ça va marcher nous deux.

M : C'est sûrement pour ça !

B : Mike, t'es un mec génial vraiment, mais toi et moi ça colle pas.

M : Tu dis ça parce que c'est un peu tendu entre nous mais c'est toujours comme ça au début ! Dans tous les couples !

B : Pas chez moi. Il faut que ça colle tout de suite Mike, sinon c'est qu'il y a un problème !

M : Mais t'es sortie qu'avec des mecs bizarres, tu l'as dit toi-même !

B : Mike… crois-moi, c'est une intuition que j'ai et mon intuition ne me trompe jamais.

M : Alors tu me laisses tout seul ?

B : Je crois pas que tu vas le rester longtemps…

M : Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'il y a des tas de filles qui m'appellent de partout la ville ! Tu rêves !

B : J'en connais au moins une qui est dingue de toi !

M : Qui ça !

B : Ce serait pas drole si je te le disais mais rassure-toi, je pense pas qu'il va se passer beaucoup de temps avec que tu le saches…

Sur ce, elle se lève, lui fait un bisou sur la joue et va se coucher. Mike, resté seul, fronce les sourcils et affiche un air pensif.

M : Il faut que je sache qui c'est…

**FIN**

PS : J'ai fait un nouveau blog pour cette websérie parce que ça encombrait l'ancien et ça m'a permis de rajouter des trucs comme des fiches personnagesça vous permet d'en savoir plus qu'il n'en est dit dans les épisodes ;) > allez voir dans mon profil ;)


	19. 118 Qui aime qui ?

**1.18. QUI AIME QUI ? (WHO LOVES ME ?) :**

DANS LES EPISODES PRECEDENTS :

An : Je veux Mike !

B : Mike, t'es un mec génial vraiment, mais toi et moi ça colle pas.

…

M : Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'il y a des tas de filles qui m'appellent de partout la ville ! Tu rêves !

B : J'en connais au moins une qui est dingue de toi !

M : Qui ça !

M : T'es amoureux d'elle ?

Al : Complètement.

Dans la cuisine à l'appartement, Mike tourne en rond autour de Buffy qui mange tranquillement.

B : Mike, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

M : Euh, rien de spécial, pourquoi ?

B : Parce que tu tournes en rond comme si tu voulais quelque chose…

M : Ca m'intéresse de savoir comment tu vas. Tu tiens le coup après notre rupture difficile ?

B : C'est moi qui t'ait plaqué et personnellement, j'ai pas trouvé ça si difficile !

M : Tu pourrais me laisser un peu d'espoir !

B : Te fatigue pas, je te le dirai pas !

M : Oh allez quoi ! C'est pas sympa ! J'ai pas de chance en amour alors un petit coup de pouce serait pas de refus !

B : Tu finiras par t'en apercevoir tout seul…

M : Je croyais qu'on resterait en bons termes après notre rupture difficile…

B : Mais t'arrêtes avec cette histoire de rupture difficile !

M : Oh, j'abandonne !

Il quitte la cuisine et sort de l'appartement. En sortant, il croise Anya :

An : Hey Mike !

M : Salut Anya !

Il sort ensuite. Buffy lève alors les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

**GENERIQUE :**

**Alyson Hannigan**

**Eliza Dushku**

**Emma Caulfield**

**Nicholas Brendon**

**Sarah Michelle Gellar**

**And Jake Gyllenhaal as Mike Lewis**

**Avec la participation de : Ryan Phillippe as Kevin Hartsmith**

Anya et Faith sont dans leur chambre. Faith est allongée sur son lit et Anya assise sur le sol.

An : Pff, j'ai trop pas de chance…

F : Mais An', maintenant que Buffy a rompu avec lui, tu pourrais en profiter !

An : Mais je l'intéresse pas, il se rend même pas compte que je suis dingue de lui.

F : Mais tente ta chance au moins, c'est bien parce qu'il s'en rend pas compte que tu l'intéresses pas mais s'il savait, il y réfléchirait…

An : On dirait une experte…

F : C'est loin d'être le cas pourtant !

An : Comment ça va avec Kevin !

F : Il m'évite. Je crois qu'il en a marre d'être rembarré !

A ce moment, Willow rentre dans la pièce :

W : Hey les filles, Alex et moi on va au cinéma.

F : Tu nous abandonnes ?

An : Elle nous abandonne toujours pour Alex… T'as remarqué, elles nous a même pas demandé si on voulait venir !

W : C'est parce que je vois que vous êtes en pleine conversation passionnante !

F : Bah voyons !

W : Bon, allez j'y vais, amusez-vous bien !

An : Salut !

Willow quitte la pièce sous le regard suspicieux de Faith.

F : C'est bizarre cette affaire…

An : De quoi tu parles ?

Mike revient précipitamment à l'appartement et trouve Buffy qui lit un magazine sur le canapé du salon.

M : Je sais que je t'avais dit que je t'embeterais plus mais là j'en peux plus !

B : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

M : C'est qui !

B : Je t'ai pas dit tout à l'heure que je te dirais rien ?

M : Si mais prend pitié de mon air qui te supplie !

B : Je ne succomberai pas à ton air de chien battu.

M : Mais personne ne peut y résister !

B : J'ai des années d'expérience avec Alex…

M : Bon, je vais essayer de deviner ! Tu dis juste oui ou non ! Je la connais ?

Buffy le regarde sans rien dire.

M : Buffy, je te demande juste UNE syllabe ! Oui ou non ?

B : Je dois y aller.

M : Ah non, pas maintenant ! Pour aller où ?

B : Travailler ! Ce que tu devrais faire toi aussi !

M : C'est mon jour de congé aujourd'hui.

B : T'as de la chance, profite-en bien ! Salut !

Elle le laisse planté au milieu du salon et s'en va. Elle croise Willow et lui parle quelques secondes avant de partir. Willow va alors rejoindre Mike.

W : Salut !

M : C'était bien le ciné.

W : Non, c'est Alex qui a gagné à pile ou face !

M : Ah, ma pauvre.

W : T'as les mêmes goûts que lui je te signale !

M : Je me rends compte que mes goûts sont nuls t'en fais pas.

Il se laisse tomber sur le canapé désespérément. Willow s'assoit à côté de lui.

W : Ca va ?

M : Petite désespération passagère.

W : Ca va s'arranger. Je te laisse.

Elle se lève, passe derrière la canapé et met ses bras autour du cou de Mike.

W : Et il faut pas déprimer comme ça, d'accord ?

M :…Okay.

Elle l'embrasse vite-fait sur la joue et ébouriffe ses cheveux affectueusement avant de partir. Mike reste sans bouger assis sur le canapé.

M : Oh non… Pas Willow ! Alex va me tuer !

Mike rentre précipitamment à l'appartement qu'il partage avec Kevin et trouve ce dernier assis sur le canapé en train de travailler. Il va vite s'asseoir à côté de lui.

M : Kevin !

K : Oh ! Fais gaffe, tu vas tout me déranger !

M : Arrête, on s'en balance de tes dossiers, je suis dans une de ces panades, t'imagines pas !

K : Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?

M : Bah rien, pour une fois !

K : Bah alors quoi ?

M : Je viens de me rendre compte que Willow est raide dingue de moi !

A ces mots, Kevin éclate de rire.

M : Mais c'est pas drôle !

K : C'est toi qui est pas drôle, même si ça me fait rire rien que d'y penser !

M : Je rigole pas ! Moi aussi je trouve ça dingue mais c'est vrai, t'aurais vu comment elle était avec moi tout à l'heure ! Elle m'a pris dans ses bras, elle m'a embrassé sur la joue, elle avait jamais fait ça avec moi avant mais maintenant que je suis libre, peut-être qu'elle croit qu'elle a ses chances avec moi !

K : Mais je croyais que Buffy savait qui c'était ?

M : Ouais mais elle veut pas me le dire !

K : Buffy sait qu'Alex aime Willow alors si Willow était folle de toi, je crois qu'elle serait assez catastrophée !

M : Mais c'est justement pour ça qu'elle veut pas me le dire !

K : Non mais attend, c'est du délire !

M : T'imagines si Alex apprend ça ?

K : Oh là là…

M : Remarque, si on arrive à la détourner de moi, je pense qu'Alex pourrait avoir ses chances…

K : Pourquoi ?

M : Tout le monde dit que je ressemble à Alex moralement… je me demande comment je dois le prendre d'ailleurs… Bref. Tu vois ce que je veux dire !

K : Mais Willow est gay !

M : Si j'étais une nana, je te dirais qu'on tombe pas amoureux d'un genre mais d'une personne !

K : On fait comment alors ?

M : J'ai ma petite idée…

Mike redébarque à l'appartement où Willow se trouve toujours.

W : Hey, ça va mieux ?

M : Euh… ouais !

W : Tu trouveras quelqu'un t'en fais pas.

M : Enfin, ça m'étonne pas, je suis un mec tellement énervant ! C'est vrai, je suis impossible !

W : Mais non, dis pas ça !

M : T'as jamais vécu avec moi, je te le dis. Mais je plains ce pauvre Kevin ! Comment il fait pour me supporter ? Tu me diras, c'est pas comme si on sortait ensemble, mais faut pas que je sois surpris qu'aucune fille ne veule de moi. Quoique, il y en a sûrement des pires que moi alors je me sentirais probablement bien qu'avec ce genre de filles !

W : Tu crois pas que t'exagères ?

M : Non, je te jure ! Tu sais qui est une perle !

W : Qui ?

M : Alex ! Ca doit être un vrai bonheur de vivre avec ce mec…

W : Je dirais pas ça comme ça…

M : Mais si !

W : Mike, je vis avec, je partage même ma chambre avec lui ! Alors bien sûr, c'est très sympa, on rigole bien mais côté rangement c'est pas top. Il laisse traîner ses affaires partout et il ronfle…

M : Oui mais ça, c'est tous les mecs, Willow !

W : C'est peut-être pour ça que j'y ai renoncé !

M : T'as peut-être tort… C'est vrai, regarde Alex, bon okay il a des défauts comme tout le monde mais ça n'en reste pas moins un mec super !

W : J'ai pas dit le contraire.

M : Bah ouais, il est marrant, sympa, généreux et encore plein de trucs !

W : T'es obsédé avec Alex… Ne me dis pas que Buffy t'as quitté parce que t'es gay…

M : Hein ? Non ! Ca va pas !

W : Bah écoute, t'arrêtes pas de parler d'Alex depuis tout à l'heure !

M : Mais je disais ça comme ça, moi ! Va pas t'imaginer des choses, c'est comme ça que les fausses rumeurs naissent !

W : Je te promets que je n'irais pas répandre de fausses rumeurs sur toi…

M : Ouais bah…. Je dois y aller !

Mike quitte précipitamment l'appartement sous le regard interloqué de Willow.

W : Whoua… Ca, c'était bizarre…

M : C'était peut-être pas une bonne idée tout compte fait.

Mike est revenu à son appartement et parle avec Kevin.

K : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

M : Elle s'est mis à croire que j'étais gay.

Kevin se met à rire et Mike lui lance un regard noir.

K : Je rigole pas… Remarque, c'est cool, si elle croit que t'es gay, elle sera plus folle de toi !

M : Tu crois quand même pas que je l'ai laissé croire un truc pareil…

K : T'aurais pu faire ça pour Alex quand même !

M : Hey, j'adore Alex mais faut pas exagérer !

Al : Quoi, tu ferais pas tout pour moi ?

Mike et Kevin se retournent brusquement et découvrent Alex.

M et K : Salut !

Al : Salut les gars.

K : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Al : Je passais. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu ferais pas pour moi ?

M : Rien.

Al : Hey, vous parlez de moi dans mon dos et après, vous voulez même pas me dire ce que c'est !

M : C'est pas important.

Al : Je viens de voir Willow et elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait trouvé bizarre…

M : Oh, Willow s'occupe trop de moi si tu veux mon avis…

Al : Bon sérieusement, il y a quoi ?

Kevin et Mike se regardent d'un air grave.

K : Il va falloir que tu sois fort…

M : Et je n'ai rien cherché, je te le jure !

Al : Vous me faîtes flipper, là.

M (après une bonne inspiration) : Willow est, un tout petit peu, un chouïa… amoureuse de moi…

Alex explose de rire lorsqu'il entend ça.

K : J'ai eu la même réaction, tu sais…

M : Je l'ai vraiment pas vu venir !

Al : Non mais attendez, en plus vous croyez les bêtises que vous racontez !

M : C'est pas des bêtises…

Al : Qu'est-ce qui a pu te faire croire un truc pareil ?

M : Bah aujourd'hui, elle a été très câline avec moi, tu sais… Elle m'a pris dans ses bras, elle m'a embrassé (Alex le regarde bizarrement) sur la joue je te rassure !

Al : Mike, Willow m'embrasse sur la joue tous les jours, ça veut rien dire, crois-moi ! Elle t'aime bien et c'est une fille affectueuse et ça s'arrête là !

M : Ah ouais ?

Al : Oui !

M : Mais c'est qui la fille alors !

Al : Quelle fille ?

K : Buffy lui a dit qu'elle connaissait une fille qui es dingue de lui mais il sait toujours pas qui c'est…

Al : Moi je sais qui c'est…

M : C'EST QUI ?

Al : Anya.

M : Hein ?

Al : Ouais. Elle nous a bassiné avec toi avant même qu'on te connaisse !

M : Qui ça « nous » ?

Al : Willow, Faith et moi.

M : Et il y a personne qui me l'aurait dit !

Al : Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ?

Buffy se trouve dans la cuisine quand Mike arrive devant elle et exécute une petite danse plutôt ridicule.

M : Je sais qui c'est ! Je sais qui c'est !

B : Qui te l'a dit ?

M : Je l'ai peut-être trouvé tout seul…

B : Ca m'étonnerait…

M (en s'asseyant à côté d'elle) : Alex.

B : Alors, tu vas faire quoi ?

M : Je dois faire quelque chose ?

B : Bah tu sais qu'Anya est folle de toi et tu vas rien faire ?

M : Mais quand tu dis « folle de moi », t'exagères ?

B : Pas trop, non.

M : Ah.

B : Elle t'intéresse pas ?

M : Je l'avais jamais vue sous cet angle-là, en fait… Je la connais depuis plus longtemps que vous mais en même temps, je la connais pas si bien que ça… Je sais juste qu'elle est très intéressée par l'argent et aussi un peu excentrique…

B : Excentrique !

M : Bah c'est vrai, des fois elle dit des trucs bizarres quand même ! Enfin… je sais pas ce que ça pourrait donner…

B : Apprend à la connaître, après tu verras…

M : Ouais, t'as raison… Tiens, d'ailleurs en parlant d'Anya, je dois lui faire une livraison !

Mike arrive à la librairie d'Anya. Il va la voir à la caisse où elle est très occupée.

M : Livraison expresse !

An : Oh, salut !

Elle fait signe à une jeune fille de venir à la caisse à sa place et rejoint Mike.

M : Ca marche avec ta nouvelle employée ?

An : Oui, heureusement que Dana est là parce que je m'en sortirais pas sinon !

Ils vont dans l'arrière-boutique où Mike dépose plusieurs cartons de livres.

An : Il va falloir trier tout ça maintenant…

M : Mais pense à l'argent derrière tout ça !

An : Je m'y mets maintenant !

M : Bon, j'y vais moi alors…

An : Okay, merci d'être passé !

M : De rien.

Anya lui fait un sourire éclatant avant qu'il s'en aille. Quand il est sorti de la pièce, il s'arrête quelques secondes et entend Anya ajouter quelque chose :

An : Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon !

Mike sourit et s'éloigne alors.

M : J'y crois pas…

**FIN**


	20. 119 Bonne nouvelle !

**1.19. BONNE NOUVELLE ! (NO NEWS IS BAD NEWS) :**

DANS LES EPISODES PRECEDENTS :

B : Elle t'intéresse pas ?

M : Je l'avais jamais vue sous cet angle-là, en fait… Je la connais depuis plus longtemps que vous mais en même temps, je la connais pas si bien que ça… Je sais juste qu'elle est très intéressée par l'argent et aussi un peu excentrique…

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Les choses importantes qui se sont passées dans la saison 5 d'Angel sont respectées mais bien sûr, l'épisode 11 où Andrew débarque à Los Angeles pour récupérer la Tueuse folle et où il dit que Buffy et Dawn sont à Rome, qu'Alex est en Afrique et Willow et Kennedy au Brésil n'a jamais eu lieu. Pas plus que tout ce qui se passe dans le 20ème épisode où Angel et Spike vont à Rome pour sauver Buffy des griffes de L'Immortel et apprennent finalement qu'elle sort avec lui. D'ailleurs, puisque j'ai pas aimé cet épisode, on va dire que celui-ci le remplace !

Note 2 : Désolée pour le temps que ça a mis d'écrire cet épisode mais il m'a bloquée le vilain ! Mais bon, je suis repartie j'ai déjà commencé à écrire le 20ème !

* * *

Dans un cimetière, Buffy se promène tranquillement un pieu à la main, elle regarde attentivement autour d'elle. Mais tout est plutôt calme alors elle s'apprête à s'en aller. Mais elle entend tout à coup un bruit derrière elle et se retourne brusquement le pieu prêt à transpercer un cœur de vampire. Quand elle découvre de qui il s'agit, elle baisse son pieu avec un air interloqué.

B : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !

On découvre que la personne à qui elle parle est Angel.

A : Salut.

**GENERIQUE :**

**Alyson Hannigan**

**Eliza Dushku**

**Emma Caulfield**

**Nicholas Brendon**

**Sarah Michelle Gellar**

**And Jake Gyllenhaal as Mike Lewis**

**Avec la participation de : David Boreanaz et James Marsters**

Buffy et Angel sont toujours dans le cimetière face à face et Buffy semble choquée par quelque chose :

B : QUOI !

A : Je sais, c'est assez choquant mais…

B : Choquant ? Tu te fiches de moi !

A : Buffy, je sais…

B : Non, tu ne sais pas ! Tu viens ici, tu m'annonces que Spike n'est pas mort alors qu'il est censé l'être depuis plus d'un an et tu espères que je vais te sauter au cou en te disant « oh merci Angel de me prévenir entre deux petits massacres chez Wolfram & Hart ». Eh bien, devine quoi ? Je ne vais pas te dire ça !

A : C'est quoi cette histoire avec Wolfram & Hart ?

B : Giles m'a prévenue que tu travaillais pour les méchants maintenant.

A : Je ne travaille pas pour les méchants ! J'ai pris le contrôle de la machine pour pouvoir la bloquer !

B : Oui bon, de toute façon j'ai pas envie de parler de ça !

A : De quoi alors ?

B : SPIKE !

A : Il est vivant, il a été ressuscité pour une raison inconnue, fin de l'histoire.

B : Non, pas fin de l'histoire ! Pourquoi on ne me met au courant que maintenant et pourquoi maintenant justement !

A : Je voulais te le dire depuis longtemps mais il y a eu beaucoup de choses qui m'ont retenu, on a perdu des personnes, Cordelia et Fred… et je n'ai pu venir que maintenant.

B : Et pourquoi il est pas venu lui-même !

A : Ca aurait changé quelque chose ?

B : J'en sais rien mais c'est bien la moindre des choses, non ?

Angel se met à marcher lentement de long en large.

A : Je croyais que tu étais de la pâte à gateaux !

B : Pardon ?

A : Tu disais que tu n'étais pas encore cuite et qu'il te fallait du temps mais dès que Spike est en jeu, tu cuis plus vite !

B : Angel, c'est tellement puéril comme attitude !

A : Peut-être mais en attendant tu es prête à te faire enfourner par Spike !

Buffy lui fiche alors un violent coup de poing qui jette Angel à terre.

* * *

A l'appartement, Anya est assise à la table et fait ses comptes. Manifestement, ça l'énerve ! Mike rentre à ce moment et la voit. Il inspire un bon coup et va la voir :

M : Salut An !

An (très absorbée par ses comptes) : Salut…

M : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

An : Comptes.

M (en s'asseyant à côté d'elle) : C'est mot par mot aujourd'hui ?

An : Quoi ? Oh pardon (elle ferme son livre de comptes brusquement ce qui fait sursauter Mike) Ca tombe pas juste ! Quelqu'un a piqué dans la caisse !

M : Mais qui ?

An : Si je le savais…

M : Et il manque beaucoup ?

An : 5 dollars !

M : …Quoi ?

An : J'arrive pas à croire que quelqu'un a piqué dans la caisse ! Ca peut pas être Dana, elle aurait jamais osé. Alors qui ?

M : Anya, 5 dollars c'est pas énorme. C'est peut-être quelqu'un du groupe qui avait besoin d'un petit billet et maintenant que j'y réfléchis je me rends compte que c'est certainement moi ton voleur.

An : Quoi !

M : J'avais un petit creux et j'étais à la librairie avec Alex et j'avais pas d'argent sur moi alors je me suis permis de prendre 5 dollars dans la caisse mais je voulais les remettre je te jure ! C'est juste que comme 5 dollars c'est pas une somme énorme…

An : La moitié d'un dollar c'est énorme !

M : Ecoute, je vais te rembourser, maintenant même ! (il fouille dans sa veste) Tiens, 10 dollars même, pour les intérêts !

An : Cool !

* * *

Dans le cimetière, Angel est à terre après que Buffy l'ait frappé.

A : Toujours aussi efficace.

B : Désolée.

A : Non, c'est moi, j'aurais pas dû dire ça.

Buffy lui tend la main et l'aide à se relever.

A : Et maintenant ?

* * *

Retour à l'appartement, Mike est toujours avec Anya.

M : On est quittes, hein ? Tu m'en veux pas ?

An : Non, tu m'as remboursée. Comme ça les comptes sont exacts avec un petit bonus !

M : Tant mieux parce que tu comptes vraiment pour moi et j'aimerais pas qu'on soit fâchés.

An : C'est vrai ? Je compte pour toi ?

M : Bien sûr. T'es une amie très chère pour moi.

An : Ah… je suis une amie pour toi…

M : Mais tu pourrais devenir plus…

A ces mots, Anya lève la tête vers Mike et ils se regardent mais Alex et Faith font soudain irruption dans l'appartement.

Al : Salut !

F : Hello !

Mike se lève brusquement en faisant mine de s'étrangler ce qui lui vaut un regard bizarre de la part d'Alex. Faith et Anya se mettent à bavarder et Mike va voir Alex dans la cuisine.

M : je vais t'étriper.

Al : Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

* * *

Buffy et Angel sont toujours dans le cimetière, assis sur une tombe et parlent.

B : Et vous vous appréciez ?

A : On se supporte, on va dire.

B : Chapeau !

A : C'est un sacré challenge !

B : Je veux bien te croire. Mais un vampire supplémentaire doit être bien utile tout de même.

A : Toujours plus qu'Harmony…

B : …Harmony ?

A : C'est ma secrétaire.

B : T'en as beaucoup d'autres à m'apprendre comme ça ?

A : Je crois pas.

B : Je suis contente de te revoir en tout cas.

A : Moi aussi.

A ce moment, une voix retentit derrière eux :

: Comme c'est adorable !

B : Spike !

S : Salut amour.

A : Spike ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

S : Ca m'a semblé bizarre que tu me confies une mission aussi importante et puis Lorne n'a pas su garder le secret bien longtemps Angelounet…

A : Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici Spike.

S : Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? Tu es venu ici pour jouer les héros et dire à Buffy que je suis vivant pour qu'elle croit que j'ai pas eu le courage de le faire moi-même !

A : Et elle aurait raison de croire ça, hein ?

Buffy s'approche d'eux en leur faisant coucou :

B : Euh, elle est là !

Mais Angel et Spike continuent de faire comme si elle n'était pas là.

S : Tu sais que j'ai voulu venir mais je te rappelle que je ne pouvais pas quitter ta super firme d'avocats et quand j'ai enfin pu le faire, monsieur le super-héros m'a supplié de rester !

A : Je ne t'ai pas supplié !

S : Oh si ! « Spike, Spike, ne fais pas ça ! Reste avec moi ! »

A : Tu es un très mauvais comédien !

S : En tout cas, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu lui as dit !

B : ELLE EST TOUJOURS LA !

A : Rien qui ne te regarde !

S : Oh, laisse-moi deviner ! « Spike est un mauvais garçon ! Il me remplace en sauvant des innocents, il fait un super boulot bénévole dans mon entreprise pendant que je donne un bébé à des démons qui vont finir par le tuer et en plus, c'est certainement lui le vampire avec une âme dont la prophétie Shanshu parle ! »

A : Je devais le faire pour la société ! Et la prophétie ne parle pas de toi !

S : Tu n'en sais rien ! Tu as toujours cru que tu étais LE vampire avec une âme mais j'ai un scoop pour toi, tu n'es plus le seul !

A : Toi, un vampire avec une âme ? On dirait pas parce que tu ne recherches pas vraiment la rédemption !

S : Oh, mais je la cherche mais pas à la manière de Monsieur Angel avec ses airs de chien battu !

Buffy qui attendait patiemment les bras croisés en a marre et les sépare.

B : Ca suffit ! Vous venez ici et vous vous disputez sans cesse comme si j'étais pas là ! Alors j'ai une question pour vous : pourquoi vous venez ici ! Vous devez aussi bien vous disputer à Los Angeles !

A : Buffy, écoute…

S : Non, écoute-moi !

A : Je l'ai dit le premier !

B : Oh c'est pas vrai… Taisez-vous ! Vous allez tous les deux rentrer et me laisser tranquille !

A : Mais on a fait tout ce chemin…

B : Je m'en fiche ! Angel, très heureuse de te revoir. Spike, très heureuse que tu ne sois pas mort. Et maintenant au revoir !

* * *

Buffy rentre à l'appartement en soupirant. Elle lance un salut sans même regarder qui est dans le salon et va dans sa chambre. Quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un frappe à sa porte :

B : Oui ?

Alex passe la tête par la porte.

Al : Je peux entrer ?

B : Bien sûr.

Al : Ca a pas l'air d'aller.

B (en s'asseyant lourdement sur son lit) : Tu devineras jamais qui est venu me rendre une petite visite.

Al (en s'asseyant à côté d'elle) : Dis-moi.

B : Angel. Et tu sais pourquoi il est venu ?

Al : Dis-moi encore une fois.

B : Pour me dire que Spike n'est pas mort.

Al : Quoi !

B : Ouais, une histoire de fantôme à cause de l'amulette qu'il m'avait donné, j'ai pas tout compris et je crois que lui non plus.

Al : Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

B : Spike est arrivé et ils se sont mis à se disputer comme des chiffonniers ! « C'est moi le vampire de la prophétie – Non c'est moi ! » Bref, ils parlaient de moi comme si j'étais pas là aussi, on se serait cru dans une cour de récréation !

Al : Je t'avais dit qu'ils étaient pas pour toi !

B : Tais-toi…

Al : Et tu leur as dit quoi ?

B : De rentrer à Los Angeles. J'ai pas envie de m'embêter avec eux.

Al : Et ils sont rentrés ?

B : J'espère bien !

Al : Quelle sage décision tu as prise.

B : Je me suis assez embêtée avec eux, ça suffit !

Al : Tu le penses ce que tu dis ?

B : Oui ? Oh, ma vie sentimentale est pitoyable !

Al : On en est au même point à ce niveau-là, toi et moi !

B : Toujours pas de changement avec Willow ?

Al : Mais quel genre de changement veux-tu qu'il y ait ? C'est moi qui devrait changer physiquement si je voulais l'intéresser et puis pas qu'un peu ! Ca coûte cher de se faire gonfler les seins ?

Ils éclatent de rire juste quand Willow rentre dans la chambre.

W : Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?

Buffy et Alex cessent soudain de rire.

B : Rien du tout !

Al : Tu étais où ?

W : A la bibliothèque. Allez, dîtes-moi ce qui vous fait rire !

Al : Rien d'important.

W : J'ai l'impression que je vous dérange.

B : Mais non !

Al : Dis pas de bêtises !

W : Okay. Je vais aller me coucher. Tu viens dans longtemps Alex ?

Al : Je vais pas tarder.

B : Bonne nuit.

W : Salut.

Elle sort de la pièce et Alex et Buffy se regardent.

Al : J'ai eu chaud.

B( au bord de la crise de rire) : Tu veux te faire gonfler les seins ?

Ils éclatent à nouveau de rire. De l'autre côté de la porte, Willow entend qu'ils rient après qu'elle soit partie et ça la vexe beaucoup. Elle se dirige en vitesse vers sa chambre et claque la porte. Faith, Anya et Mike la regardent passer l'air ébahi.

F : Okay… J'en connais une qui est de mauvaise humeur…

An : On dirait.

M : Bon, je vais y aller.

F : Ouais bah moi je vais aller me coucher.

M : C'est vrai !

F : Bah ouais…

M : Vas-y alors !

F : J'y vais, c'est bon !

Elle se lève et va dans sa chambre.

M (à Anya) : T'as faim ?

An : Je croyais que tu t'en allais ?

M : Je peux m'en aller avec toi. Tu viens ?

Il lui prend la main et l'entraîne vers la sortie.

An : Mais où !

M : Tu verras !

Ils sortent de l'appartement en riant.

**FIN**


	21. 120 La jalousie

**1.20 : LA JALOUSIE… (JEALOUSY…) :**

DANS LES EPISODES PRECEDENTS :

An : C'est vrai ? Je compte pour toi ?

M : Bien sûr. T'es une amie très chère pour moi.

An : Ah… je suis une amie pour toi…

M : Mais tu pourrais devenir plus…

W : J'ai l'impression que je vous dérange.

B : Mais non !

Al : Dis pas de bêtises !

W : Okay. Je vais aller me coucher.

…

Ils éclatent à nouveau de rire. De l'autre côté de la porte, Willow entend qu'ils rient après qu'elle soit partie et ça la vexe beaucoup. Elle se dirige en vitesse vers sa chambre et claque la porte.

* * *

Dans un restaurant, Anya et Mike sont attablés et rigolent ensemble.

M : Je te jure, je l'ai tué tout seul ! J'ai même pu sortir quelques vannes avant de le tuer comme « j'espère que t'as faim parce que tu vas déguster » !

An : Et il y avait pas un truc ?

M : Bon d'accord, Buffy faisait tout et moi je lançais les vannes.

An : Je comprends mieux !

M : Hey, 50 de la chasse c'est les vannes !

An : Si c'est Buffy qui t'a dit ça ne l'écoute pas, elle dit que des bêtises !

M : D'accord… Hey, tu veux pas qu'on se fasse un ciné demain soir !

An : Tu veux qu'on sorte encore ?

M : Bah ouais. Pourquoi ?

An : On est déjà sortis hier soir et avant-hier soir… et aussi avant avant-hier soir !

M : Et ça te gêne ?

An : Non !

M : Tant mieux alors !

Il lui prend la main et ils se sourient. Mais à ce moment-là, Alex et Kevin débarquent au restaurant.

M : Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là, vous !

Al : Faith et Willow ont besoin d'Anya pour une formule.

An : Quelle formule ?

K : Qu'est-ce qu'on en sait nous ?

An : Okay. Je suis désolée Mike mais il faut qu'on y aille.

M : Ca peut pas attendre ?

An : Non.

Elle part en avance et les garçons restent derrière.

M (à Alex et Kevin) : Hey, c'est pas parce que vous avez pas de vie amoureuse que vous devez m'empêcher d'en avoir une !

Al : Mais Willow et Faith ont insisté…

M : Oh toi, dès qu'il s'agit de Willow ! (à Kevin) Et toi de Faith !

Il part rejoindre Anya tandis que Kevin et Alex le suivent.

Al : Hey, tu vas peut-être payer le repas parce que je vais pas le faire pour toi !

**GENERIQUE :**

**Alyson Hannigan**

**Eliza Dushku**

**Emma Caulfield**

**Nicholas Brendon**

**Sarah Michelle Gellar**

**And Jake Gyllenhaal as Mike Lewis**

**Avec la participation de : Ryan Phillippe as Kevin Hartsmith**

Anya, Mike, Alex et Kevin arrivent à l'appartement où Faith, Willow et Buffy les attendent.

An : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

F : La formule pour détecter les portails à foiré !

An : Oh non !

K : Portails de quoi ?

W : Portails dimensionnels.

M : Il y a des portails dimensionnels quelque part ?

W : Non, c'est juste au cas où.

F : Aucun portail ne s'est ouvert, je te rassure.

An : Alors comment vous savez que la formule a raté ?

W : On en a ouvert un nous-mêmes pour voir si elle marchait.

F : Et elle marchait pas !

Al : Oh ! Vous avez ouvert un portail ! C'est pas un peu dangereux ça ?

W : Bah si… Un peu…

F : Compte tenu qu'un démon à 3 têtes en est sorti !

Al : Et il est où là ?

B : Mort et enterré.

Al : Tu me rassures.

An : Bon, on va la modifier cette formule, ça doit pas être bien dur.

M : Euh… Anya ?

A : Oui ?

M : Qu'est-ce que je fais moi ?

An : Tu m'attends !

Elle lui sourit et se met au travail avec Willow et Faith. Mike rejoint Alex, Buffy et Kevin dans la cuisine.

M : Pff… Sympa le rendez-vous !

Al : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

M : Il se passe que là, Anya et moi, on devrait être au cinéma et pas ici !

B : Je sais qu'on est de mauvaise compagnie mais quand même…

K : Parle pour toi !

B : Hey !

Al (à Mike) : C'est le boulot, qu'est-ce que tu veux !

M : Non mais attend, il y avait pas urgence là ! Ca pouvait très bien attendre demain !

Al : Mike…

M : Mais tu dirais quoi si Willow et toi étiez en rendez-vous et que Kevin et moi on débarque pour vous interrompre ?

Al : Mike, le jour où Willow et moi on sera en rendez-vous, c'est-à-dire jamais, même si je ne passe que 30 secondes avec elle dans le restaurant je serais aux anges !

M : Eh bah tu te contentes de peu et c'est pas mon cas ! D'ailleurs pour la peine, je m'en vais !

Il quitte brusquement l'appartement.

B : Ouah ! Quel caractère !

K : Ouais, c'est par période chez lui.

Willow arrive dans la cuisine.

Al : Vous avez déjà fini ?

W : Oui, c'était pas long.

K : Mike aurait mieux fait de rester.

Anya arrive à son tour.

An : Mike est parti ? Mais pourquoi ?

B : Il a pas apprécié que tu le plantes.

An : Je l'ai pas planté ! J'avais juste un petit truc à faire !

B : Bah il l'a pas pris comme ça.

Alex regarde soudain sa montre.

Al : Buffy, t'as vu l'heure !

Elle regarde sur la montre d'Alex.

B : Oh mon dieu !

Ils se précipitent tous les deux au salon.

K : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

W : Ils sont accros à une nouvelle série. Ils la regardent tous les jours.

Elle va à son tour au salon où Buffy et Alex sont installés devant la télé.

W : Je peux regarder avec vous ?

Al (sans lâcher l'écran des yeux) : Assis-toi.

Buffy se met à rire et Alex en fait de même à cause des bêtises que fait un personnage.

W : C'est qui lui ?

Mais Alex et Buffy rient tellement qu'ils ne peuvent lui expliquer et Willow se renfrogne.

B : Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est bête !

D'autres personnages font leur apparition et Buffy et Alex n'arrêtent pas de rire mais pas Willow.

W : Et eux, c'est qui ?

Mais Buffy et Alex rient toujours aux éclats.

W : Mais Alex ! Dis-moi qui c'est, je comprends rien !

Alex lui fait signe d'attendre un peu le temps qu'il se calme et il se retourne vers Buffy, elle aussi morte de rire. Willow en a marre et elle s'en va brusquement dans la cuisine.

B : Bah qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Al : Je la trouve bizarre en ce moment.

B : Oh regarde !

Alex tourne la tête vers la télé et Buffy et lui éclatent de rire.

* * *

Faith arrive dans la cuisine où Willow se trouve.

F : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

W : J'ai faim, je me fais une salade.

Faith regarde Willow qui dépiote la salade plus qu'autre chose.

F : Ah oui, pour le coup, t'es vraiment en train de te la faire !

Willow continue de hacher rageusement la salade.

F : Bravo Willow ! Tu as déchiqueté la vilaine salade, nous sommes tous sauvés !

W : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

F : Mais regarde ce que tu as fait de cette pauvre salade !

W : Quoi ? Je l'aime hachée menue !

F : Oui mais là, c'est de la bouillie ! Tu veux vraiment manger ça ?

Willow soupire et laisse tomber la salade.

F : Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

W : Rien.

Anya arrive à son tour.

An : Bon, je vais aller chez Mike pour qu'on s'explique !

Elle entend les rires d'Alex et de Buffy venant du salon.

An : Eh bah, elle a l'air très drole cette série !

W : Ouais, ils devraient rire encore plus fort, on les entend pas assez !

F : Ouh ! Tu serais pas un peu jalouse toi ?

W : Moi ? Jalouse de quoi ?

F : Eh bien, Alex et Buffy passent beaucoup de temps ensemble.

An : C'est vrai, ils sont très proches en ce moment !

W : Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse ?

An (à Faith) : Elle est jalouse !

W : Mais arrêtez ! Pourquoi je serais jalouse !

F : Parce qu'Alex et Buffy sont proches !

W : Vous vous êtes quand même pas mis dans la tête que j'étais amoureuse de Buffy ?

F : Non mais on sait très bien que t'es amoureuse d'Alex !

W : QUOI ! Mais ça va pas !

Elle quitte alors la cuisine.

F : Ouh ! Si ça c'est pas de l'amour.

An : Tu te rends compte que si elle sort avec Alex, on sera passées toutes les trois dans son lit !

F : Mais tu penses qu'à ça !

Elle s'en va suivie d'Anya.

An : Bah quoi ? C'est vrai !

* * *

Anya arrive chez Kevin et Mike et frappe à la porte. C'est Mike qui lui ouvre.

M : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

An : Je peux entrer ?

M : Oui.

Il laisse la porte ouverte et Anya rentre, la refermant derrière elle.

An : Pourquoi t'es parti ?

M : J'avais l'impression de te gêner alors je t'ai laissée.

An : Tu ne me gênais pas ! C'est juste que Willow et Faith avaient besoin de moi !

M : Arrête ! C'était pas d'une urgence apocalyptique !

An : C'était urgent quand même !

M : Quoi ! Un portail s'est ouvert depuis ?

An : Non mais ça aurait pu !

M : Anya, je vais pas te courir après pendant que tu fais de la magie avec tes copines !

An : Me courir après ! Celui qui court après l'autre, je crois pas que ce soit toi ! C'est moi qui attend depuis des mois que tu me remarques et parce que Buffy ou je ne sais qui t'a dit que je t'aimais bien, soudain c'est toi qui me court après !

M : Excuse-moi mais j'ai pas tellement l'impression que tu m'aimes bien quand tu me plantes en plein milieu d'un rendez-vous !

An : Mike, il faut que tu comprennes que je suis une sorcière et rien ne changera ça. C'est ce que je fais et j'y tiens. Alors si jamais tu veux toujours qu'il y ait quelque chose entre nous, il va falloir que tu acceptes ça.

Elle quitte alors l'appartement.

* * *

A l'appartement, Alex et Buffy sont dans la chambre de cette dernière. Elle est couchée dans son lit tandis qu'Alex est avachi sur l'ancien lit de Dawn.

Al : Et Dawn ? Elle va bien ?

B : Oh oui ! Elle a des tonnes d'amis, elle s'amuse à la folie et j'ai reçu son bulletin, il frise l'excellence !

Al : Comme quoi l'échec scolaire c'est pas génétique !

Buffy lui tire la langue.

Al : Et elle vient pendant les vacances ?

B : Oui.

Al : Je vais pouvoir la gronder parce que je trouve qu'elle nous a oublié !

B : Oh pauvre chou !

Un moment de silence prend brièvement place.

B : Tu t'endors ?

Al : Presque. Je devrais aller dans ma chambre mais j'arrive pas à me lever.

B : T'as qu'à rester là, il faut bien que ce lit serve à quelque chose.

Al : Ouais.

B : Bonne nuit.

Elle éteint la lumière et se couche alors qu'Alex dort déjà.

* * *

Dans sa chambre, Willow est dans son lit mais elle ne dort pas. Elle regarde l'heure sur son réveil et voit qu'il est minuit passé et elle soupire. Elle regarde le lit d'Alex vide, puis la porte puis se décide finalement à éteindre la lumière et à se coucher.

* * *

Faith, de son côté, s'apprête à aller se coucher quand elle voit que Kevin se trouve sur le balcon. Elle va le rejoindre :

F : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

K : La vue est belle. Ca donne sur le lac, pas comme chez moi.

Faith s'assoit à côté de lui et prend un paquet de cigarettes qui se trouve à côté d'elle.

K : Oh non !

F : Quoi ?

K : Tu vas nous enfumer !

Elle soupire et repose le paquet.

F : J'en ai pas besoin.

K : C'est ce que disent tous les accros.

F : Tu me vois fumer souvent peut-être ?

K : Non.

F : Bon alors !

K : …Tu parles jamais de ta famille…

F : Toi non plus.

K : Mes parents et mon frère sont morts et mes grands-parents vivent dans le Colorado. Et toi alors ?

F : J'en parle pas parce qu'il y a rien à dire.

K : Allez, sois pas sur la défensive…

F : Fille unique, père inconnu, mère tortionnaire… Un magnifique portrait de famille quoi !

K : Quand tu dis tortionnaire tu veux dire… ?

F : Instruments de torture et mauvais traitements. Je te passe les détails.

K : Oh. Et… comment tu l'as vécu ?

F : C'était génial ! Je suis une grande masochiste dans l'âme !

K : Je t'aurais plutôt vue en sadique mais… ironie mise à part ?

F : Ne t'apitoie pas sur mon sort, ne change pas ta manière de me voir et tout ira bien. D'une certaine manière, ça m'a rendue plus forte même si ça a certainement un lien avec mon passage du côté obscur de la force mais bon, j'en sais rien, je suis pas psy !

K : Tout a un lien avec l'enfance qu'on a vécu, il paraît.

F : Alors je la tiens mon excuse !

K : Cela dit, tous les enfants de psychopathes ne deviennent pas des psychopathes.

F : Mais je suis pas une psychopathe ! J'ai juste eu ma période, c'était ma crise d'ado c'est tout !

K : Heureusement que toutes les crises d'ado ne sont pas destructrices comme ça !

F : Non, elles le sont encore plus !

Ils se mettent à rire tous les deux.

K : Je rêve où on est en train d'avoir une conversation civilisée où on rigole et parle sans gêne ou énervement ?

F : Oui d'ailleurs, pour éviter que ça ne dégénère, je vais aller me coucher !

K : Oh non ! Reste, je suis sûr que ça dégénèrera pas !

F : Une autre fois Kev', demain je travaille.

K : D'accord… Fais de beaux rêves… de moi si possible !

F : Ouh ! Alors ce seront des cauchemars !

Ils se sourient.

F : Allez, bonne nuit.

Elle quitte le balcon et Kevin y reste, rêveur.

K : Kev'… Elle m'a donné un surnom !

* * *

Anya marche dans la rue. Elle rentre à l'appartement après sa dispute avec Mike. Quand elle entend les bruits de pas de quelqu'un qui court derrière elle, elle choisit de ne pas se retourner d'abord mais la personne l'attrape par le bras et la force à se retourner. Il s'agit de Mike. Anya n'a même pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il fait là qu'il pose les mains sur ses joues et l'attire à lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Anya répond avidement au baiser de Mike et les deux tourtereaux continuent de savourer leur premier baiser pendant de longues minutes dans les rues désertes d'Elyria.

**FIN**


	22. 121 Est un vilain défaut

**1.21 : …EST UN VILAIN DEFAUT (…BAD !) :**

DANS LES EPISODES PRECEDENTS :

An (à Faith) : Elle est jalouse !

W : Mais arrêtez ! Pourquoi je serais jalouse !

F : Parce qu'Alex et Buffy sont proches !

W : Vous vous êtes quand même pas mis dans la tête que j'étais amoureuse de Buffy ?

F : Non mais on sait très bien que t'es amoureuse d'Alex !

W : QUOI ! Mais ça va pas !

Elle quitte alors la cuisine.

F : Ouh ! Si ça c'est pas de l'amour.

K : Je rêve où on est en train d'avoir une conversation civilisée où on rigole et parle sans gêne ou énervement ?

F : Oui d'ailleurs, pour éviter que ça ne dégénère, je vais aller me coucher !

K : Oh non ! Reste, je suis sûr que ça dégénèrera pas !

Anya répond avidement au baiser de Mike et les deux tourtereaux continuent de savourer leur premier baiser pendant de longues minutes dans les rues désertes d'Elyria.

* * *

A l'appartement, Faith sort de la chambre de Willow et Alex, l'air endormi. Elle va dans la cuisine et se sert un jus d'orange. Anya la rejoint. 

An : Salut ! Ah, c'est génial, il fait super beau, la vie est belle et Mike et moi on sort ensemble ! Oh, et Kevin dort sur le balcon aussi !

F : En parlant de Mike, est-ce que ça vous dérangerait d'être moins bruyants la nuit ? Non parce que pour dormir c'est pas l'idéal de vous entendre hurler votre jouissance !

An : Oh rabat-joie ! Il m'a fait grimper au rideau !

F : Oui bah ça j'avais compris !

Mike arrive dans la cuisine.

M : Salut !

An : Hey !

Anya se jette à son cou et ils s'embrassent langoureusement.

F : Oh pitié !

Elle s'en va, verre de jus d'orange à la main et retourne au salon. Elle va sur le balcon et secoue légèrement Kevin qui se réveille. Faith lui tend le verre de jus d'orange.

F : Hey.

K : Salut.

F : Dis donc, la vue était tellement belle que tu t'es endormi !

K : Ouais…

F : Bien dormi ?

K : Pas génial. Oh non, il faut que je repasse chez moi me changer, je vais être en retard !

Il se lève et Faith et lui vont au salon.

K : Et toi ? Bien dormi ?

F : Je t'explique ma nuit mouvementée. Donc, hier je suis allée me coucher tranquillement mais à peine 1 heure plus tard Anya débarque et me vire parce qu'elle et Mike veulent faire des cochonneries…

K : Ah ils sont enfin ensemble ?

F : Ouais ils doivent être en train de se peloter dans la cuisine ! Je leur ai dit qu'ils pouvaient aller chez vous mais « c'était plus près ici » ! Enfin bref, je me suis dit que j'allais dormir avec Buffy mais Alex a eu l'idée avant moi.

K : Quand tu dis « avec »… ?

F : Dans la même chambre ! Donc finalement, j'ai dormi avec Willow. C'est pas si mal parce qu'elle ronfle pas. Mais le lit d'Alex est un peu mou à mon goût.

K : Nuit mouvementée, hein ?

F : Hey, j'ai très mal dormi ! Bon, je vais aller me préparer. Tu devais pas repasser chez toi ?

K : Mais depuis tout à l'heure tu me tiens la jambe avec le récit de ta nuit, comment tu veux que je fasse ?

F (en souriant) : Dégage !

Kevin commence à partir puis se retourne :

K : Hey, tu fais quoi à déjeuner ?

F : Je mange.

K : Non, sans blague ! Et ça te dirait de déjeuner avec moi ?

F : Est-ce que tu vas me draguer ?

K : Non, ce sera purement amical !

F : Alors d'accord ! Passe me prendre à midi !

K : Okay.

F : A plus.

Elle va dans la salle de bains tandis que Kevin part en exécutant une petite danse.

**GENERIQUE :**

**Alyson Hannigan**

**Eliza Dushku**

**Emma Caulfield**

**Nicholas Brendon**

**Sarah Michelle Gellar**

**And Jake Gyllenhaal as Mike Lewis **

**Avec la participation de : Ryan Phillippe as Kevin Hartsmith**

Toujours dans la cuisine, Mike et Anya s'embrassent à pleine bouche.

An : C'était bien cette nuit.

M : Oh oui !

An : On pourrait recommencer.

M : Maintenant !

An (en commençant à déboutonner la chemise de Mike) : Hum hum…

M : An', il faut que j'aille bosser.

An : Tu seras un peu en retard…

M : Oh non… Tu veux qu'on le fasse ici en plus !

An : Oui !

M : N'importe qui peut entrer n'importe quand !

An : C'est ça qui est excitant !

M : Mais t'es incroyable !

An : T'as pas envie de moi ?

M : J'ai pas dit ça…

Ils s'embrassent à nouveau quand Buffy entre.

B : Stop ! On a déjà eu le son cette nuit alors évitez-moi le visuel qui va avec !

M : Bon de toute façon, je dois aller au travail.

An : Oh non !

M : Tu dois pas aller à la librairie toi ?

An : Ca peut attendre…

B : Alors là Mike, tu m'impressionnes !

M : Je m'impressionne moi-même. Bon j'y vais (à Anya) Tu m'accompagnes puisque t'as le temps ?

An : D'accord !

Ils s'en vont bras dessus bras dessous.

B : Salut les amoureux !

En partant, ils croisent Willow.

B : Hey salut !

W : Salut.

B: Tu t'es pas sentie trop seule cette nuit vu que je t'ai volé Alex ?

W : Non.

B : Au fait, c'est quand ta remise des diplômes ?

W : La semaine prochaine. Je dois y aller.

Elle s'en va vite sans un regard pour Buffy.

B : Mauvaise nuit ?

* * *

Anya range tranquillement des livres dans sa librairie en chantonnant quand elle entend la porte s'ouvrir. C'est Willow. Anya se lève et la rejoint. 

An : Salut ! Besoin d'un livre ?

W : Non, je passais juste pour te faire un petit coucou.

An : Cool !

Elles passent derrière le comptoir.

W : Il y a pas beaucoup de monde.

An : Non c'est lundi, il y a jamais beaucoup de monde.

W : Je vois ça…

Willow s'assoit sur un tabouret et regarde dans le vide.

An : Willow, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

W : Quoi ?

An : T'es pas venue faire un petit coucou… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

W : Oh Anya !

An : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

W : Je crois qu'Alex et Buffy couchent ensemble !

An : Et ça t'embête…

W : Oui !

An : Pourquoi ?

W : Mais parce que c'est Alex et Buffy enfin ! Ca te semble pas surnaturel ça !

An : C'est parce que c'est Alex et Buffy ou parce que c'est Alex et une autre fille ?

W : Tu vas pas recommencer avec ça…

An : Bah écoute ! Tu me dis que tu crois qu'Alex et Buffy couchent ensemble, moi je te réponds « et alors ? » ! C'est vrai quoi ! Ce sont de grandes personnes, ils font ce qu'ils veulent alors je vois pas pourquoi ça te dérangerait à moins que…

Willow la regarde.

An : Je le dirais pas parce que tu veux pas que je le dise mais je le pense très fort !

W : Pff… je sais pas…

An : A moins que ce soit le fait qu'Alex traîne toujours avec toi et que tout à coup il traîne plus avec Buffy et que tu te sens délaissée mais ça me convient moins. Après, peut-être que cette explication t'arrange plus…

W : Depuis quand tu essayes d'analyser et d'être perspicace ?

An : Donc tu le reconnais !

W : J'ai dit « essayes » !

Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Anya qui met son bras autour de ses épaules à elle.

W : Il faut que je sache…

* * *

En ville, Faith et Kevin déjeunent ensemble. Faith raconte ses péripéties avec une cliente le matin. 

F : Je te jure ! Elle a cru que j'étais son esclave ! « Amenez-moi ça ! Amenez-moi ci ! » Tu veux que je t'apporte une baffe aussi !

K : Ouah ! Tu parles beaucoup !

F : Quoi ? Je t'ennuie ?

K : Non mais tu parles beaucoup plus que d'habitude ! T'as peur qu'il y ait un blanc ?

F : Bah tu veux qu'on parle de quoi ?

K : Bah je sais pas… de ta vie sentimentale par exemple !

F : Je croyais que tu devais pas me draguer !

K : Je te drague pas ! Je suis curieux ! Alors ta dernière grande histoire ?

F : Si par « grande histoire », tu entends histoire stable qui a dépassé la nuit, je te réponds « dans une vie antérieure » !

K : Arrête, t'as bien eu une histoire sérieuse !

F : Non.

K : Et ça te fait pas envie ?

F : Oui et non. Tu sais, c'est cool de pas avoir d'attaches avec un mec. Tu couches, tu jettes. C'est pratique !

K : Oui mais regarde Mike et Anya qui sont heureux maintenant qu'ils sortent ensemble !

F : Ils sont heureux parce que c'est le premier jour. Ca va pas durer. Ca dure jamais.

K : T'es très désillusionnée.

F : Et toi alors ? Dernière grande histoire ?

K : Il y a longtemps.

F : Et ça a pas duré, tu vois !

K : Toutes les histoires ne sont pas vouées à l'échec.

F : Peut-être… Ca dépend sûrement des personnes…

K : Et tu penses que t'es pas faîte pour ça ?

F : Rien ne prouve le contraire…

K : Tss… T'en sais rien…

F : Et tu te crois malin ?

K : Ouais !

F : Bon, je vais y aller.

K : Pas de dessert ?

F : Hey j'ai que 3 quarts d'heure pour déjeuner !

K : Bon bah, je passe ce soir à l'appartement donc on se verra.

F : Okay. Je paye ma part ou tu m'invites ?

K : Je t'invite enfin !

F : Cool ! Allez bye !

K : Hey ! J'ai pas le droit à des remerciements ?

F : Merci !

K (en indiquant sa joue droite) : Je pensais plutôt à ce genre de remerciements !

F : T'es gonflé toi !

Il lui fait une petite moue et elle lève les yeux au ciel et se décide finalement à déposer un léger baiser sur la joue de Kevin.

F : T'es content ?

K : Yes !

* * *

Willow arrive sur le chantier où travaille Alex et le trouve facilement. 

Al : Hey ça va toi ? Fais attention, t'as pas de casque. Tu veux qu'on déjeune ?

W : Il faut que je te parle.

Al : Bien sûr.

Il l'emmène dans une salle vide.

Al : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

W : Je sais ce qui se passe entre Buffy et toi.

Al : Et… qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Buffy et moi ?

W : Ne fais pas l'innocent, je sais tout Alex !

Al : Mais de quoi tu parles ?

W : Tu couches avec Buffy !

Al : Hein ! Mais t'es folle !

W : Ne démens pas ! C'est tellement évident !

Al : Mais tu dis n'importe quoi ! C'est du délire ! Qu'est-ce qui peut te faire penser ça !

W : Toi et Buffy vous passez tout votre temps ensemble ! Vous rigolez ensemble, vous avez les mêmes délires et vous avez passer la nuit ensemble !

Al : J'ai dormi dans le lit de Dawn et Buffy dans le lit de Buffy ! Willow, il n'y a rien entre Buffy et moi, c'est vrai qu'on passe du temps ensemble mais il y a pas de raison particulière. C'est ma meilleure amie et ça s'arrête là.

W : Après moi ?

Al : Oui, après toi bien sûr !

Ils rigolent et se lèvent.

W : Je crois que je deviens parano !

Al : Peut-être ! Euh dis-moi…

W : Oui ?

Al : T'étais jalouse ?

W : Non ! Je t'en voulais parce que tu m'avais pas dit que tu couchais avec Buffy. Mais comme tu couches pas avec elle !

Al : Ah.

Il affiche un air déçu.

W : On va déjeuner ?

* * *

Le soir, toute la bande est réunie à l'appartement quand soudain, tout se met à trembler. Ils se lèvent mais la secousse d'arrête : 

F : Whoua ! Ce fut bref mais intense !

M : C'était quoi ?

K : On dirait un tremblement de terre, tu crois pas ?

M : C'était mon premier tremblement de terre !

Al : Euh, on serait à Sunnydale ça m'inquièterait à 50 pour cent Californie oblige mais là, je m'inquiète à 100 pour cent !

W : C'est vrai, c'est normal à Elyria ?

B : J'en doute…

* * *

Il fait nuit noire et un homme mystérieux marche dans une ruelle. Il se retrouve face à deux vampires. Ils se battent et l'homme bien qu'il n'ait pas une force surhumaine se débrouille plutôt bien. Il sort vite un pieu de sa veste et tue le premier vampire avant de flanquer un coup de pied au deuxième et de lui planter son pieu dans le cœur. Le vampire tombe en cendres et l'homme sort de l'ombre : il s'agit de Robin Wood.

R : J'en connais qui font pas leur boulot ici !

**FIN**


	23. 122 Retour en enfer

**1.22 : RETOUR EN ENFER (IN HELL) :**

Faith et Willow sont dans la chambre de cette dernière et contemple une robe bleue accrochée à un cintre. Il s'agit de la robe que Willow va porter pour la cérémonie de remise des diplômes.

F : Oh l'angoisse ! T'as le chapeau ridicule qui va avec ?

W : Oui…

F : Eh bah, il y a au moins un avantage à ne pas avoir fini mes études !

W : Fini, tu dis ? Tu les as même pas commencées, Faith !

F : Oui bah ça m'évite une cérémonie horrible !

W : De toute façon, je suis pas obligée d'y aller…

F : Question : pourquoi tu y vas alors ?

W : Ca marque la fin de mes années d'étude, ça y est je ne suis plus une petite fille qui va à l'école, ça marque le passage dans la vie adulte !

A ce moment, Alex arrive :

Al : Tu parles du premier film porno qu'un adolescent voit ?

W : Je parle de ma remise des diplômes !

Alex voit la robe.

Al : Sympa… Ca aurait été cool du bleu pour celle du lycée !

W : Mais là, c'est pas celle du lycée, c'est celle qui clôt mes études !

Al : Mais tu sais, celle du lycée clôturait les miennes !

F : Laisse tomber, elle déraille depuis ce matin.

Al : Un peu stressée ?

W : Complètement stressée !

Al : Relax Will. C'est juste une cérémonie de remise des diplômes ! Et considère-toi comme chanceuse parce que tu es la meilleure de ta promotion et tu n'as pas à faire de discours !

W : Oh l'horreur ! Mais c'est pas juste « une cérémonie de remise des diplômes ». C'est la fin du monde des études et le début du monde du travail ! Je vais rentrer dans la vie active !

Al : Fais gaffe ! Tu vas hyperventiler !

W : Oh mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire !

F (à Alex) : C'est plus grave que ce que je croyais.

Al : Docteur Alex va s'occuper de ça…

W : Mais vous vous rendez pas compte parce que vous, vous êtes rentrés dans le marché du travail mais c'est un monde totalement inconnu pour moi et ça m'effraie !

Al : Allez, arrête de stresser pour ça, t'as tout l'été pour y penser calmement sans angoisser.

Il la prend dans ses bras et elle se blottit contre lui. Faith regarde Willow et lève un sourcil. Willow lui répond en lui tirant la langue.

* * *

Buffy patrouille tranquillement dans les rues d'Elyria quand elle entend des bruits de bagarre. Elle se dirige dans la direction d'où viennent les bruits de combat. Elle voit un homme qui se bat contre un démon. Il a beau bien maîtriser l'art du combat, le démon est trop fort pour lui et il soulève bientôt l'homme dans les airs en l'étranglant. Buffy se manifeste alors en faisant un croche-patte au démon qui lâche sa proie et s'écroule par terre. Buffy ne lui laisse pas le temps de se relever, elle lui flanque un coup de poing bien senti et lui brise la nuque. Elle se tourne vers l'homme qui vient de se relever et le reconnaît immédiatement :

B : Principal Wood ! Euh je veux dire... Robin !

R : Buffy ! Dîtes donc, vous avez pris votre temps pour arriver !

B : Oh mais de rien ! Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ici ?

R : Ces derniers temps, à chaque fois que je me bat contre un vampire, il me parle de la bouche de l'enfer à Cleveland alors je me suis dit qu'il faudrait que je vous rende visite.

B : Vous leur faîtes la conversation avant de les tuer ?

R : Je les torture pour avoir des informations.

B : Ah. Et c'est quoi l'info ?

R : La bouche de l'enfer va s'ouvrir.

**GENERIQUE :**

**Alyson Hannigan**

**Eliza Dushku**

**Emma Caulfield**

**Nicholas Brendon**

**Sarah Michelle Gellar**

**And Jake Gyllenhaal as Mike Lewis **

**Avec la participation de : Anthony S. Head, Robia LaMorte, Amber Benson, Iyari Limon, Felicia Day, Indigo, W.B. Woodside and Ryan Phillippe as Kevin Hartsmith**

Buffy et Robin arrivent précipitamment à l'appartement pour raconter la nouvelle à tout le monde mais Buffy stoppe net quand elle voit qu'il y a des invités. Jenny, Tara, Giles, Kennedy, Rona et Vi sont également là. Quand elle voit Robin, Faith se lève :

F : Robin ?

R : Salut toi (à Buffy) Vous disiez que Giles vous aurait prévenue et bien je pense que Giles est venu vous prévenir.

B (à Giles) : La bouche de l'enfer va s'ouvrir ?

G : Je dirais plutôt que la bouche de l'enfer est en train de s'ouvrir.

B : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

J : Un groupe de démons complotent depuis plusieurs mois pour l'ouvrir. Ils voulaient s'en prendre à Sunnydale mais vu les circonstances, ils ont dû se rabattre sur Cleveland. Le problème pour eux c'est que contrairement à celle de Sunnydale, la bouche de l'enfer de Cleveland n'a jamais été ouverte et il leur a fallu trouver une incantation pour la première ouverture. Ca leur a pris du temps mais c'est fait.

G : Le vol du volume qui contenait l'incantation a été signalé la semaine dernière mais on a pas fait le lien tout de suite.

T : Et en ce moment même, ils doivent avoir commencé l'incantation. Dans 1 heure ou 2, la bouche de l'enfer sera ouverte.

R : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

J : Le mieux c'est de téléporter tout le monde au siège du Conseil de Cleveland. On avisera là-bas.

* * *

Tout le monde est désormais arrivé au siège du Conseil de Cleveland.

T (à Jenny) : Pfiou, on devrait faire des tarifs de groupe pour téléportation !

Tout le monde la regarde.

T : C'est pas parce que je suis morte que je n'ai plus de sens de l'humour !

Giles s'avance vers un homme.

G : Quelle est l'avancée ?

Homme : Importante. Nous avons envoyé des tueuses là-bas mais nous avons perdu le contact avec toutes. L'une d'elles a tout de même eu le temps de nous révéler que l'entrée est gardée par des démons Azareth. Apparemment, ils sont nombreux.

G : Ca ne sera pas facile.

W : Azareth ?

J : Ce sont les démons dont je vous parlais tout à l'heure.

B : Ils sont comment ?

T : Forts. Ils lancent des boules de feu et ont des aptitudes au combat.

F : Youhou ! Comme tant d'autres !

R : Si j'étais toi, je me méfierais…

Faith se tourne vers Robin.

F : Mais tu n'es pas moi.

G : Il a raison, mieux vaut être prudent. Allons nous préparer.

* * *

Anya entre dans un bureau suivie de Mike qui referme discrètement la porte derrière lui.

M : T'es sûre qu'on a le droit d'être ici ?

An : On est là pour sauver le monde alors on a tous les droits !

M : Vu comme ça…

An : Ca te dirait de faire l'amour dans un bureau super chic ?

M : Ici tu veux dire ?

An : Je vois pas quand on pourrait se retrouver dans un bureau super chic sinon…

M : Je dis pas non.

Ils se sourient et s'embrassent quand Kevin rentre dans la pièce.

K : On va mourir et vous ne pensez qu'à ça !

M : C'est la meilleure chose à faire avant de mourir !

An : Et tu nous gênes !

K : Je vais pas vous embêter longtemps. Dis-moi Anya, c'est qui ce Robin ?

An : C'est l'ancien proviseur du lycée de Sunnydale, il nous a aidé à sauver le monde l'année dernière. Oh, et Faith et lui sont sortis ensemble aussi.

K : Okay, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

Il quitte la pièce tandis qu'Anya retourne à ses embrassades avec Mike.

M : Je devrais peut-être le rejoindre.

An : Pourquoi ?

M : Je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais tu viens de lui briser le cœur avec cette histoire de Faith et Robin qui sont sortis ensemble.

An : Attend, j'ai dit « sorti » mais c'est Faith, n'oublions pas ! Elle est jamais « sorti » avec personne cette fille !

M : C'est pas une meilleure nouvelle pour lui.

An : Bon ! On fait l'amour !

* * *

Kennedy et Rona sont dans une autre pièce et choisissent des armes.

Ron : Hache ou épée ?

K : Epée. C'est plus maniable et ça tranche tout aussi bien.

Ron : Hum… Je garderais bien la hache sous le coude.

K : Si tu veux mais surtout n'oublie pas les poignards.

Ron : Ouais. J'en ai vu pas mal à côté, je vais en chercher.

Elle sort de la pièce en croisant Willow. Elle va voir Kennedy.

W : Hey.

Kennedy la regarde brièvement avant de retourner à ses armes.

K : Salut.

W : Ca va ?

K : Oui et toi ?

W : Super.

Kennedy continue de prendre des armes dans le coffre et Willow reste à côté d'elle comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Au bout d'un moment, Kennedy lève la tête et la regarde :

K : Willow, tu veux me demander quelque chose ?

W : Pourquoi tu m'évites ?

K : Je t'évite pas.

W : Vraiment ?

K : Bon, peut-être un petit peu.

W : Je pensais qu'on s'était quittées en bons termes.

K : Il y a eu des termes quand on s'est quittées ?

W : On était pas fâchées en tout cas.

K : Non.

W : Et alors ? Quoi de neuf dans ta vie ?

K : Comment ça ?

W : Tu as quelqu'un ?

K : Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

W : Pour savoir.

K : Oui, j'ai quelqu'un.

W : C'est cool ! Je la connais ?

K : Oui, c'est Vi.

W : Vi ? Je savais pas que…

K : Moi non plus. C'est un genre d'expérience pour elle.

W : Donc c'est pas très sérieux…

K : Pas trop non. Et toi alors, avec Tara ?

W : En fait, non.

K : Ah… D'accord…

A ce moment, Rona passe la tête par la porte :

Ron : Il est temps d'y aller.

* * *

Le groupe est arrivé. Ils se trouvent dans un bâtiment désert.

B : J'arrive pas à croire que la bouche de l'enfer se trouve sous la morgue. C'est vrai le lycée c'était déjà pas génial mais là, c'est carrément morbide !

F : Je trouve que ça colle plutôt bien, au contraire.

W : Et où est exactement la bouche de l'enfer ?

An : Suis les cadavres.

Tout le monde voit ce qu'elle veut dire quand ils voient les corps de plusieurs jeunes filles étendues sur le sol. Rona se précipite vers l'une d'elles et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

Ron : Oh non, Samantha…

Kennedy s'avance vers elle et l'aide à se relever :

K : Viens.

Ils continuent leur chemin en croisant toujours des jeunes filles tuées par les démons. Le chemin descend lentement et ils finissent par arriver à une entournure. Là, des démons montent la garde. Anya avance comme si de rien n'était et se plante devant les démons.

F : Anya mais t'es dingue !

An : Bah quoi ? Je vais les faire exploser !

Mais à ce moment-là, un démon lance une boule de feu sur elle et Buffy arrive à temps pour la pousser afin qu'elle ne soit pas touchée.

An : Aïe ! Ca fait mal !

B : Ca aurait pu faire encore plus mal !

Mike arrive et va voir Anya.

M : Mais t'es inconsciente toi !

Entre temps, l'attaque a commencé contre les démons et certains sont même déjà morts. L'ouverture de la bouche de l'enfer est bientôt sans gardes.

B : Rassurez-moi, on doit pas y rentrer ?

G : Non, il faut la refermer.

F : Comment ? On va pas faire sauter une ville tous les ans !

J : Il faut un sacrifice.

M : Comment ça un sacrifice ?

T : Quelqu'un doit mourir.

B : Et vous comptiez nous le dire quand ? Parce qu'on a signé un contrat mais il y avait pas de clause écrite en petits caractères !

J : On pensait qu'on stopperait l'ouverture de la bouche de l'enfer à temps.

An : Et pour savoir qui va mourir, on le tire à pile ou face ?

W : Bien sûr que non !

B : Alors quelqu'un doit se dévouer. Euh moi, je l'ai déjà fait il y a 3 ans !

K : J'y vais.

G : Kennedy, il ne s'agit pas de jouer les héroïnes !

K : Alors quoi ? Il faut que quelqu'un meure si j'ai bien compris !

W : Et pourquoi ce serait toi ? Ca pourrait très bien être moi !

Al : Willow, tais-toi !

W : Pourquoi tu me dis de me taire !

Al : Parce que tu racontes des bêtises !

W : Non mais c'est vrai, pourquoi je ne me sacrifierais pas !

Al : Parce que je préfèrerais crever plutôt que de te laisser y aller !

An : C'est vrai, tu es bien trop utile.

B : Arrêtez, on va pas commencer à discuter de qui est utile et qui ne l'est pas, c'est ridicule !

R : Il faut pourtant bien que quelqu'un se dévoue !

B : Eh bien, allez-y Robin, je vous en prie !

F : Hey ! Pendant qu'on parle, la bouche de l'enfer est grande ouverte et un démon peut en sortir n'importe quand !

K : Tu crois pas si bien dire…

Elle a dit ça car un démon hideux vient d'apparaître près de l'ouverture de la bouche de l'enfer.

K : Je m'en charge.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprête à affronter le démon, Rona lui passe devant et se jette sur lui. Mais elle ne fait rien pour le tuer et c'est finalement lui qui l'achève en lui brisant la nuque. Rona s'effondre devant la bouche de l'enfer qui se referme sur le démon. Tout le monde est atterré.

Vi : Rona, non !

Elle et Kennedy courent vers le corps sans vie de Rona. Vi se met à pleurer et Kennedy pose la tête sur son épaule. Derrière elles, le reste du groupe observe tristement la scène.

* * *

A l'appartement, la nuit est bientôt terminée et Faith est sur le balcon, elle réfléchit. Willow la rejoint.

W : Toi non plus, t'arrives pas à dormir ?

F : Non. Et toi ?

W : Je me retourne sans arrêt. Et dire qu'Alex dort comme un bébé.

F : Et Anya ronfle comme une bienheureuse.

W : Je sais pas comment ils font.

F : Quelle nuit, hein ?

W : Ouais.

F : Tu crois que Kennedy et Vi vont s'en remettre ?

W : Il leur faudra du temps. C'est tout ce qui te tracasse ?

F : Comment ça ?

W : Faith… Je commence à bien te connaître maintenant et je sais que le fait que Robin dorme sur le canapé de notre salon ne te laisse pas indifférente.

F : Oh, je sais pas. On a eu notre temps tous les deux… Il a jamais été question de plus.

W : Mais il est là et quelque chose me dit qu'il n'est pas venu que pour la bouche de l'enfer…

F : Ouais peut-être mais…

W : Il y a Kevin.

F : Willow, arrête de finir mes phrases, on va nous prendre pour un vieux couple !

W : Vous vous êtes beaucoup rapprochés ces derniers temps…

F : C'est vrai.

W : Hum… Alors tu as deux hommes à tes pieds. Lequel tu vas choisir ?

F : Il faut vraiment que je fasse un choix ?

W : Il va bien falloir.

F : Ouais… Bah en attendant, je vais essayer de dormir.

W : D'accord.

F : Et tu devrais en faire de même parce que je te rappelle que dans quelques heures, c'est ta cérémonie de remise des diplômes !

W : Je vais y aller, t'en fais pas.

F : Bonne nuit.

W : Salut.

Faith quitte le balcon et Willow se met à contempler la vue sur le lac Erié. Tara la rejoint bientôt mais Willow ne l'entend pas.

T : A quoi tu penses ?

Willow se retourne brusquement.

W : C'est toi ! Mais je croyais que vous étiez parties.

T : Je suis revenue, je devais te parler. Alors, à quoi tu pensais ?

W : Oh, à tout ce qui s'est passé cette année. Et dire qu'il y a un an, on était à Sunnydale. Si on m'avait dit ce qui se passerait, j'y aurais pas cru.

T : Tu m'étonnes.

W : Il y a un an, si on m'avait dit que tu reviendrais et que tu refuserais de recommencer notre relation, je l'aurais pas cru non plus.

T : Est-ce que tu en souffres tant que ça finalement ?

W : Comment ça ? Bien sûr que j'en souffre !

T : Willow, je t'en prie ! Toi et moi on sait toutes les deux que c'est faux !

W : Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu…

T : Il faut pas t'en vouloir, c'est tout à fait normal et c'est mieux comme ça.

W : Ah bon ?

T : Si je te le dis. Je sais que tu te poses pas mal de questions en ce moment.

W : A propos de quoi ?

T : A propos de tes sentiments pour Alex.

W : Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Faith, Anya et maintenant toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour vous convaincre que je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Alex !

T : C'est pas nous que t'essayes de nous convaincre, c'est toi. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux mais moi, je sais que tu te poses des questions, je sais qu'il t'est récemment arrivé de te lever la nuit pour le regarder dormir et je sais que tu étais folle de jalousie quand tu as cru qu'il couchait avec Buffy. Et tout à l'heure, quand il t'a dit qu'il préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de te voir te sacrifier, je sais que ça t'a fait quelque chose. Tu peux continuer à nier et à nous dire que tu ne ressens rien de romantique pour Alex si tu veux, mais tu ne pourras pas continuer à te mentir à toi-même bien longtemps Willow.

Elle retourne dans le salon en laissant Willow réfléchir à ce qu'elle vient de lui dire.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Faith, Buffy, Mike, Anya, Kevin et Alex sont assis sur des chaises à la cérémonie de remise des diplômes de Willow.

F : Ouah ! Ils ont tous l'air d'intellos !

B : C'est normal Faith, ce sont des intellos !

K : Alors pour vous, tous les gens qui ont leur diplôme à la fac sont des intellos ?

An : Tu l'as eu toi ?

K : Bien sûr !

M : Ah, alors il y a pas que les intellos qui l'ont !

K : Ah ah ah…

Al : Hey ! Ca va être le tour de Willow !

Le nom de Willow est appelé et elle monte sur le podium en souriant nerveusement. On lui remet son diplôme et ses six amis se lèvent en applaudissant et en sifflant. Willow éclate de rire et leur adresse un gros sourire. Son regard s'arrête sur Alex et elle le regarde droit dans les yeux. Ils se sourient et Alex lui fait un clin d'œil que Willow lui rend.

**FIN DE LA PREMIERE SAISON **


	24. 201 La reprise

**2.01. LA REPRISE (A NEW YEAR) :**

Willow est à l'aéroport de Cleveland. Elle récupère ses bagages sur le tapis roulant et se dirige vers la sortie en balayant du regard l'aéroport. Elle cherche quelqu'un mais le quelqu'un en question n'est pas là. Elle soupire, l'air déçu, et s'assoit quelque part en attendant. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sent une main lui toucher l'épaule et elle se retourne :

W : Alex !

Al : Salut toi !

Elle se lève et se jette dans ses bras.

W : Je croyais que tu viendrais plus !

Al : Désolé, je me suis trompé de porte.

W (en gloussant) : J'aurais dû m'en douter !

Al : Hey ! Cet aéroport est vachement plus grand que celui de Sunnydale !

Willow se met alors à rire encore plus.

Al : Tu m'as manquée.

W : Toi aussi.

Elle enfouit la tête dans son cou tandis qu'il respire le parfum de ses cheveux. Il finit par se détacher d'elle.

Al : Hey, on dirait qu'on s'est pas vus depuis 2 ans !

Il prend sa valise posée par terre et prend Willow par les épaules :

Al : On y va ? Je suis pas garé loin.

**GENERIQUE :**

**Alyson Hannigan**

**Eliza Dushku**

**Emma Caulfield**

**Nicholas Brendon**

**Sarah Michelle Gellar**

And Jake Gyllenhaal as Mike Lewis Avec la participation de : W.B. Woodside and Ryan Phillippe as Kevin Hartsmith 

Willow et Alex arrivent à la voiture de ce dernier. Ils prennent place et Alex démarre.

Al : Alors, c'était comment San Francisco ?

W : C'est vraiment une ville magnifique ! Je crois que j'ai réussi à en voir tous les recoins !

Al : Et tes parents vont bien ?

W : Oh oui. Ma mère a passé ces 2 derniers mois à m'énumérer toutes les statistiques qui lui passaient par la tête et mon père à éviter de les entendre !

Al : Ils ont pas changé quoi !

W : Ca non ! Pourquoi t'as pas voulu venir passer 1 ou 2 semaines avec nous ?

Al : Mais tu sais… j'aime pas l'avion.

W : Alex, c'est seulement 5 heures !

Al : Peut-être une autre fois, Will.

W : Et vous alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé alors ?

Al : Oh, pas grand-chose. C'est toujours la guerre entre Kevin et Robin et Buffy rentre ce soir de New-York et on a pratiquement pas vu Anya qui passe son temps avec Mike.

Il continue à raconter quelques aventures de l'été mais Willow ne l'écoute plus. Elle est trop occupée à observer Alex comme pour se rappeler chaque détail de son visage. Au bout d'un moment, il s'aperçoit qu'elle n'est plus vraiment là.

Al : Ouh ouh ! T'es encore dans l'avion ou quoi ?

W : Non, je réfléchissais.

Dans l'appartement, Kevin et Robin regardent la télé, assis à chaque extrémité du canapé. Anya et Mike s'embrassent sur un tabouret près du comptoir de la cuisine. C'est alors qu'Alex et Willow entrent dans l'appartement.

W : Salut !

Kevin et Robin viennent lui faire la bise mais Anya et Mike n'ont pas bougé. Willow secoue Anya par l'épaule.

W : Hey !

An : Quoi ?

W: Salut Anya, c'est moi, je suis revenue !

An : Ouais, super !

Elle recommence à embrasser Mike.

W : D'accord… Où est Faith ?

K & R : Elle travaille.

Ils se regardent tous les deux avec animosité.

W : Bon, je vais aller vider ma valise.

Al : Tu veux que je t'aide ?

W : Non, ça va aller.

A ce moment, ils entendent la porte claquer violemment (Mike et Anya lèvent même la tête !). Faith débarque dans le salon, visiblement en colère :

F : Ca suffit, je démissionne ! Salut Willow.

W (à Alex) : Eh bah, vous avez pas dû vous ennuyer cet été !

Dans une grotte, une communauté de démons est rassemblée autour d'un autre démon. Ce démon parle aux autres :

Démon #1 : Nous allons profiter de l'absence de la tueuse pour attaquer la ville !

Démon #2 : Oui mais vous faîtes quoi des tueuses à Cleveland ?

Démon #1 : Elles n'auront pas le temps de rappliquer. On fait un petit massacre, histoire de leur montrer qu'on a pas l'intention d'abandonner le combat et on s'en va avant même que les tueuses n'aient le temps de savoir qu'on est là !

Démon #2 : Et les sorcières ?

Démon #1 : Oh, elles sont loin d'être dangereuses…

Anya est à la librairie mais il n'y a pas grand-monde et elle va chercher une pomme dans l'arrière-boutique.

An : Je vais en profiter pour m'exercer.

Elle la pose sur le comptoir et s'assoit tranquillement. Elle se concentre sur la pomme quelques secondes mais au lieu d'exploser comme Anya s'y attendait, elle prend feu. Anya pousse un cri aigu en se levant brusquement. Elle reste quelques secondes devant la pomme à la regarder s'embraser mais se ressaisit vite :

An : Un extincteur !

Faith et Willow sont assises sur le canapé à l'appartement :

W : Mais tu vas faire quoi ?

F : Je vais chercher un autre boulot.

W : Oui mais quoi ?

F : Aucune idée. Oh, je trouverais bien un truc.

W : Moi aussi, il faut que je me trouve un travail.

F : Eh bah, on va faire une petite recherche à deux. Même si on recherche pas le même genre de boulot !

W : On commence cet après-midi ?

F : Okay ! Et ces vacances alors ?

W : Sympas. Même si je me suis rendue compte que je ne suis toujours pas capable de passer plus de 10 minutes avec ma mère sans qu'elle m'exaspère !

F : En tout cas, t'as pas tellement dû avoir l'impression d'être loin de nous…

W : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

F : Bah, t'appelais tous les 2 ou 3 jours !

W : Bah oui, je voulais me tenir au courant…

F : Ah oui ? Et c'était pas du tout pour entendre la voix d'Alex !

W : Oh c'est bon !

F (en riant) : Il te manquait tant que ça !

W : J'arrêtais pas de penser à lui !

F : Ah ah ! Elle l'admet !

W: Bah oui !

F : Ah là là, toi aussi tu lui as manqué, tu sais.

W : C'est vrai ?

F : Oui, si je te le dis. A chaque fois que t'appelais, il me tournait autour pour que je lui file le téléphone. Oh, quand est-ce que tu lui dis ?

W : Jamais de la vie ?

F : Tu plaisantes ? Non, tu plaisantes pas, c'est ça le pire.

W : Hey, tu te permettras de commenter ma vie amoureuse quand la tienne sera moins encombrée !

F : Je ne veux pas avoir cette conversation !

Willow se met à rire mais elle n'a pas le temps d'aller plus loin parce qu'Anya vient de rentrer en catastrophe dans l'appartement.

F : An', tu tombes à pic !

An : Il y a un truc trop bizarre qui m'arrive !

F : Bizarre comment ?

An : Bizarre comme bizarre ! Vous avez pas de problème avec vos pouvoirs ?

F : Pour une fois non, va pas me porter la poisse !

W : Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

An : Parce que cette fois, c'est mon tour !

Willow et Faith sont en ville et elles vont s'asseoir à la terrasse d'un bar.

F : Oh, c'est crevant de chercher du travail !

W : Te plains pas, tu l'as trouvé ton travail toi !

F : Ouais ! En même temps, qu'est-ce que t'as besoin de chercher des emplois où il faut des entretiens ! Regarde-moi, j'y vais, je lui montre mon CV et je suis engagée !

W : Oui mais mon CV n'est pas très fourni vu que je sors de la fac.

F : Faîtes des études, qu'ils disent…

W : J'arrive pas à croire que tu vas travailler au M&D.

F : C'est cool ! En plus, je suis plus du soir, ça tombe bien, j'en avais marre de travailler le matin !

W : J'aimerais travailler tout court…

F : Oh c'est bon, avec ton truc de la meilleure de ta promo, tu vas travailler très vite !

W : J'espère… On devrait rentrer.

F : Attend, je crève de soif.

W : Oui mais avec ce qui arrive à Anya, j'ai pas trop envie de la laisser toute seule trop longtemps.

F : Mais elle est pas toute seule, elle est avec les garçons !

W : Oui mais j'ai pas très envie de les retrouver carbonisés en rentrant…

F : Surtout Alex, non ?

W : Mais elle pourrait brûler Kevin ou Robin, ça règlerait ton problème !

F : Je vais arrêter de parler d'Alex moi...

W : Faith ?

F : Oui ?

W : C'est pas des démons là-bas ?

Faith se retourne et voit des démons qui dévastent une boutique. Elle se retourne vers Willow.

F : Ah ouais, c'est des démons.

Willow la regarde avec des gros yeux et Faith réalise soudain ce qui se passe.

F : Oh oui ! J'y vais, appelle Anya !

Willow sort son portable en suivant Faith du regard.

Alex et Mike sont à l'appartement quand la porte s'ouvre et laisse apparaître Buffy chargée de valises.

B : Salut !

Al : Buffy !

Alex la prend dans ses bras tandis que Mike prend ses bagages.

B : Vous êtes que tous les deux ?

Al : Les filles sont parties tuer des démons qui attaquent la ville.

B : Oh. Vous croyez qu'il faut que j'y aille ?

M : Non. Anya est partie il y a 3 quarts d'heure, elles vont bientôt revenir.

B : Okay. Alors, quoi de neuf ?

Al : Oh bah, pas grand-chose, la routine.

B : Willow est rentrée ?

Al : Ce matin.

Buffy voit qu'il y a un coin du mur qui a été brûlé.

B : Et c'est quoi ça ?

M : Oh ça… C'est Anya… Un problème avec ses pouvoirs…

B (à Alex) : La routine, hein ?

Willow, Faith et Anya rentrent à ce moment-là.

W : Buffy !

B : Hey salut ! Les démons ? Vous les avez eu ?

F : Ils sont morts !

W : Alors, Dawn va bien ?

B : Oh oui. Elle vous dit bonjour et elle a promis qu'elle viendrait passer 1 semaine d'ici quelques temps.

W : Génial !

Soudain, on entend un bruit dans la cuisine.

M : Anya ?

An : Ca brûle !

M: Oh c'est pas vrai !

Alex attrape l'extincteur et éteint le feu qui a commencé dans la cuisine.

F (à Anya) : C'était déjà dur quand tu cassais des trucs mais maintenant que tu les fais brûler, c'est pire !

**FIN**


	25. 202 Illusions

**2.02. ILLUSIONS (SHOW ME WHAT YOU THINK) :**

Note de l'auteur : Désolée pour ce grand retard mais j'étais en vacances sans ordinateur donc impossibilité d'updater. Mais pas impossibilité d'écrire ! Les épisodes sont écrits jusqu'au 6ème pour l'instant alors jusque là, ce sera un épisode par semaine !

* * *

Alex, Buffy, Faith, Anya et Mike sont au M&D.

Al : Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

F : Elle va arriver… une fois qu'elle aura fini de sauter partout dans l'appartement !

An : Où sont passés des deux prétendants Faith ?

F : Je ne sais pas et franchement je m'en fiche ! Ca me fait beaucoup de bien de ne pas les avoir dans les pattes.

B : Il va bien falloir que tu fasses quelque chose avec ces deux-là…

F : Je pourrais m'exiler au Mexique. Je plaisante.

A ce moment, Willow arrive :

W : Salut !

An : Ah bah, te voilà !

W : Oui, ça y est ! Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fête ?

M : Ah ah ! Comme si tu le savais pas !

W : Je le sais mais je veux vous l'entendre dire !

F : On fête ton nouveau boulot, craneuse !

Al : Alors t'es contente ?

W : Oh oui !

B : J'arrive pas à croire qu'on va travailler ensemble.

W : Enfin pas vraiment ensemble Buffy. Parce que moi je serai prof d'informatique et toi toujours conseillère.

B : Oui je sais. Ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'on va aller au travail ensemble, on déjeunera ensemble, on travaillera dans le même établissement quoi !

W : Oui, ça va pas être triste !

**GENERIQUE :**

**Alyson Hannigan**

**Eliza Dushku**

**Emma Caulfield**

**Nicholas Brendon**

**Sarah Michelle Gellar**

**And Jake Gyllenhaal as Mike**

Après la soirée, Anya et Mike rentrent en amoureux, main dans la main.

An : Est-ce que Kevin sera là ?

M : Probablement.

An : Oh…

M : Et depuis quand ça te gêne ?

An (en gloussant) : C'est vrai.

Ils croisent alors une fille qui porte une mini-jupe et Mike ne se gêne pas pour regarder les jambes de la fille.

An : Ca va ? Je te gêne pas ?

M (en rigolant) : Elle a de jolies jambes !

An :Parce que moi non ?

M : Mais c'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

An : Mais tu l'as quand même dit ! Tu regardes toujours les autres filles quand t'es avec moi !

M : Mais ça veut rien dire ! Tous les mecs regardent les filles dans la rue !

An : Excuse-moi mais Alex n'a jamais regardé une fille quand il était avec moi !

M : Mais ce gars est un saint, c'est pas possible !

An : Oui bah quand tu décideras que tu m'aimes assez pour ne pas regarder tout ce qui te passe sous le nez, tu m'appelleras !

Elle s'en va rapidement, laissant Mike tout seul.

M : Euh… Note pour moi-même : ne plus regarder de fille devant Anya…

* * *

Le lendemain, Buffy et Willow se rendent au lycée d'Elyria ensemble.

B : Fais attention, le proviseur c'est Snyder bis !

W : Vraiment ?

B : Oh oui ! Si tu fais une erreur, il te ratera pas !

W : Merci Buffy de te montrer si rassurante pour mon premier jour !

B : OH mais tu t'y feras, tu verras. Et tu te feras aussi au fait que te revoilà coincée au lycée alors que tu as plus de 20 ans !

W : Ouh ! Tu l'aimes ce lycée, ça se voit ! Je suis sûre que tu rêverais qu'il n'existe plus !

Elles rigolent toutes les deux mais quand Buffy se retourne, elle s'arrête brusquement en regardant droit devant elle. Willow s'aperçoit que Buffy est restée en arrière :

W : Buffy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

B : Will, où est passé le lycée ?

W : Devant toi ?

B : Mais non ! Regarde, il est plus là !

W : Mais enfin Buffy, je regarde et je le vois très bien ! Ah j'y suis ! Tu me fais marcher !

B : Willow, je te jure que je vois pas ce foutu lycée !

W : Mais qu'est-ce que tu vois devant toi alors ?

B : Mais rien ! Bon, il faut qu'on rentre !

W : Buffy c'est mon premier jour !

B : Mais je vois même plus le lycée, comment tu veux que j'atteigne mon bureau !

W : Bon d'accord…

Elles rebroussent chemin.

* * *

Alex et Mike sont à l'appartement, dans la cuisine.

Al : Mais ça se voit que t'as jamais eu de relation sérieuse toi ! On regarde pas les jambes d'une autre fille quand on est sa copine, bon sang !

M : Mais me dis pas que t'as jamais regardé une fille quand tu sortais avec Anya !

Al : Si mais pas devant elle !

M : Mais quoi ? Je regarde, je touche pas ! Je comprends pas pourquoi ça la vexe !

Al : Quand tu regardes une autre fille dans la rue, tu lui fais sentir qu'elle est moins jolie que cette fille. Et les filles n'aiment pas se sentir moins jolie que d'autres filles. Faut vraiment refaire ton éducation à toi !

M : Peut-être bien mais en attendant, je sors avec celle que j'aime MOI !

Al : Je te déteste.

A ce moment, Buffy et Willow rentrent en catastrophe.

B : Je comprends pas. J'ai pas eu d'autres problèmes de ce genre.

Al : Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

W : Buffy ne voyait plus le lycée !

M : Hein ?

B : On est arrivées devant le lycée et tout à coup, je le voyais plus ! C'est comme s'il avait jamais existé ! Il était complètement invisible !

Al (à Willow) : Et toi, tu le voyais ?

W : Mais oui ! Je le voyais très bien !

B : C'est dingue ! Je sais que j'ai pas beaucoup d'affinités avec ce lycée mais quand même ! Il y a beaucoup de choses que je verrais plus si je faisais ça tout le temps !

Al : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

W : Il faudrait que Faith et Anya soient là.

B : Ouais, je vais…

M : Et elle m'ignore en plus !

W : Quoi ?

M : Anya ! Elle arrive et elle me jette même pas un regard !

Al : Mais elle est même pas là.

M : Mais si, elle vient de rentrer.

Al : Mais non.

M (à Buffy et Willow) : Vous l'avez vue rentrer, hein ?

B : Non. Oh là, lui aussi il délire !

M : Mais je vous jure que je l'ai vue entrer et se diriger directement dans sa chambre !

B : Tout comme moi je ne voyais plus ce cher lycée.

W : Mais comment ça se fait tous ces délires ! C'est vrai quoi ! Bientôt, Alex va croire qu'il a retrouvé son deuxième œil !

Al : Hey, je vois à nouveau ! Mon œil est guéri !

W : C'est pas drôle Alex.

Al : Mais je rigole pas ! Je revois en 3D ! Willow, laisse-moi te regarder !

W : Okay, là ça devient flippant !

B : Willow mais c'est toi !

W : Quoi, c'est moi ?

B : Tout ce que tu dis se produit ! Tu m'as dit que je rêverais que le lycée n'existe plus et je le voyais plus ! Ensuite tu dis qu'Anya devrait être là et Mike croit qu'elle est vraiment là ! Et puis maintenant, Alex et son œil ! (à Alex) Et tu n'as pas retrouvé ton œil !

W : Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe !

* * *

Au M&D, Faith fait un peu de rangement dans la réserve alors qu'Anya est assise pas loin d'elle.

An : Franchement, je sais pas où on va s'il se met à mater toutes les filles qui passent !

F : An', Mike est un mec. Et comme tous les mecs, il regarde les filles. Après, ça veut pas dire qu'il va sauter sur une d'elles. Mais il y a tout de même un risque parce que ça reste un mec !

An : Et je fais quoi s'il se met à sauter sur les filles ?

F : A toi de faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas. Et si jamais ça arrive quand même, tu peux toujours l'étriper !

An : Ca, je sais faire…

Le portable de Faith se met alors à sonner.

F : Ca vient de l'appartement…

* * *

Faith et Anya arrivent rapidement à l'appartement et y retrouvent tout le monde.

F : Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

B : Willow fait des ravages ! Tout ce qu'elle dit se produit. C'est-à-dire que si elle te dit que t'es en plein milieu du désert, tu vas te croire en plein milieu du désert !

W : J'ai plus le droit de parler !

M : Alors ne parle pas !

An : Mais comment ça se fait ?

Al : C'est ce qu'on aimerait savoir !

An : Tu te serais pas un peu amusée Will ?

W : Amusée ?

An : En faisant un petit sort ?

W : Quoi ?

B : Oui, peut-être que t'as fait un sort de volonté qui a mal tourné, ça t'est déjà arrivé.

W : Oh, je vois. Alors c'est à cause de moi !

F : Tu sais, on t'en veut pas, ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs.

W : Mais non ! J'ai rien fait ! Mais je vois la confiance que vous m'accordez !

Elle s'en va rapidement dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

M : Je crois qu'elle a pas apprécié !

Al : Mais ça va pas ! Willow n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Elle connaît les risques de la magie, vous la prenez pour qui !

Il suit Willow dans la chambre.

F : Lui non plus, il a pas apprécié…

Willow est assise en tailleur sur son lit quand Alex entre dans la chambre. Il va s'asseoir à côté d'elle mais elle baisse la tête et ne le regarde pas.

Al : Hey.

W : Toi aussi tu crois que c'est moi qui ai fait ça ?

Al : Non. Je sais que t'aurais jamais fait ça Willow.

W : C'est vrai ?

Al : Mais oui. Et tout le monde le sait, c'est juste qu'ils cherchaient une solution facile et voilà, mais on sait tous que tu fais plus n'importe quoi avec la magie.

W : N'empêche, ils m'ont tous accusée.

Al : Pas moi.

W : Oui mais toi, t'es trop mignon !

Al : J'aimerais que beaucoup de filles disent ça de moi !

C'est alors que Faith entre dans la chambre.

F : Hey, Tara est là. Il paraît qu'elle a une explication.

Alex et Willow se lèvent et vont au salon où tout le monde se trouve en compagnie de Tara. Willow lui fait un signe de la main.

T (en souriant) : T'en fais pas Willow, tu vas bientôt pouvoir reparler !

B : Alors tu as une explication à tout ça ?

T : En fait, Willow vient de recevoir son nouveau pouvoir. C'est juste qu'il y a un petit problème.

F : Ca, on avait remarqué !

T : Normalement, Willow devrait pouvoir manipuler l'esprit des gens en quelque sorte, leur faire voir des choses qui n'existent pas.

M : C'est un peu ce qui se passe là…

T : Oui mais tout ce qu'elle dit ne devrait pas se réaliser à son insu. Elle devrait pouvoir produire ce qu'elle veut par la pensée. Et ça permettrait de faire voir une illusion à qui elle veut.

An : Ca devrait être un pouvoir sympa et pas diabolique !

T : On va arranger ça maintenant.

Elle s'approche de Willow.

W : Ce sera douloureux ?

T : Non.

Elle met ses mains à quelques centimètres des tempes de Willow. Un petit éclair se produit et Tara retire ses mains.

T : Et voilà !

W : Ca y est ?

T : Eh oui !

F : Dis quelque chose.

W : Il y a un éléphant rose dans la pièce.

F : Je vois pas d'éléphant rose dans la pièce.

Al : Moi non plus.

M : J'en vois un !

Tout le monde : QUOI ?

M : Je rigole.

Faith et Buffy, qui se trouvent à côté de lui, lui donnent une tape sur la tête.

M : Aïe ! Vous avez pas d'humour.

T (en riant) : Bon, je vais vous laisser.

W : Mais je fais comment avec mon nouveau pouvoir ?

T : Tu apprends à t'en servir !

Et sur ces mots, elle disparaît.

F : Elle aurait pu te filer le mode d'emploi !

W : Ca aurait été assez pratique, je dois dire.

B (à Willow) : Et je crois qu'on te doit tous des excuses.

Al (en faisant son malin) : Pas tous…

F : Oh c'est bon toi !

W : Et mes excuses ?

Tout le monde (y compris Alex) se rue sur elle pour faire un câlin d'excuse.

An : Alex, je croyais que t'avais rien à te reprocher !

Al : Oui mais je suis toujours partant pour un câlin de groupe !

* * *

Anya se trouve dans la cuisine quand Mike arrive derière elle et l'enlace.

M : Hey toi ! Tu me fais toujours la tête ?

An : Oui !

M : An' ! Je t'assure que ça voulait rien dire ! Je t'aime, c'est pas parce que je regarde une autre fille que je vais te tromper… Je l'ai juste regardée parce qu'elle était jolie, c'est tout…

An : Donc je suis pas jolie, c'est ça ?

M : Mais si ! Tu es super belle, resplendissante, merveilleuse ! C'est juste qu'il y a pas que toi qui est jolie sur la planète Terre !

Anya le regarde sans grande conviction et lève un sourcil.

M : Okay, j'ai l'impression que je m'enfonce moi ! Bon écoute, je suis vraiment vraiment pas doué pour les excuses comme tu peux le constater mais je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte, non ?

An : Et si un jour tu m'aimes plus ?

M : Ca n'arrivera pas. Je te le jure.

An : Jamais ?

M : Jamais. Je te le promet.

Anya se jette alors dans ses bras.

M : Finalement, je suis peut-être pas si nul que ça pour les excuses !

**FIN**


	26. 203 Retrouvailles

**2.03. RETROUVAILLES (GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN) :**

A l'appartement, Buffy et Faith sont assises sur le canapé du salon, et Kevin et Robin chacun sur un fauteuil et ils regardent la télé. Faith commence à se lever mais Kevin lui saute à moitié dessus.

K : Tu veux quelque chose ?

F : J'ai soif.

K : J'y vais !

R (à Faith) : Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ?

F : Bah de l'eau mais je pouvais… (elle voit qu'il est déjà parti) y aller moi-même…

B : Tu veux pas m'en prêter un ?

F : Je te donne les deux si tu veux !

B : Oh bah non, gardes-en un quand même, ce serait dommage de plus avoir tout ce que tu veux en 1 minute top chrono !

Et pour confirmer ce qu'elle vient de dire, Kevin et Robin arrivent tous les deux devant elle avec un verre d'eau à la main :

F (avec un faux air heureux) : Oh, 2 verres d'eau pour moi toute seule, vous me gâtez !

Elle prend les 2 verres et en tend un à Buffy.

F : Cadeau !

Buffy le prend en souriant. Kevin et Robin restent plantés devant Faith :

F : Poussez-vous, vous êtes devant la télé !

Ils se rassoient dans leurs fauteuils respectifs quand la sonnerie retentit dans l'appartement.

B (en se levant) : J'y vais.

Elle va jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvre. La personne avec qui elle se retrouve nez-à-nez la laisse bouche bée. On découvre alors qu'il s'agit d'Hank Summers :

B : Papa ?

H : Salut ma chérie !

**GENERIQUE :**

**Alyson Hannigan**

**Eliza Dushku**

**Emma Caulfield**

**Nicholas Brendon**

**Sarah Michelle Gellar**

**And Jake Gyllenhaal as Mike**

**Avec la participation de : W.B. Woodside, Ryan Phillippe et Dean Butler as Hank Summers**

Anya et Willow sont à la terrasse d'un restaurant et attendent leur commande :

W : On est pas bien là ?

An : Si… Mais j'aurais préféré être avec Mike…

W : Bah oui mais de toute façon, il sort avec Alex ce soir alors autant qu'on sorte entre filles !

An : Oui mais j'aurais pu aller avec eux.

W : Ca aurait plus été une soirée entre mecs !

An : Tu sais ce que ça veut dire « soirée entre mecs » ? Ca veut dire « soirée où on mate toutes les filles qui passent ».

W : Arrête, Mike ne sort pas pour regarder les filles.

An : Si, il m'a dit qu'ils sortaient pour trouver une copine à Alex, donc ils vont regarder tous les deux !

W : Quoi ? Comment ça « trouver une copine à Alex » ?

An : Bah ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire.

W : Mais Alex m'a pas dit ça !

An : C'est Mike qui a décidé ça, il en a marre de le voir tout seul. Et puis de toute façon, même si Alex l'avait su, pourquoi il devrait te le dire ? Il te doit pas d'explication. Au rythme où ça va votre histoire, il se passera jamais rien entre vous.

W : Je te remercie Anya, je me sens soutenue !

An : Bah quoi ? C'est vrai, non ? Tu crois qu'en soupirant après lui, il va se passer quelque chose ? Alex, quand je l'ai voulu, c'est moi qui ait pris les initiatives parce que si j'avais attendu qu'il se bouge, on serait jamais sortis ensemble !

W : En même temps je me vois mal débarquer dans la chambre et enlever ma robe devant lui comme ça !

An : Et alors ? L'important c'est que ça ait marché !

W : En tout cas, c'est pas mon genre !

An : C'est toi qui voit si t'as vraiment envie d'être avec lui.

Willow attire ses jambes contre elle et les entoure de ses bras avec un air attristé.

* * *

Mike et Alex sont assis à une table au M&D.

M : Alors dis-moi, t'as repéré quelqu'un ?

Al : Mais pourquoi tu veux absolument que je repère quelqu'un ?

M : Mais parce qu'il faut que tu te trouves une nana !

Al : J'en ai déjà trouvé une !

M : Mais elle veut pas de toi alors il faut que t'en trouves une autre !

Al : Je veux pas de quelqu'un d'autre Mike.

M : Oh allez, si t'y mettais un peu de bonne volonté aussi ! On va essayer !

Il regarde une fille et la montre du doigt à Alex.

M : Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'elle ?

Al : Bof… elle est blonde…

M : Tu veux une brune alors ! Très bien !

Il pointe alors du doigt une autre fille.

M : Et elle alors ?

Al : Je sais pas… Non…

M : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Al : Elle est brune…

M : Une rousse pour monsieur alors… Elle ?

Al : Trop grande.

M : Bon alors, celle-là ?

Al : Cheveux trop bouclés.

M : Alors tu veux une petite rousse aux cheveux lisses ? Alex, ici c'est pas une usine à clones de Willow !

Al : Mais je veux pas d'une autre fille, je veux pas d'un clone de Willow, je veux WILLOW !

M : Oh, t'es têtu ! Si tu lui disais aussi, peut-être qu'il se passerait quelque chose entre vous. Elle va pas le deviner que tu l'aimes !

Al : Elle a pas envie de le savoir.

M : Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

Al : Je préfère l'avoir en tant qu'amie que ne pas l'avoir du tout.

M (en soupirant) : Ecoute, fais comme tu veux.

* * *

Retour à l'appartement, Buffy et son père parlent dans la chambre de la jeune femme.

B : Comment tu as su que j'étais là ?

H : En te cherchant. Quand j'ai su pour Sunnydale et sa disparition j'ai eu peur que ta sœur et toi soyez dedans. Alors je vous ai cherchées et je vous ai trouvées. Vous y étiez ?

B : Non, on était déjà parties.

H : Tant mieux, j'ai eu peur pour vous.

B : Et maintenant que tu es rassuré ? Tu vas repartir et ne revenir que quand il y aura un énorme tremblement de terre et que tu le verras dans les faits divers ?

H : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

B : Papa, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu j'avais 16 ans. J'en ai 23 aujourd'hui. Tu n'es même pas venu à l'enterrement de maman.

H : J'ai su que votre mère était morte trop tard.

B : Et alors ? Tu aurais pu venir pour nous aider, j'ai eu des problèmes avec les services sociaux pour Dawn, si tu avais été là ça aurait été rassurant. Ou même, tu aurais pu te contenter d'appeler ! Pour nous faire sentir que tu étais un minimum avec nous. Mais non, ta secrétaire en Espagne était bien plus importante !

H : Oh Buffy ! Je suis tellement désolé. J'aurais tellement aimé être là !

B : Et moi, je suis désolée de te dire qu'aujourd'hui, nous n'avons plus besoin de toi. Nous avons notre vie à nous et on se l'est construite sans toi.

H : Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous alliez bien. Où est ta sœur ? J'aimerais la voir avant de partir.

B : Elle est à New-York.

H : Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait à New-York ?

B : Elle fait ses études là-bas.

H : Mais Dawn n'a pas encore l'âge d'aller à l'université.

B : Elle n'y va pas. Elle est en dernière année de lycée mais elle a choisi d'aller à New-York à cause d'une spécialité qu'il n'y avait que là-bas.

H : Et tu l'as laissée y aller !

B : Enfin, elle est assez grande pour faire ses choix ! Elle veut devenir médecin, je veux pas lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues !

H : Mais c'est de l'inconscience ! Tu as envoyé une jeune fille toute seule dans une immense ville comme New-York !

B : Oh arrêté ! Dawn est très débrouillarde comme fille. Je suis allée passer les dernières vacances d'été avec elle, elle se plait vraiment là-bas !

H : Non Buffy ! Je ne crois pas que tu te rendes compte ! La garde de Dawn te pèse un peu alors tu l'envois à New-York, c'est pas responsable !

B : Je ne l'ai pas envoyé à New-York pour me débarrasser d'elle !

H : Ca ne se passera pas comme ça, Buffy ! Si tu ne sais pas prendre soin de ta sœur, c'est moi qui vais le faire !

Il sort alors brusquement de la chambre et Buffy le suit dans le salon.

B : Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

H : Demander la garde de Dawn !

Il sort ensuite de l'appartement en claquant la porte. Faith débarque dans le salon, alertée par le bruit :

F : Ca va ?

B : Je vais pas le laisser prendre Dawn !

Elle prend sa veste et part pour rattraper son père. Faith reste là à la regarder sortir. Kevin sort de la cuisine et lui apporte un verre d'eau en souriant :

K : Tiens, c'est pour toi.

F : J'ai pas soif Kevin (elle soupire) Il faut qu'on parle.

K : De quoi ?

F : De tout ça ! Pendant tout l'été, toi et Robin vous avez essayer de m'épater pour m'avoir. C'est ridicule.

K : Il faut savoir ce qu'on veut dans la vie !

F : Ecoute, de toute façon je crois qu'il ne peut rien se passer entre nous deux.

K : Quoi ?

F : Depuis que t'es arrivé, on se tourne autour mais il y aura rien Kevin.

K : Mais si ! Avant que le grand guignol n'arrive, on commençait à être bien tous les deux ! Et dès qu'il est arrivé, t'as changé ! Mais j'étais là avant lui !

F : Oh, t'as pas plus puéril ! D'abord, je suis pas un bout de viande que vous vous disputez et ensuite, techniquement le « grand guignol » était là avant toi !

K : Mais il est parti !

F : Tu vas me sortir « qui va à la chasse perd sa place » ?

K : Faith…

F : Non ! Il paraît que je devais faire un choix et bah voilà, c'est fait !

K : Sur un coup de tête, comme ça ?

F : Non, c'est pas sur un coup de tête !

K : Tu sais pas ce que tu dis !

F : Je le sais un peu mieux que toi quand même !

K : Non, tu sais pas ! Je vais tout faire pour que tu te rendes compte que tu m'aimes, Faith.

Il part ensuite de l'appartement et manque de bousculer Willow qui rentre.

F : Il est têtu.

W : Il est surtout pressé apparemment !

F : Déjà rentrée ? Je croyais que vous deviez aller au cinéma après le restaurant.

W : Anya m'a tellement déprimée que j'ai laissé tomber le ciné. Alex et Mike sont rentrés ?

F : Non.

W (déçue) : Ah.

F : Will, tu sais te servir de ton nouveau pouvoir ?

W : Des fois oui, des fois non. Pourquoi ?

F : Parce que j'ai un service à te demander…

* * *

Buffy est maintenant dans la rue où se trouve son immeuble et suit toujours son père :

B : Dawn ne voudra pas venir avec toi !

H : Elle n'est pas en âge de se prendre en charge comme ça !

B : Mais elle vit dans un pensionnat ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je lui ai pas payé un studio !

H : Je vais demander sa garde !

B : Et comment tu feras ! Dawn vient d'avoir 18 ans. Aux yeux de la loi, elle prend ses propres décisions. Ce n'est même plus moi qui ai sa garde.

H : 18 ans déjà ?

B : J'hallucine ! Tu ne sais même pas quel âge a ta fille et tu veux demander sa garde !

H : C'est que je la vois tellement jeune.

B : Dawn n'est plus une petite fille, elle a grandi.

Soudain, les yeux d'Hank s'agrandissent :

H : Buffy, attention !

Buffy se sent soudain happée par derrière et se retrouve jetée sur le sol.

* * *

A l'appartement, Kevin a décidé de revenir. Il regarde un peu partout autour de lui et ne voit rien alors il va frapper à la porte de la chambre de Faith et n'obtenant aucune réponse, il entre. Il y voit alors Faith et Robin, endormis ensemble dans le lit. Il referme rapidement la porte de la chambre et s'en va précipitamment. Quelques secondes plus tard, Faith et Willow sortent du balcon et se regardent :

F : Merci.

* * *

Buffy est en plein combat acharné contre deux vampires tandis que son père observe la technique de combat de sa fille. Elle finit par les tuer presque en même temps et se tourne vers son père :

B : Tu n'as rien ?

Il secoue la tête d'un air hagard, assez secoué par le fait que sa fille vient de réduire deux hommes en cendres.

H : Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que c'était ?

B : Une illusion d'optique !

H : Quoi ?

B : Oui bon d'accord, c'était pas une illusion d'optique, c'était des vampires !

H : Des vampires !

B : Eh oui ! Ta fille est une tueuse de vampires, une fille choisie pour exterminer les vampires et les forces maléfiques qui peuplent la planète… Je t'épargne la prophétie entière parce que c'est assez soporifique !

H : Mais… depuis quand ?

B : Depuis que j'ai 15 ans !

H : QUOI !

B : Ca surprend, hein ? Enfin, maintenant c'est moins prenant vu que je suis plus la seule.

H : Ta mère et Dawn le savaient ?

B : Elles ont fini par l'apprendre.

H : Je n'arrive pas à y croire…

B : C'est sûr que c'est pas quelque chose qu'on entend tous les jours !

H : J'ai toujours su que tu avais quelque chose de différent, que tu étais exceptionnelle mais je ne savais juste pas dans quel sens…

B : Vraiment ?

H : Oui, je t'assure. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été un père très présent mais vous êtes tout de même mes filles et je vous aime.

B : Nous aussi, on t'aime même si tu n'as pas toujours été un père très présent.

H : Tu diras à Dawn que je suis passé ?

B : Oui.

H : De toute façon, j'ai ton numéro, je t'appellerai.

B : D'accord.

H : Euh dis-moi, est-ce qu'un… vampire risque de m'attaquer ?

Buffy lui lance alors un pieu.

B : Enfonce-leur ça dans le cœur !

Ils s'éloignent ensuite l'un de l'autre après s'être regardé une dernière fois.

* * *

A l'appartement, Willow est sur le canapé recouverte d'une couverture et regarde la télé quand Alex rentre.

Al : Salut !

W : Hey !

Al : Bah alors ? Je croyais que tu sortais avec Anya?

W : Je suis rentrée tôt. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre qu'elle voulait être avec Mike…

Al : Ah d'accord !

W : Et toi ? Tu rentres plutôt tôt.

Al : Oh, Mike était obnubilé par l'idée de me retrouver une copine !

W : Et t'en as trouvé une ?

Al : Non. Je peux regarder avec toi ?

Willow soulève la couverture et l'invite à la rejoindre sur le canapé. Il s'assoit à ses côtés et se recouvre avec la couverture. Willow vient se blottir contre lui et il entoure ses épaules avec son bras droit. Ils finissent la soirée dans cette position à regarder la télé.

**FIN**


	27. 204 Tout ce qui est à moi est à toi

**2.04. CE QUI EST A TOI EST A MOI (POWERS) :**

A l'appartement, Buffy est dans la cuisine et se prépare un petit déjeuner quand Anya rentre sans faire de bruit. Elle rejoint Buffy dans la cuisine.

B : Salut, t'as dormi chez Mike ?

An : Ouais, je voulais laisser un peu d'intimité à Faith et Robin.

B : Et t'avais pas du tout envie de dormir avec Mike ?

An : Bah si, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

B : Bon, personne n'est levé là, Willow devrait se dépêcher sinon on va être en retard.

An : Je croyais qu'elle commençait plus tard aujourd'hui ?

B : Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Je pouvais toujours l'attendre…

Faith sort de sa chambre à ce moment :

F : Salut.

An : Ouh, t'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi cette nuit !

B : Tu m'étonnes, elle avait d'autres choses à faire !

Buffy et Anya se regardent et pouffent de rire.

F : Ah ah… Très drôle les filles !

An : Regarde, elle rougit !

B : Faith, je t'avais jamais vue rougir !

An : Elle est trop mignonne avec ses petites joues roses !

F : Hey, ça suffit ! Vous allez me lâcher !

Elle va chercher quelque chose dans le réfrigérateur pour échapper à Buffy et Anya.

B : Bon les filles, je vous laisse, je vais affronter une dure journée de labeur.

F : Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre !

B : Un jour, je vais te faire travailler à ma place tu verras !

F : Ouais ouais !

Buffy quitte alors l'appartement et Anya va s'asseoir aux côtés de Faith à la table de la cuisine.

An : Alors avec Robin, c'était bien ?

F : Hey sérieux, tu vas me lâcher avec ça !

An : Okay… je demandais c'est tout. Ca va déjà pas entre vous ou quoi ?

F : Mais si ça va, c'est pas ça.

An : C'est quoi alors ?

F : T'as eu ton nouveau pouvoir, Will a eu le sien il y a 3 semaines et moi, rien !

An : Peut-être que t'es pas prête…

F : Peut-être que j'en aurai jamais parce que je suis la plus nulle des trois !

An : N'importe quoi ! Tu sais quoi ? Je vais essayer de t'arranger ça !

F : Et tu vas t'y prendre comment ?

An : J'ai ma petite idée…

F : Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai peur…

**GENERIQUE :**

**Alyson Hannigan**

**Eliza Dushku**

**Emma Caulfield**

**Nicholas Brendon**

**Sarah Michelle Gellar**

**And Jake Gyllenhaal as Mike**

**Avec la participation de : Ryan Phillippe as Kevin **

Alex est dans son lit et dort paisiblement quand son réveil sonne mais il ne l'entend pas et le réveil continue à sonner inlassablement jusqu'à ce qu'il réveille Willow qui se lève et vient l'éteindre. Elle secoue ensuite Alex pour le réveiller jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux.

W : Hey.

Al : Salut beauté.

W : Ton réveil a sonné, t'as pas entendu.

Al : Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

W : Tu arriverais en retard tous les jours !

Al : Possible.

W : Mais c'est pas ton jour de congé aujourd'hui ?

Al : Si. Mais Kevin déprime à cause de Faith et Robin alors je vais tenter de lui remonter le moral. Bon, un rapide passage dans la salle de bains et je me sauve… A ce soir !

W : Bye !

Alex sort de la pièce et Willow se retrouve seule.

W : Et moi, tu voudrais pas me remonter le moral ? En m'embrassant passionnément par exemple ?

Elle soupire et se laisse lourdement tomber sur son lit.

W : J'ai soif.

A peine a-t-elle dit ça qu'un verre d'eau apparaît sur sa table de nuit. Elle tourne la tête et le regarde avant de s'asseoir.

W : Euh, ça c'était bizarre…

* * *

Anya sort de sa chambre et voit Faith assise sur le canapé.

An : Robin est parti ?

F : Il y a 5 minutes.

An : Tu te sens pas différente ?

F : Je devrais ?

An : Oui !

F : Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

An : Bah j'ai fait une formule pour que tu ais ton nouveau pouvoir !

F : Oh là là…

An : Essaye.

F : Mais je sais même pas ce que c'est !

An : Essaye quand même.

Faith tente alors de se servir de son nouveau pouvoir mais un verre éclate en morceaux faisant sursauter les deux filles.

F : Pourquoi t'as fait ça !

An : J'ai rien fait !

F : Bon…

Faith essaye à nouveau de découvrir son nouveau pouvoir mais une feuille de papier s'enflamme instantanément.

F : Anya !

An : Mais j'ai rien fait !

F : Tu te fiches de moi ?

An : Mais non ! Je te jure !

F : Ca brûle pas tout seul enfin !

Willow sort de la chambre et les interrompt :

W : Les filles, ça fait 10 minutes que je cogite et non, je n'ai pas rêvé, il y a un verre d'eau qui est arrivé sur ma table de nuit sans que je demande quoi que ce soit.

F : Anya !

An : Quoi ?

F : C'est bizarre mais je me retrouve soudainement avec des pouvoirs qui ressemblent étrangement aux tiens et Willow avec un pouvoir comme le mien ! Et tout ça, juste après que tu ais fait une formule pour que j'ai mes nouveaux pouvoirs !

W (à Anya) : Tu as fait quoi !

Anya entend alors la voix de Faith mais s'aperçoit que ses lèvres ne bougent pas.

_J'en étais sûre qu'un truc comme ça allait arriver, pourquoi je l'ai laissée faire ?_

An : Oops…

* * *

Alex débarque chez Mike et Kevin et sonne à leur porte, c'est Mike qui lui ouvre.

Al : Salut mec.

M : Salut. Tu squattes ?

Al : Je viens voir Kevin. Comment il va ?

M : Je t'expose la situation. Il est presque 10 heures du matin et il en est déjà à sa troisième bière.

Al : Je vois. Bon, opération sourire en route ! Tu viens ?

M : Je vous rejoins.

Alex va trouver Kevin dans le salon. Ce dernier est avachi devant la télé, une bière à la main.

Al : Allez allez ! Un peu d'énergie ! Ca suffit la déprime, il est temps de s'éclater !

K : Oh non ! Laisse-moi, j'ai pas envie de m'éclater, j'ai juste envie de…

Al : Boire et déprimer, je sais. Je connais ça.

K : Bah alors, pourquoi tu déprimes pas avec moi ?

Al : Parce que j'ai pas de raison.

K : Ah ouais ? Tu t'es réveillé dans le même lit que Willow ce matin ?

Al : Non.

K : Est-ce qu'elle t'a embrassé tendrement quand t'es parti ?

Al : Non plus.

K : Alors t'as une raison de déprimer avec moi !

Al : Le pire c'est que t'as raison…

Il prend alors une des bières qui traînent sur la table avant de s'asseoir à côté de Kevin et de trinquer cyniquement avec lui :

K : A Willow !

Al : A Faith !

Et ils avalent une bonne gorgée de bière en même temps.

* * *

Retour à l'appartement, Willow, Anya et Faith s'affolent sur ce qui leur arrive.

W (à Anya) : J'arrive pas à croire que t'ais fait ça ! Tu sais pourtant à quel point un sort de ce type peut dérailler !

An : Non, je sais pas !

W : Mais enfin tu étais là presque toutes les fois où moi j'ai déraillé, non ?

An : Oui mais je croyais que c'était à cause de toi, pas des sorts !

W : Oh, c'est pas vrai !

F : Je vais appeler tout le monde pour qu'on trouve la contre-formule vite-fait !

W : Bonne idée.

Faith part appeler les garçons et Buffy.

An : Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour me faire pardonner ?

W : Je sais pas mais surtout parle m'en avant !

An : Je sais ! Je pourrais aller faire un tour dans les pensées d'Alex pour savoir s'il est amoureux de toi !

W : Anya, pas besoin d'aller dans les pensées d'Alex pour savoir qu'il n'est pas amoureux de moi.

An : Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Après tout, tu es une jeune femme très séduisante dont il est très proche et avec qui il partage sa chambre alors il se peut très bien qu'il ait des sentiments pour toi !

W : Anya, non.

An : Pourquoi !

W : Parce que je lui ai promis que jamais je ne lirai dans ses pensées à son insu.

An : Mais là est l'astuce ! Parce que c'est moi qui lirai dans ses pensées !

W : Avec MES pouvoirs et MA permission. Non, je veux pas.

An : J'ai pas besoin de ta permission…

W : Il est hors de question que je trahisse sa confiance. Promets-moi que tu ne feras rien.

An : Je ne ferai rien… Promis.

Faith revient à ce moment.

F : Ca y est, tout le monde est prévenu.

W : Génial.

An (à Faith) : Cette fille est maso si tu veux mon avis.

Faith regarde bizarrement Anya puis Willow qui hausse les épaules.

F : J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

* * *

Alex et Kevin ruminent toujours dans leur coin en buvant quand Mike arrive et constate les dégâts :

M (à Alex) : Opération sourire, mon œil ! C'est devenu opération déprime ! Il a réussi à t'attirer du côté obscur de la Force !

Al : On dirait Andrew…

M : Non sérieux, les gars vous déconnez ! Allez, un peu de pêche, vous êtes pitoyables là !

K : C'est facile pour toi de dire ça Mike parce que t'as une femme qui t'aime et que t'aimes mais nous, les femmes qu'on aime elles veulent pas de nous !

M : Ouais okay, c'est peut-être pas facile mais en attendant, c'est pas une raison pour vous morfondre.

Al : Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse d'autre ?

M/ Eh bien, aider les filles à retrouver leurs pouvoirs qui se sont inversés après un ratage de formule. Ca vous dit une petite sortie surnaturelle ?

Kevin et Alex se regardent :

Al : Ca nous changera les idées.

K : Va pour le surnaturel !

Ils se lèvent et suivent Mike.

* * *

Les garçons arrivent à l'appartement et trouvent les filles qui fouillent dans des livres de magie.

Al : Bah alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

F : An' a voulu jouer ses malignes avec une formule et résultat, tous nos pouvoirs se sont inversés !

An : Oui bah, c'est bon ! Arrêtez de me montrer du doigt comme si je l'avais fait exprès !

M (en la prenant dans ses bras) : On sait que tu l'as pas fait exprès, mon cœur.

W : Buffy n'est pas avec vous ?

Al : Non, pourquoi ?

W : On l'a appelée elle aussi.

F : En fait, je crois qu'on vous a appelés pour rien parce que j'ai trouvé.

W : Génial, allez hop ! On y va !

An : Oh non ! Attendez ! On en a même pas profité !

W : Comment ça « profiter » ?

An : Bah quoi ? Ca pourrait être sympa d'essayer d'autres pouvoirs que ceux qu'on a !

W : Mais tu dis n'importe quoi !

F : Bah elle a pas tort… Ca serait marrant. Faire exploser plein de trucs, c'est dans mon caractère !

W : Mais les filles, vous nagez en plein délire !

An : Ah, on est deux contre une ! C'est nous qui gagnons !

W : J'y crois pas ! (aux garçons) Mais faîtes quelque chose !

A ce moment-là, le téléphone sonne :

M : Comme aller répondre au téléphone par exemple ?

Il va décrocher. Willow tente de raisonner Faith et Anya :

W : Ca va nous retomber dessus ! Nos pouvoirs n'auraient même pas dû être échangés et là, on veut profiter de la situation !

F : Relax Will ! C'est juste pour une petite journée !

W : C'est déjà trop !

Mike revient après avoir raccroché le téléphone :

M : Fini le débat sur les pouvoirs ! C'était Buffy, elle a trouvé un nid de démons, elle veut que vous la rejoignez.

An : Chouette ! On va pouvoir utiliser nos pouvoirs !

* * *

Dans les environs du M&D, Buffy tourne autour d'un entrepôt désaffecté quand Faith, Willow et Anya l'y rejoignent.

F : Tu nous as appelées ?

B : Oui, il y a un nid de démons dans cet entrepôt.

F : Je passe devant presque tous les jours !

B : Je dirais qu'il y a une vingtaine de démons… Là , je crois qu'ils dorment parce qu'ils font des bruits bizarres. Alors, Anya tu en fais exploser ou brûler quelques-uns et puis nous, on se charge des autres.

An : Sauf que pour cette fois, ce sera Faith qui fera exploser les démons.

B : Quoi ?

W : Anya a échangé nos pouvoirs (Anya lui jette un regard lourd) sans le faire exprès (en baissant la voix) mais quand même très inconsciemment.

F : Et du coup, c'est moi qui fait exploser les choses, Willow va te matérialiser tout ce que tu veux et Anya lira dans les pensées !

B : Okay… Bon, on y va ?

An : C'est parti !

Elles entrent sans crier gare, Faith en tête et les démons se réveillent brusquement. Faith se prépare alors à en exploser un mais elle fait exploser une caisse qui se trouve dans l'entrepôt à la place.

An : Mais tu fais quoi là !

F : Je fais ce que je peux ! J'ai pas l'habitude !

Les filles se rapprochent les unes des autres pendant que les démons s'approchent d'elles dangereusement :

W (à Anya) : Mets-la en colère.

An : Hein ?

W : Fais-le !

An : Euh… tu sais, ton haut noir préféré que t'as perdu, c'est moi qui te l'ait pris mais je l'ai tâché et comme ça partait pas, je l'ai jeté !

D'un coup, 3 démons explosent et en même temps 2 autres brûlent :

F : QUOI ! Mon haut noir !

An (tout sourire) : T'as chopé le truc maintenant !

Buffy se jette dans la bataille et Willow la suit. Cette dernière tente de matérialiser quelque chose pour se battre mais elle n'y arrive pas et voyant que des démons avancent vers elle, elle saisit une barre de fer pour se défendre. Mais elle comprend vite qu'ils sont trop nombreux.

W : Anya, fais leur croire que je suis autre part !

An : Comment ?

W : Penses-y !

Anya se concentre mais rien ne se passe et Willow a de plus en plus de mal à contenir les démons.

W : Anya !

An : Oui oui, ça vient !

Tout à coup, une autre Willow apparaît à l'autre bout de l'entrepôt et interpelle des démons qui se précipitent vers elle et tombent entre les mains de Buffy et Faith.

W : J'ai eu chaud…

An : T'as vu ! Même tes pouvoirs, je les maîtrise à fond !

W : Ouais ouais…

Finalement, le plus gros des démons est tué par les deux tueuses.

B : Et voilà !

W : Et maintenant, on rentre et on récupère nos pouvoirs.

An : Pfff… rabat-joie !

F : Anya, t'as intérêt à retrouver un haut noir comme le mien !

* * *

Les filles retournent à l'appartement et à peine arrivées, les trois sorcières se précipitent pour réciter la formule qui va remettre leurs pouvoirs à leur place. Quand c'est fait, elles les réutilisent avec plaisir.

An : Finalement, t'avais raison Will, c'est bien mieux de profiter de ses propres pouvoirs !

W : Je l'ai toujours dit !

F : Et demain Anya…

An : Je sais, je vais faire les magasins pour te racheter un haut noir…

K : Bon, je dois vous dire quelque chose.

M : Attention, Kevin va faire une annonce !

K : Oui ça va Mike. Voilà, j'ai décidé de quitter Elyria pour quelques temps.

Al : Pour aller où ?

K : Je sais pas. Je vais passer un peu de temps avec mes grands-parents dans le Colorado, je pense.

M : Mais il y a rien à faire dans le Colorado ! Tu vas t'ennuyer de nous !

K : Je voudrais aussi visiter pas mal de villes dans le pays.

M : Alors tu nous quittes ?

K : Eh oui, mon chéri ! Mais je reviendrai, t'en fais pas.

B : Tu nous manqueras.

K : Vous me manquerez aussi mais on va peut-être pas se faire nos adieux maintenant parce que je vais pas partir dans la minute non plus ! Enfin, je vais quand même rentrer mais demain, je serai encore là.

Il quitte alors l'appartement après que tout le monde lui ai dit au revoir. Mais Faith le rattrape dans le couloir.

F : Kevin ?

K : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

F : J'espère que c'est pas à cause de moi que tu pars.

K : Tu sais très bien que c'est à cause de toi…

F : J'aurais aimé que ça se termine autrement.

K : Moi aussi.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigne d'elle et prend les escaliers pour descendre. Faith rentre alors tristement à l'appartement.

**FIN**


	28. 205 Apparences

**2.05. APPARENCES (FINAL EVOLUTION) :**

A l'appartement de Mike et Kevin, Mike et Alex sont dans l'ancienne chambre de Kevin, désormais vide. Alex prend des mesures avec un mètre.

Al : Bon, tu peux mettre le bureau soit contre ce mur mais ça te ferait perdre de la place, ce serait mieux contre celui-là.

M : Si tu le dis…

Al : Tu vas pas avoir des problèmes pour payer le loyer ?

M : Kevin m'a laissé 3 mois d'avance, le temps que je trouve un nouveau colocataire.

Al : Alors pourquoi tu transformes la chambre en bureau si t'as l'intention de trouver un nouveau colocataire ?

M : C'est ce qu'il a dit mais je veux pas d'un nouveau coloc' ! Ici, c'est l'appartement de Kevin à la base, je me vois vraiment pas inviter quelqu'un d'autre à y vivre.

Al : Mais comment tu vas faire pour le loyer ?

M : Je me débrouillerai.

Al : Toi et Anya, vous envisagez pas de vivre ensemble ?

M : Je sais pas, on en a jamais parlé. C'est peut-être trop tôt. Mais ça fait trop bizarre sans Kevin.

Al : A sa place, j'aurais faire pareil, je serais parti.

M : Bah t'es un peu dans la même situation que lui je te signale.

Al : Non. Parce qu'avant d'être amoureux de Willow, je suis son meilleur ami et c'est ma meilleure amie. Tu vois, je faisais partie du groupe avant d'arriver, je m'y sens à ma place et c'est là, la principale différence avec Kevin, lui il s'est rajouté au groupe. Je trouve qu'il s'est jamais totalement intégré d'ailleurs, il a beau être arrivé avant toi, tu fais plus partie du groupe que lui, il a toujours été plus ou moins exclu. C'est bizarre…

M : Ouais…

Al : Bon, il faut que j'y aille. Ce soir, Willow et moi on va au M&D tous les deux et je suis déjà en retard.

M : Oh, toi et Willow, un petit slow langoureux et hop, c'est dans la poche !

Al : Ouais ! Mais seulement dans mes rêves !

M : T'es défaitiste aussi…

Alex s'en va ensuite en laissant Mike décider de l'agencement du bureau.

**GENERIQUE :**

**Alyson Hannigan**

**Eliza Dushku**

**Emma Caulfield**

**Nicholas Brendon**

**Sarah Michelle Gellar**

**Jake Gyllenhaal as Mike**

Willow se maquille rapidement dans la salle de bains.

W (en se parlant à elle-même) : Ca ira bien. De toute façon, c'est pas comme si Alex envisageait cette soirée comme un rencard…

Anya arrive derrière elle alors qu'elle hésite entre deux paires de boucles d'oreille et lui fait un signe de la main.

An : Coucou !

W : Faith, Anya ne dirait jamais coucou comme ça.

A ces mots, Anya affiche un air déçu et se transforme soudainement en Faith.

F : Oh, t'es pas drôle ! Je profite de mon nouveau pouvoir, je croyais que je l'aurais jamais !

W : Hum hum… Quelles boucles ?

F : Celles de droite. Alors, tête-à-tête avec Alex ?

W : Te fais pas de film, on sort entre amis. Et il est déjà en retard. Remarque, c'est pas plus mal vu que je suis pas prête.

F : Nerveuse ?

W : Mais arrête ! C'est pas la première fois qu'on sort tous les deux et il s'est rien passé alors pourquoi il se passerait quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

F : Mais t'espères quand même.

W : Je peux pas m'en empêcher !

F : J'en étais sûre.

A ce moment, Alex rentre à l'appartement :

Al : Salut ! (à Willow) Excuse-moi pour le retard mais j'étais chez Mike pour réaménager l'ancienne chambre de Kevin.

W : C'est pas grave, de toute façon je suis pas tout à fait prête.

F (à Alex) : Vous avez des nouvelles ?

Al : De ?

F : Kevin.

Al : Non mais ça fait qu'une semaine qu'il est parti.

F : Bon, je vous laisse.

Elle laisse Alex et Willow.

Al : T'as vu comment elle demande des nouvelles innocemment ?

W : Ca la turlupine un peu.

Willow met les boucles d'oreille que Faith lui a conseillé tandis qu'Alex l'observe rêveusement ce qu'elle remarque. Elle se retourne alors vers lui.

W : Quoi ?

Alex, sorti brusquement de sa rêverie, sursaute légèrement :

Al : Quoi !

W : Tu me regardes bizarrement…

Al : Euh non ! Je réfléchissais à quelque chose...

Il sort rapidemant de la salle de bains en se passant la main dans les cheveux, gêné d'avoir été surpris dans sa contemplation tandis que Willow le suit d'un regard interrogateur.

* * *

Buffy est en train de patrouiller dans une sorte de centrale électrique quand elle entend un bruit étrange qui fait qu'elle va dans la direction du bruit et s'arrêter pour scruter l'obscurité mais une main s'abat soudain sur sa bouche et la drogue ce qui la rend inconsciente.

* * *

Au M&D, Willow est seule à une table quand un homme qu'elle ne connaît pas vient la voir.

Homme : Bonsoir.

W : Bonsoir ?

Homme : Vous êtes seule ?

W : Non, j'attends quelqu'un.

Homme : Mais vous pouvez danser avec moi en attendant.

W : C'est gentil mais il va pas tarder à revenir…

Homme : Oh allez, je ne mords pas…

A ce moment, Alex revient avec deux verres à la main et s'adresse à l'homme d'un air méchant :

Al : Elle a dit non, il faut te le dire en quelle langue ?

Homme : C'est bon, je voulais juste l'inviter à danser.

Al : Ouais bah au revoir !

Le type s'en va alors sous les yeux méfiants d'Alex. Willow est complètement médusée parce qui vient de se passer. Alex se tourne ensuite vers elle en souriant et lui tend un verre.

W (encore étonnée) : Merci.

* * *

Buffy est allongée sur le sol et reprend doucement conscience. Elle se lève et observe la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouve quand elle entend des voix. Elle colle alors son oreille à la porte pour comprendre ce qui se dit :

« Quand elle sera réveillée, vous l'emmènerez au laboratoire où vous commencerez les expériences sur elle. Je veux tout ce que vous pouvez trouver. Si quelque chose diffère dans son organisme, la manière dont elle résiste à la douleur, son endurance, vraiment tout. Et n'hésitez pas à la droguer si elle refuse de coopérer. Il faut que nous sachions tout sur elle si on veut éliminer les milliers d'autres tueuses dans le monde qui découlent d'elle »

Buffy ne croit pas ce qu'elle vient d'entendre et elle commence à chercher une sortie mais la pièce est totalement close. C'est alors qu'elle entend qu'on met une clé dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvre. Sans réfléchir, Buffy se rue sur l'homme qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce, le met KO en quelques secondes et s'échappe en courant. Elle est poursuivie mais comme ses ravisseurs sont humains, elle les sème facilement. Elle arrive dans une autre pièce où se trouve un téléphone qu'elle saisit et elle compose le numéro de l'appartement. C'est Faith qui lui répond :

F : Hey B, ça roule ?

B : Non, ça roule pas ! J'ai été enlevée !

F : Quoi ! Par qui ?

B : Je sais pas mais ils veulent faire des expériences sur moi. Venez me chercher.

F : T'es où ?

B (en voyant un sigle sur un des murs de la pièce) : Le Complexe Nucléaire d'Elyria !

F : Okay. C'est quoi comme démons ?

B : Ce sont des humains ! Mais ils ont l'air de faire partie d'une organisation bien gardée.

F : Okay, on arrive !

Et elle raccroche. Buffy soupire de soulagement mais un homme surgit derrière elle et avant qu'eelle ait pu réagir, lui enfonce une aiguille dans le bras. Et Buffy sombre à nouveau dans l'iconscience.

* * *

Faith et Anya arrivent devant le complexe nucléaire mais il y a un garde devant la porte.

An : S'il nous voit, il va sonner l'alerte.

F : C'est vrai.

An : On devrait appeler Willow qu'elle nous fasse profiter de son nouveau pouvoir !

F : Arrête, elle est avec Alex, si on veut qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux, il faudrait peut-être arrêter de les déranger !

Al : Ouais bah on fait quoi alors ?

F : Je vais nous faire profiter de MON nouveau pouvoir !

Sur ces mots, elle avance rapidement vers le garde et l'assomme avant même qu'il ne la remarque. Elle se tourne alors vers Anya et prend l'apparence du garde :

F : Alors qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

An : C'est bien beau mais qu'est-ce que tu fais de moi ?

Faith prend une paire de menottes qui se trouvait à la ceinture du garde et la passe aux poignets d'Anya.

F : Toi, t'es mon otage !

Anb : Trop drôle…

* * *

Dans un laboratoire, Buffy est allongée sur une table, des électrodes la relient à des machines. Elle tente de bouger mais elle se rend compte que ses poignets et ses chevilles sont sanglés. Elle se met alors à tirer dessus mais est interrompue par la voix d'un homme qu'elle ne voit pas :

Homme : Ne vous fatiguez pas inutilement mademoiselle Summers. Nous les avons renforcées tout spécialement pour vous.

B : Qui êtes-vous ?

Homme : Oh, ça ne vous intéressera pas mais vous avez quelque chose qui nous intéresse…

Buffy voit alors un homme en blouse blanche se pencher sur elle mais ce n'est pas celui qui lui parle.

B : Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ?

Homme : Des petites expériences… Si j'étais un gentil docteur, je vous dirais que ça ne va pas faire mal mais malheureusement pour vous je ne suis pas un gentil docteur…

Il quitte ensuite le labo, laissant Buffy avec l'homme à la blouse blanche. Il commence à approcher une énorme seringue d'elle quand la porte principale s'ouvre brusquement laissant apparaître Faith (toujours avec l'apparence du garde) et Anya, menottée. Faith reprend son apparence et attaque l'homme à la blouse blanche qui appuie sur un bouton sur la table et une dizaine d'hommes apparaissent pour empêcher les filles de s'enfuir. Anya fait exploser ses menottes pour se libérer et en fait de même avec les sangles de Buffy. Elles n'ont aucun mal à mettre KO leurs assaillants car ce sont tous des humains :

B : C'était moins une, vous êtes arrivées au bon moment !

F : C'est quoi ce délire ! C'est tout sauf un complexe nucléaire ici ! Ca me semblait bizarre qu'ils construisent un truc comme ça à Elyria !

An : Il va falloir qu'on explore tout ça pour savoir ce qu'ils veulent.

B : Ils veulent éliminer toutes les tueuses créées par le sort de Willow. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est qui ils sont.

A ce moment, une alarme retentit et une voix informatique se fait entendre :

_AUTO- DESTRUCTION DANS UNE MINUTE_

Les filles se regardent et se mettent à courir pour éviter d'exploser avec le complexe.

* * *

Il est 2h du matin. Alex et Willow rentrent à l'appartement sans faire de bruit croyant que tout le monde dort mais ils sont surpris de constater qu'il y a de la lumière, que Buffy est au téléphone et Faith et Anya assises sur le canapé. Ils vont les voir :

W : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? A qui Buffy téléphone à cette heure-ci ?

F : Elle a été enlevée par des mecs qui voulaient faire des expériences sur elle pour pouvoir éliminer les autres tueuses. Et on peut même pas savoir qui c'est, ils ont fait sauter leur QG ! Elle téléphone à Giles pour lui raconter.

W : Pourquoi vous nous avez pas appelés ?

An : Dans la précipitation, on y a pas pensé.

F : Et puis, on s'est très bien débrouillées sans vous !

Buffy revient après sa conversation téléphonique.

W : Ca va ?

B : Oui. Giles a dit qu'il essaierait de se renseigner. Ca me chiffonne, je suis sûre de connaître la voix de celui qui décidait.

W : Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, on réfléchira à tout ça demain.

B : Oui, t'as raison.

Elle s'en va dans sa chambre.

Al : Je vais y aller aussi. Bonne nuit les filles.

Il va à son tour se coucher pendant que Willow s'assoit à côté d'Anya et Faith.

An : Alors, votre soirée ?

W : Je sais pas.

F : Comment ça « tu sais pas » ? C'est nouveau ça comme réponse !

W : Non mais par moments, j'ai eu l'impression que… non, je suis folle !

F : Mais raconte !

W : Mais il a été bizarre toute la soirée, dès le début il me regardait bizarrement et quand un type m'a abordée pour que je danse avec lui et Alex l'a envoyé balader méchamment. Et on a dansé plusieurs slows et il me serrait contre lui, non pas que je me plaignais, mais c'était bizarre…

F : Oh ! Tu penses ce que je pense ?

W : Oui mais c'est pas possible !

An : Alex n'est pas indifférent à ton charme !

W : Vous croyez ?

F : Bah d'après ce que tu dis…

W : Je sais pas…

An : Oui bah moi, je sais que je suis fatiguée donc je vais dormir !

F : Moi aussi !

Faith et Anya se retirent dans leur chambre. Willow, restée seule, s'allonge sur le canapé et rêve à ce que sa relation avec Alex pourrait devenir…

**FIN**


	29. 206 La convoitise des anges

**2.06. LA CONVOITISE DES ANGES (ANGELS AREN'T ALWAYS ANGELS) :**

_Lycée de Sunnydale, 1998 :_

_Angel : Voyons ce qui en est sorti. Le rituel de restitution… Waouw ! Ca, ça me rappelle des souvenirs._

_Il déchire la feuille et jette au feu les petits morceaux._

_Jenny : Ne faites pas ça !_

_Angel : Mon salut ! Non merci ! Viens ici ! Fais ça ! Désolé tu vois, en ce qui me concerne c'est fini ! Tu vois, aujourd'hui c'est jour de chance, l'ordinateur, le texte, c'est comme si je tuais deux oiseaux avec la même pierre. ( en se tournant vers Jenny avec son visage de vampire ) Toi tu es la cible numéro trois._

_Jenny essaie de s'en aller mais Angel la rattrape et ils se battent. Elle réussit à sortir de la salle._

_Angel : Je dois me mettre d'abord en appétit._

_S'en suit une poursuite entre eux deux et lorsque Jenny croit enfin l'avoir semé en lui lancé un chariot dessus il apparaît devant elle._

_Angel : Ah ah ah ! Désolé Jenny, fin du voyage…_

_Il lui brise la nuque._

_Angel : Ahhh….Je ne m'en lasserai jamais !

* * *

_

_Jenny se retrouve brusquement projetée dans un décor blanc lumineux, Elle cligne des yeux pour se faire à la lumière à laquelle elle est brutalement confrontée. Devant elle, elle distingue un vieil homme vêtu d'une longue toge bleue._

_J : Où est-ce que je suis ?_

_« A l'endroit où vous devrez accomplir la mission la plus importante que vous ayez jamais eu à accomplir. »_

_J : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je ne comprends pas._

_« Vous êtes un peu déboussolé, c'est normal après une mort si violente. »_

_J : Je suis morte ?_

_« Des mains d'Angelus. Mais peu importe. Tout ça est terminé. »_

_J : Tout ça quoi ?_

_« Votre vie sur Terre. Une nouvelle vie commence pour vous. »_

_J : Mais qui êtes-vous ?_

_« Je vais tout vous expliquer. Je suis ce qu'on appelle un messager. Disons que je suis une sorte d'ange si vous voulez, c'est un cliché mais quand vous vous serez faîte à cette sphère astrale, vous comprendrez. Les messagers sont les intermédiaires directs avec les Puissances Supérieures. C'est à nous qu'elles confient la réalisation des plus grandes prophéties qui doivent se produire dans ce monde. »_

_J : Mais les prophéties sont inévitables de toute façon…_

_« Elles devraient l'être si les Puissances du Mal ne faisaient pas tout pour en éviter certaines. Et puis, même les Puissances ne peuvent pas tout prévoir, les gens ont des fois des réactions qu'on attendait pas. »_

_J : Je ne comprends toujours pas quel est mon rôle…_

_« J'y arrive justement. Il y a deux autres échelons dans notre hiérarchie, des intermédiaires indirects des Puissances : les instructeurs et les guides. Les messagers s'occupent de l'intégralité des prophéties qui sont en danger de non-réalisation. Et nous confions chaque prophétie à un instructeur qui doit apprendre tous les aspects de la prophétie et à parer toute éventualité de sa non-réalisation. Quand c'est fait, on lui attribue un guide qui mettra en place toute cette connaissance acquise. Et vous, ma chère Jenny, vous avez été choisie pour être instructrice. »_

_J : D'une prophétie ?_

_« Exact. Une des prophéties les plus importantes de ce millénaire. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? LA prophétie la plus importante qui ait jamais existé ! »_

_J : A ce point ?_

_« Oh oui. La prophétie qui prévoit le grand Miracle au 1er siècle du 3ème millénaire. »_

_J : Qu' est-ce que c'est cette prophétie ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler._

_« Elle est gardée secrète du plus grand nombre pour la protéger. Mais je vais d'abord vous parler de votre mission. »_

_J : Mais je croyais que ma mission serait d'assurer la réalisation de la prophétie._

_« C'est vrai mais ce sera une mission indirecte. Pour que la prophétie se réalise, il faudra vous occuper de trois sorcières qui formeront un tout avec des pouvoirs différents. Elles ne seront pas exceptionnellement puissante bien qu'elles aient des pouvoirs impressionnants. Une prophétie prévoit l'avènement de ces pouvoirs pas avant plusieurs années. Votre mission sera de faire en sorte que cette prophétie se réalise, bien qu'elle ne soit pas spécialement menacée, afin que la prophétie de Neutralité qui en découle directement se réalise à son tour. Autant vous dire que la seconde prophétie sera bien plus menacée que la première. Pour l'instant, tout se déroule comme prévu mais nous sommes encore loin du but. Alors, vous êtes partante ? »_

_J : Euh… oui. Mais j'ai encore une question._

_« Je vous écoute. »_

_J : Pourquoi moi ?_

_« Parce que vous connaissez l'une de ces futures sorcières sans compter que sa pratique de la magie sera une conséquence de votre décès. »_

_J : Qui est-ce ?_

_« Willow Rosenberg. »_

**GENERIQUE :**

**Alyson Hannigan**

**Eliza Dushku**

**Emma Caulfield**

**Nicholas Brendon**

**Sarah Michelle Gellar**

**Jake Gyllenhaal as Mike**

**Avec la participation de : Robia LaMorte et Amber Benson**

A l'appartement, Mike et Anya s'embrassent sur le canapé quand Buffy vient s'asseoir à côté d'eux :

B : Hey, vous voulez pas arrêter 30 secondes ?

Mike et Anya ne lui prêtent aucune attention.

B : Visiblement non.

Faith et Willow sortent de la cuisine en riant suivie par Alex qui a la bouche pleine.

B : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

F : Alex vient de s'avaler 3 barres chocolatées d'un coup !

Al (toujours la bouche pleine) : Je vous avais dit que je pouvais le faire.

W (en riant) : Parle pas la bouche pleine.

F : Je me demandais comment il faisait pour manger tous les paquets qu'on achetait toutes les semaines bah maintenant, j'ai la réponse !

Une lumière blanche éclaire alors le salon.

M : Ah, voilà nos anges préférés !

En effet, Jenny et Tara apparaissent dans la pièce mais elles ont l'air moins sereines que d'habitude.

J : Vous devez nous aider, nous sommes en danger !

* * *

_Un messager accueille Jenny._

_J : Vous vouliez nous parler ?_

_« Jenny, il va peut-être y avoir un changement. »_

_J : Quel genre de changement ?_

_« La prophétie de Neutralité ne va peut-être plus vous être confiée. »_

_J : Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?_

_« Nous avons trouvé un autre instructeur qui conviendrait. »_

_J : Mais comment pourrait-il être plus qualifié que moi ? Je me renseigne sur les deux prophéties depuis ma mort !_

_« Ce n'est pas que vous êtes pas qualifiée mais Jack a un guide et pas vous. »_

_J : Mais c'est vous qui devez m'en attribuer un !_

_« Je sais bien ! Mais nous voulons le guide parfait pour vous. Le problème est que la prophétie de La Triade est sur le point de se réaliser et qu'on a jamais vu un instructeur prendre en charge une prophétie sans guide ! Ca ferait un véritable scandale ! »_

_J : Mais vous vous rendez compte que si je n'ai pas la prophétie de La Triade, je n'aurai pas celle de Neutralité non plus ! J'ai passé plus de 4 années terrestres à me documenter dessus et je devrais y renoncer à cause d'une histoire de réputation !_

_« Jenny, croyez-moi, vous êtes celle que nous voulons pour cette prophétie mais nous n'aurons peut-être pas le choix. Nous y réfléchissons encore. »

* * *

_

A l'appartement, Jenny et Tara sont assises sur le canapé et tout le monde les entoure.

J : Jack veut se venger parce qu'il était mon concurrent pour la prophétie et il ne l'a pas eue.

B : Mais comment veut-il se venger ?

T : En nous tuant et en faisant passer notre mort pour un accident avec des démons.

J : Et comme il a failli hériter de la prophétie, il sait que si nous disparaissons, il est le plus favorisé.

W : Et vous êtes sûres qu'il irait jusque là ? C'est pas un ange comme vous ?

J : Il rumine cette histoire depuis des années. C'est un ange mais pas dans sa tête. Les défauts personnels ne disparaissent pas avec la mort.

An : Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils veulent absolument notre prophétie ?

J : S'en occuper apporte une grande reconnaissance là-haut.

Al (en levant la main) : Il y a un truc qui me pose problème. Je vais peut-être passer pour un imbécile complet en disant ça mais comment il pourrait vous tuer ? Vous avez déjà été tuées. Vous êtes déjà mortes !

F : C'est pas bête ça !

Al : Je le suis pas toujours !

J : C'est vrai, nous sommes mortes. Mais nous existons tout de même dans cette sphère astrale, nous sommes dans anges. Mais si Jack nous tue, nous serons vraiment mortes. Nous ne serons plus des anges et nous ne pourrons plus apparaître ici.

An : Alors les anges peuvent mourir…

T : Oui mais c'est très rare car seuls les anges et les démons très puissants peuvent tuer des anges. Chaque ange peut subir une deuxième mort. Une véritable mort cette fois.

B : Vous savez, d'après ce que je me rappelle, la mort c'est pas si mal, c'est même assez génial !

J : Je dis pas le contraire mais c'est pas si mal d'être un ange non plus ! Et puis, si Jack et Virginia s'occupaient de vous, je ne crois pas que vous apprécierez…

F : Virginia ?

T : Le guide de Jack…

* * *

_Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années et une jeune femme brune se tiennent côté à côte dans un décor blanc. On devine qu'il s'agit de Jack et Viriginia :_

_Ja : Je n'arrive pas à croire que La Triade lui ait été attribuée à elle ! C'est incroyable, je suis tellement plus qualifié !_

_V : Et elle n'a même pas de guide ! On a jamais vu ça ! Une prophétie si importante confiée à une instructrice sans guide !_

_Ja : Les messagers ont perdu la tête ! A croire qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte que c'est l'avenir du monde qu'ils mettent en jeu !_

_V : Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ?_

_Ja : Virginia, nous n'avons pas perdu. Nous allons récupérer cette prophétie. Quel qu'en soit le prix.

* * *

_

A l'appartement, Jack et Virginia apparaissent dans un rayon de lumière pour attaquer Jenny et Tara.

Ja : Vous allez regretter de nous avoir pris notre affaire !

F : C'est toi qui va regretter de t'être pointé ici !

J : Jack, c'est ridicule ! Elles sont au courant de tout, vous croyez vraiment qu'elles vont se taire si vous nous tuez ?

V : Une petite formule d'oubli comme nous savons les faire et elles ne s'en souviendront même pas.

Jack et Virginia font apparaître des boules d'énergie dans leurs mains.

W : Vous pouvez faire ça ?

T : On les utilise pas souvent ceux-là…

Jack et Virginia lançent alors leurs boules d'énergie.

* * *

_Le messager parle avec Jenny._

_« Nous t'avons trouvé un guide. »_

_J : C'est vrai ? Qui est-ce ?_

_« Tara Maclay. »_

_J : Tara ? Mais elle n'est même pas morte ! »_

_« Pas encore. »_

_J : Quoi ? Mais sa mort n'est pas prévue !_

_« Elle l'est maintenant. »_

_J : Mais pourquoi ?_

_« Elle est une menace à la prophétie de Neutralité. »_

_J : Une menace ?_

_« Depuis qu'elle est arrivée dans l'entourage de la tueuse, le degré de réalisation de la prophétie s'amenuise de plus en plus. Il y a quelques mois, il est remonté mais ça a à nouveau chuté et tu sais pourquoi. » _

_J : Mais il y a encore le temps avant de s'inquiéter de la réalisation de la prophétie !_

_« Non, justement. On a plus beaucoup de temps devant nous. Et nous ne pouvons prendre aucun risque. C'est trop dangereux. »_

_J : Mais vous allez tuer une innocente…_

_« Pour sauver des milliards d'innocents. Et puis, nous n'allons pas vraiment la tuer. Juste la changer de sphère astrale. Il le faut Jenny. Les Puissances en ont décidé ainsi. »_

_Il prend alors congé de Jenny qui soupire.

* * *

_

Jack et Virginia lançent leurs boules d'énergie sur Jenny et Tara mais elles s'arrêtent soudain en plein vol. Tout le monde est étonné quand ils aperçoivent un messager vêtu de sa robe bleue.

« Etes-vous devenus fous ! »

Ja : C'est vous qui êtes fous ! Vous avez confié La Triade à des incompétentes, c'est l'avenir du monde qui est en jeu ! Il fallait que nous fassions quelque chose !

« Elles ont fait un excellent travail et nous n'aurions pas pu choisir de meilleures guides pour La Triade. Et vous ne faîtes que confirmer le choix que nous avons fait par votre attitude qui n'est pas digne d'un instructeur et d'un guide. Nous allons devoir vous infliger une pénitence pour ce que vous avez voulu faire ! Suivez-moi ! »

Il disparaît après avoir échangé un regard avec Jenny et Jack et Virginia sont contraints de le suivre.

An : Eh ben, c'était moins une.

T : Comme tu dis.

F : Dis donc, votre Jack il s'emporte facilement, « l'avenir du monde est en jeu « ! Il a le sens de l'exagération !

J (en regardant Tara) : Pas tellement…

* * *

_Une des balles tirées par Warren traverse la fenêtre de la chambre. Willow se retrouve éclaboussée de sang. On voit que Tara, qui était debout de dos à la fenêtre, s'est prise la balle en plein cœur. _

_TARA : Ta chemise…_

_Elle s'effondre au sol. Willow se précipite vers elle._

_WILLOW : Tara !

* * *

_

_Tara se retrouve soudain dans un décor blanc. Elle regarde autour d'elle avec un regard angoissé et aperçoit Jenny qui l'observe tristement._

_T : Qui êtes-vous ?_

_J : Je suis tellement désolée Tara. Ca n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça…_

**FIN**


	30. 207 Bons souvenirs d'Elyria

**2.07. BONS SOUVENIRS D'ELYRIA (HAPPY THANKSGIVING !) :**

Buffy dort dans sa chambre mais elle remue beaucoup trop pour dormir paisiblement. Elle rêve qu'elle est encore dans le Complexe Nucléaire et elle se rappelle ce que l'homme mystérieux lui a dit :

_« Il faut que nous sachions tout sur elle si on veut éliminer les milliers d'autres tueuses dans le monde qui découlent d'elle. »_

Elle se réveille soudain en sursaut, pleine de sueur. Elle se lève ensuite et va au salon. Elle y rencontre Faith.

F : Whoua ! Levée encore plus tard qu'Alex, Buffy ressaisis-toi avant de devenir comme lui !

Al (de la cuisine) : J'ai entendu !

B (en souriant) : Salut.

Willow et Anya sortent de la cuisine.

W : Tu n'as pas oublié que tu dois aller chercher Dawn à l'aéroport.

B : Je risque pas. D'ailleurs, je vais aller m'habiller.

W : D'accord. Anya et moi, on va aller faire les courses pour ce soir.

An : Je déteste Thanksgiving, c'est un jour férié, je peux pas ouvrir la librairie. Et en plus, je dois t'accompagner faire les courses.

F (d'un ton sarcastique) : C'est trop bête que je doive nettoyer au M&D, sinon je me serais fait un plaisir de vous accompagner !

W (ignorant Faith) : Anya, je comprends pas pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ça. C'est l'occasion de se retrouver tous ensemble autour d'un bon dîner.

An : On vit tous ensemble dans cet appartement je te signale !

W : Tu peux appeler Mike pour qu'il nous accompagne si tu veux…

An : J'adore Thanksgiving !

**GENERIQUE :**

**Alyson Hannigan**

**Eliza Dushku**

**Emma Caulfield**

**Nicholas Brendon**

**Sarah Michelle Gellar**

**Jake Gyllenhaal as Mike**

**Avec la participation de : W.B. Woodside, Michelle Trachtenberg and Michael Vartan as Daniel Travers**

Buffy et Dawn sont dans un taxi qui les emmène à Elyria.

D : Ca va te coûter une fortune le taxi !

B : Oui mais comme c'est Alex qui paye, c'est à lui que ça va coûter une fortune !

D : Et comment t'as convaincu Alex de te payer le taxi ?

B : Il ferait n'importe quoi pour m'empêcher de prendre sa voiture !

D : Je comprends mieux !

B : Alors, Elyria t'a manqué ?

D : Pas tellement, non.

B : Bah merci !

D : Je parle de la ville, pas de vous ! Ca fait presque 1 an que j'ai pas vu tout le monde, tu te rends compte ?

B : T'aurais vu Willow hier, elle était toute excitée parce que tu revenais. Je crois même qu'elle t'a acheté des fringues !

D : C'est vrai ! Et Alex, ça va ?

B : Oh bah ça va, c'est Alex quoi…

Le taxi s'arrête devant l'immeuble.

D : On est arrivées !

Dawn sort rapidement du taxi et pénètre dans l'immeuble en courant.

B : M'aide pas à porter tes valises surtout !

Mais Dawn est déjà loin dans les escaliers et elle arrive à l'appartement en s'annonçant bruyamment :

D : C'est moi !

Willow se rue alors sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

W : Dawnie ! C'est fou ce que t'as grandi !

Alex se joint aux retrouvailles également.

Al : Alors tu t'es enfin décidée à revenir nous voir !

D : Eh oui ! Vous m'avez manqué…

* * *

Londres, Angleterre :

Giles se trouve dans une grande salle entouré de plusieurs observateurs dont Daniel Travers.

G : Messieurs, ce qui se passe est très grave. Quelqu'un veut anéantir la lignée des tueuses et nous devons absolument l'en empêcher. Je veux que vous fouilliez toutes nos bases de données et toutes nos archives, nous devons savoir de qui il s'agit.

Les observateurs acquiescent avant de se mettre au travail.

* * *

Faith est au M&D où elle nettoie les tables avant de mettre les chaises dessus. Quelqu'un ouvre la porte d'entrée et y passe la tête. C'est Robin.

R : Toc toc !

F : C'est là que je suis censée répondre qui est là ?

R (en refermant la porte derrière lui) : C'est ce que font généralement les gens ordinaires alors non, tu n'es pas censée répondre ça.

F : Et je dois le prendre comment ça ?

R : Comme un compliment.

Il l'attire à lui et l'embrasse mais Faith ne se laisse pas faire longtemps et se détache de lui.

R : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

F : Je travaille.

R : Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle depuis presque une semaine.

F : Je te l'ai dit, je travaille.

R : Pendant une semaine sans t'arrêter ? Bon sang, j'espère que ta fiche de paye sera chargée en heures supplémentaires !

F : Très drôle. Mais je sais pas si tu te souviens, j'ai un deuxième boulot non-rémunéré…

R : Un boulot auquel je pourrais participer, je te signale. Et puis même si tu veux pas de moi pendant tes parties de chasse, un petit coup de fil tous les 2 ou 3 jours histoire que je sache que t'es vivante, c'est tout ce que je demande.

F : Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement de moi, Robin ?

R : Ecoute, aux dernières nouvelles on est ensemble toi et moi. Alors je sais bien qu'une relation avec toi c'est pas comme n'importe quelle autre relation avec une fille mais j'aimerais un minimum d'intérêt venant de ta part.

F : Très bien ! On va se trouver un coin tranquille et s'envoyer en l'air !

R : Dans une relation, il y a pas que le sexe, il va falloir que tu te mettes ça dans le crâne, Faith.

F : Quoi ? Tu veux faire ta vie avec moi ?

R : J'ai 32 ans, Faith. Les relations seulement pour le sexe j'en ai eu des dizaines et il arrive un moment où on s'en lasse. Je te demande pas en mariage. Je voudrais juste qu'on ait une relation d'adultes qui repose sur des bases saines et pas que sur du vent. Même si je sais qu'entre toi et le vent, c'est une grande histoire d'amour… Maintenant, si ça t'intéresse pas, dis-le moi tout de suite, ça nous fera gagner du temps à tous les deux.

F (en souriant) : T'interprètes toujours tout mal !

R : Est-ce que ça veut dire que t'es partante ou est-ce que j'interprète encore mal les choses ?

F : Je suis partante.

* * *

A l'appartement, les préparatifs pour le dîner de Thanksgiving se précisent et Mike a rejoint tout le monde.

B : Le dîner est bientôt prêt. Dawn, tu veux pas aller chercher Faith et Robin au M&D ? Tu te souviens où c'est ?

D : Oui je me souviens mais qu'est-il arrivé au bon vieux portable ?

B : Avec Faith ? Elle passe plus de temps à l'oublier qu'à l'avoir sur elle !

D : Okay, j'y vais.

B : Prend un pieu dans ma chambre. C'est pas loin mais on sait jamais.

Dawn passe donc dans la chambre de Buffy avant de sortir pour aller chercher Faith et Robin. Mais elle s'arrête en chemin et examine le pieu qu'elle a pris avant de sortir et sourit.

D : Un petit détour, ça peut pas me faire de mal !

Elle dévie donc de son chemin original et part à l'aventure. Mais elle n'a pas le temps de s'aventurer bien loin car un groupe de vampires la surprend. Dawn engage alors le combat en décochant un coup de pied à l'un deux.

* * *

Faith et Robin rentrent à l'appartement prêt pour fêter Thanksgiving.

F : Whoua ! Vous avez pas chômé !

W : C'est pas trop tôt ! Vous voilà enfin !

B : Où est Dawn ?

F : Qu'est-ce qu'on en sait ?

B : Je l'ai envoyée vous chercher.

R : On l'a pas vue.

F : On a dû la croiser.

B : Ca m'étonnerait, elle est partie il y a une demi-heure et le M&D est à 5 minutes.

F : Ah oui, effectivement c'est pas normal.

B : Faith et moi on va aller la chercher, on vous appelle si on a besoin de vous.

R : Je vous accompagne.

F : Pas la peine.

R : Faith…

F : D'accord ! Viens si ça t'amuse !

Ils quittent l'appartement.

* * *

Buffy, Faith et Robin arpentent les rues d'Elyria à la recherche de Dawn.

B : Il lui est forcément arrivé quelque chose !

F : T'en fais pas B, la gamine est débrouillarde.

B : Elle a pas vu un vampire depuis 1 an, elle a plus l'habitude !

R : Ecoutez !

Ils tendent l'oreille et entendent des bruits de combat vers lesquels ils se dirigent en courant. Dawn se bat vaillamment contre un vampire même si elle a un peu de mal. Buffy la tire rapidement de son mauvais pas en attrapant le vampire et en lui plantant un pieu dans le cœur sans plus d'explications.

D : J'aurais pu y arriver sans toi, tu sais.

B : J'en doute pas mais je peux savoir ce que tu fais là, c'est pas vraiment sur le chemin du M&D !

D : Quoi ? J'avais envie de me défouler un peu ! J'en ai tué deux !

F : Deux à toi toute seule ?

D : Bah oui. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, il y a des vampires à New-York aussi !

* * *

A l'appartement, tout le monde est à table et dînent en plaisantant.

D : Mais ça me manque la vie trépidante de chasseuse de vampires.

F : C'est vrai, j'avais oublié tes talents de chasseuse de vampires !

D : Je me défendais en tout cas !

An : Ah oui ? Et tu passes ton temps à combattre les vampires à New-York ?

D : Ca m'arrive mais j'en rencontre pas tous les jours non plus ! En général, je fais du shopping. Et je travaille bien sûr, ça va sans dire.

M : Et depuis quand les étudiants travaillent ?

D : Hey ! C'est ce que tout le monde dit mais on est débordés ! Est-ce qu'au moins tu es allé à la fac ?

M : Pas besoin de faire des études (en pointant du doigt sa tête) Tout était déjà là-dedans.

D (à Alex) : Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Buffy dit tout le temps qu'il te ressemble !

M : Je ne ressemble qu'à moi-même !

D : Et aussi pourquoi Anya sort avec !

An : Parce qu'il est génial !

W : Tu reviendras nous voir avant l'année prochaine, hein Dawnie ?

D : Promis. Je suis sûre que ça manque à Buffy d'avoir quelqu'un pour dormir dans la même chambre qu'elle ! Hein Buffy ?

Mais Buffy semble en pleine réflexion et complètement hors de la conversation.

D : Buffy ?

Soudain, Buffy se lève brusquement.

B : Je sais qui c'est ! Je dois appeler Giles.

Elle va rapidement prendre le téléphone.

F : Qui c'est qui ?

B : L'homme qui m'a fait enlever ! Je me souviens qui c'est !

* * *

Londres, Angleterre :

Au Conseil, la salle des recherches est désormais vidée de ses observateurs à l'exception d'un. Il s'agit de Daniel Travers qui fait quelque chose sur un ordinateur. Il copie des informations sur les tueuses sur une disquette.

DT : Je vous aurai toutes, les unes après les autres…

**FIN**


	31. 208 Tueuse dans l'âme

**2.08 : TUEUSE DANS L'AME (SLAYER YOU ARE, SLAYER YOU'LL STAY) :**

Dans un magasin, une jeune femme brune aux cheveux bouclés achète des paquets de biscuits dans un rayon quand un homme entre dans le magasin, vient se poster devant la caisse et pointe une arme sur le caissier en le pressant de lui donner tout l'argent dans la caisse. La jeune femme brune ne se pose pas de question et lâche ses paquets de biscuits avant de se diriger vers l'homme et de l'interpeller. Quand l'homme l'entend, il pointe son revolver sur elle mais elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de la menacer car elle lui balance un coup de pied qui lui fait lâcher le revolver. Il se lance à terre pour le récupérer mais elle est plus rapide que lui et elle lui brise le bars droit avant de l'envoyer valser dans les airs comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple frisbee. L'homme se cogne violemment contre un mur et tombe à terre, inanimé. Alors que tout le monde se presse autour de lui, la jeunne femme sort discrètement du magasin et part ensuite en courant.

* * *

Londres, Angleterre :

Giles est devant le Conseil et regarde Daniel Travers être arrêté par des hommes appartenant au Conseil. Mais avant d'être emmené, Travers adresse ses dernières paroles à Giles :

DT : Je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir éliminer toutes ces tueuses. Elles ne devraient pas avoir tous ces pouvoirs, elles sont dangereuses. Vous et votre tueuse avez modifié tout ce que le Conseil avait mis en place depuis le début des temps. Mais ceux qui sont restés fidèles au Conseil rétabliront l'ordre que vous le vouliez ou non. Vous ne pourrez pas nous arrêter.

Giles fait signe à ses hommes de l'emmener mais son visage affiche un air grave.

**GENERIQUE :**

**Alyson Hannigan**

**Eliza Dushku**

**Emma Caulfield**

**Nicholas Brendon**

**Sarah Michelle Gellar**

**Jake Gyllenhaal as Mike**

**Avec la participation de : Michael Vartan as Daniel Travers and Lilly Evangeline as Kristin**

Anya rentre à l'appartement, elle a l'air préoccupé. Assises à table dans le salon, Willow et Faith la saluent :

F : Tu viens déjeuner avec nous ?

An : Pas faim.

W : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

An : Mike me cache quelque chose et il veut pas me le dire !

F : Bah s'il te cache quelque chose, c'est normal qu'il veuille pas te le dire sinon il te le cacherait pas !

An : Merci Faith, ça m'aide beaucoup ce que tu dis !

W : Mais pourquoi tu dis qu'il te cache quelque chose ?

An : Je vois bien qu'il est préoccupé par quelque chose mais quand je lui demande ce qui va pas, il me répond que tout va bien. Mais il ment très mal, comme tous les mecs d'ailleurs !

W : Vous vous êtes disputés ?

An : Un peu.

F : Un peu ? T'arrives à te disputer « un peu » avec quelqu'un toi ?

An : Je suis partie avant qu'on se dispute complètement !

W : Peut-être que c'est toi qui te fait des idées…

An : Non, je le connais bien !

F : Il finira bien par t'en parler…

An : Hum.. (à Anya) Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu déjeunes pas avec Buffy au lycée ?

W : Non, elle avait du travail. Alors, j'ai décidé de venir déjeuner avec ma Faith préférée !

F : C'est pas dur en même temps, je suis la seule que tu connais.

W : Je pourrais ne pas t'aimer !

F : Tu l'as déjà fait ça, Will.

W : Mais t'avais essayé de tuer ma meilleure amie et t'avais couché avec mon meilleur ami !

F : En parlant de meilleur ami, comment ça va avec Alex ?

W : Je voudrais pas paraître pessimiste mais… c'est mort !

F (en regardant Anya) : C'est mort ? Je m'attendais pas à cette réponse.

An : Oui, la dernière fois tu disais qu'il t'aimait.

W : Je disais que je croyais qu'il m'aimait mais de toute évidence, je me suis trompée.

F : Pourquoi « de toute évidence » ?

W : Je sais pas, j'ai dû me faire des films, j'ai plus rien vu qui laisse à penser qu'il voudrait qu'on soit plus que des amis. C'est même pire, on se parle à peine !

An : Dispute ?

W : Non ! Il m'évite sans m'éviter !

F : Ah oui et comment il fait ça ?

W : Il me parle, il fait comme si tout était normal mais je vois bien qu'il essaye de passer le moins de temps possible avec moi. Pfff… Il faut que je retourne bosser de toute façon…

F : Okay. Bosse bien.

W : Salut.

Willow quitte l'appartement d'un air triste.

* * *

Buffy se trouve dans la salle des profs et boit un café quand Willow la rejoint.

W : Salut ! T'as bien travaillé ?

B : Euh oui. J'ai l'impression que je vais jamais en venir à bout !

W : Je suis sûre que si ! Tu veux un café ?

B : Laisse-moi déjà finir celui que j'ai devant moi.

Willow va se chercher un café au distributeur près de la table où se trouve Buffy quand un jeune homme vient la voir.

W : Salut Dean !

D : Salut Willow. Merci de m'avoir aidé pour mes graphiques hier. Ca a aidé pas mal de mes élèves.

W : Je suis contente alors. N'hésite pas à me redemander si t'en as besoin.

D : Bah justement, j'aurais quelques petits graphiques de plus à faire alors si ça te dérange pas…

W : Pas du tout. On pourrait faire ça demain si tu veux.

D : Bah ouais et on pourrait aller prendre un café après.

W : Pourquoi pas ?

D : Okay, on se voit demain alors. Salut !

W : A demain !

Elle prend ensuite son café et va rejoindre Buffy.

B : Si j'avais eu un prof de maths aussi séduisant, crois-moi j'aurais été assidue aux cours.

W : J'en doute pas !

B : Enfin à mon avis, il est plus intéressé par le café que par les graphiques.

W : Je dois t'avouer que moi aussi !

B : Will ! Alors tu voudrais… sortir avec lui ?

W : Pourquoi pas ? Bon j'ai un cours, je te laisse.

Willow se dirige vers la sortie et laisse Buffy à sa table.

B : J'en connais un qui va pas apprécier…

* * *

Buffy et Willow rentrent du travail et découvrent qu'en plus de la bande au complet, elles sont attendues par Giles.

B : Giles !

W : Giles ! Quelle bonne surprise !

G : Vous ne direz plus ça quand vous saurez ce que je viens vous annoncer.

B : Quoi ?

G : Après ce que tu nous as annoncé à propos de Daniel Travers, nous avons découvert qu'il y a un complot contre la lignée des nouvelles tueuses au sein même du Conseil.

B : Hein ?

G : Daniel Travers n'est pas le seul. Nous avons tenté de faire des recherches mais il semblerait que la majorité des traîtres est à Cleveland. C'est pourquoi je suis ici. Il ne faut pas qu'ils détruisent le nouveau système.

F : Donc on va à Cleveland si je vous suis bien ?

G : En fait non. J'ai déjà une équipe là-bas, ils m'appelleront en cas de problème mais ça devrait aller. En réalité, je profite du fait d'être ici pour retrouver une tueuse. Elle a été localisée à Cleveland par nos sorcières il y a 3 jours mais les équipes là-bas ne l'ont pas trouvée. Et hier, on a reçu une video qui la montrait en train de tuer des vampires à Elyria.

Pour confirmer ses dires, Giles sort une cassette video de ses bagages.

F : Qui l'a filmée ?

G : Oh, c'est la caméra de vidéosurveillance de la banque qui l'a filmée. Les responsables ont cru à une blague quand ils ont vu les vampires se désintégrer.

B : Bien sûr…

Giles introduit la cassette dans le magnétoscope et le met en marche. On voit alors la jeune femme brune du magasin qui se bat contre deux vampires visiblement nouveaux-nés et les tue l'un après l'autre.

M : Hey ! Faîtes un arrêt sur image !

Giles s'exécute.

M : Oh mon dieu !

B : Quoi ?

M : C'est Kristin…

An : C'est qui elle ? Ton ex petite amie ?

M : C'est ma sœur.

M : Oui, de 3 ans mon aînée. Et sortie de prison la semaine dernière ! Je m'inquiétais un peu parce qu'elle m'appelait pas mais je vois qu'elle était un peu occupée !

Al : Ta sœur était en prison ?

M : Ouais, elle vient d'y passer 5 ans et elle a purgé sa peine.

B : Pitié, me dîtes pas qu'on a une Faith 2 !

F : Hey ! Moi j'avais pris perpette avec 25 ans incomprésibles s'il te plait !

M : Oh non mais elle a tué personne, hein ! Elle a été condamnée pour coups et blessures sur agent mais il s'en est sorti. C'est juste qu'elle s'est retrouvée avec un avocat commis d'office alors forcément elle a eu ses 5 ans fermes.

B : Oh mais c'est pas une meurtrière alors ?

M : Oh non ! C'est vrai qu'elle a toujours eu un comportement violent, quand elle était plus jeune elle cherchait toujours la bagarre et elle se battait bien plus que moi. Mon père disait qu'il avait deux fils à la maison et que c'était sûrement à cause de la mort de ma mère qu'elle était si violente. Je crois qu'il avait tort !

G : Il faut la retrouver, elle ne doit pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive.

M : Vous avez dit qu'elle est à Elyria ?

G : Exact.

M : Elle doit vouloir me voir. Je pense qu'elle va passer chez moi.

B : Alors allons-y !

* * *

Tout le monde arrive chez Mike à temps pour découvrir Kristin qui triture la serrure de la porte de l'appartement de son frère.

M : Que vois-je ? Ma chère grande sœur qui tente de fracturer la porte de chez moi ! C'est fou ce que ça m'a manqué !

K : Mike ! Les portes de tes anciens appartements étaient plus faciles à ouvrir !

M : Je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais avant, je vivais dans des taudis ! Remarque, quand on a 16 ans et qu'on peut pas vivre d'autre chose que de petits boulots minables, on a pas les moyens de se payer un appartement décent pour accueillir sa sœur défoncée qui passe pour se nourrir entre deux gardes à vue au poste de police !

K : Tu m'en veux encore à ce que je vois.

M : De quoi ? D'avoir oublié que c'était moi le petit frère ? D'avoir pensé qu'à toi et tes plans foireux ? De m'avoir laissé tomber pendant 5 ans alors que t'es la seule famille qu'il me reste ? Oui je t'en veux encore mais beaucoup moins qu'avant, je te rassure !

K : Mike écoute, je suis désolée, en 5 ans j'ai pris le temps d'y réfléchir et j'ai décidé que je voulais devenir quelqu'un de bien, comme toi. Mais il y a eu un imprévu. Je sais que tu vas penser que je suis dingue mais… (elle regarde d'un air méfiant les autres) C'est qui eux ?

M : Mes amis.

G (à Kristin) : Vous voulez sûrement parler des vampires qui vous ont attaquée.

K : Des vampires ! Mike, tu devrais surveiller tes fréquentations !

M : Elles seront jamais aussi mauvaises que les tiennes ! (il avance vers elle et désigne la porte) T'as complètement bousillé la serrure ou je devrais encore pouvoir ouvrir la porte avec la clé ?

K : La clé devrait suffire.

Il ouvre la porte et lui fait signe d'entrer. Tout le monde leur emboîte le pas.

M : Tu as tué des vampires, Kristin.

K : Ils t'ont embrigadé dans une secte ou quoi ?

M : Laisse-moi finir ! Oui, les vampires, les démons et tous ces machins-là existent ! Et il existe des personnes qui les combattent, des filles plus exactement (à Giles) pourquoi ce sont toujours des filles d'ailleurs ? Bref, ces filles sont des tueuses de vampires. Et tu es toi-même une tueuse. C'est pour ça que t'as toujours eu ce penchant pour les bagarres et pas pour les poupées Barbie !

F : C'est quelque chose qu'on a dans le sang.

K : Et vous croyez vraiment que je vais gober ça ?

Mike la prend par les épaules et la regarde dans les yeux.

M : Je crois surtout qu'après avoir désintégré deux mecs, tu peux gober beaucoup de choses…

* * *

De retour à l'appartement, Giles va s'isoler dans la chambre de Buffy pour téléphoner au Conseil. Buffy le rejoint alors qu'il raccroche.

G : Ca y est, j'ai prévenu le Conseil de l'arrivée de Kristin, ils sont prêts à la recevoir.

B : Tant mieux. Vous allez repartir avec elle ?

G : Non, j'ai quelques petites choses à faire ici.

Giles a une quinte de toux soudaine.

B : Voilà ce qui arrive quand on reste trop longtemps sous les nuages anglais !

G : Euh oui… Buffy, il faut que je te parle.

B : Ouh là, vous prenez votre air de fin du monde, je dois m'inquiéter ?

G : Pas pour la fin du monde en tout cas. Mais je veux te parler d'un problème qui me concerne.

B : Je vous écoute.

G : Voilà, j'ai été malade il y a quelques semaines, j'ai d'abord cru que c'était une bronchite passagère mais quand j'ai vu que ça ne s'arrêtait pas je suis allé consulter un médecin. J'ai passé des tests et on m'a diagnostiqué un cancer du poumon droit.

B : Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible, vous ne fumez même pas !

G : La vie est injuste, j'en ai bien peur.

B : Je ne plaisante pas, Giles ! Est-ce que vous allez vous faire opérer ?

G : En réalité, je vais commencer un traitement à Cleveland et nous verrons comment la tumeur va réagir.

B : Oh mon dieu, et si elle ne s'en va pas et que vous devez être opéré et que l'opération rate, comment on va faire ?

G : Je te remercie pour tant d'optimisme Buffy.

B : Ne rigolez pas, j'étais optimiste pour maman et regardez ce que ça a donné !

G : Buffy, la tumeur de ta mère et la mienne n'ont aucun point commun, les tumeurs au cerveau sont bien plus difficiles à repérer et à soigner, de plus il semblerait que la mienne ait été diagnostiquée à temps, il n'y a donc pas de souci à se faire pour l'instant.

B : Je suis désolée Giles, c'est vous qui êtes malade et vous me rassurez comme si c'était moi.

G : Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien. Bien sûr, je compte sur toi pour garder ça pour toi, pas un mot aux autres.

B : Promis.

G : Allons-y, j'ai réservé un vol pour Kristin pour dans à peine deux heures.

Ils sortent de la chambre et rejoignent tout le monde dont Kristin prête à partir.

K : Ca y est, on y va ?

G : Oui, je suis prêt.

M : Je viens avec vous.

G : En fait Mike, je sais que Krisitin est ta sœur mais si ça ne te dérange pas trop, j'aimerais l'accompagner seul à l'aéroport, il faut que je la briefe un peu vu que je ne vais pas avec elle.

M (à Kristin) : Tu penses que tu peux y aller sans moi ?

K : Mike, je suis une grande fille, je pense pouvoir aller à l'aéroport sans mon petit frère !

M : Bon alors, c'est ici qu'on se dit au revoir.

K : Ne sois pas si mélodramatique !

Elle s'avance vers lui et le prend dans ses bras.

M : Prend soin de toi.

K : C'était ma réplique.

M : Tu m'appelles, hein ?

K : Je sais pas (à Giles) est-ce qu'il y a des téléphones en Angleterre ?

G : Ca dépend des coins, il y a des endroits où les populations n'ont pas dépassé le quinzième siècle !

K : J'en étais sûre !

M : Ne cherche pas d'excuses minables, appelle-moi !

K : Promis !

Elle lui fait un dernier clin d'œil et adresse un signe de la main aux autres avant de sortir de l'appartement en compagnie de Giles.

**FIN**


	32. 209 Le passé remonte toujours

**2.09. LE PASSE REMONTE TOUJOURS A LA SURFACE :**

_Désolée pour le manque de mise à jour mais j'ai des problèmes personnels en ce moment mais j'essaierai de publier le prochain épisode le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

_

Buffy et Willow rentrent à l'appartement.

W : A ton avis, c'est quoi qui a provoqué ça ?

B : J'en ai pas la moindre idée ! Mais c'était très étrange !

Mike sort soudain de la cuisine, les surprenant toutes les deux.

M : Vous parlez du fait qu'Alex s'est levé tôt ce matin ?

La voix d'Alex se fait entendre du salon :

Al : T'es jaloux parce que je me suis levé plus tôt que toi !

Mike hausse les épaules et retourne dans le salon avec des barres chocolatées. Buffy et Willow le suivent et trouvent Alex sur le canapé devant la télé où Mike ne tarde pas à le rejoindre.

B : Et on peut savoir ce que vous faîtes là ?

M : Bah ça se voit pas ?

W : Vous glandez !

Al : Je dirais pas ça comme ça ! On se cultive !

M : Bah ouais. On a un jour de congé alors on en profite

B : Je vois ça…

Al : Et vous alors ? Vous êtes pas censées finir dans une heure ?

W : Si mais il y a eu une sorte d'empêchement…

M : Une sorte d'empêchement ?

B : Oui, on a soudainement eu une dizaine d'élèves qui se sont retrouvés aveugles et qui ont semé la panique !

W : La version officielle c'est que c'était une épidémie foudroyante !

M : Une épidémie de myopie ?

B : Pas très crédible, je te l'accorde.

Al : Mais c'était quoi alors ?

W : Aucune idée mais c'était pas une épidémie.

M : Mais il y a pas mal de phénomènes très bizarres en ce moment !

Al : Ca n'augure rien de bon si tu veux mon avis !

**GENERIQUE :**

**Alyson Hannigan**

**Eliza Dushku**

**Emma Caulfield**

**Nicholas Brendon**

**Sarah Michelle Gellar**

**Jake Gyllenhaal as Mike**

**Avec la participation de : W.B. Woodside, Anthony S. Head, Robia LaMorte, Amber Benson, Andy Umberger and Ben Affleck as Dean**

Au M&D, la soirée vient de commencer et les gens commencent à affluer. Robin arrive à son tour et se dirige vers le bar où Faith travaille. Elle ne le voit pas et il est obligé de l'appeler :

R : Hey !

F : Oh salut. Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

R : Rien.

F : Qu'est-ce que tu fais au bar alors ?

R : Je suis venu te voir.

F : Je travaille Robin.

Sur ces mots, elle quitte le bar et va à la réserve pour prendre des nouvelles bouteilles. Robin la suit et ferme la porte derrière lui.

R : Okay, c'est quoi le problème cette fois !

F : Il y a pas de problèmes sauf que tu viens me déranger en plein boulot.

R : Ca te dérange que je sois là ?

F : Quand tu viens « me voir » oui parce que je travaille, j'ai pas vraiment le temps de te faire la conversation !

R : Quand est-ce que je ne te dérange pas au juste ? Parce que je te dérange quand tu es au travail, quand tu es à l'appartement avec Anya et Willow, quand tu patrouilles avec Buffy, j'aimerais savoir quand est-ce que ça te fait plaisir de me voir !

F : Oh arrête !

R : Je croyais qu'on avait réglé ces enfantillages, qu'on avait une relation d'adultes mais visiblement, tu préfères jouer ta gamine !

F : C'est toi qui fait le gamin là !

R : Tu as parfaitement raison ! Mais tu sais quoi ? Je vais arrêter ! Je vais arrêter de m'abaisser à te courir après et à essayer de me caser dans ton emploi du temps. Si t'as envie de me voir, t'as qu'à m'appeler mais je suis pas sûr que j'aurai du temps pour toi.

Il quitte la réserve en claquant la porte et Faith reste dedans mais elle se soucie à peine de ce qui vient de se passer.

* * *

Giles arrive à l'appartement et frappe à la porte. C'est Willow qui lui ouvre.

W (en le faisant entrer) : Giles ! Vous êtes toujours à Cleveland pour ce complot contre les tueuses ?

G : Euh oui.

Ils arrivent dans le salon et Buffy vient se serrer dans les bras de Giles.

An : Oui bah c'est bon, tu l'as vu il y a 2 semaines !

G : Tout le monde est là ?

W : A part Faith qui travaille, oui.

G : Très bien.

Il s'assoit pour expliquer quelque chose à tout le monde.

G : Il s'est produit beaucoup de faits étranges à Cleveland ces derniers temps, des massacres qui se multiplient et d'autres événements pour le moins bizarre…

B : Ah oui ? Nous aussi on a eu des trucs bizarres ! Pas plus tard que cet après-midi, on a eu des élèves qui se sont retrouvés aveugles sans plus d'explications !

G : C'est bien ce que je craignais. Des phénomènes mystiques se produisent un peu partout dans la région et nous ne savons pas ce qui les déclenche.

A ce moment, Jenny et Tara apparaissent dans la pièce faisant sursauter Mike :

M : Ah ! Mais prévenez quand vous faîtes ça !

Jenny sourit à Mike avant de s'adresser à tout le monde.

J : Je crois que nous avons la réponse à votre question.

G : Vous savez d'où proviennent ces massacres ?

T : Oui, nous avons mené notre enquête et nous avons découvert que la région a été investie par de nombreux démons de la vengeance.

Al : On aurait dû y penser, c'est tout à fait leur style !

M : Et c'est quoi des démons de la vengeance ?

A ces mots, Anya devient toute pâle et s'accroche à Mike :

An : Mike ! Il faut que tu ailles chez toi pour aller chercher mon portable !

M : Quoi ?

An : Je l'ai oublié chez toi et il faut que tu ailles le récupérer !

M : Tu plaisantes ? Je vais pas aller jusque chez toi juste pour prendre ton portable, surtout maintenant !

An : Bah si ! On va en avoir besoin si on se sépare tous !

M : Okay… J'y vais.

Il part en levant les yeux au ciel.

F : Mais Anya, ton portable est dans la chambre !

An : Je sais ! Il faut rien lui dire !

W : Quoi ?

An : Il faut pas lui dire que j'ai été un démon !

Al : Attend, tu lui as rien dit !

An : Non…

W : Anya mais il faut qu'il sache ! Pourquoi tu lui as rien dit ?

An : Tu me vois placer au détour d'une conversation « Au fait Mike, j'ai 1125 ans et j'ai été un démon qui punissait les hommes pendant plus de 1000 ans, j'espère que ça te dérange pas ? » !

F : C'est une bonne façon d'introduire le sujet, je trouve !

An : C'est pas drôle !

W : En attendant, c'est pas très honnête envers lui.

An : C'est moi qui décide de ce qui est honnête envers lui !

B : Okay, c'est vous que ça regarde…

G : De toute façon, on ne va pas s'occuper de ça maintenant, nous verrons ça demain ! Passons une bonne nuit d'abord !

J : Tenez-nous au courant.

Et sur ces mots, elle et Tara s'en vont.

* * *

Le lendemain au lycée, Buffy se promène dans les couloirs et remarque qu'Alex est dans le couloir et observe quelque chose. Elle va le voir.

B : Qu'est-ce que tu fais planté dans le couloir ?

Al : Je suis en train de mourir.

Elle fait une tête étonnée avant de regarder là où il regarde et découvre qu'il observait Willow qui rigole avec Dean.

B : Oh Alex ! Allez, viens on s'en va.

Elle le tire par le bras mais il résiste et ne la suit pas.

Al : Regarde, elle rigole à ses blagues, elle s'est bouclé les cheveux et elle a même mis un décolleté ! En plus, c'est un pur beau gosse ce gars !

B : Alex, tu te fais du mal, viens.

Al : Non ! Encore si elle sortait avec une femme, mais non c'est un mec alors pourquoi pas moi !

B : Le fait qu'elle n'est pas au courant joue sûrement Alex.

Al : Parce que tu crois que ça aurait changé quelque chose ?

B : Honnêtement, j'en sais rien et on en saura jamais rien, ça sert à rien de se demander. Et ça sert à rien ce que tu fais non plus. Tu veux qu'on aille se chercher quelque chose au distributeur ?

Al : Non.

B : Il y a des Twinkies.

Al : Ah ouais ?... Je m'en fiche de toute façon…

B (en rigolant) : Allez, on y va.

Elle l'entraîne par le bras vers le distributeur tandis qu'il jette un dernier regard sur Willow qui rigole toujours avec Dean.

* * *

Faith, Giles, Anya et Mike se trouvent à l'appartement et cherchent une solution pour chasser les démons de la vengeance quand un tourbillon se forme dans le salon pour laisser apparaître un démon bien connu : D'Hoffryn.

D'H : Anyanka, ça fait un bail…

M : Comment il t'a appelé ?

An : Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

D'H : Eh bien, je passais voir une de mes anciennes protégées.

An : C'était pas vraiment la peine.

F : Ce qu'on aimerait c'est que vous et tous vos démons de la vengeance vous en alliez au lieu de mettre le bordel partout.

D'H : Oh ne vous en faîtes pas on ne va pas rester, je passais juste pour prendre des nouvelles de mon ancienne favorite.

An : Bah je vais bien. Vous pouvez partir !

D'H : Tu es sûre que tu ne regrettes rien de ton ancienne vie ? Je t'offre une troisième chance Anyanka, il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui peuvent se vanter d'une telle chose.

M : Bon ça suffit ! Je peux savoir de quoi il parle ? Et pourquoi il arrête pas de t'appeler Anyanka !

D'H : Alors c'est ça ton nouveau petit ami ? Décidément, tu aimes les garçons médiocres ! Ce qui est étonnant c'est que le précédent savait que tu avais été un démon à mon service pendant plus de 1000 ans tout de même !

M (à Anya) : Quoi ?

G (à D'Hoffryn) : Je crois que vous devriez partir.

D'H : Très bien. A bientôt j'espère.

Il disparaît et un immense malaise prend place.

M : Dîtes-moi que c'est pas vrai !

F (en se touchant les cheveux d'un air gêné) : Euh non… hein Giles ?

G : Eh bien… (à Faith) Je suppose que je suis censé répondre comme toi ?

F : Je suis rassurée de savoir que je suis pas la pire menteuse ici !

M (à Anya) : Mais j'y crois pas ! T'es vraiment… J'hallucine !

Il sort de l'appartement d'un pas furieux en claquant la porte. Anya le suit en courant . Faith et Giles restent dans l'appartement.

F : Je savais mentir avant…

G : Pas vraiment, en fait…

Faith le foudroie du regard.

* * *

Mike rentre chez lui et claque violemment la porte de son appartement. A peine est-il rentré que des coups pressants sont frappés à la porte et que la voix d'Anya se fait entendre :

An : Mike ! Laisse-moi entrer s'il te plait !

Elle attend une réponse mais il ne lui en fournit aucune.

An : Mike ! Ouvre-moi, je peux t'expliquer !

Il ouvre alors la porte en la laissant ouverte derrière lui. Anya rentre et referme la porte derrière elle. Il lui tourne le dos, elle s'avance timidement vers lui et elle tente de lui toucher gentiment l'épaule mais il se dérobe sous son toucher.

An : Mike écoute…

M : Tu m'as menti.

An : Je sais. Je voulais pas…

M : Mais tu l'as fait ! 7 mois ! Ca fait 7 mois qu'on est ensemble et tu m'as rien dit ! Tu m'as pris pour ton jouet ou quoi ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ais caché un truc pareil.

An : Je voyais pas l'utilité de t'en parler.

M : Ah ouais ? Eh bah moi je la vois l'utilité ! Je savais que t'étais plus vieille que moi mais pas à ce point !

An : Ca fait partie de mon passé, c'est terminé tout ça !

M : Et quel passé ! C'est pas comme si t'avais volé 3 bonbons dans un magasin à l'âge de 10 ans, tu as été un démon pendant 1000 ans ! Tu vois pas l'énormité du passé !

An : Toi aussi tu m'as caché des choses sur ton passé ! Comme ta sœur par exemple !

M : Ca n'a rien à voir ! Ma sœur ce n'est pas moi et elle n'a tué personne ! Toi t'en as tué combien !

Anya ne répond pas et baisse la tête.

M : Je vois…

An : Alors tu me punis pour mes actions passées ? Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je t'ai rien dit, je savais que tu réagirais comme ça !

M : Non, te fais pas passer pour la victime ! Si tu me l'avais dit, si tu me l'avais expliqué, j'aurais compris, j'aurais accepté. Ce que j'accepte pas, c'est que tu m'ais rien dit. Tu me l'as délibérément caché et j'ai dû l'apprendre de la bouche d'un démon bleu ! C'est ça qui passe pas Anya parce que honnêtement, ça m'étonne qu'à moitié que t'ais été un démon parce que pour être aussi tordue que toi, il faut vraiment être surnaturelle !

Il se tourne vers la fenêtre, tournant le dos à Anya. Elle s'avance vers lui.

M : Laisse-moi.

An : Mais Mike…

M : Sors d'ici !

Elle quitte alors tristement l'appartement de Mike.

* * *

Alex rentre à l'appartement en compagnie de Buffy. Faith et Willow les attendent.

W : L'avion de Giles était à l'heure ?

Al : Un peu en retard, enfin rien de bien extraordinaire pour l'aéroport de Cleveland !

F : Rien de bien extraordinaire pour tous les aéroports !

A : Ah ouais ? Je savais pas que t'étais une experte en avions !

F : Je l'ai pas beaucoup pris mais ça m'a quand même permis de remarquer que le retard est une constante chez eux !

Willow remarque que Buffy n'a rien dit depuis qu'ils sont rentrés et qu'elle est tristement assise sur le canapé.

W : Buffy, tu vas bien ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette…

B : Oui oui ça va, vous en faîtes pas.

W (en s'asseyant à ses côtés) : T'es sûre ?

Al (en les rejoignant sur le canapé) : Giles te manque déjà ? Vous auriez pas une liaison parce que je vous ai trouvés très proches à l'aéroport !

W : Alex !

B : Non mais il a raison, je m'envois en l'air avec Giles !

F : Oh Buffy ! Quand tu fais une blague fais-en une qui me donne pas envie de vomir rien que d'y penser !

B : Désolée…

W : Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

B : C'est rien…

Al : Okay, peut-être que vous couchez pas ensemble mais ça a quand même un rapport avec Giles !

B : Bon… vous devez me promettre que vous allez dire à personne ce que je vais vous dire !

W : On a pas le droit de le dire à Anya ?

B : Anya si.

Al : Et Mike ?

B : Mike aussi. Mais personne d'autre, hein !

F (elle s'assoit sur la table basse face à Buffy) : En même temps, on fréquente personne d'autre Buffy !

B : Et vous devez pas dire à Giles que je vous l'ai dit !

Al : En attendant, tu nous as toujours rien dit !

B : Oui… Giles a un cancer.

W : Quoi ?

B : Cancer du poumon. Il était sous traitement à Cleveland en ce moment. Il le continuera quand il sera en Angleterre.

Al : Ouah…

F : Et tu le sais depuis longtemps ?

B : Il me l'a dit la dernière fois qu'il est venu.

W : Mais il va rien lui arriver ?

B : Je sais pas Will…

W : Mais il peut rien lui arriver parce que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, on serait tous dévastés et l'univers exploserait dans une immense boule de feu !

Al (en mettant son bras autour de ses épaules pur la calmer) : Willow Willow Willow… on tient tous beaucoup à Giles mais je pense pas que l'univers exploserait dans une immense boule de feu…

F : Je suppose qu'il faut juste attendre…

B : Oui c'est tout ce qu'il y a à faire…

Les quatre amis restent dans le salon d'un air triste…

**FIN**


	33. 210 Droit divin

**2.10 : DROIT DIVIN (GODDESS IN TOWN) :**

Désolée pour le manque de mises à jour mais l'inspiration est revenue ! L'épisode 11 est déjà en cours d'écriture.

* * *

A l'appartement de Mike, tout est calme quand le téléphone se met à sonner mais il n'y a personne pour répondre. On entend une clé tourner dans la porte et Mike apparaît, le courrier à la main. Il se dépêche d'aller vers le téléphone et décroche. C'est Willow au téléphone :

M : Allô ?

W : Mike ? Salut c'est Willow comment tu vas ?

M : Bien. Pourquoi tu appelles ?

W : Je voulais avoir des nouvelles d'Alex, il est pas venu à l'appartement depuis presque une semaine, il a l'intention d'emménager avec toi ou quoi ?

M : Pas que je sache ! Non mais on se fait des petites soirées entre célibataires et après il est trop saoul pour rentrer !

W : Ah... Il est là ?

M : Non, il est pas encore rentré du travail.

W : Oh justement Anya vient de rentrer, tu veux lui parler ?

M : Je dois te laisser, je dirai à Alex que tu as appelé. Salut.

Mike raccroche avant même que Willow puisse lui répondre quoi que ce soit. Il soupire et consulte son courrier. Alex rentre à ce moment-là.

Al : Salut ! C'est quoi ?

M : Le courrier. D'ailleurs t'as l'intention de faire changer ton adresse ou non ?

Al : Ca te dérange que je squatte ?

M : Moi non, quoique si tu dois « squatter » pour une durée indéterminée ce serait bien que tu payes ta part de loyer… (en voyant la tête d'Alex) on reparlera de ça plus tard ! Mais Willow a appelé pour savoir si tu étais toujours vivant et en bonne santé !

Al : Ah… Et tu lui as indiqué l'emplacement de ma tombe dans le cimetière ?

M : Non, je lui ai juste dit que je te dirai qu'elle a appelé. Et je crois qu'elle espérait beaucoup que tu la rappellerais.

Al : Je vais la rappeler sinon elle va croire que je lui en veux.

M : C'est pas le cas ?

Al : Non. Je suis juste horriblement dégoûté et jaloux de cette espèce de… beau gosse !

M : Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, je vais croire qu'il t'intéresse !

Al : T'en fais pas c'est pas moi qu'il intéresse ! C'est juste que je crois pas que je pourrais supporter d'ouvrir la porte de l'appartement et de les trouver en train de s'embrasser tous les jours !

M : Ah les femmes…

Al : Des nouvelles d'Anya ?

M : J'ai même pas écouté les messages sur le répondeur, il y en a trois, donc au moins deux d'elle, et j'ai même pas envie de les écouter, je sais déjà ce qu'elle va dire !

Al : Tu pourrais lui donner une chance.

M : Fais gaffe parce que si tu me contraries trop, il se pourrait que ça te retombe dessus, genre comment ça se fait que tu m'ais pas prévenu que ma petite copine était un démon !

Al : D'abord Anya n'est plus un démon depuis des années, enfin il y a eu cette période où elle est redevenue un démon de la vengeance mais c'était après que je l'ai quittée à notre mariage alors elle avait des circonstances atténuantes…euh tu étais au courant qu'on avait failli se marier, hein ?

M : Heureusement pour toi !

Al : Enfin Anya n'est plus un démon et puis je savais pas qu'elle te l'avait pas dit, je pensais que tu étais au courant ce qui aurait été normal mais elle te l'a pas dit et j'avais aucun moyen de le savoir ! Tu veux une bière ?

* * *

Une jeune femme blonde erre dans la rue la nuit, elle regarde partout autour d'elle comme si elle voulait échapper à quelqu'un, elle finit par arriver dans un coin abandonné qui est devenu le repère des SDF d'Elyria, bref un lieu pas très sûr pour une jeune femme comme elle. Mais au milieu de tous ces hommes pauvres et affamés, elle se fait vite remarquer et un SDF s'approche d'elle :

SDF : Hey ma petite dame, vous auriez pas un peu d'argent à donner à un pauvre homme ?

Elle l'ignore et accélère le pas pour lui échapper mais il la suit :

SDF : Allez quelqu'un comme vous ça a forcément un petit quelque chose pour quelqu'un comme moi !

Femme : Laissez-moi tranquille !

Mais il l'attrape par le bras pour qu'elle arrête de le fuir et lorsqu'il fait ça, un immense éclair jaillit alors d'elle ce qui le repousse loin d'elle et il se retrouve à terre. La femme jette un regarde dégoûté à l'endroit où l'homme l'a touchée et ensuite sur lui :

Femme : Ce monde est dégoûtant !

Elle continue ensuite sa route comme si de rien n'était tandis que le SDF gît à terre, inconscient.

**GENERIQUE :**

**Alyson Hannigan**

**Eliza Dushku**

**Emma Caulfield**

**Nicholas Brendon**

**Sarah Michelle Gellar**

**Jake Gyllenhaal as Mike**

**_Avec la participation de : W.B Woodside, Robia LaMorte, Amber Benson, Ben Affleck as Dean and Scarlett Johansson as Phoebe_**

Buffy traverse le couloir qui mène à son bureau dans le lycée d'Elyria avec des dossiers plein les bras, elle entre dans son bureau non sans difficultés. Une fois dans son bureau, Jenny s'approche d'elle :

J : Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Buffy qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un l'attende à son bureau sursaute et tous ses dossiers tomberaient si Tara n'était pas là pour les rattraper.

T : Salut.

B : Oh vous m'avez fait peur. Vous êtes folles de vous matérialiser ici, et si quelqu'un vous avait vues ?

J : Personne ne nous a vu, ne t'en fais pas.

B : Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je suppose que vous êtes pas là pour parler du beau temps.

T : Rentrons à l'appartement d'abord, où est Willow ?

B : Euh attend, je regarde ça sur l'ordinateur… Elle vient de finir un cours en salle 52.

T : J'y vais.

* * *

Dans une salle de cours, Willow range ses affaires après avoir fait son cours quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte ouverte. Elle se retourne et découvre qu'il s'agit de Dean.

W : Hey !

D : Salut, j'espérais que tu serais encore là.

Il s'approche timidement d'elle et l'embrasse doucement.

W : Tu vas bien ?

D : Oui et toi ? T'avais l'air préoccupé hier soir au téléphone.

W : Oh je m'inquiète un peu pour mon meilleur ami mais rien de grave. Tu voulais me voir pour quelque chose en particulier ?

D : Un petit peu en fait. Ca te dirait qu'on sorte tous les deux demain soir ? Si t'es libre bien sûr !

W : Hum… laisse-moi consulter mon agenda de femme d'affaires ! Eh bien écoute, je devrais pouvoir te trouver une petite place entre 20 et 21 heures !

D : Oh bah c'est déjà pas mal…

W : Dean, je plaisantais ! Je devrais pouvoir me libérer toute une soirée pour toi.

D : Me fais pas des coups pareils, je te crois moi.

W : Je te taquinais, il faut pas tout le temps me croire !

D ; Oui mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, tu me perturbes.

Ils s'embrassent quand Willow entend quelqu'un qui se racle la gorge sur sa droite et tourne la tête :

W : Tara !

T : Hey. Je suis venue avec Mlle. Calendar, on a besoin de toi si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

W : Oh ! C'est urgent ?

T : Plutôt oui.

Dean fait un petit bruit derrière Willow pour se faire remarquer :

W : Oh Dean je te présente Tara, une vieille amie !

T (à Willow) : Une vieille amie ? Oh je t'en prie, tu peux le dire je suis ton ex petite amie !

D (à Willow) : Ah bon ?

W : Oui, on est vaguement sorties ensemble…

T : Vaguement ? Pendant plus de 2 ans c'est ça que tu appelles vaguement ?

W : Tara, tu veux bien aller m'attendre dehors ?

T : Okay… Au revoir Dean !

D : Au revoir…

Tara sort tranquillement dans le couloir, laissant un petit silence gêné entre Willow et Dean.

D : Tu es sortie avec elle ?

W : Oui. En fait, à l'époque je croyais que j'étais gay.

D : Et tu t'es rendue compte que tu es hétéro ?

W : Pas exactement… Je me suis rendue compte que je suis… Willow. Et aussi que j'en ai rien à faire des étiquettes.

D : Ah…

W : Ca te dérange ?

D : Me déranger ! Tu sais que c'est le fantasme de la plupart des mecs ! (réalisant ce qu'il vient de dire) Mais c'est pas le mien hein !

W (en se moquant un peu de lui) : Bien entendu…

D : Mais si tu sais où tu en es, moi ça me pose pas de problème.

W : Je sais où j'en suis.

D : Et tu en es où si c'est pas trop indiscret ?

W : Là…

Elle l'attire à elle et l'embrasse doucement.

* * *

Dans le couloir, Tara attend Willow, elle est adossée au mur les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et fait des mimiques en imitant Dean :

T : « Salut je m'appelle Dean, je me prends trop pour un beau gosse et je sors avec ton ex ! ». Désolée chéri, elle est pas pour toi ! Et puis, t'es même pas beau ! (elle lève les yeux au ciel, exaspérée) Bon d'accord, même moi je dois reconnaître qu'il est pas mal mais c'est pas son…

Elle est interrompue par Willow qui sort de la classe.

T : Ca y est, t'as fini ?

W : Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense !

T : Ma défense ?

W : Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? C'était quoi le cinéma que tu viens de me faire !

T : Mais de quoi tu parles ?

W : De venir parler de nous à mon nouveau petit ami, comme ça !

T : Je pensais qu'il le savait !

W : Oh arrête, tu savais très bien qu'il était pas au courant ! Et puis même si tu l'avais pas su, c'est pas le genre de choses qu'on dit comme ça ! « Oh salut je suis l'ex petite amie de Willow, DUH ! » ! Et puis je vais te dire un truc, ça te va très mal d'être comme ça et…

T : Et Alex ?

W : Qu'est-ce qu'Alex vient faire là-dedans ?

T : Il a tout à y faire ! Je croyais que tu l'aimais alors qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un autre !

W : Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire !

T : Mais je dis ça pour toi moi !

W : Tara, je ne veux pas avoir une énième discussion sur ce sujet avec toi !

T : Une énième discussion ? Mais on en a jamais vraiment parlé !

W : Oh arrête de me prendre pour une idiote ! Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu viens dans mes rêves ?

T : Dans tes rêves !

W : Ne me prends pas pour plus bête que je ne suis ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu me pousses à rêver que je tombe dans les bras d'Alex et ce genre de choses et cette conversation, on l'a déjà eue plus d'une fois ! Je sais reconnaître un vrai rêve d'un rêve provoqué par toi ! Tu es peut-être un ange ou un guide, je sais plus quoi là, mais moi je suis une sorcière alors ne me sous-estimes pas !

Tara pousse un profond soupir, elle est découverte…

W : Tu sais ce que j'arrive pas à comprendre ? J'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi ça te tient tellement à cœur ! C'est vrai quoi, quel est ton intérêt à me pousser dans les bras d'Alex ?

T : Je devrais pas avoir à t'y pousser Willow puisque tu l'aimes !

W : Et alors ? Je fais encore ce que je veux à ce que je sache ! Si je veux pas sortir avec le mec que j'aime je vois pas en quoi c'est ton problème ! Alors pourquoi tu y accordes autant d'importance ?

Tara n'a pas le temps de répondre car Jenny et Buffy arrivent et les interrompent.

J : Les filles ? On vous dérange peut-être mais on a un problème urgent sur le feu alors vous réglerez ça plus tard !

Willow jette un dernier regard à Tara avant de suivre Jenny et Buffy. Tara finit par leur emboîter le pas.

* * *

Les filles viennent d'arriver à l'appartement et déjà tout le monde se presse autour d'elles.

F : Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe cette fois ?

J : Vous vous souvenez de Gloria ?

AL : Juste une fois j'aimerais que vous répondiez « rien, on est juste venues dîner » !

B : Ne me dîtes pas qu'elle est revenue.

J : Non, elle n'est pas revenue mais on a une déesse en ville, c'était pour la comparaison.

W : Une déesse du même gabarit ?

J : Non, pas tout a fait.

An : Je crois qu'on peut pousser un grand ouf alors !

T : Phoebe est pire que Gloria.

An : Je crois qu'on peut tous partir en courant !

B : Comment ça elle est pire que Gloria ?

T : Phoebe en plus d'être incroyablement forte a passé moins de temps que Gloria dans cette dimension, elle est donc un peu moins…

Al : Givrée, c'est le mot que tu cherches ?

T : Oui. Et en plus elle a un pouvoir actif.

W : C'est quoi ce pouvoir ?

J : Le nom Phoebe dérive du mot grec « phoibos », ça veut dire « qui brille ».

F : Vous êtes là pour nous faire une leçon d'étymologie ?

T : C'est pas un hasard si elle s'appelle comme ça. Elle utilise la lumière comme une arme, elle peut créer des champs d'énergie très puissants avec et on ne connaît pas totalement l'étendue de ses pouvoirs.

W : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ?

J : Elle recherche un passage mystique pour passer dans une autre dimension, ce passage est à Elyria. Elle n'a pas beaucoup de temps, elle est recherchée par ceux de sa dimension originale.

B : Pitié, ne me dîtes pas qu'elle doit trouver une clé avant et que cette clé c'est Dawn !

J : Il n'y a pas de clé à proprement parler. Mais elle ne sait pas où est le passage et elle doit se cacher en plus alors ça lui prend du temps, c'est bon pour nous ça. Mais si elle réussi à le trouver et à accomplir le rituel qui ouvrira le passage alors les dimensions vont se mêler les unes aux autres et…

B : On sait ce que ça donne.

T : Et on ne connaît pas le moyen de fermer ce passage.

B : Comment on la tue ?

J : De nuit, pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se servir de ses pouvoirs.

F : Alors on fait ça cette nuit.

* * *

La bande vient d'arriver en ville, Mike et Robin les ont rejoints sur le chemin. Un peu en avant du reste du groupe, Faith se plaint à Buffy et Anya :

F : Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi c'était indispensable d'appeler Robin !

B : Et moi je vois vraiment pas pourquoi on se serait privé d'une aide supplémentaire juste parce que t'as des problèmes avec lui !

F : C'est vrai, il va nous aider à sauver le monde lui et sa force rien de plus qu'humaine !

B : Faith, la seule raison pour laquelle tu t'énerves c'est que tu sais que j'ai raison !

Cette conversation tirant vers la dispute ennuie vite Anya qui les laisse continuer en avant et se dirige vers Mike qui marche tout seul.

An : Hey.

Pour toute réponse, Mike lui lance un regard froid. Mais Anya ne se décourage pas.

An : Ca va ?

M : Super.

Mike a l'air de tout sauf de vouloir lui faire la conversation et il accélère un peu le pas pour la distancer mais Anya garde la cadence. Mike abandonne et la laisse alors marcher à ses côtés mais il continue de l'ignorer et Anya ne sait pas quoi faire.

Pas loin d'eux, Alex et Willow marchent côte à côte dans une ambiance beaucoup moins tendue mais pas tout à fait à l'aise non plus.

W : Alors t'as décidé de revenir à l'appartement ?

Al : C'est là que je vis, non ?

W : Oui mais on t'as pas beaucoup vu cette semaine.

Al : Je t'ai manqué ?

W : Bien sûr que oui.

A ces mots, Alex sourit mais une ombre passe sur son visage.

Al : Comment va Dean ?

W : Très bien.

Elle esquisse un sourire ce qui énerve Alex mais il ne le montre pas. Soudain, tout le monde se fige : un sacré vacarme se fait entendre d'une ruelle. La bande se dirige en silence vers la ruelle et y découvre une femme blonde qui balance des caisses et des bouts de bois qui traînent à la recherche du passage mystique.

Al : Je crois pas trop m'avancer quand je dis qu'on a trouvé notre déesse.

W : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

F : Ca va peut-être vous paraître radical mais je crois qu'il faut qu'on la tue ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire d'autre !

Et sur ces mots, elle commence à y aller mais Robin l'attrape par le bras.

R : Arrête, elle est plus dangereuse que tu ne le crois !

F : Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

Elle le repousse et va à la rencontre de la déesse sous les yeux de tout le monde.

B : D'un côté, elle a pas tort, il faut bien y aller !

Buffy lui emboîte le pas suivie de la bande et ils se font vite repérer par Phoebe qui leur font face.

F : Désolée ma grande, on va devoir t'empêcher de trouver ton passage !

Phoebe fait alors jaillir d'elle un immense éclair de lumière qui les envoie tous à terre et s'enfuit. Tous sont sonnés mais Faith se relève plus vite et se lance à la poursuite de Phoebe sans attendre personne.

B : Jenny avait pas dit qu'elle pouvait pas se servir de ses pouvoirs la nuit ?

W : Elle a dû apprendre à se servir de la lumière artificielle.

R : Où est Faith ?

Ils se regardent tous quand un grand bruit retentit par là où elle est partie quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils se précipitent tous vers là-bas et trouvent Faith à terre et pas de déesse. Robin va vers elle et l'aide à se relever.

W : Ca va Faith ?

F : Ouais… je crois…

An : Où est Phoebe ?

F : Elle est… partie.

W : Je crois qu'on est pas prêts à l'affronter.

B : Je crois aussi…

R (en guidant Faith qui s'appuie sur lui) : Allez on rentre.

Ils rebroussent tous chemin. Phoebe n'est nulle part en vue.

* * *

Tout le monde est revenu à l'appartement et Jenny et Tara s'apprêtent à partir.

J : Nous allons faire des recherches supplémentaires mais on n'a plus beaucoup de temps…

B : On sait bien mais on peut pas y retourner, surtout avec Faith dans l'état où elle est.

J : C'est sûr…

Dans la cuisine, Tara va dire au revoir à Willow.

T : Bon, on va y aller.

W : Okay.

Tara commence à partir mais elle se retourne vers Willow :

T : Tu as tort de sortir avec Dean pour oublier Alex parce que… ça ne marchera pas. Mais peut-être que tu dois t'en rendre compte toute seule.

W : Si c'est ce que tu crois…

Elle passe devant Tara et quitte la cuisine.

T : Mais il y a d'autres forces en jeu…

* * *

Près de la porte d'entrée, Mike met sa veste et dit au revoir à Alex.

M : Tu squattes pas la chambre d'amis cette nuit ?

Al : Non, je vais peut-être me remettre à dormir ici quand même.

M : Comme tu veux !

Anya vient alors les voir et un silence gênant prend place.

Al : Euh… je vous laisse. Salut mec !

M : Salut.

Alex les laisse alors seuls.

An : Tu t'en vas ?

M : Oui.

Il commence à partir mais Anya le rappelle.

An : Attends ! Tu peux pas continuer à m'éviter comme ça, il faut qu'on parle.

M : En ce qui me concerne, on s'est tout dit.

An : Je sais que je t'ai menti et j'aurais pas dû mais j'ai eu peur de te perdre. Je sais que c'est pas une excuse et que ça prouve que je te faisais pas assez confiance mais en même temps ta réaction prouve que j'avais pas complètement tort parce que je te trouve pas très tolérant là.

Anya une réponse de sa part pendant quelques secondes, il lève enfin les yeux vers elle.

M : J'ai faim, pas toi ?

An : Je te parle de nous et toi tu me réponds que t'as faim !

M : Je voulais juste savoir si tu voulais venir manger un bout avec moi.

An : J'ai très faim !

Il lui sourit et lui tend la main. Elle la prend et ils sortent main dans la main de l'appartement.

* * *

Faith est sur son lit dans sa chambre, encore un peu sonnée. Robin apparaît dans l'entrée, un verre d'eau à la main. Il l'apporte à Faith qui le prend et le pose sur sa table de chevet.

F : Merci.

R : Ca va aller ?

F : Oui, t'en fais pas.

R : Je vais te laisser alors. Tu m'appelles s'il y a un problème.

F : Oui.

Il l'embrasse sur le front et quitte la pièce, laissant Faith seule. Elle prend son verre d'eau et en boit une gorgée avant de faire une grimace. Elle le repose sur la table de chevet et se lève pour aller à la fenêtre. Elle y reste de longues secondes à regarder dehors, l'air grave. Elle se tourne ensuite vers sa chambre et fait le tour de la pièce en l'examinant.

F : Ce monde est vraiment dégoûtant.

**FIN**


End file.
